La Filosofía del Escudo
by Biocry
Summary: Naofumi es un adulto joven, luchador otaku y apasionado en la filosofía, que enfrenta el estár en otro mundo. Siendo el héroe de cuatro que porta el escudo, es traicionado y despreciado por todo el mundo. Esto obliga a que el joven comience una reflexión sobre como sobrevivir. Con la firmeza de una bestia, Naofumi recorrerá un basto camino en búsqueda de una salida positiva
1. El despertar del Héroe del Escudo

La situación es extrañamente singular. Un joven se encuentra un libro tirado en una biblioteca pública, que causalmente nadie nota.

Análisis del joven que no comprende quién ha podido dejar un libro tirado en el suelo: Iwatami Naofumi, estudiante de segundo año de una universidad local. Otaku, Utópico, Cinta Negra en multiples artes marciales. Ha dedicado su vida hasta sus actuales veintidos años a los libros de filosofía, mangas y teorías de posibilidades universales, supervivencia y fantasía.

Tiene una colección innumerable de libros y mangas, pero intenta actuar con decencia ante el mundo para parecer alguien más del montón. Falla estrepitosamente en ello.

A raíz de múltiples burlas en su niñez, dedicó su ser al entrenamiento y a la supervivencia. Procuró encarecidamente ser cinta negra en multiples artes. Así como adquirir cierta pasión al Kingboxing, Boxeo, Judo, entre otros.

Sus padres esperaban abismales logros de su parte, pero el joven adulto demostró tener cero motivación para vivir como todos lo hacían. Es un auténtico utópico que soñaba en un comunismo igualitario sin moneda de por medio. Lamentablemente, era consciente de las limitaciones del mundo y lo imposible de alcanzar dicha meta.

En resumidas cuentas, es una sanguijuela inútil de la millonaria familia Iwatami.

La situación por la que lo lleva a la biblioteca es bastante deprimente. Poseía una paga mensual lamentable, financiada por mis padres, rondando los 10.000 yens. Con trabajos de medio tiempo ronda los 50.000 yens. Dejando un saldo menor de 5000, Naofumi aprendía a sobrevivir psra obtener sus valiosas pertenencias. Por ende, para obtener sumas de dinero que rindan hasta las próximas etapas de rebajas, tendía a leer viejos libros en bibliotecas.

Sin embargo, cuando se compara con la historia de la humanidad, el aspecto del género "fantasía" tendía a ser algo tan decepcionante como la vida misma. El hecho de hacer historias clásicas de dragones resguardando princesas; héroe que enfrenta al rey demonio; el que libera un calabozo, tendía a defraudar por lo repetitivas y cliches que eran.

\- ¿Leyenda de las cuatro armas celestiales?

Tras tomar el sucio y viejo libro en sus manos, notó que este portaba un título interesante. Sin embargo, se demostraba decepcionado al leer que la historia relataba de un mundo paralelo en donde se proferizaba un "fin del mundo". Tarde o temprano, olas de calamidades asaltarían este mundo una tras otra hasta su completa destrucción. Sin más explicaciones. Para evitar una muerte inminente, debían invocar héroes de otros mundos diferentes y solicitar su ayuda. Los cuatro héroes invocados poseían determinadas armás aptas: Espada, Lanza, Arco y Escudo...

\- ¿Escudo? Bueno, un avance. Jamás oí de un escudero como si fuera un guerrero.

Los héroes se aventuran en caminos separados, con el fin de obtener poder antes de que las olas de calamidades azoten el mun-.

El muchacho bostezó repentinamente. La historia no tenía nada atractivo y era sumamente aburrida.

La presencia de una mujer en la historia se veía casi desvanecida. El aparecer de una princesa seguramente era parte común de ella, ella, por la extraña representación de la historia, se mostraba como una ferichista de las humillaciones y las burlas, eso era algo aterrador.

Repentinamente, la siguiente página dió vistazo a las características de los héroes. En resumen, era básico:

El héroe de la espada: Gran fuerza en combate, habilidad nata.

El héroe de la lanza : Rápido en combate, débil ante encuentros cercanos.

El héroe del arco: ¿Robin Hood? Distancia, debil en encuentros cercanos, fuerza de gran impacto, capaz de aturdir al impactado.

El héroe del escudo:

\- ¿Eh? ¿Vacío?

En efecto, la página que debería contener la descripción del héroe estaba sencillamente en blanco. No importaba que tantas veces intentara retroceder y avanzar las páginas, esta se mantenía blanca como el resto de hojas adelante.

Y entonces, su consciencia se desvaneció sobre el libro...


	2. La presencia de los Héroes en otro mundo

Abrir los ojos no fue un reto cuando repentinamente despertó, notando que estaba parado sobre una especie de plataforma, junto a 3 personas más, y con múltiples hombres con túnica rodeándolos.

~ Oh, genial. La iglesia a tenido otro tipo de sectas y volverán a remontar la inquisición. ¿Será que iremos a tomar Jerusalén?

Obviamente bromeaba para sus adentros, procurando que todo lo que demostrara fuera seriedad y no confusión. La gente a su alrededor podría ser mala y tendría la suficiente capacidad para aprovechar de su situación.

~ Bien, ¿Qué diablos ha pasado? Hace un momento estaba en la biblioteca... ¿Dónde estoy ahora?

Paseó su vista con lentitud y firmeza, procurando no cometer un acto extraño que los haca entender que estaría por actuar agresivamente. Por obvias razones en la estructura, este lugar no era la biblioteca.

Miró el suelo, notando un altar y varios  
patrones geométricos que estaban pintados  
con pintura fluorescente. Se parecían a círculos mágicos o fórmulas alquimistas que había estudiado en aquel entonces que se negaba a aceptar que la magia no existía. Ese era el tipo de ambiente en el que se encontraba.

Finalmente, se vió a sí mismo. Todo estaba en órden, exceptuando un pequeño escudo que encajaba perfectamente en su brazo derecho y era extrañamente liviano.

~ Genial... No más pajas. Supongo que es tiempo de abandonar los viejos hábitos del hentai en estas condiciones...

Intentó quitárselo, pero este seguía allí. Sin embargo, cada vez que su brazo se movía, el escudo rotaba constantemente, siguiendo el movimiento, manteniéndose listo para cualquier ataque.

\- ¿Qué es este lugar? - Declaró uno de los tres chicos, que portaba una espada en sus manos con algo de ansiedad.

\- ¡Ooh, valientes héroes! ¡Por favor salvad este mundo! - Suplicó uno de los sujetos con túnica que se mostraba preocupado y exageraba una genérica oración que había visto en tantos libros y videojuegos que ya hasta aburría.

\- ¿Qué pasa con ese diálogo? Demasiado formal. - Consultó Naofumi repentinamente al notar que la actitud del sujeto de túnica era tan... ¿Típica? Es decir, había leído muchas novelas ligeras en el paso del tiempo que llevaba de vida, no era de esperar que interpretara todo con facilidad.

~ Un isekai. ¿Los dioses budistas están jugando conmigo o les di lastima por lo penosa que era mi vida? Ya quiero saber quién es el escritor de esta novela...

\- Pasaron muchas cosas, y debido a nuestro motivo que nos llevó a ciertas circunstancias, hemos sido capaces de convocarlos mediante un antiguo hechizo, valientes héroes.

~ Adiós a la idea de pedirles favores a los dioses... Yo quería una loli que lance explosiones...

\- Este mundo está en una crisis. Héroes, por favor, préstennos su poder. El sujeto de la túnica se inclinó hacía los denominados héroes con cierto dolor en sus palabras.

~ Claro, es muy confiable pedirle ayuda a un Otaku... Esto es patético.

\- Bueno... Esto es un poco súbito. ¿Podrías contar con deta-?

\- Que dolor. - Comentó el chico de la espada.

\- ¿Es así? - Consultó el otro, que portaba un arco.

\- ¿Puedo simplemente volver a mi viejo mundo? Ya he escuchado este tipo de historias antes. - Dijo el de la lanza con un tono monótono, aburrido.

En estas condiciones, incluso una historia tan cliché era disfrutable. Por ende, la historia le estaba gustando a nuestro querido otaku fracasado. Aún cuando los tres lo habían interrumpido...

Momento, ¿Acaso ellos le dieron una respuesta inmediata a este tipo desesperado, quien les Suplicó arrodillándose tan bajo que que su frente le haría marca a la tierra? Ellos sacaron sus armas tras simplemente escuchar el inicio de la historia.

\- ¿No son ustedes culpables de invocarnos sin nuestro consentimiento? - Debatió el chico de la espada, que apuntó con su espada al hombre de la túnica.

\- Por ejemplo, nosotros no solo pelearemos por la paz del mundo y volveremos a nuestro viejo mundo con las manos vacías, ¿verdad? - El del arco miró amenazante al hombre de la túnica.

~ ¡Esperen un segundo! ¡Esos dos idiotas siquiera saben el significado de esas historias! Si bien no se muestran posibilidades de poder volver a los respectivos hogares de cada uno, el mensaje de todo es la aventura y el cambio de personalidad de los héroes en el paso de la travesía... ¿Por qué crees que los isekai jamás muestran que sus personajes quieran volver por voluntad?

\- Dependiendo de lo que tengan para ofrecernos, nosotros podemos terminar siendo sus peores enemigos en este preciso instante, ¿Entienden?

\- Parece ser que ustedes no toman mucha consideración a nuestros planes, ¿No lo crees, viejo? - Estimó el de la lanza ante esto, mirando a Naofumi, este solo se mostró incómodo.

\- Yo paso de esto. No tengo muchas cosas de donde vengo y esto se me hace interesante. Siendo sincero, no quiero una especie de tributo o un soporte muy exclusivo. Yo creo que el chiste de esta aventura es el esfuerzo y predisposición, ¿No creen?

~ ¡Malditos perros avariciosos! ¡Esto ya marca una brecha entre nosotros! ~ Pensó Naofumi disgustado por la actitud de los dos compañeros que tenía. Esperaba más que ese tipo de actitudes de ellos.

\- Antes de negociar cosas como estas, primero me gustaría que todos ustedes tuvieran una audiencia con el rey. Podemos discutir una recompensa allí junto con la iglesia.

~ Claro, no podía faltar la secta de turno que va a romper los hue-. Momento. Si esto es muy cliché, quizás deba de andarme con ojo con ella...

\- Supongo que no se puede evitar. - Dijo el chico de la lanza, aburrido.

\- Tienes razón. - Remarcó el de la espada.

\- Duh. Nos reuniremos con un sujeto diferente, pero apuesto que la historia se repetirá...

Tras abandonar la sala oscura, el grupo avanzó por un corredor hecho de piedra. Por aspectos naturales, Naofumi sentía un aire mas limpio que en su mundo.

~ Medieval. Seguramente las estructuras no eran un simple adorno.

En efecto, no se equivocó. Al ver por una ventana hacia el horizonte, se podía ver un pueblo medieval a lo lejos. Naofumi solo aseguraba que en cuanto menos lo pensara, mas feliz sería en este mundo...

...

\- Hou~. ¿Estos tipos son los Antiguos Héroes?

Bien. Una muy mala primera impresión. Sentado en el trono de la cámara de audiencias, había un orgulloso abuelo, el cual evaluaba a los chicos seriamente.

~ Perfecto. Ya ni ganas tengo de hablarle...

\- Yo soy el rey de este país, Aultcray. El trigésimo-segundo gobernador de Meiromarc. Valientes jóvenes, por favor, levanten sus cabezas...

~ ¡Nadie bajó la cabeza, viejo arrogante! Hablando como si él  
fuera superior en nuestro primer encuentro... Otro estúpido a mi lista negra.

\- Ahora, déjanos explicar nuestra situación. Este mundo está condenado a la perdición. Será asaltado por olas de calamidades y no quedará nada de él. Para salvar este mundo, estas olas deben ser repelidas antes de que puedan dispersarse. Existe un reloj de arena gigante y antiguo, que  
continúa goteando hacia abajo sin cesar. Tiene la capacidad de predecir que llegarán las olas. De acuerdo con las leyendas, cada ola llegará aproximadamente en un mes.

~ ¿Inglés? Los subtítulos de la interfaz se muestran muy bien... ¡Momento! ¡¿Interfaz?!

Inmediatamente, el muchacho notó que en su mente había una especie de interfaz que mostraba una barra de vida, una barra de mana. Fecha y hora exacta, así como también su nivel y habilidades cargadas. Por último, un sistema de aviso ante acciones que hiciera. El aviso estaba repleto de historias de sus actos , "tocar" era el más obvio, puesto que no podía evitar tocar todo lo que veía.

~ Si esto es así, entonces debo de poder configurarlo...

Sin prestarle una misera atención a la situación, Naofumi pasó a estar AFK (Away from keyboard), son saber que todos discutían por cuestiones de haber sido traídos a un mundo al que no querían permanecer.

\- Bueno, ya resuelto esto. héroes, déjennos oír cada uno de sus nombres...

~ ¡Un momento! ¡Todavía estoy modificando la interfaz! ¡Deja de aparecer cártel de "aplicar cambios", solo házlo!

\- Mi nombre es Amaki Ren. Tengo 16 años, soy un estudiante de secundaria. Héroe de la Espada.

Repentinamente, cuando terminó de configurar todo, notó al hablador de la espada. Primeras impresiones: Un estudiante de secundaria bishounen. Parece tener mucho cuidado con sus rasgos faciales. Es un poco bajo, con apenas 1,65m. Si se travistiese, nadie dudaría de que es una chica. Cabello corto, castaño claro. Ojos rasgados y piel blanca.

\- Mi nombre es Kitamura Motoyasu. Cumplo 21 este año. Soy estudiante universitario. Héroe de la Lanza, Kitamura Motoyasu.

Primeras impresiones: Aparentemente despreocupado. Rostro demasiado refinado incluso para un chico. Luce una cola de caballo.

\- Es mi turno entonces. Mi nombre es Kawasumi Itsuki. 17 años, también soy estudiante de secundaria. Héroe del Arco.

Primeras impresiones: Chico tímido y aparentemente refinado. Demuestra ser fugaz. Sin embargo, también poseía una fuerza tenaz y confiable. Algunos mechones de cabello rizado aparentan que tiene un peinado ondulado permanente.

Todos eran japoneses. Fue una coincidencia bastante sorprendente.

\- Iwatani Naofumi. 22 años de edad. Estudiante universitario. Héroe del escudo.

\- Jumm... Ren, Ieyasu e Itsuki, ¿Huh? - Mencionó el Rey observándolos con casual simpatía.

Falta de respeto plena. Naofumi estrechó los ojos levemente al notar este acto pleno y directo hacia su persona.

\- Es una falta de respeto mencionar nombres, ignorando a otros, "su majestad". No quiero intuir que su edad le esté dando problemas a la inversa.

Risas. Los dos compañeros jóvenes que tenía se habían mostrado intrigados por la ignorancia del adulto joven, pero luego rieron a carcajadas. El de la lanza se sentía levemente pequeño ante el aspecto físico y mental que el mayor de los cuatro demostraba.

\- L-Lamento eso, Naofumo-dono... - Se disculpó el hombre a regañadientes repentinamente.

\- No hace falta eso. Mientras usted me trate bien, yo lo trataré bien. Es algo básico de los seres humanos, ¿No lo cree?

Golpe bajo. El anciano se mostró incómodo ante el comentario y no dijo nada más.

\- B-Bien, todos, por favor, confirmen sus propios Status. Por una cuestión de práctica, me gustaría que todos ustedes verificasen por si mismos.

Mientras todos discutían, ya que el héroe de la lanza se había perdido el método de visualización del menú, Naofumi revisó su estatus, ahora que la interfaz se veía más alentadora.

Iwatani Naofumi (Héroe del Escudo)  
Nivel 5.  
Equipamiento: Dos escudos indestructibles. Ropajes sin estatus.  
Habilidades: Escudo rebotador. Gigant Door.  
(*) Habilidades del mundo paralelo: Resistencia básica. Aptitud ante batallas cuerpo a cuerpo.  
Paquete de experiencia: Imaginación 2 (Comic "Capitán América") (Juego "Dark Souls") Fuerza, Agilidad y Resistencia 1 (Conocimientos de artes marciales)  
Magia: Ninguna.

~ Conque de ahí salió ese nivel. Además, ¿Dos escudos? No creo que deba mostrar el otro aún, cuando siquiera se como equiparlo. Mejor dejarlo para una emergencia...

\- Nivel 1 . Esto no se ve muy alentador.

\- Bueno, yo no sé si es posible luchar así.

\- Eso es exactamente lo que quería decir. ¿Qué haremos?

Los tres miraron a Naofumi nerviosos. Este pensó en pasar desaparecido para poder estar a la par.

\- No me miren así. Nivel 1. Tendremos que esforzarnos en subir de nivel y mejorar nuestro equipo...

\- E-En efecto. Como dijo el Héroe del escudo, sus armas legendarias pueden evolucionar a medida que ustedes la utilizan.

~ Gracias por el detalle muy relevante, viejo patrañas. Eso me será útil a futuro... Siendo la defensa, yo debo estar por encima de todos para poder mantener a raya a las amenazas y dejar que ellos puedan acabarlas.

\- Supongo que me tocó ser el soporte, je...

\- ¡Vamos a formar un único equipo solo con nosotros cuatro juntos!

La idea de Ren se veía prometedora, pero el Rey inmediatamente intervino ante esto.

\- Lamentablemente, esto no será así. Cada uno de ustedes,  
valientes héroes, tendrá que reclutar a sus propios compañeros y comenzar sus aventuras separados. Según la leyenda, los armamentos legendarios se rechazan unos a otros. Se aplican penalidades a ustedes mismos si esto ocurre.

"Atención. Los portadores de armas legendarias deben moverse de forma individual tanto como sea posible."

El cártel apareció en frente de Naofumi y le dejó en claro su limitación. Suspiró agobiado por esto.

~ Supongo que deberé buscar un tutorial de cómo us-... ¡Tutorial!

Naofumi no tardó en adentrarse a la interfaz nuevamente para investigar sobre algún tutorial para poder informarse de todo lo referido a su armamento.

\- ¡No se preocupen por informarse de sus armas! ¡Yo, el rey, les conseguiré los mejores informantes de la leyenda para saber las utilidades de sus habilidades.

~ ¡Ni una mierda, ancestro! ¡Demuéstrame que puedo confiar en ti!

Luego de una lectura rápida a la sección de habilidades, notó que activarla era fácil si solo...

\- ¡Escudo rebotador!

Repentinamente, Naofumi tenía en su mano izquierda el escudo, pero ahora redondeado y de un contorno bordeado mas fino. Exceptuando la gema verde que seguía en su brazo derecho, aparentemente encajado a la piel de su antebrazo. La lanzó contra una pared y enseguida esta rebotó y volvió hacia él. Por reflejo nato, el héroe logró tomarla en su mano, denotando la musculatura de su brazo.

~ Bien. Ahora han visto una habilidad... Yo y mi entusiasmo.

\- Veo que el héroe del escudo ya logró tener una habilidad. No me parece útil que su escudo se aleje del portador. Su deber es proteger en todo momento. De todos modos, por favor, permítanme el honor de preparar sus recámaras. De cualquier forma, el sol ya se está poniendo. Valientes, por favor, tómense su tiempo y descansen durante el resto del día. Ustedes pueden comenzar su viaje por la mañana. Durante este tiempo yo haré arreglos y exploraré en busca de individuos talentosos que puedan acompañarlos a su destino.

En ese instante, un escalofrío surcó la espalda de Naofumi al notar cierto siniestro en la sonrisa del rey.

~ Esto no me gusta nada...


	3. La brecha invisible entre los Héroes

Como era de esperar de un rey que busca mostrarse poderoso, las camas de la habitación rondaban en riquezas inimaginables. Ahora mismo, nuestro querido Naofumi observaba su arma con atención, procurando notar algo que se le pasara por fuera de si.

Algo a notar fácilmente es que, a diferencia de las armas comunes, un arma legendaria no requiere mantenimiento. Basado en el nivel del usuario, el arma puede absorber diferentes materiales e imitar habilidades y modelos de distintas armas que compartan exactitud con esta. El menú de habilidades de arma legendaria varía en los monstruos asesinados. Actualmente, Naofumi portaba 3 modelos de escudo, siendo ya conocidos dos. A primera vista, parecía contener una variedad de opciones para que el arma pueda transformarse. Aprender nuevas habilidades y subir de nivel un arma, ambas son necesarias para desbloquear su verdadero potencial.

\- Hey, ¿Todo esto no parece un juego?

Lamentablemente, la pregunta de Naofumi galopó el silencio y se esfumó.

\- En serio, viejo, ¿Esto no es un juego? He visto algunos de este tipo.

\- ¿Eh?

\- ¿Estás diciendo que no conoces algún famoso juego online del género?

\- Bueno, no. Pero, ¿Hay algún juego que un espléndido otaku como yo no conozca?

Repentinamente, los tres héroes comenzaron a discutir con respecto a la veracidad de la situación, siendo Naofumi, ignorado, el que pensaba que las semejanzas estaban muy presentes. Sin embargo, se percató de que todos decían cosas que el otro no sabía. Por ende, determinó que algo iba mal, ya que todos venían del mismo país.

\- Esperen un minuto, vamos a reorganizar lo que sabemos de nuestro mundo...

Con la orden comandada, los tres impacientes se pusieron a analizar sus datos.

\- Ey, dime, ¿Qué es los que sabes sobre los VRMMO's? - Consultó Naofumi.

\- Son comunes donde yo vivo. - Dijeron Motoyasu y

\- Itsuki.

\- Si mal no recuerdo, solo existe en la ciencia ficción.

\- Bien. Para mí, esto no existe más que en novelas ligeras... Vamos a tratar una pregunta común. ¿Cuál es el nombre del actual Primer Ministro de Japón? Digámoslo al mismo tiempo. Gukurin... - Decía cuando los otros nombres resonaron y lo confundieron.

\- Yawahara Tsuyoshi Tarou.

\- Odaka Enichi.

\- Conrad Flatus.

Estos son los Primeros Ministros. Yo nunca antes había oído hablar de ellos.

Finalmente, tras más preguntas triviales que servían de referencia, no conocíamos ninguna información de ninguna otra persona.

\- Como me temía, aparentemente, todos venimos de diferentes Japones.

\- Eso significa que hay un Japón para cada uno de nosotros...

\- Basado en el hecho de que todos somos otakus, yo creo que todos tenemos una razón diferente para estar aquí. - Dijo Naofumi, pendiente de toda la situación.

\- Una conversación ociosa no es uno de mis hobbies, pero creo que será necesario para obtener información. - Declaró Ren mientras se rascaba la nariz torpemente. - Yo volvía caminando de la escuela a casa, cuando por desgracia me topé con un perturbador incidente de asesinato. Intenté ayudar a mi amigo, que estaba conmigo en ese momento y de alguna manera me las arreglé para que lograra escapar en lo que perseguía al asesino, pero eso es todo lo que recuerdo...

~ Una demostración falsa de heroísmo. Los actos de inocencia y valentía se llevan perdurables hasta que intentas algo estúpido. Él seguramente fue asesinado por esa estupidez.

\- Entonces soy el próximo... - Avisó Motoyasu - Yo morí porque tenía demasiadas novias.

\- Claro. Claro, ¿Tú fuiste apuñalado por estar con tres chicas al mismo tiempo? - Consultó Ren con cierta ironía.

Motoyasu asintió observando al menor con asombro y admiración.

~ ¡ES UN ESTÚPIDO INFIEL INFELIZ! ¡¿CÓMO PUEDEN DARLE UNA LANZA DE HÉROE A ESTE IMBECIL?! Bueno, es hipócrita de mi parte asumiendo que me gustaban los géneros "Harem" hasta hace un año atrás.

\- ¿Quieren decir que nos trajeron a este mundo porque fue así como moriste? Pues, cuando estaba cruzando la calle, de camino a casa desde la escuela, un camión de basura hizo un giro muy brusco. Y me golpeó...

Todos finalmente miraron a Naofumi, quién estaba inventando una ridícula historia para poder quedar bien ante ellos. Sudaba a mares y reía nervioso.

\- Sacrifiqué mi vida para que una mujer embarazada no muriera en un asalto a un banco...

Mentira al 100. Todos cayeron directos en la mentira tan grande que hizo y comenzaron a mirarlo con admiración y hasta cierta vergüenza por sus formas de morir.

\- Olvidando esta situación, ¿Qué puntuación darían ustedes a este mundo ahora que sabemos las reglas y cómo funciona el sistema? Tengan en cuenta una evaluación de sus armas.

No es de suponer, pero Naofumi había pasado mucho tiempo de su vida leyendo libros de engaños, negociaciones y variedades extravagantes de las emociones y capacidades humanas. La primera forma de asumir la situación era con la suficiente capacidad aceptar todo a su alrededor y sus limitaciones. El hecho de que estos tengan mucho conocimiento de varios videojuegos de este tipo le servirían para poder crecer sin depender de ellos.

Él tenía clara que su limitación fundamental era el escudo. Debía conseguir alguna manera de utilizarla con sus artes marciales para poder ser imparable.

Si se ponía a pensarlo, era un suicidio no utilizar armas. Pero él no necesitaba más que su confianza y predisposición para avanzar.

\- Pues... más o menos.

\- No es tan malo.

\- Es genial de alguna manera.

~ Bueno... Estos zopencos no serán muy útiles si piensan que este mundo es un auténtico videojuego. Pero deberé sacarles información a como de lugar.

~ En algunos casos de esos juegos que mencionaban, ¿Hay capacidad de "iniciar una partida" con un poco de nivel?

\- ¿Hmm? Sí... Los que tenían dinero y pagaban por equipamiento al inicio, o aquellos que tenían privilegios por algún regalo de preventa, o también cuando se ofertaban paquetes de experiencia... - Decía Motoyasu algo perdido, pero bien planteado.

\- ¿"Paquetes de experiencia"?

\- Sí, viejo. Es como una compra que te otorga unos niveles y habilidades tras empezar. Como si estuvieras "roto".

\- Entiendo. Una verdadera lástima que no exista aquí algo así...

~ No, no entendí una mierda. Pero eso quiere decir que el juego consideró mis habilidades físicas natas y mis estudios en la capacidad esencial del juego. Eso quiere decir que voy a tener la ventaja sobre mis compañeros...

\- Sí... Pero vaya mierda de suerte tienes tú que te toca usar el escudo. Ja, ja, ja. ¿Cómo pelearás contra los enemigos? Supongo que deberemos hacerlo por ti, abuelo...

~ ¡¿Abuelo?! ¡Tengo dos años más que tú, animal! Al diablo la delicadeza con este imbecil. Dejaré que se mate en la primer mazmorra que vea.

– Valientes héroes, la cena está lista.

...

El salón de banquetes del castillo era un auténtico palacio dentro de otro. Parecía que unos ingleses de gran porte vendrían y se sentarían y negociarían sobre que colonia se debería ejercer más poder. Un banquete completo llenaba la mesa.

\- Señores, por favor, sírvanse como gusten.

\- ¿Qué? ¿Vamos a comer lo mismo que vuestros caballeros? - La queja de Ren hirvió la sangre de Naofumi en ira. Estaba cerca de atinarle un golpe en el rostro y comenzar a torturarlo para que tratara bien a los demás. De hecho, el silencio del área permitió que los caballeros oyeran el comentario y se mostraran incómodos.

-Por supuesto que no... ¿Eh?

\- Le imploro un segundo, guía. Mi compañero parece tener muy malos modales para ser un "héroe". ¿Qué tiene de malo comer con los demás, Ren? Creo que deberías tener cuidado con las cosas que dices y en dónde las dices. Puedes ofender a muchas personas, y a ninguna de ellas les debería interesar tu opinión... Te diría que pidas disculpas, pero ya bastante tengo con verte incómodo.

En efecto, el mencionado se mostraba terrible avergonzado por el regaño, así como de las miradas y que le dedicaban.

\- De todos modos, esta cena fue hecha especialmente para los valientes héroes y será dividida una vez que coman.

En lo que los tres héroes se desplazaron para comer, Naofumi volteó para observar a los caballeros. Estos comían mas relajados y hasta había un audaz que murmuraba del regaño que le dieron al que los ofendió.

Por otra parte, los tres comentaban de la situación, siendo que Ren confesaba su incomodidad por ser un joven de privilegios adinerados que no se involucraba con gente de poco dinero, siendo que un caballero si tenía esa diferencia.

Sintiendo que su decisión tuvo un peso en los actos, Naofumi reflexionó en qué hacer y decir la próxima vez. Siendo este un juego o no, sus palabras y decisiones tendrían un peso en su vida actual y debería tener cuidado con ellas. Finalmente suspiró, anhelando ya poder cenar y poder descansar tranquilamente.


	4. Preparativos del escudo

~ Bien... Esto es molesto.

El día había comenzado y los cuatro héroes habían sido solicitados por el rey. Por ende, presentes, tenían puestos en frente a una élite de personas que aparentemente estaban por servirles. Pero, la cosa no estaba del todo bien ante Naofumi, quién se hallaba sin personal que lo hubiera seleccionado. Ninguno lo eligió.

~ Necesito entender algo básico. ¿Qué diablos ocurre a mi alrededor?

\- Ya veo... Los rumores de que discutió con los otros héroes con un tono de mando exigente hicieron que ninguna persona se le aproximara, Tate no Yuusha-sama. Una lást-.

\- ¡De acuerdo! ¡Entonces comencemos con el repartido de monedas entonces! ¡Debo comenzar de inmediato, Rey!

Naofumi se mostraba extrañamente ansioso. De hecho, se sentía devastado por el rechazo, pero bien había tolerado eso cuando vivía con sus padres. Su ideología. Sus prácticas. Nadie podría impedirle que fuera quien quería ser ahora...

Sin ese límite, Naofumi solo sonrió con salvajismo. No querían estar a su lado. Bien. Él haría su viaje como lobo solitario un auténtico duelo.

\- ¿E-Eh? C-Claro... Distribuyan el salario mensual de los héroes; 1000 monedas de plata al solitario héroe del escudo y 700 a los demás héroes. Así será una buena retribución por el incidente.

\- ¡Aprecio mucho su humildad!

\- ¡Yo quiero ir con usted!

Repentinamente, una joven de cabello carmesí que seguía a Motoyasu miró a Naofumi alzando el brazo, acercándose.

\- ¡Momento! ¿Esto alterará mi salario mensual de solitario? - Consultó el muchacho, espantado.

\- N-No... Debería considerar tener aliados rápidamente, Tate No Yuusha-sama.

\- ¡De acuerdo! ¡Yoh, compañera! ¡Sígueme!

\- ¿E-Eh? ¡Claro!

Sí, sin importar el mundo, Naofumi era un inadaptado social que se salvaba por ser bastante único.

...

La chica se llamaba Mein. No le dió mucha relevancia a su aspecto físico, si no a su atuendo de joven noble. Eso le preocupaba. Sin embargo, desechó la idea al saber que ella lo guiaba por los alrededores a una buena armería.

Con una gran espada impresa en el logo de la entrada, el par se adentro a una tienda de armas en donde notaban que el hombre curpulento que se hallaba en el mostrador se denotaba limpiando los alrededores.

\- ¡Bienvenidos!

\- Vaya, esto es completamente similar a lo que esperaba de una tienda de armas.

\- Oh. ¿Primera vez?

\- Sí... Un gusto, comerciante. Iwatani Naofumi. Héroe del Escudo.

\- Oyaji, chico. Me parece sorprendente ver a uno de los cuatro héroes por los alrededores... Un patrocinio no viene mal en este lugar, ¿Eh? Díganme, entonces, ¿Qué buscan?

La noche pasada, él había estudiado completamente el sistema de tutoriales de su escudo, notando por obviedad que el sistema de un arma legendaria estaba mas que roto por la capacidad que tenía dicha arma.

\- Armadura. Necesito equipo físico de lo más apto para poder luchar.

\- ¿Hmm? ¿Acaso un arma no es mejor de inicio?

\- Por cuestiones personales, solo puedo decirle que no equiparé otra cosa que mi leal escudo. Puede decirse que es orgullo.

\- ¡Oh! ¡Hombre de honor! ¡Me parece perfecto entonces! ¡Déjame buscar mi mejor equipo para poder comprar!

Luego de unos minutos de selección, en las cuales Maire se mostró reacia a aceptar los modelos que el comerciante ofrecía, pero a Naofumi atraían, se llegó a un aspecto interesante.

\- Armadura de plata ligera. Coderas, rodilleras. Guantes reforzados. Parecería un auténtico caballero si se colocara un casco.

~ Deja que me interne a buscar duendes unos días y me traumen y me volveré uno.

\- Me parece impropio del héroe que se mantenga tan poco visible al público...

\- Lamento que la fama no toque mi puerta ahora, Maire. De todos modos, recuerda que los demás héroes son los que destacaran más. Si quieres, puedes volver a ellos.

\- N-No... Es que... Yo solo decía...

\- Bueno. El equipo me gusta, Oyaji. ¿Cuánto?

\- Está a 200 monedas de plata. Descuento para hombres de honor.

\- ¡Oh! ¡Lo llevaré sin dudarlo! ¡Consigue un casco que no obstruya mi visión la próxima! ¡Te lo agradecería mucho si puedo golpear varios enemigos sin recibir contusiones en el rostro!

\- ¡Hecho! ¡Ya quiero saber como sale tu primer aventura héroe! ¡Suerte!

Y así, con un decente inicio, nuestro héroe se dedicó a avanzar hacia un futuro resplandeciente.


	5. Un error que trae la pesadilla

~ Bueno, esto es patético...

Naofumi parpadeó algo incómodo por lo que tenía frente a él. Por otra parte, Maire lo estudiaba a lo lejos, ya que supuso que identificar sus debilidades sería la mejor opción para avanzar.

Con dicha conclusión, se sometió a un enfrentamiento contra unos globos de rostro malévolo y poquísima capacidad de daño. Ya hasta tenía un patrón de asalto; Defensa, Bloqueo, Golpe contundente que mata criatura, Repetir unas mil veces con todas las pelotas que se muevan...

Lamentable.

Fue entonces que puso a Maire, que tenía unos aparentes 20 años, también a evaluación, notando que ella era demasiado habilidosa con una sola arma. Una daga. La mirada que Naofumi clavó en ella no pudo borrarse casi en ningún momento, hasta la llegó a asustar internamente.

Luego de unos intensos minutos estudiando de una manera suave y cutre, el par volvió sus pasos hacia la armería. Naofumi siquiera dió un paso de nivel 5 con esos enfrentamientos. Eso le preocupó. El día había sido un desperdicio.

Al entrar, Naofumi sorprendió al par porque le regaló el dinero que había obtenido a la chica, sorprendiéndola.

\- Maire. Si estarás a mi lado, deberás saber que tengo un sistema de reglas que deberás acatar en todo momento, pero, dispersando la situación monetaria, prefiero que tengas el dinero tú. Normativa número uno: El dinero es necesidad. No placer. Esta es fundamental para mí. Sin embargo, si tu crees necesario un mejor equipo, te dispongo esto para que crezcas. De todos modos, el daño solo lo harás tú.

Al haber hecho un grupo de equipo, Naofumi notó que el nivel de la muchacha rondaba en 3 y tenía un manejo de magia y alquimia decente. Por ende, determinó que ella debía ser más físicamente digna de enfrentamientos.

\- Oh. Entonces compraré esto, esto, esto...

Luego de unos minutos, el par solo se quedó con el dinero suficiente para poder dormir en una posada barata. Avanzando por la casi noche, notaron una iglesia, la cual hizo fruncir el ceño de Naofumi.

\- Lanza. Espada. Arco...

\- ¿Yuusha-sama? Deberíamos seguir avanzando.

\- Sí.

...

\- Entonces, le dejaré el mapa para que lo analice, Yuusha-sama. Hasta mañana.

Maire se retiró luego de que Naofumi y ella compartieran un momento de bebidas en su habitación estudiando el mapa del bosque que estaba en los alrededores. La principal idea de Maire era atravesarlo para lograr llegar al pueblo vecino...

\- Regla Número Dos: No dependas de todo lo que la naturaleza no otorga. Si olvidas la supervivencia, la vida se volverá aburrida y sin sabor.

Finalmente, se propusieron dominar el territorio a puño limpio. Así como el muchacho le enseño sus reglas de trabajo, las cuales ella oyó atentamente.

\- Bueno, a la cama. Un buen héroe se levanta temprano.

Y así, el muchacho apagó la luz y se durmió con la armadura colocada.

\- Incómodo. Maldición, deberé acostumbrarme a esto...

Con una risa incómoda, el muchacho se quedó viendo el techo mientras intentaba descansar.

\- Bien, probemos esto. ¡Bubble Protect!

Sonrió al notar que una esfera comenzó a rodearlo a él y a la cama, protegiéndolo como una cúpula. El tutorial tenía ejemplos vagos de magia que serían dependientes de distintas armas legendarias.

\- Bien... Esto será divertido.

...

Mañana florida. Naofumi se levantó, bostezando con algo de incomodidad. Se olfateó un segundo, notando que estaba sudado. Extrañamente, esa sensación lo había atocigado anoche. Sin embargo, la noche había sido fresca.

\- Ya veo...

Se levantó, notando que el mapa que tenía a su lado ya no estaba. Sonrió con algo burla.

\- Si tratas de robarle a alguien, procura que este no sea astuto. Ni menos que sea tolerante al alcohol.

Notó todo en condiciones en su armadura, así como que su escudo estaba funcionando aún. Tocó la burbuja desde adentro con un dedo, y el protector se rompió como cristal. La estela comenzó a caer lenta y mágicamente sobre él, encantándolo.

\- Es bellísimo.

Miró su barra de estado mágica, notando que más del 80% estaba gastado. Eso quería decir que alguien había intentado destruirla.

Golpes. La puerta de la habitación fue golpeada brevemente pero con firmeza.

\- Tate no Yuusha. Sabemos que se encuentra allí dentro. El Rey solicita su presencia inmediatamente.

Naofumi caminó de espaldas brevemente, chocando contra una ventana. Al ver de reojo hacia afuera, notó un caballo con una carroza y se percató de varios soldados a su alrededor.

\- Me drogó. Bien, no pensé en esto... Eso quiere decir que es noble. Debí pensar en eso antes de darle todo el dinero que tenía. - Susurro con algo de repudio hacia si mismo por fallar estrepitosamente en repeler un hurto o una traición.

\- Los oigo, caballeros. ¿Qué solicita el Rey para requerir mi presencia ahora mismo? Estoy cambiándome...

\- Acusación y juzgado por violación de su compañera de equipo. Solicitamos que salga con pacífica actitud...

Naofumi suspiró abatido y abrió la puerta tras asumir la derrota momentánea. Al instante, los soldados se mostraban con sus armas en mano, más no listas.

\- Adelante. Considere esto una cortesía por la única vez que se oyó hablar bien de usted ante nosotros.

Los soldados escoltaron al héroe del escudo hasta la carroza que inevitablemente lo albergaría. Lamentablemente, él había caído presa de una ladrona.

\- La daga me avivó de su presencia, más no de su esencia. Que engañosa pestilencia, que su hedor presencia, y tan poco desprecia... - Cantureó penosamente el héroe mientras observaba como el trayecto comenzaba y los soldados comenzaban a escoltar el vehículo.

La oscuridad del vehículo solo hizo que Naofumi se abrazara las rodillas, sabiendo que lo que vendría sería más que devastador para su ser.

Su corazón no estaba preparado para más rechazo del que sufría...

...

El viaje deshonroso acabó. Naofumi fue apuntado por armas inmediatamente, provocando que sus ser se estremezca del miedo por la incapacidad de defenderse.

\- Se acabó la cortesía, puesto aquí yace el castillo y...

\- Solo llévame allí. Quiero que sea rápido.

Al entrar al pasillo central, Naofumi fue derribado de una patada, quedando de rodillas. Rápidamente, dos lanzas surcaron por su nuca, bloqueando su cabeza, la cual mantenía alta con el mayor orgullo posible. Si alguien miraba sus ojos, notaría la calma extraña que irradiaba por su ser, ocultando la ira innata de su alma.

\- "Héroe" del escudo. Se te ha traído aquí...

\- Sé para que se me ha traído aquí. - Contestó con tono fuerte y oscuro Naofumi mientras su rostro demostraba los intentos desesperados por no gritar de la ira o frustración.

\- ¿Oh, enserio? ¡Intento de violación hacia mi hija Maire!

La mencionada se hallaba detrás de la espalda de Motoyasu, que lo miraba con odio y repulsión, mostrando un gesto de miedo y dolor mientras estaba en vuelta en lágrimas.

\- ¡El héroe del escudo me ofreció una bebida alcohólica e intentó violarme! ¡Fue horrible! ¡Temía que me lastimara si buscaba ayuda anoche!

Él la miró con un rostro inundado en colera. Sabía que decir ante ella con simples palabras.

\- Regla de equipo número cinco: Castigo a todo aquel que mienta, engañe, intimide, persuada. Recuérdalo bien.

Ella dió un paso atrás, aterrada por la mirada que él le daba.

\- ¡Tienes suerte de ser un héroe, ya que si no te hubiera ejecutado o apresado!

\- Que asco de compañero. Un héroe no hace cosas así.

\- ¡¿Acaso olvidaste como moriste?!

\- Nada de misericordia hacia ti.

Los compañeros héroes que alguna vez tuvo ya lo veían con repudio, creyendo fuertemente en las palabras del rey.

\- ¡¿Así que no puedo ser ejecutado o apresado por ser el héroe?! ¡¿Qué clase de castigo tienes ante mí, oh, gran rey?!

Ante la burla, uno de los caballeros intentó golpear a Naofumi, pero este brutalmente lo envió contra una pared de una patada. Al remover la lanza que sostenía parte de su cabeza de un lado, la soltó contra el otro soldado, alejándolo con la descarga electrica que dió el rechazo de portación del arma. Todos estaban sorprendidos por la habilidad demostrada.

\- Una lástima que hicieras esto, mujer. Si hubiera sabido esta parte de tu plan, lo hubiera podido evitar y te hubiera perdonado. A partir de ahora, no tendré piedad contra nadie que no lo merezca... Anciano, vuelvo a insistir, ¿Cuál es el castigo?

El Rey se mostró algo asustado ante la mirada oscura del héroe que tomó del cuello a uno de los caballeros que fue contra él y falló, quedando humillado contra el suelo.

\- D-Difundiremos esto ante los ciudadanos. Como eres "uno" de los héroes, debes luchar contra las olas de todos modos. En un mes vendrá una.

\- Entonces ya no debo perder mi tiempo aquí...

El héroe caído volteó mientras se retiraba. Motoyasu se mostró furioso por su actitud y atacó con su lanza, sorprendiendo a todos.

\- Door Shield.

Repentinamente, el escudo creció enormemente, volviéndose un rectángulo enorme con una apariencia bastante parecida a una de las dos puertas del castillo, impactando contra la hoja de la lanza, deslizándola contra el suelo, clavándola allí. Antes de poder reaccionar, el joven fue golpeado directo en el rostro y fue tomado del cuello.

\- Has cometido un error grave, mocoso. Sin importar cuánto luches o te prepares. Si un escudo no se rompe en una pelea, siempre perderás...

Con dicha humillación, el héroe de la lanza cayó en seco contra el suelo, arrodillado, para ser golpeado brutalmente por el escudo esponjado que lo envió a los pies del rey, que estaba atónito.

\- Algo que no les dije ya que veía venir algo como esto, soy Nivel 5 desde que llegué aquí. Por cierto, "oh, gran rey". Su trato esclarecedor hacia mí, como su gran aprecio, entendimiento y razonamiento me llevan a decirle una cosa... Yo no perdono la traición, la mentira y el engaño. Espero lo recuerde... Lo mismo digo a su querida iglesia de 3 héroes.

Sin más que decir, el enfurecido héroe desapareció de la visita de todos con todo el dolor de su corazón.


	6. Trabajo duro para sobrevivir

Naofumi había desaparecido por una semana entera de la ciudad. Todas las posadas y bares que tuvieron albergar personas habían sido completamente supervisadas por si aparecía, pero nunca se lo notó en el reino, preocupado por la gente porque un monstruo como él se viera visto suelto por la ciudad ... Hasta que una mañana, cierto hombre que llegaba para abrir su tienda abrió los ojos al notario a alguien sentado en su entrada antes de que abriera.

\- Oyaji

\- Tú ...

\- Ahórrame el disgusto que quieras demostrar. Si quieres golpearme, entonces yo iré y volveré en otro momento. Si quieres decirle a todos que vino el demonio del escudo a acosarte y / o algo similar, no te detendré. ¿Quieres oírme? Entonces esperaré sentado aquí a que preguntes lo que gustes ...

Él se encuentraba sentado en bolsas de basura del lugar. Su rostro se mostraba neutral y portaba una enorme bolsa llena. Se notaba tranquilo a pesar de todo lo que había pasado.

Silencio El par se vio seriamente sin dirigirse una palabra, pero la hostilidad del mercader estaba brotando con fuerza.

\- Is true...?

\- No sé, tú dime. Aparentemente todos sabemos todo lo que tenemos y experimentamos su hostilidad aún al conocer ambas partes de la historia. La falta de respeto abundante por aquí ... Mira, no quiero persuadirte, ni menos amenazarte, solo quiero que pienses por ti mismo, sin las influencias del resto del reino. ¿Tú realmente crees que violé a esa chica? Tenía el dinero suficiente para incluir "solicitar servicios" de su manto. Regla Número Uno ...

\- ... El dinero es necesidad, no placer.

El hombre sospechó profundamente, para luego mirarlo seriamente, ahora con mucha menos hostilidad.

\- ¿Qué tienen?

\- Me intentó robar la armadura que compré, drogándome con alcohol. Por suerte, no puedo embriagarme y había elaborado una estrategia para evitar esto. No supe que era hija del Rey, así que no pude evitar la denuncia de acoso sexual e intento de violación. Claramente, se me sentenció sin prueba alguna.

Silencio Ambos se miraban seriamente, pero ya no había mas conflicto.

\- ¿Qué quieres aquí?

\- Una túnica para ocultar los amiguitos que tengo mordiéndome. Seguro los notaste.

\- Entiendo. ¿Te metiste en una madriguera?

\- Acabé con una anoche y yo quedé a dormir en ella. Estos son para amenazar a los que intenten joderme.

\- Ya veo ... Espera un segundo. Creo que tengo algo.

...

Naofumi había salido a la calle con capucha y túnica. Comenzó a caminar tranquilamente hacia cierto mercader que el robusto vendedor de armas había recomendado antes de tomar la túnica.

~ Bien. Esta cosa me servirá mucho para ocultar la bolsa de materiales que llegue a vender y el otro escudo.

Resulta que él había decidido utilizar sus habilidades para entrenar en el bosque en todo ese tiempo, pero la cosa se puso problemática cuando se adentró tanto que terminó enfrentándose a jabalíes. No era difícil, pero siendo varios, era importante no dañar su armadura recién comprada.

Entonces, tras activar el otro escudo, descubrió que no podía esconderlo otra vez.

~ Maldición... Ese escudo no me va a dejar el brazo que me quedaba. Esto hará que todos sepan de mi arma.

Lamentando su descuido, el joven adulto siguió avanzando hasta notar al mercader. Vió que este estaba negociando con una persona por el mismo material que su bolsa contenía. Mientras esperaba en la cola, prestando atención a la charla de los sujetos, comenzó a razonar sobre su nivel. Anoche había subido a Nivel 6 tras estar toda la semana arrasando con el bosque. Había obtenido alrededor de 3 escudos. Jabalí, Globo, Pájaro. Se había estado preparando para todo, y había estado sufriendo de un alimento bastante precario, pero lograba sobrevivir bajo cualquier termino.

~ Al menos mi sueño se puede concretar. No estoy lejos de lograr avances increíbles en un futuro. ¿Hmm? Parece que el hombre terminó. Es hora.

El hombre de aspecto obeso río levemente al ver al el rostro del héroe que se asomaba bajo la manta. Este notó dicha risa, algo enfadado.

~ Maldición, este sujeto trama algo. Ese hombre llevaba 5 monedas de cobre para los 10 pedazos que cambió. Eso quiere decir que 2 piezas son una moneda. Teniendo en cuenta que mi bolsa ronda con 40 son 20 monedas de cobre. Bien, eso paga la capa y capucha. Debo cuidar la armadura, será peligroso que reciba daños teniendo en cuenta que es nueva.

\- Tengo una bolsa que cuenta con el mismo material del cliente anterior. Quisiera comerciarla con usted.

\- ¿Hmm? De acuerdo. Veo que tu bolsa es grande. Serán 10 piezas por 2 monedas de cobre...

Silencio. El hombre se acostó sobre su mostrador, viéndose las uñas con una sonrisa burlona, mientras que el joven solo suspiraba.

\- Bien. Así será entonces...

\- ¿Eh? ¡¿Quwhrjs?!

Tomado bruscamente, el hombre fue arrastrado contra él, quién le mostró que bajo su capa habían 5 globos furiosos que lo veían con hostilidad.

\- Ellos están hambrientos. Lamentablemente, no soy el alimento apto para ellos. Pero usted... Jo, jo... Usted, mi amigo, es más que apto.

\- ¡E-Espera! ¡Tómalo con calma! ¡Por favor!

\- Dos monedas de cobre por pieza. Eso te hará recapacitar la pérdida que te daré la próxima vez que intentes estafarme. No soy avaricioso, ni codicioso, pero no tengo piedad contra los estafadores...

\- ¡De acuerdo! ¡De acuerdo! ¡Lamento intentar estafarte! ¡Será como digas! ¡Por favor, perdóname la vida!

\- Bien...

Inmediatamente, Naofumi soltó al hombre que fue impulsado hacia atrás, cayendo de espaldas contra el suelo. Este miraba aterrado al muchacho que le devolvía la mirada con severidad y seriedad.

\- Regla Número Tres: Trata con respeto a los demás si te tratan igual. Actúa como quieras si persiste lo contrario. Te lo diré una sola vez, comerciante. Trátame como a tus clientes habituales y yo no seré una amenaza. Si me quieres como enemigo, me tendrás como tal. Puedes odiarme con todo tu corazón, pero yo no vine por fines personales, yo vine para obtener un poco de dinero para pagar una deuda. Eso es todo.

El hombre asintió con rencor, pero abrumado por su palabrería. Tomó la bolsa y comenzó a contar las piezas. De hecho, Naofumi se había equivocado y había logrado obtener 47, cosa que el comerciante atribuyó con algo de pesar ya que el material abundante le era muy rentable. La demanda de compra debería verse obligada a triplicar tras este acto, pero las miradas de los acompañantes del héroe lo hicieron recapacitar de su anhelo.

Naofumi avanzó con capucha en alto y temple de noble, abrumando a todo aquel que se sentía espantado por su apariencia. Tras avanzar, pasando por un restaurante, el héroe recordó la miseria que pasó en una semana...

(...)

\- ¡Maldito desgraciado! ¡Déjate golpear!

El escudo del héroe había mandado a volar, rebotando contra varios árboles, hasta llegar al jabalí, que fue mandado contra él, que aprovechó para darle una patada que lo dejó completamente abatido contra un árbol en un golpe seco. Alzó el brazo que portaba la gema, notando como el escudo volvía a posicionarse correctamente tras el brillo de la gema. Se aproximó al animal y comenzó a analizar su cuerpo luego de confirmar que estaba muerto.

Él se hallaba semi desnudo, portando una bolsa de piel bastante desgastada que contenía su armadura resguardada y a salvo.

\- Bien. El escudo rebotador es lo mas parecido y contundente a un arma como una maza o un martillo. Genera fracturas, posibles hemorragias. Varios hematomas feos en el rostro, estómago y costillas. Vuelve a mi mano sin importar la distancia, pero el tiempo es lento dependiendo de la distancia lanzado. Es peligroso ya que mi única defensa y arma es él. Giant Door tiene un duplicado de toda defensa que porte, pero es pesado y muy difícil de manejar. Deberé ponerme en forma si pienso utilizarlo. El otro escudo es increíble. Defiende tal y como el otro. De hecho, el combo de Escudo Rebotador y Escudo de Globo son tan eficientes como si jugara tenis con una pelota. Su capacidad es abrumadora y han logrado que mis instintos se estén preparando para acostumbrarme a este tipo de velocidad y reacciones. Sin embargo, debo ponerme bien en forma si pienso seguir adelante...

Gruñido. Varios jabalíes aparecieron en la pradera, sacándole una vaga sonrisa.

\- ... Y ustedes me ayudarán con eso.

Entonces, luego de un devastador encuentro en donde recibió lindos cabezazos que le dolieron por mucho tiempo, Naofumi había terminado de cocinar de la manera más anticuada posible.

\- Ejto ej maloh. Noh tiejne shaboj.

Lamentablemente, el héroe del escudo descubrió que la comida, sin importar que bien cocinada esté, no tenía ningún sabor desde el incidente. Temía que hubiera pasado algo por el estrés sufrido, por lo que comenzó a meditar en las noches, resguardado en su esfera, la cual estresaba a los globos, que rebotaban dentro de este con todo el pánico posible.

(...)

El pobre observaba el restaurante vagamente, pensando en sus anhelos por poder sentir el sabor de la carne o cualquier bebida en sus manos. Suspiró tristemente y prosiguió su viaje, notando que en el camino habían varios caballeros. Uno llamó su atención por portar un escudo bastante peculiar.

\- Scutum. Recuerdo un libro de historia de guerra romana de eso. Eran ligeros y protegían el cuerpo completo de ataques con lúcida capacidad ante... Lanzas.

Sonrió con algo de malevolencia al verlo. Su Door Shield era muy similar, pero incluso procuraba cuidar de su cuerpo y el de los aliados bastante cercanos a su derecha.

\- Solo falta que te hagas transparente para poder ver todo los tipos de asedios posibles hacia mí y serás mi cosa favorita en este mundo, ¿Sabes?

Hasta ahora, Naofumi sabía que cada escudo que usara para determinadas ocasiones le permitía tener ventajas en la situación. El escudo de globo le permitía poder saltos más altos, así como dar patadas y puñetazos con mayor velocidad y facilidad. Así como permitía dar un bonus de daño extra contra esta especie. Luego exploró con los jabalíes; el escudo de estos le permitía arremeter contra enemigos cuál dichoso animal, clavando los colmillos que tenía el escudo contra el enemigo. Sus dientes otorgaban daño extra contra la especie, su saliva otorgó mayor inmunidad a enfermedades o conflictos fisiológicos internos, cosa que aclaraba como es qué no le costó digerir uno de ellos sin sufrir de un dolor estomacal agudo o graves efectos adversos por su digestión. La piel le otorgó resistencia a cambios climáticos y su carne le otorgó una pequeña mejora en la cocina.

Finalmente, fue por arboles y pasto, obteniendo aptitudes de medicina, tolerancia climática y condicional y resistencia. El escudo de Hoja le permitió poder desarrollar posiciones curativas e identificar hiervas útiles, así como mejorar la calidad de estas en sus manos. ¡Un gran cambio! ¡La suerte golpea al héroe del escudo.

Había probado usarlo con los pedazos de globos, pero estos revivían a las criaturas. Que desperdicio en esos molestos desgraciados... Sin embargo, ahora casi ni se quejaba de tenerlos, se le hacía divertido. Incluso pensaba seriamente el ponerles nombres ya que estos le parecían bastante interesantes.

El nivel era una verdadera estupidez, puesto que solo le permitía tener más maná y desbloquear escudos que, en cuanto logre tener tras enfrentar muchas criaturas de dichosos materiales, podrá utilizar. Ya que estábamos, pensó en ver su estatus un segundo para poder notar los cambios.

Iwatani Naofumi (Héroe del Escudo)  
Nivel 6.  
\- Equipamiento: Dos escudos indestructibles (Activados). Armadura de plata sin estatus.  
\- Habilidades destacadas: Escudo rebotador. Gigant Door. Escudo de Globo.  
(*) Habilidades del mundo paralelo: Resistencia básica (+ mejora de reflejos). Aptitud ante batallas cuerpo a cuerpo lentamente restablecida (requiere contrincante con conciencia)  
(*) Paquete de experiencia: Imaginación 2 (Comic "Capitán América") (Juego "Dark Souls"), Fuerza, Agilidad y Resistencia 2 (Conocimientos de artes marciales lentamente pulido)  
\- Magia: Bubble Shield.

~ Bueno, es un avance. Estoy orgulloso de este progreso de una semana. Sin embargo, estoy perdiendo tiempo aquí sin hacer algo.

Las transformaciones eran rápidas y los bonos de equipo, es decir, la cualidad especial de cada escudo, tenía cosas que le faltaban a otros, obligándolo a rotar progresivamente si quería ser útil para defenderse.

~ Me exige más que a los otros idiotas. Pero el progreso se ve favorable. ¡Vamos, escudo! ¡Humillemos a esos idiotas con esfuerzo auténtico!

Luego de dicho logró, había comenzado a experimentar con las hierbas sobre sí y sobre los globos. Increíblemente, había favorecido su cuerpo al ser picada y aplicada sobre una herida.

Con las monedas acumuladas, él llegó a la armería. Tras entrar al lugar, notó que el armero lo veía con seriedad. Él alzó el brazo, mostrando las monedas, sacándole una sonrisa al hombre.

\- Parte cumplida del trato. Toma esto... Llegó la semana pasada, luego del incidente.

Caída en las manos del héroe, Naofumi notó que en sus manos había un casco que tenía la forma de un auténtico gladiador espartano.

\- Grecia... Hubiera querido nacer cuando estabas en todo tu esplendor. Ha de haber sido un tiempo sumamente glorioso... - Divagó el héroe acariciando el casco con suavidad y una sonrisa anhelante.

\- ¿De qué hablas, chico?

\- Nada, Oyaji. Solo viejos hábitos que tenía de niño... Entonces me retiro... Momento, ¿Cuánto...?

\- Es un regalo. El set está completo con eso... Es curioso, la armadura completa se llama "Bestia Justiciera".

El muchacho miró al armero una vez más para luego ponerse el casco con orgullo.

\- Es hora de avanzar...

\- Suerte.

\- Gracias... Por todo, Oyaji.

Si hubiera tenido un segundo más, Oyaji habría visto las lágrimas que caían de los ojos del muchacho desamparado. Sin embargo, la sonrisa en sus labios aseguraba que no tuvo que verla para sentirla.

\- Esto está tan mal. Chico, lamento mucho que hayas tenido este horrible destino. Sé que seguirás adelante y nadie te detendrá ...

Naofumi salía de un callejón luciendo su extravagante armadura ante el sol reluciente. La túnica cubría todo, pero de vez en cuando, el resplandeciente brillo golpeaba el acero, denotando su noble y firme postura. Su mirada estaba seria, derramando la última lágrima de dolor desechada en su ojo derecho con olvido y con amplio trabajo de ignorarla con orgullo.

\- ... Ve con todo ... Tate no Yuusha-sama.


	7. La niña que rescató su corazón

Sin miedo, ni piedad.

\- ¡Allí voooooy!

Impacto. El jabalí robusto que había surcado el territorio del héroe y amenazó con enfrentarlo, fue completamente bloqueado por su escudo. Tras arrastrarlo hacia un costado alejado un ruidoso choque fue oído. Sin embargo, permitió al héroe del escudo alzar al animal de una patada por debajo del estómago, para luego darle un golpe duro de boxeo que dió con su costilla, partiéndola seguramente. Para evitar que el animal cayera en seco contra el suelo, probó sus reflejos y lanzó su escudo desde abajo, rebotando y golpeando nuevamente al animal, para luego recuperar el escudo y comenzar una secuencia de azotes con ambos escudos aprovechando su Escudo de Globo.

\- ¡Azote de gladiador: Justicia consecutiva!

Dándole un nombre imponente a su secuencia de movimientos, el héroe cadi desnudo azotó con animal que pereció sin poder responder a los contundentes golpes.

Nivel 8. Naofumi había avanzado enormemente, fruto de su esfuerzo creciente y su gran determinación. Y así, él volvió al reino junto con la cena que estaba por vender...

...

\- Interesante ejemplar. Sin embargo, ¿Tienes herramientas de disecado?

El paso del tiempo hizo que la hostilidad del malvado comerciante que intentó joderlo se moldeara a una neutral posición de comercio prospero con el muchacho. Ambos trataban varios asuntos con respeto a quién consultar o lograr sostener un buen comercio. Este le sirvió a la hora de vender hierbas. Sin embargo, para vender el animal envuelto en el saco, tenía problemas. De hecho, distintos tratos con él le obtuvieron 40 piezas de plata que lo sorprendieron y le hicieron procurar mantenerlos en ahorro para poder encantar su armadura. Con eso, él podría lograr tener una defensa inquebrantable e indestructible contra todo lo que lo atacara.

El hombre le explicó que si no se trataba de cocina, podía disecarlo y venderle todas las partes que pudieran ser de utilidad para este. No dudaría en aportarle un buen precio. Luego deshacerse del resto. O venderlo a un posadero de la zona, con riesgo de ser visto por soldados y gente, así como amenazado.

\- Trataré el posadero. No es por ofender, pero seguro ellos darán mucho dinero por él. En caso de no ser favorable, me verás volver...

\- El comercio es comercio, chico. No dudo que debas pensar en tu futuro conteniendo algunas monedas... Suerte, mocoso. Esos posaderos te traerán problemas.

\- ¿Quién no me los ha traído hasta ahora?

...

Ahora, asomado desde un callejón, el héroe notaba que era tal y como el mercader había dicho. Lamentablemente, Naofumi estaba en problemas por contener varios soldados cerca del área, patrullando.

\- Si me meto en problemas frente a ellos, no dudarán en hacerme un espacio en algún calabozo o arruinar aún más mi reputación. Eso sería algo malo si quiero seguir avanzando en mi supervivencia.

\- Veo que se encuentra en un pequeño problema, joven.

Naofumi volteó, posicionado en una pose de judo, listo para pelear contra aquel que se hallaba a sus espaldas. Entonces notó que se trataba de un pequeño hombre con un sombrero y frac de seda que portaba unos enormes lentes de sol.

Solo hizo brillar las gemas de sus escudos al momento que lo identificó completamente, mientras sostenía su pose de combate.

\- Tranquilo chico. Noté que tienes un inconveniente con ese animal en tu espalda y pensé en ayudarte.

\- ¿Ayudarme? Ya veo... 50/50.

\- Nos vamos entendiendo, muchacho. Ji~, ji~. Sígueme y mantente encapuchado. Lleva ese animal antes de que se llene de moscas...

El par comenzó a avanzar hasta adentrarse en el lugar. Las miradas los golpeaban y Naofumi lo sabía.

\- ¡Buenas, buenas, posadero! ¡Vengo con una oferta interesante!

Derribe. En la mesa del mostrador cayó suavemente el animal acribillado, mientras que Naofumi le removía la bolsa, dejando expuesto su temprana muerte.

El hombre miró al animal y luego al encapuchado, para finalmente pasar por el enano.

\- 10 monedas de oro...

\- ¡Justo y necesario, joven hombre!

\- ... Para que el encapuchado se retire su capucha y se muestre.

Silencio. El enano comenzó a reír divertido, mientras que Naofumi se mostraba aterrado por dentro.

\- Será imposible. Resulta que él es mi esclavo, muchacho. Así como también, porta una maldición en su rostro.

\- ¿Ah, sí? Cuéntame hombre, ¿Qué maldición?

El hombre se retiró los lentes manteniendo su sonrisa indescriptible, horrorizando al posadero con solo notarlo.

\- Como vez... Verlo trae graves consecuencias. Te recomiendo que pienses en sostener la oferta por la humillación que paso por tener que defender a un esclavo que cata mis órdenes al pié de la letra. Esto es repugnante. Debería denunciarlo con el Rey...

\- ¡E-Espere! ¡15 monedas si no denuncia nada! ¡No puedo decirle por qué lo pedí!

\- 20. Me parece patético que ahora te muestres reacio a contar tus hechos.

\- ¡16! ¡Por favor, me estoy jugando el cuello por esto!

\- 22. Te recomiendo que pienses en esto mejor.

\- ¡De acuerdo! Síganme... ¡Y traigan a ese apestoso bicho!

...

Callejón. Naofumi portaba 11 monedas de oro, que eran el 50% que el par había acordado desde el inicio. Encima, a su favor, descubrieron que debía tener cuidado de ir a tabernas o posadas ya que estaban buscando incriminarlo aún más. Él lo sospechaba, pero no esperaba que finalmente involucraran al pueblo en el proceso.

\- Bueno, chico. Aquí tengo mi paga atesorada. Ven conmigo, tengo algo que puede interesarte...

Él alzó una ceja, intrigado. Sin mucho que dudar, le siguió el paso. Tras avanzar por oscuros pasillos, el par llegó a una aparente carpa de circo.

Luego de avanzar, pasaron una especie de puerta metálica, de la cuál el enano procuró pasar primero y jalar distintas sabanas sucias. El olor del lugar era inaudito.

\- Comúnmente trato con seres peculiarmente inestables, pero esta vez, creo que se apega a su salvaje estilo de combate.

\- ¿Eras quien me espiaba en los últimos días?

\- Oh. ¿Se percató de mi presencia?

\- El olor que dejabas cuando meditaba era de cadáver. Obviamente iba a percatarme, esclavista.

\- ¡Entonces me ahorraré las explicaciones! Este lugar es racista. Tienen a los demi-humanos y bestias como esclavos y no se les da derechos de ningún tipo. Este es un hombre bestia, ya no nato de consciencia, pero obviamente obediente.

\- Entiendo... Como verás yo tengo varías reglas personales, por lo que no pienso esclavizar. Sin embargo, ¿Me permites visualizar a las criaturas de los alrededores?

\- Por supuesto. Las diez monedas que me obtuvo pagarían un esclavo, el encantamiento de esclavitud y le otorgaría descuentos en próximos negocios. Me gustaría que lo reconsidere.

El tiempo se detuvo. El cuerpo de Naofumi se estremeció mientras su boca se abría lentamente ante lo que sus ojos veían.

Denutrida. Asustada. Enferma. Una joven niña tenía su mirada encajada sobre él, observándolo con miedo...

... Así como él estuvo al tener que lidiar con el rechazo social de la gente del reino.

\- La niña... Libera a la niña. Nada de esclavitud.

\- ¿Hmm? Grita por las noches y su estado físico está cadi deterio-.

\- ¡Dije que la liberes! Me la llevo...

\- ¿Acaso usted va a...?

\- No. Se te ocurra. Terminar esa oración.

\- De acuerdo, de acuerdo, no es de mi incumbencia.

Correa y tironeo. La pequeña estaba espantada pero no lucho por intentar salir de la jaula. El rostro que le dedicó al mercader devastó al héroe, forzándolo a voltear. Su mente estaba jugándole una mala pasada al imaginar que oía la voz de la desgraciada traidora gritándole "violador esclavista".

Entonces, él tomó la mano de la niña, tirando de ella con suavidad, saliendo del lugar.

\- ¡Vuelva pronto!

Bajo el manto de la oscura noche, el joven encapuchado se retiró su túnica, dejando lucir su atuendo de guerrero ante la niña. Ella se sorprendió al verlo levantarla con dicho ropaje cubriendo su cuerpo casi desnudo.

\- Tranquila... Se acabó...

El joven caballero comenzó a caminar mientras su armadura relucía bajo la luz de la luna y los brillantes ojos cubiertos de lágrimas de una niña rota por dentro.


	8. Paso Uno: Renacimiento

\- ¡Oyaji! ¡Oyaji! ¡Necesito tu ayuda!

Irrumpiendo en la tienda justo cuando estaba por cerrar, el hombre se abrumó completamente al ver frente a él a Naofumi con su armadura y una pequeña niña en brazos que descansaba con lágrimas en sus ojos.

\- ¡¿Qué diablos...?! ¡Entra!

Luego de salir del shock, se encerró dentro del local con la vela que usaba para irse. Luego de colocar lonas en las ventanas para tapar la iluminación interna, el hombre tiró todo un set de armas de una mesa para que la niña pudiera ser depositada en esta. En el momento de sacar la túnica, el armero pudo ver su estado.

\- ¿Vagabunda?

\- Esclava. La rescaté apenas la ví. Necesito tu ayuda para que no muera... No puedo confiar en nadie más que en ti para ello. Si me voy ahora puedo traer comida del bosque.

El armero lo miró enfurecido, desconfiando de ese plan inmediatamente. Pero poco duro eso al ver el rostro del muchacho.

Lágrimas. Él estaba llorando.

\- ¿Qué...?

\- Me recuerda a mí, eso es todo lo que tienes que oír. No la violé. No la golpeé. No la drogué. No te pido que me creas, solo que comprendas que si ella muere... Todos en este puto reino lo harán con ella.

El hombre lo miró, notando que el muchacho entonces soltaba un aura atemorizante. No era hacia él, pero entendía el punto.

\- Tenía pensado dártela en unos días, pero supongo que ya no hay tiempo. Toma.

Él le lanzó rápidamente un pedazo de tela con tiras. Al verlo bien, notó que era una mochila.

\- Corre. Yo veré que puedo hacer por ella...

\- Te dejo esto. No tardo.

En la mesa, el héroe depositó varias hierbas que él aparentemente reconoció y la bolsa de monedas pequeñas que siempre lo acompañaba. Las tomó y buscó un bol de inmediato.

...

Naofumi llegó al río cerca de donde estaba viviendo últimamente. Se lanzó contra el agua, que le llegaba a las piernas y notó que los peses se lanzaban chocando contra él.

\- ¡No tengo tiempo para pescar! ¡Bubble Shield!

Con la extracción del agua en el hechizo, tomar los pescados fue pan comido. Luego de tomar casi 17 y asegurar las correas, él corrió devuelta al reino.

~ ¡Espérame, niña! ¡No te atrevas a dejar este mundo así!

...

Oyaji suspiró agotado. La pequeña estaba enferma por la escasa inmunidad que obtuvo a raíz de la desnutrición y el abandono. La niña descansaba tranquilamente al fin tras lograr nivelar la fiebre.

\- Maldita sea chico. ¿Por qué me traes estos pro-?

La puerta fue pateada bruscamente, mostrando a Naofumi con una mochila cargada y a un pescado vivo entre sus dientes. La cerró con rapidez, para voltear con desesperación.

\- ¡Yuusha! ¡Escucha, tranquilízate! Ya estabilice a la niña y ahora está durmiendo. Dame la mochila, cocinaré algo de inmediato.

Él no dudó en ceder y dársela. Inmediatamente se quitó el casco y avanzó por el lugar para llegar a la niña, mirándola con preocupación.

\- ¿Cómo una niña puede ser abandonada de esta manera?

\- Es una Demi-humana. ¿No sabes que la ciudad es racista ante estos y las bestias? Carajo, apenas aceptan a gente de mi piel... Tranquilo, chico. Ella ya está bien y a salvo. Si se sigue nutriendo y la medicas correctamente, se recuperará a corto plazo. Los Demi-humanos son mas fuertes y capaces que los humanos, pero obviamente más conscientes que las bestias... ¿Quieres que esté bien cocida? ¿Hmm?

Detuvo el asado del pescado para dar una mirada a la mesa, notó que Naofumi estaba dormido al lado de ella, sosteniendo su mano con firmeza. Este solo rio con algo de burla.

\- Parece que cenaré solo... ¿Y ahora que hago con todos estos pescados?

...

Naofumi despertó repentinamente. Estaba en el suelo y notaba que se hallaba en una especie de cuarto de invitados. Llegó a notar que en un sector alto, colgado, había una bella espada y un escudo de mano bellamente tallado. Al sentarse, notó que a su lado, en la cama, estaba la niña que había comprado anoche.

\- ¡Niña!

Se levantó desesperado para comprobar su estado. Aparentemente, ella estaba bien pero se notaba que respiraba con dificultad y tosía de vez en cuando.

\- Buenos días, bello durmiente. ¿Ella se encuentra mejor?

Volteó, notando a Oyaji entrando en la habitación con una bandeja en manos repleta de botellas.

\- Tomé una moneda de oro de tu bolsa para pagar unas cuantas medicinas para ella. ¿Tú estás bien? Te ves demacrado.

\- Dame una de esas medicinas.

Al extenderle la bebida, él la abrió y la vertió con precisión sobre la gema de su escudo. Esta brillo, provocando que suspirara aliviado.

\- Bono obtenido: Duplicado de efectos de sanación en medicinas y fabricación de las mismas. Es hora de despertarla.

Se levantó a duras penas, pareciendo un ebrio en plena resaca, y se aproximó a ella con algo de poca coordinación. Sus piernas estaban demacradas de tanto correr y estar contra corriente en el río.

\- Niña, arriba. Despierta.

Lentamente, la pequeña niña de cola y orejas de mapache abrió los ojos, observando a los hombres de la habitación con sorpresa.

\- ¿Siquiera sabrá hablar o leer?

\- Eso espero. Me preocuparía aún más que sea analfabeta...

Tomó la bebida en sus manos, convocando el Escudo de Hoja, y le extendió la bebida luego de un brillo.

\- Es medicina para tu garganta y tu cuerpo. Bebe.

Ella miró la bebida. El contenido era blanco brillante, algo que jamás había visto. Temiendo que le hicieran algo si no obedecía, ella tomó la bebida a medias, mostrando una mueca de asco por el repugnante gusto.

\- Te recomiendo no escupirla. No es barata - Dijo Oyaji cruzado de brazos y una vaga sonrisa ante la divertida escena que le daba la niña que intentaba digerir la bebida con mucho esfuerzo.

Repentinamente, ambos notaron como una especie de hematoma del brazo de ella se oscurecía repentinamente. El héroe interpretó eso muy bien y tocó dicha mancha, sorprendiendo a la niña porque no dolía.

\- Las heridas se repusieron eficazmente. Falta los daños dentro de tu cuerpo. Bien. ¿El periodo de brebaje?

\- Una en cada comida.

\- Perfecto entonces. ¿Cuántas conseguiste?

\- Siete y gastaste dos.

\- Entiendo. Escucha, pequeña, ¿Tienes nombre?

La niña se mostraba asustada y confundida. Él chasqueó los dedos repentinamente y se levantó. Buscó desesperadamente algo y rio contento al hallarlo. Luego volvió a ella, con el casco puesto.

\- ¡Soy yo! ¡Te saqué de allí!

Ella abrió los ojos con sorpresa para luego abrazarlo repentinamente. El arrebato sorprendió al par, pero los relajo oírla llorar desconsolada.

\- Veo que ya recordó a su héroe... Los dejo solos. Durmieron en la tienda y yo aún estoy trabajando. Me debes una explicación buena de esto, chico. Esto fue estresante...

Sin mas, Oyaji se retiró exhausto tras el asentimiento del muchacho. El par solo quedó en silencio.

\- Entonces... ¿Tienes nombre?

\- ¿Eh? A-Ah. M-Me llamo Raphtalia... Perdón por abrazarlo...

\- ¿Hmm? Me gustó el abrazo. De hecho, lo necesitaba... De todos modos... Raphtalia, un gusto. Me llamo Naofumi, soy el Héroe del Escudo.

\- ¡¿T-Tate no Yuusha-sama?!

\- ¿Hmm? ¿Oíste cosas malas de mí?

\- ¡N-No! ¡U-Usted es un héroe... Mi héroe!

~ Niña, mi corazón no puede tolerar tanta dulzura si me miras con ese brillo cegador y con tu cola agitándose...

\- Bueno... Bienvenida al mundo de los vivos...

Ella lo miró intrigada, sin comprender el comentario.

\- Sí, fue un chiste de mal gusto. Salgamos de aquí. ¿Puedes moverte?

\- ¡S-Sí!

\- ¡Ese es el entusiasmo!

Saliendo de la habitación, el muchacho llegó a pasar por un espejo, notando su apariencia. Su pechera era completa. Sus hombreras eran grandes. Sus brazales eran de samurái. Sus guantes tenían nudilleras que le permitían golpear como si combatiera con guantes de boxeo bien duros. Sus piernas estaban bien protegidas y tenía zapatos de acero pesados para poder mantener l firmeza de su posición. Finalmente, su casco se gladiador. No pudo evitar sonreír levemente mientras se ponía en pose heróica.

\- Sí... Este primer acto marca la diferencia de lo que se ha dicho de mí. ¡Como decía Naruto! ¡Sasukeeeeee!

Silencio.

\- Era "nunca me rendiré". Al demonio con esto, no tengo remedio...

El muchacho salió, sorprendiéndose al ver a la pequeña esperando contra una pared por él. Él se sorprendió y le sonrió, extendiendo su mano izquierda hacia ella. Ella sonrió con un bello sonrojo y la tomó con firmeza. Ambos comenzaron a bajar las escaleras mientras que el sol golpeaba contra ellos desde una ventana, generando detrás de ellos las sombras de un par indestructible que ante todo mal siempre lucharía.

El destino de Naofumi comenzó trágico y lentamente comenzó a mejorar para bien con su determinación y esfuerzo.

Naofumi dió el paso número uno de su anhelado sueño filosófico...

Renació.


	9. El aprendizaje comienza

\- Perdón por los pescados extras y hacerte cocinar...

\- ¡¿Me pides perdón por eso solo, maldito idiota?!

\- ¡No es mi culpa! ¡Fue un impulso el verla y pensar en sacarla de ahí! ¡Confiaba en ti, ya que me ayudaste hasta ahora! ¡Por eso la traje aquí!

El hombre suspiró. Miró la mesa asomándose como un idiota, en lo que Naofumi se asomaba a su lado haciendo lo mismo, notando a una hambrienta Raphtalia que mecía sus piernas con la lengua asomada entre sus labios y cachetes inflados, al son que golpeaba los mangos de los utensilios contra la madera.

\- Si esa niña sigue manteniéndose así de dulce y tierna, no puedo evitar perdonar tus problemas...

\- Sí, es demasiada luz la que desprende su inocencia... Ah, por cierto, ¿Tienes un atuendo descente para ella? Quiero algo digno para parecer una más de aquí.

\- Los hematomas ya desaparecieron, por lo que sería buena idea vestirla mejor. Ve y calma a esa sabandija o se comerá mi mesa, luego te daré ese atuendo. Además, tenemos que ver cómo vivirá por aquí...

\- Oh, olvidé eso. Sí, es importante...

El rostro de Naofumi mostró preocupación ante la idea que afloró su mente con dolor.

...

\- Un gusto, Raphtalia. Me llamo Oyaji Erhard. Te diría que soy amigo de este imbecil que te rescató, pero más que nada nos llevamos bien.

El armero calvo de piel negra y físico esculpido, aparentemente por el deber de aventurero de una vida pasada, se presentó con la mano estirada hacia la pequeña. Esta sonrió y aceptó estrecharla. El brillo en su rostro sonrojó al hombre con liberación.

\- Es bellísima...

\- No discuto hechos...

Luego de admirar a la pequeña Raphtalia con tanta devoción y adoración, comenzaron a nutrirla con pescados asados, parecían médicos de cabecera analizando a una niña detalladamente. Tuvo que liquidar siete para estar llena, cosa que no les sorprendió por el estado de desnutrición que mostraba. Finalmente, Naofumi suspiró agobiado por la mirada que Oyaji le dió, insistiendo que era momento de que discutieran algo importante.

\- Raphtalia. ¿Podemos hablar?

Esta estaba observando las armas de la tienda con intriga, explorando su vista por varios lugares, así como también miraba el lugar. Enfocó su vista inmediatamente hacia el héroe, que la veía algo preocupado. Se acercó a a él sin dudar, así como también asintió en el proceso.

Ambos se sentaron en una mesa, observándose de frente. La pequeña ya incluso se comenzó a poner nerviosa por obvias razones.

\- Escucha, Raphtalia. Necesitamos discutir la situación que vivirás a partir de aquí. Aquí se define tu futuro; ya que eres libre y yo no te tengo como esclava, pues es momento de que decidas que hacer con tu vida. He estado pensando esto hace una hora, por lo que es lo mejor que puedo pensar.

La pequeña se intrigó al verlo acariciarse la nuca, como si estuviese adolorido o incómodo.

\- La primera idea que tengo es que vayamos al castillo del rey, lo mas cerca para que Motoyasu pueda verte para que yo finja atacarte o amenazarte. Algo suficientemente creíble para que ellos no duden en acojerte, cuidarte y educarte, ¿Entiendes?

La pequeña aparentemente entendía, pero se mostraba disgustada con eso, negando varias veces.

\- La segunda es pedirle auxilio al castillo, mostrándote en el estado deteriorado actual. Así podrás entrar fácilmente, pero dudarán mucho de ti.

Volvió a negar, mostrándose extrañamente molesta porque en todos no estaba él con ella.

\- La tercera es...

\- Chico, para. Mírala. No quiere ir allí.

Él la miró. Ella estaba haciendo un puchero molesto mientras apretaba sus puños sobre la mesa, luchando por no llorar ante el obvio abandono que le harían.

\- Ellos son la mejor apuesta en educación y nutrición, Oyaji. Si no va con ellos, ella ni podrá sobrevivir. No quiero traerte más carga, por eso pienso en esto. Te recuerdo que vivo en el bosque...

\- ¿E-En el bosque? ¿P-Por qué el héroe vive en el bosque?

\- Larga historia, pequeña. No es el punto ahora.

\- ¡No! ¡Si es el punto! ¡¿Por qué la llevarías con aquéllos que te hicieron la vida un martirio cuando puedes cuidarla tu mismo?!

\- ¡Es el dinero lo que mueve este mundo, Oyaji! ¡Ella debe sobrevivir como todos!

\- E-Emm...

\- ¡Podrías gastar ese dinero que tienes en ella!

\- ¡Lo haría sin dudarlo, pero no durará eternamente! ¡Te recuerdo que no todos quieren ver mi rostro por este reino y mi economía pende de un hilo muy fino!

\- ¡O-Oigan!

\- ¡Piensa un poco en lo que dices! ¡A ella no le importa eso! ¡Puede crecer rápidamente si la entrenas y cuidas apropiadamente!

\- ¡OÍGANME!

Silencio. El par dejó de discutir en cuanto vieron a la niña gritar, sosteniéndose la garganta del dolor. Naofumi acudió en su ayuda, pero fue levemente rechazado.

\- ¡Yo quiero estar con usted! ¡Usted me salvó! ¡Usted es mi héroe!

\- Niña... Yo vivo en un bosque lejos de aquí. Me odian e incluso humillan cuando me notan... Yo no puedo darte un futuro prometedor si te vas de mi mano.

Las miradas de los presentes dieron con él, incomodándolo por la intensidad. Suspiró profundamente por eso.

\- Bien... Última idea. Raphtalia. Puedes irte al reino, suplicar ayuda o simplemente decir que te hice un montón de cosas malas para ser aceptada sin problemas...

Ella estaba por replicar su exigencia y anhelo, pero él no detuvo su idea.

\- ... O puedes acompañarme al bosque. Te educaré. Te enseñaré mi método de vida, y me acompañarás a las batallas. Te volverás alguien imparable, de eso no tendría duda. Te protegeré de todo mal en el camino. Pero seré duro. Si quieres volverte fuerte, deberás estar lista para todo.

La pequeña lo vió mirarla seriamente. Su casco puesto y los brazos cruzados lo hacían verse muy valeroso frente a ella.

\- Yo... Tengo miedo...

\- No está mal tener miedo. Es un instinto natural, no puedes desecharlo, por lo que debes mantenerlo siempre apretado en tu corazón, aferrado con fuerza, hasta que sangres del dolor que generará aguantarlo.

\- ... Lloraré por las noches...

\- Y yo estaré allí para hacerte capaz de soportarlo.

\- ... Pueden lastimarme.

\- ¿Lo olvidas? Soy el héroe del escudo. A mí no se me pasa ningún idiota por enfrente sin antes comerse un golpe de mi duro escudo.

\- ¡Yo quiero estar con usted!

\- Entonces... Golpéame.

\- ¿Eh?

\- ¿Eh?

El par lo miró completamente extrañado. La pequeña se mostró incómoda inmediatamente cuando este se agachó a su altura, mirándola con intensidad.

\- ¡N-No puedo golpear al héroe del escudo!

\- Ya no soy el héroe, ahora soy un hombre que te está ordenando que me golpees. Golpéame.

\- ¡¿P-Por qué?!

\- Esa es una buena pregunta. Incluso si hay o no un motivo, esta es una orden. Golpéame.

\- ¡N-No lo haré!

\- ¿Por qué no? Es una orden. Te estoy ordenando que me golpees, Raphtalia. ¡¿Lo harás o no?!

\- ¡N-NO!

\- ¡¿POR QUÉ?!

\- ¡PORQUE NO QUIERO HACERLO!

\- Bien... Estás dentro.

Silencio. Nadie entendía nada, pero Naofumi sonrió con clara diversión ante las miradas.

\- Regla numero tres: Nunca obedezcas ordenes que están en contra de tus principios. Incluso si conlleva a una traición o un rechazo enorme, nunca olvides tus principios, tus valores, y tus motivos para luchar. Eso es lo que el libre albedrío nos concede a todos los que tenemos consciencia.

Oyaji solo se dejó caer en una silla, completamente abatido.

\- Chico, necesitas explicarme todas esas reglas. Me vas a matar algún día si sigues así...

Naofumi solo río con burla ante la descompostura del mercader de armas y la intriga de Raphtalia. Ambos se tardarían en adaptar a él, pero no tardarían en saber sobrellevarlo.

\- ¡Bueno, es hora de empezar! ¡Oyaji, una espada, una lanza y un arco! ¡Necesito explicarle todo desde ahora, no puedo perder mucho tiempo!


	10. Reglas y el arte de la filosofía

El comercio comenzó a funcionar, lo que obligó a Naofumi y a Raphtalia a encerrarse en el piso de arriba. Sin embargo, el mercader ya estaba suspirando por lo que seguramente venía.

Arriba, Raphtalia caminaba curiosa mientras que nuestro querido héroe daba pasos en círculos, permitiéndose preparar un discurso que estaba planeando.

\- ¡Bien! ¡Está hecho! ¡Escucha, Raph! Como he logrado notar, más que nada por hechos obvios, en este mundo no tiene filósofos.

\- ¿Filocuqué?

\- ¡Filósofos! ¡Es una persona encargada de estudiar una ciencia!

\- ¿Es aburrida?

\- Solo si la vez como un obstáculo. ¿De qué crees que sea?

\- ¿Cómo mi lengua no puede tocar mi nariz?

Silencio momentáneo. Naofumi pereció por la ternura que la pequeña daba al intentar encarecidamente dar un toque de su lengua con su nariz.

\- Emm... No. Raph, la Filosofía estudia a todo lo que existe.

\- ¡Wooow! ¡¿Cómo?!

\- A través del cuerpo...

El dedo índice del muchacho dió con el pecho de la pequeña, que río por el toque. Hasta que llegó a su frente, sorprendiéndola. Luego giró sobre sí, ñara finalmente poner una teatral pose de dolor y sufrimiento en lo mas profundo de su ser.

\- ... Y el alma. La Filosofía se dedica a explicar el origen y función de las cosas del "ser". Cosas como... ¿Por qué amamos? ¿Por qué queremos? ¿Por qué... odiamos?

Ella se mostró preocupada al verlo mirar el suelo con pesadez en su actuación. Luego notó que la miró con una sonrisa, olvidando por completo lo que sucedió.

\- Este arte tiene múltiples ramas. Varían según el estudio y la adquisición del conocimiento. El arte que manejo yo es el del ser y la moral. Pero conozco la de los valores, humanidad y demás. ¡Estoy seguro, niña, de que tú dominaras todas sin que me de cuenta! ¡Es una disciplina que siempre verás práctica! ¡Es un momento de imaginación para que las grandes semillas creen el más hermoso árbol! Esas palabras son para enmarcar. Debería patentarlas... ¡Eso es! ¡Niña, nos vamos!

\- ¡¿E-Eh?! ¿A dónde?

\- ¡Al bosque!

...

\- ¿Me estás pidiendo que yo, un adulto, le dé una túnica como la tuya a una niña menor de edad para poder adentrarla a un bosque a enseñarle tus conocimientos? Viejo, no tengo nada contra ti ahora. Pero esa es la completa introducción de un pedófilo.

Silencio.

\- ¿Cuánto?

\- 50 monedas de plata, sin intereses.

...

El par salió de la tienda. Naofumi observó varios rincones, por lo que Raphtalia optó por copiarlo pensando que estaba entrenando. Al no haber moros en la costa, suspiró aliviado; Ella lo copió exactamente igual.

\- Sígueme. Mantente pegada a mí en todo momento.

Y así, el par salió del lugar. Avanzaron por el centro, notando que mucha gente estaba rondando por esa hora. Naofumi tomó la mano de la niña con suavidad y ambos avanzaron hacia su punto de objetivo... Si hubiera prestado atención, hubiera notado que Raphtalia vió que habían miles de carteles con su rostro diciendo "Cuidado con el demonio del escudo".

...

\- Bienvenida a mi morada de superviviente.

El lugar no tenía nada. El terreno tenía césped algo alto para poder hacer de cama, habían muchos árboles altos y se podían ver varios monstruos a lo lejos.

\- Sí... Falta remodelar... El punto es que vinimos para aprender. Raphtalia, ¿Qué recuerdas de lo que te dije antes?

\- ¿Sinceramente? N-Nada...

Silencio.

\- De acuerdo. Esto tomará tiempo...

...

El tiempo fue floreciendo en días. Lentamente, Raphtalia comenzó a aprender sobre el arte de Naofumi, así como de sus combates con monstruos, mostrándole técnicas y estrategias.

_\- Piensa en la filosofía como un __arbol__; tiene raíces, tronco, ramas y hojas. Yo acabo de plantar la semilla y soy la raíz, tú eres el tronco. Las ramas serán tu aprendizaje..._

Raphtalia comenzó a cazar con Naofumi. Primero pescó, con red, luego con manos. Finalmente con lanza, que era una rama que él afiló con piedra.

\- ¿Por qué hacemos esto, Raph?

\- Nutrición y alimentación, la exigencia de todo ser vivo. La supervivencia exige que viva. Debo comer para vivir.

\- Entonces, ¿Por qué cazamos?

\- Cazo para sobrevivir. Vivo de la vida de otros, por lo que soy un carroñero cazador. Mi vida depende de mi alimentación.

_\- Las preguntas fundamentales son: "¿Por qué? Y ¿Para qué? Nunca las olvides._

El par meditaba en silencio. Ambos se hallaban frente a frente, procurando estar en silencio.

\- Viene un jabalí otra vez...

\- Bueno, ya tenemos almuerzo. Lanza.

\- Está lista.

\- Adelante entonces. Déjame... ¡Golpearlo!

Naofumi sacudió el brazo brutalmente, golpeando al jabalí contra su escudo con brutalidad. Al caer cerca de Raphtalia, ella pisó sus patas y le apuntó con fiereza.

\- Lo siento.

Sin más, ella acabó con la vida del animal, para no mostrar arrepentimiento, pero si pena. Naofumi la miraba orgulloso.

Iwatani Raphtalia (Adoptada)  
Nivel 9.  
Equipamiento: Palo de madera. Ropajes sin estatus.  
Habilidades: Ilusión.  
Magia: Invisibilidad.  
Bono de equipo: Aumento de experiencia: +10 de progreso.

\- Esto si es algo increíble.

_\- La soledad es una fuente clave para filosofar de uno mismo. Piensa que no me tienes a tu lado. Juzgate, fingiendo ser todo lo contrario de ti._

Naofumi se sorprendía ya que cada vez que ambos habituaban el vivir cada día con total naruralidad. De hecho, al volver al reino, la pequeña Raphtalia ya no iba con vapucha puesta, portando bastante seguridad y confianza, además de una bella sonrisa.

\- Usted dijo que debemos pensar en nosotros. El miedo es un obstáculo natural muy importante, por lo que ahora he roto sus cadenas sobre la puerta de mi confianza. Se que puedo hacer y mostrar de mí. Soy una Demi-humana, con todo el orgullo de la palabra, por lo que no debo temer de mostrar quién soy y de quien me acompaña.

Gracias esa pregunta, Raphtalia le hizo perder el miedo de usar su capucha, por lo que dejó de ocultar su presencia y a portar su orgulloso casco con esplendor. Su túnica estaba a medias, cuidando de no mostrar su otro escudo. Raphtalia ocultaba su túnica en una mochila más grande que la de su maestro, ya que el peso no se le hacía problema.

_\- Debes recordar una cosa; la filosofía _N_UNCA se mezcla con Política y con Religión. Es un arte del ser humano, para el ser humano. Soy ateo, Raph. ¿Tú?_

_\- ¡Yo no soy creyente! ¡Creo en mi misma y en mis capacidades!_

\- E-Emm... ¿Naofumi-sensei?

\- Vamos... No perdemos nada con gastar algo de lo que ganamos en los intercambios.

\- P-Pero el lugar...

\- ¡Si sigues ahí, no comerás!

La pequeña dejó de dudar y se adentró, algo preocupada, ya que el lugar no aceptaba Demi-humanos y Bestias. Naofumi observaba al receptor y este lo veía con miedo.

\- Mesa para dos. Creo que sabes que pasará si ella no puede entrar o no puedes darme lo que te pido con el precio justo.

\- ¡S-Sí!

\- Perfecto. Menú barato para mí; Menú infantil para ella.

Y así, el par se acomodó en una mesa donde compartieron una comida digna. Obviamente, con utensilios para ella, ya que Naofumi casi estaba por matar el mozo cuando no vió que ella los tenía.

\- Regla Número Tres: Trata con respeto a los demás si te tratan igual. Actúa como quieras si persiste lo contrario. Esta también aplica al hecho de que si das respeto y ellos no te lo dan, apalízalos hasta que te lo den.

\- ¡Umu!

La pequeña prestó atención a sus enseñanzas aún cuando comía. Esta tenía el tenedor en la boca mientras miraba con fija atención sus palabras.

\- Hmm... Creo que es momento de que sepas de las reglas que rigen mi supervivencia. Para sobrevivir en la sociedad, me estimé reglas fundamentales, Raph...

Lentamente, un hombre sentado se limpió los labios con una servilleta y se levantó sin despegar su vista de Naofumi.

\- ¡Umu! ¡¿Qué reglas?!

\- La primera cuenta es simple: El dinero es necesidad. No placer. Si te sometes al placer del dinero, te volverás una plaga de la filosofía. Si haces eso, te volverás uno más de la sociedad. Tú debes ser diferente.

El hombre se levantó de su asiento, depositando una bolsa de monedas en la mesa.

\- La segunda regla es siempre utilizar lo que la naturaleza otorga. Si dependes de lo fabricado y lo elaborado artificialmente, todo se volverá aburrido y no podrás sobrevivir.

Comenzó a avanzar, su mirada no se separaba del héroe.

\- La tercera regla la oíste. La cuarta dice: Todas las caras de la moneda esconden una historia, incluso los bordes. Asegúrate de saberlo todo antes de juzgar un evento y/o actitud.

Desviando sus pasos, pasó por detrás de una pareja que veía al héroe con intriga y miedo.

\- La quinta regla es básicamente perdonar o no perdonar los actos como una traición, robo, persuasión, engaño, amenaza, etc. Yo, por mi caso, no perdono esas cosas.

Avanzó a paso lento pero seguro. Raphtalia no podía verlo por estar tapado por el cuerpo del héroe que tenía su casco a su lado.

\- Sexta regla. Siempre preocúpate por tus seres queridos. Ellos lo son todo para ti, por lo que debes aferrarte a ese sentimiento y nunca olvidarlo. Si lo haces, serás un monstruo, sin importar la raza que seas.

Casi chocó con un mozo, por lo que detuvo sus pasos, dejándolo pasar.

\- Séptima regla. Ser valiente no te hace un héroe. Piensa en tus actos y en las personas en tu alrededor. Quieres salvarlas, entonces dedícate a ayudarlas. Ser el que detiene a la bestia o al enemigo no te hará un héroe si no eres capaz de proteger a la gente que lucha a tu alrededor.

Avanzó lentamente otra vez, estaba a un par de mesas de llegar a él.

\- Octava Regla. Confía en tus instintos. Siendo una Demi-humana, tú tienes que aplicar esta regla más que nada.

Pasó su mano hacia dentro de la túnica, asomando una reluciente daga que tenía un color violeta en la hoja.

\- Novena regla. Si cometes un error, no lo olvides. Aférrarate a él y recuerda que siempre existirá una segunda oportunidad para hacer lo correcto o evitar un desastre.

Finalmente, a pocos pasos, Raphtalia notó la hoja en el aire, preocupándola.

\- Décima regla... ¡¿QUÉ NO VES QUE ESTOY HABLANDO CON MI ESTUDIANTE, MALDITA SEA?!

Golpe brutal. El hombre fue estampado contra una pared, el arma había quedado incrustada en el "Balloon shield". Al jalarla a un costado, esta se rompió. Sacó la hoja y la absorbió en su escudo.

\- Resistencia a venenos y ataques de armas de acero. Bono de equipo: Aumento de daño con dichos atributos... Raph, ¿Terminaste de comer?

\- ¡Umu! Perdón por no haberlo oído, Naofumi-sensei.

\- No. Regla Nueve... Sígueme. Te mostraré la décima...

Avanzando por las mesas, el héroe desprendía un aura hostil hacia el hombre que lo intentó atacar. Raph cubría su espalda, atenta a movimientos sospechosos hacia ellos.

\- ¿Quién te envió?

\- Je... Olvídalo. Pierdes tu- ¡AGH!

El hombre recibió un golpe devastador en el estómago. Todos se abrumaron ante la hostilidad mostrada.

\- ¡¿Fue el rey o su hija?!

\- ¡S-Su hija! ¡Me pagaron un montón por matarte! ¡Me dijo que tenía que humillarte! ¡Tómalo todo! ¡Déjame ir!

\- Regla díez, Raph. Sin misericordia hasta que tengas toda la información...

\- ¡AAAAAAGH! ¡EL REY! ¡FUE EL REY! ¡QUERÍA QUE TE ENVOLVIÉRA EN UNA PELEA PARA PERMITIRLE A SUS SOLDADOS ARRESTARTE! ¡TODAS LAS TABERNAS Y BARES ESTÁN IGUAL! ¡QUIEREN ARRUINARTE!

\- Buen perro para obedecer. ¡¿Qué me concede dejarte ir así como así?!

\- ¡T-Te dije todo! ¡Por favor!

\- ¡Alto Tate no Yuusha! ¡Detente inmediatamente o pasaremos a la fuerza!

\- Bien Raph. Al primer idiota que se me acerque, ya tendrás una espada.

\- ¡Cool!

Naofumi azotó una vez más al hombre contra la pared, desmayándolo. Lo dejó caer tieso al suelo, mientras se preparaba para el encuentro poniéndose su casco elegantemente.

\- Tu rama no les hará nada. Pero puedes burlarte de ellos picándolos. ¿Y bien, caballeros? ¿Quién me dará el honor de darle su espada a mi alumna?

El alzó la mano derecha, mostrando una pose con su segundo brazo atrás, sin siquiera asomarlo.

\- Yudo de una mano, veamos que tan bien me sienta recordar los métodos. Raph, atrás.

Uno de ellos corrió hacia él de inmediato. Intentó hacer un corte vertical en bajada, pero Naofumi tomó su brazo, lo dió vuelta, permitiendo que tirara el arma, para luego pegarle un cabezazo. Raphtalia no tardó y tomó el arma en sus manos, para sacar su varilla que usaba de lanza y golpear al hombre en la cabeza, dejándolo desmayado.

\- Quedan tres. Procuremos estar seguros de ir saliendo del edificio o seremos carne de espadas.

\- Umu. - Tras esto, Raphtalia desapareció de sus ojos y los de los presentes.

Dos atacaron en horizontal. Sin embargo, los evadió. Raphtalia aprovechó y desligó su hechizo de invisibilidad, azotando con su lanza las piernas de los caballeros, para luego aturdirlos al darle un golpe con la lanza en cada uno, sacudiéndole las neuronas a cada uno. Naofumi solo arrastró la pierna sobre estos, haciéndolos caer.

\- Buen trabajo...

Choque de espadas. La pequeña inmediatamente evitó que un golpe asediara a su maestro, permitiéndole a este poder acercarse para agarrar la mano de este, tumbándolo desde la espalda. Al caer, este se mareó, pero se levantó listo para pelear como en el boxeo.

\- ¡Oh! ¡Un desafío! ¡Amo los desafíos!

Naofumi evitó dos jabs, permitiéndose acercarse lo suficiente para golpearlo con abrumadora fuerza de un puñetazo al brazo.

\- ¡Y eso que no uso el otro brazo! ¡Esto es un jab, novato!

De un paso izquierdo devastador, Naofumi empujó todo el cuerpo hacia el puñetazo derecho, abrumando brutalmente a su rival que se cubrió en el último momento.

Puñetazo al rostro. Sin llegar a evadirlo, el impacto se dió, provocando que el hombre se levantara en un pequeño vuelo, cayendo de espaldas, devastado.

\- Salgamos de aquí, Raph. Momento, ¿Les estás robando?

\- ¡Ví la oportunidad y la usé! ¡Las armaduras en buen estado sirven para la próxima pelea!

Casi desnudos, dos tipos noqueados perdieron sus armaduras en cuanto Raphtalia tuvo la oportunidad.

\- Bueno, consideremos que están "muertos". No está mal quitarles el equipo en esas condiciones.

Tras esta masacre a manos del héroe del escudo, el par se desvaneció en el olvido. No sin antes dejar una propina para pagar la pared y una mesa que partieron.

\- Raph, espera. Creo que viene bien acudir a una farmacia.

Y para su suerte, el hombre fue lo bastante amable para comprarle sus hierbas, así como venderle un set de montaje de pociones y variedad de pociones que le fueron de utilidad para estudiar.

Al salir, el par tuvo que enfrentar un batallón. Luego de un poco de Taekwondo y una rápida Raphtalia que los desconcentraba, el grupo volvió al bosque.

Raphtalia pudo descubrir en la cena que su maestro tenía Cocina 9 al experimentar con la comida que compraron en su escudo. Que hombre tan... Aprovechador. Incluso uso un pedazo de pared que había caído.


	11. Las ramas del arte y un mal hábito

\- Veo que te gusta la pelota que compré. Supongo que fue buena idea darle esas partes de los globos al hombre a mitad del precio de la pelota.

Ella no contestó. La pequeña estaba azotando la pelota contra un árbol, golpeándola con fiereza cada vez que volvía. Era obvio que practicaba boxeo de una manera particular.

Luego de vender un set de armaduras a un mercader que las coleccionaba, el par se acercó a un vendedor de pelotas que transitaba la zona. Tras un buen trato con este, el par apalizó a todo un batallón que los cruzó en el camino y volvió a su morada en el bosque.

\- Dio, Joseph, Jonathan. Los tres, coman.

Encariñado por los tres globos a los que perdonó la vida por ser simplemente útiles y varorables, Naofumi los nombró y adiestró el tiempo que estaran en su compañía. Ahora lea arrojaba un pescado magníficamente bronceado a cada uno, provocando que sonrieran hambrientos.

\- Si me hubieran dicho que esto era posible, yo... Oh. Viene un jabalí. Raph, ¿Podrías?

Impacto. La lanza de madera de Raphtalia se incrustó con brutalidad devastadora sobre el lomo del jabalí, asesinándolo. Al intentar removersela, esta se partió.

\- Oh. No tengo lanza.

\- Bueno, era inevitable. Esa porquería era una rama, algún día debía prevalecer. Creo que debemos volver con Oyaji, tengo suficiente dinero para conseguirte una lanza y un arco en condiciones. ¿Esa espada sigue bien?

\- ¡Umu! ¡Solo la usé contra Jabalíes!

\- Bien. Adelante, entonces. Ustedes tres, conmigo.

Los tres se lanzaron al héroe, aferrándose a su cuerpo con sus dientes. Luego los cubrió con su túnica.

...

\- Yoh, Ayoji. Necesito una lanza y un arco.

\- Chico, niña... 180 monedas de plata por las presentes.

\- Adelante, Raph. Tómate tu tiempo para ver la que te guste. Recuerda que...

\- ... Lanza de manera flexible y punta de plata. Resistente. Lo tengo.

\- Excelente. Adelante entonces.

\- Veo que la has vuelto toda una superviviente... Oye, chico, ¿Piensas llevarla a un peluquero?

\- ¿Hmm? Uy. Nunca noté ese cabello tan... Demacrado. Supongo que lo cortaré yo. ¿Tienes tijeras?

\- Al menor signo de disgusto de ella, te dejaré sin testículos.

En lo que el hombre tardaba buscando una, Raphtalia consiguió una lanza de punta de plata con grabados bellísimos y tallo de madera lo suficientemente dura así como un arco de roble con aparentes tiras finas.

\- Bien. Págale a Oyaji y siéntate ahí un segundo. Deberás acostumbrarte a eso, así como negociar. Nunca permitas que te estafen.

Luego de unos segundos en los que solo cortó el cabello de Raphtalia hasta la nuca, ya que la presión que generaba la mirada del mercader lo asustaba, dejando el frente con dos conjuntos de mechones para mantenerse femenina. Ella sonrió contenta, salvándole la sexualidad a su maestro.

\- Bueno, ya que he terminado, comenzaré a explicarte algunas ramas de la Filosofía. Estas deberás, con pura disciplina y tus propios métodos, dominarlas: La A ntropología es un análisis completo del alrededor. Aquello que nos ata al universo y nos hace pensar, ¿Qué hacemos aquí?

Ella imaginó un montón de cosas del bosque a su alrededor, con un Naofumi observando todo con intriga e interés.

\- Epistemología estudia las ciencias mismas. Cuando creé la poción para tu garganta, ¿Recuerdas que me mostré ampliamente reflexivo?

\- ¡Umu! ¡Susurraba cosas raras y hablaba solo!

\- ¡Se llama reflexión, mocosa insolente! ¡No te burles de mí, sabandija!

Riendo sin parar, imaginó a Naofumi reflexionando sobre todas las pociones que hacía.

\- La Estética. El arte de la belleza. La dominas desde un inicio, claro. Pero debes entender que se toma como belleza todo lo que la sociedad y las mujeres aceptan. Obvio están tus criterios personales también, pero esto es más centrado.

Por alguna extraña razón, imaginó a si misma caminando como diva, observando detalladamente a los hombres y mujeres que habían en los alrededores, mientras que Naofumi y Oyaji avanzaban con aura intimidante, escoltándola.

\- Ética, la clave de los valores, también definida por lo que consideras humano e inhumano. Digamos que se trata de las cosas que consideras bien hechas.

Su mente recreó esto con un cadáver experimentado; un zombie reanimado, algo completamente inmoral.

\- Gnoseología, estudia los límites que la naturaleza tiene en el vasto planeta y sus límites.

Imaginó sostener una hoja bajo el sol hasta que se secaba. Naofumi observaba esto con fijación extrema.

\- Lógica, es lo que permite distinguir la obviedad de algo. Por ejemplo, a esta la uso para intentar explicar la magia. Puedes pensar el hecho de que, ¿Por qué estamos pegados al suelo, sin flotar por la deriva? Gravedad. Se explicó esto con algo de Lógica.

Se imaginó volando, mientras anotaba en una hoja con una pluma, al tiempo que Naofumi luchaba por bajarla.

\- Metafísica. La aplico a todos ratos. ¿Qué es realidad? ¿Qué es ficción? Es algo difícil de entender aquí, ya que no hay ese tipo de cosas por lo que ví... ¡El amor! ¿Has leído historias de amor cuando estábamos en la biblioteca?

Ella asintió avergonzada. Estaba aburrida y el lugar no contenía historias para niños, por lo que leía historias románticas y aventurescas en lo que su maestro leía de medicina.

\- Bueno... En el amor, de un libro fantasioso o romántico, hay cosas un poco exageradas. Momentos donde un caballero vence a un dragón con solo el amor que le tiene a una mujer y cosas así de cursis, ¿Entiendes? Son cosas anormales...

\- ¡Umu!

No pudo evitar imaginarse partiéndole la cabeza a un dragón para sacar a Naofumi con peluca rubia de una torre. Se avergonzó con solo imaginarlo.

\- Bueno, luego está la rama de Filosofía básica, que estudia el lenguaje, la historia, la religión, los derechos de uno y la política. Yo tengo mi reflexión de esto; ahora, tú debés conseguir la tuya.

Luego de agradecer al mercader, así como explicarle las reglas que ejercen ambos, se retiraron de la tienda rumbo a la cacería. Ninguno notó que el escudo de Naofumi reaccionó ante el cabello de Raphtalia.

\- Agilidad 1; Bono de equipo: Experiencia +3. No me quejo.

\- ¿Hmm? ¿Naofumi-sensei?

\- ¡D-Dime!

\- ¿Umm? He estado pensándolo hace tiempo. Gracias a usted pude dejar de ensuciarme al dormir por las noches y atraer a los monstruos por las noches con mis gritos, así como dejé de tener pesadillas, por lo que quería preguntarle algo que me tiene bastante mentalizada hace unos días...

\- ¿A sí? Bueno, ayudarme lo haces todo el tiempo. Pero, claro, ¡Pregunta a gusto!

\- ¿Por qué el reino lo odia? He visto como han intentado humillarlo, golpearlo e incluso estafarlo. Es inmoral y muy cruel...

Silencio.

\- Recuerdas las reglas, ¿Verdad?

\- ¡Por supuesto! ¡Siempre lo hago!

\- Bien. Como es obvio, te contaré mi historia, pero recuerda siempre saber todas las partes de esta, incluso otras perspectivas, o si no, podrías cometer un error grave.

\- ¡Umu!

\- Perfecto entonces... Yo ya sospechaba algo como esto desde que aparecí en este mundo. Lamentablemente, caí en una trampa impuesta por el rey, seguramente la iglesia, y la hija de este también. Me avisaron de intento de violación sin pruebas y me dieron un juicio injusto con el castigo de una destrucción de mi reputación. Esa es mi historia. Por eso todos me odian aquí.

\- ¿Por eso vive aquí?

\- No, eso es deseo propio. Yo vine aquí, sabiendo los peligros y consecuencias que abrían. El hecho de que duermas en mi escudo de burbuja es para que puedas perder tu miedo a este lugar.

\- ¡No le temo a este lugar! ¡Es mi casa!

\- Pues ya vez... Bienvenida al bosque, pequeña... Entonces, ¿Cuál es tu reflexión de todo esto?

\- Yo... Voy a oír la otra parte de la historia.

\- Eso es bueno, Raph. Bien pensado.

Lástima para él que ella ya había tomado una reflexión de la historia que contó.

\- ¡Naofumi-sensei! ¡Quiero entrenar mi invisibilidad ya mismo!

\- ¿Hmm? ¡Bien! ¡Veamos de que eres capaz, mocosa!

...

\- ¡Agilidad 6! ¡Bono de grupo: Agilidad ligera! ¡Raph, busca mas conejos!

Luego de una sesión de dos horas practicando las habilidades de la muchacha, el par despejó la tarde trabajando duro. Con la carne provista, así como las hiervas, comieron un guiso para la cena.

\- ¡Esto es delicioso-desu!

Silencio. La mirada de Naofumi con los ojos sumamente abiertos e irritados fue a una gran velocidad hacia la niña, que en cámara lenta decía esas palabras...

\- ... D e s u~~~.

Relámpago en el área. Ahora vemos a Naofumi corriendo con la niña en brazos, que sonreía tiernamente al ser llevada como animal de carga bajo el brazo del héroe.

\- ¡Oyaji! ¡Oyaji! ¡Espera, no cierres la tienda!

\- ¡Chico! ¡¿Qué diablos ocurre ahora?!

Al detenerse, Naofumi alzó a Raphtalia en brazos, mientras otro relámpago resonaba e iluminaba el área.

\- ¡Buenas noches, Oyaji-san-desu~!

Silencio nuevamente. Oyaji abrió los ojos enormemente mientras su columna vertebral recibía una descarga abrumadora.

\- ... D e s u~~~

\- ¡Adentro! ¡Rápido!

Abriendo nuevamente, el hombre hizo que ambos pudieran entrar, para finalmente encerrarse. Al estar en la oscuridad del lugar, pobremente iluminado por la luz de las velas que Oyaji no apagó, el par sonrió tontamente.

\- Desuuuu~.

El par estaba completamente atontado con una boba sonrisa y un sonrojo hilarante.

\- ¡Naofumi-sensei y Oyaji-san son divertidos-desu!

\- ¡AAAAAGH!

Y así, el par supo que la pequeña niña tenía un arma más en su arsenal.

...

\- Bien Raph, somos nivel 10. Hemos hecho un gran trabajo hasta ahora. Come a gusto.

La pequeña caminaba con su cola siseando con gusto. Comía una especie de pastel de crema con una sonrisa y y un brillo cegador a su alrededor.

\- ¡Es delicioso-desu~!

Como hábito, la pequeña comenzó a soltar su aparente acento que dejó lucir tras comenzar a hablar con naturalidad con Naofumi y el armero. De hecho, ya hasta era muy útil para negociar con la gente.

\- ¡Cámbienos estas hiervas por dinero-desu~!

\- ¡Por supuesto pequeña~! ¡50 piezas por 180 monedas de plata!

\- ¡Docientas-desu~!

\- ¡CON TODO PLACER HACER TRATOS CON USTED!

Naofumi había convertido a la niña en un arma andante. Incluso él mismo temía de las capacidades incalculables de ella cuando creciera.

De hecho, la cocina con ella casi lo estaba dejando sumamente agotado. Los conejos siquiera la saciaban.

\- ¡Héroe del escudo! ¡El rey-!

\- Aburrido.

De un devastador golpe, Naofumi se encargó del anunciante. Raphtalia aprovechó su invisibilidad para colarse entre las filas.

\- ¡Oye, deja de moverte!

\- ¡Tengo cosquillas! ¡Algo me está pinchando las costillas!

\- ¡Ay! ¡No me piquen el trasero!

\- ¡Alertas todos, imbéciles! ¡No rompan la fi-! ¿Eh?

Naofumi, con un ojo brillando de ira, sonreía brutalmente hacia el guardia.

\- Tarde... 15 segundos tarde.

La golpiza fue inimaginable. Raphtalia solo les quitó sus bolsas de dinero, riendo al lanzarlas en el aire, desparramando todo por el camino.

\- Eres cruel...

\- Pero justa. Esa paga recibirán los que osan atacarnos-desu~.

Sin más, tiró las bolsas vacías, siguiéndole el paso a su maestro que con su armadura reluciente sonreía divertido ante los actos ocurrentes de la niña.


	12. La ola y un duelo inevitable

\- Oyaji, buen día. Necesito por una espada.

\- ¿Hmm? Aún no abrí la tienda, pero claro. Una pregunta, ¿Ahora cuánto tarda en afilar tu escudo?

\- 10 minutos. Pero tuve que gastar un dineral en más de 20 piedras de afilar para tenerla en su nivel máximo.

\- Ya veo... ¿La partió en cuántos encuentros?

\- Duró mucho. Casi más de 120 enfrentamientos. Casi no usaba su lanza o arco, ya que confiaba en sus ataques directos. De hecho, es buena en boxeo y judo. Le enseñé bien...

Ambos fueron como un bandido era brutalmente arremetido por una llave que ella le hizo, apretando en brazo con tanta fuerza que se veía que se lo partiría mientras le pateaba la cara para que no tratara de luchar.

\- ... Demasiado bien...

\- Entonces, ¿Vamos?

\- Me parece razonable. ¡Raph! ¡Nos vamos!

\- ¡Perfecto! Antes...

Fractura. Un horrible crujido resonó en el área, abrumando a muchos transeúntes.

\- Regla número 5: Perdonar o no actos malvados... Aquí mi respuesta, vándalo. No perdono esto.

Sin más, Raphtalia le devolvió la bolsa de monedas a una anciana, que le agradeció su heroísmo, y se acercó al par que hablaba en un callejón, rumbo a la tienda.

...

\- ¿Viaje-desu?

\- Sí. Hace unos días descubrí que mi escudo puede absorber minerales, por lo que pensé en ir a obtenerlos por mi mismo para poder rendirles utilidad. Por eso le compré el set de herramientas a Oyaji.

\- Ya veo... ¿Dónde iremos-desu?

\- Riyuuto. Una aldea algo alejada, pero seguramente más consciente. Tiene varias cuevas en la zona. El mercante que me compra las pieles de los monstruos me habló de ella.

\- ¿Deberemos atravesar el bosque-desu?

\- Sería un viaje corto así. Estos 3 deben subir de nivel si quieren ser de utilidad. De hecho, ya logré subir a Dio a nivel 4.

El sistema de mascotas era interesante. El escudo les proveía mejores resultados a diferencia de los compañeros de equipo. Estas debían estar seguras de estar con el acompañante, por lo que no fue difícil cuando comenzó a adiestrarlas al cazar conejos. De hecho, las dejaba rondar por el área cazando a estas para comerlas o simplemente favorecer la cocina.

También había un sistema de esclavitud, algo que le sacó de los nervios y le causó una mala sensación por las miles de opciones que tenía.

\- ¡Vamos, Naofumi-sensei-desu!

\- Te ves demasiado emocionada siendo que tú eres la que menos utilidad le verá al viaje.

\- ¡Me gusta conocer otros lugares! El bosque es aburrido. No hay nadie fuerte desde que somos nivel quince-desu.

\- Sí. Apenas ayer eran un duelo esos huevos podridos o esos hongos asquerosos...

\- ¿Duelo? Usted si quiera recibía daño-desu.

\- Es cierto, pero sentía la diferencia que había con las cosas que enfrentamos antes.

Adentrándose en el bosque con profundidad, el par se equipó sus mochilas listas para el viaje, sin notar que un ejército de caballeros vió como abandonaban la carpa improvisada y el set de pociones.

...

\- Le sienta bien usar ropa cómoda y dejar de usar su armadura todo el tiempo, Naofumi-sensei-desu.

\- ¿Hmm? Bueno, no quería estropearla con los enfrentamientos futuros, por lo que la guardé para seguir avanzando... Oh, ahora noto que no te he comprado armadura. Eso no es bueno...

\- ¡Está bien! ¡La armadura sería un problema hasta llegue a buen nivel!

\- ¿Eh? ¿Y cómo es eso?

\- Pasa que... ¡Sensei!

Raphtalia se lanzó sobre el muchacho, evitando que una lanza acertara su golpe contra su espalda, clavándose más adelante.

\- ¡¿Qué diablos?! ¡Maldición! ¡Nos vieron esos estúpidos!

\- ¡Hora de pele-! ¿Eh, Naofumi-sensei?

\- ¡Corre! ¡No pares!

\- ¡P-Pero!

\- ¡Solo escúchame! ¡Para que perder tiempo, si alguien más puede encargarse del problema!

Ella entendió sus palabras casi de inmediato. El par casi salía del centro del bosque, pero estaban seguros que los soldados tendrían problemas allí.

\- Raph. Iré. ¡Tú sigue! ¡Volveré!

Sin más que decir, Naofumi retrocedió con velocidad al notar que los soldados se habían topado con varios monstruos.

...

\- Vuelvan a molestar, y les irá peor. Les recomiendo fingir que me vieron rodeado de monstruos y que casi los alcanzan. Ahora, largo.

El escuadrón de 3 soldados, ahora heridos, era regañado por Naofumi por su imprudencia al seguirlos sin pensar en su propia seguridad. Estos decidieron volver en sus pasos por el camino principal, con la cabeza baja, mientras que el par avanzó en sentido contrario.

\- Tiene buen corazón, Naofumi-sensei.

\- ¿Tú crees? Los soldados solo acatan órdenes. No importa como lo veas, son solo personas que rompen las reglas de la filosofía solo para servir a otros. Eso no me gusta... Para nada.

\- ¡Sensei! ¡Puercoespín atrás!

\- ¿Hmm? Ya veo... Lo de siempre.

\- ¡Sí!

\- ¡Air Strike Shield 30 Degrees!

El escudo de Naofumi brilló repentinamente, mostrando una especie de escudo raro transparente en frente de Raphtalia, bastante flexionado, pero que sirvió de soporte para que ella saltara y evadiera el ataque del animal, así como en el aire tomó su lanza, haciéndola girar varias veces y miró a su enemigo con instinto asesino.

\- ¡Estocadas de la justicia voladora!

Repentinamente, una rápida secuencia de estocadas asedió a la criatura, rompiendo muchas de sus espinas que intentó usar para atacar, así como la perforó continuamente.

La habilidad que Naofumi había usado era un escudo que se podía crear en un radio de 5 metros, obtenido de utilizar una soga de varios metros en su escudo hasta conseguir el mayor nivel. Era destructible, pero era útil para detener a un enemigo en un escape o ayudar a un aliado de un ataque inevitable. También servía de plataforma, como usó para ayudar a Raphtalia a conseguir otro salto alto. Su forma más fuerte solo aumentaba su resistencia a daños y la cantidad a usar.

La otra habilidad que obtuvo al analizar las cloacas de los alrededores, con un simple caño oxidado y uno en perfecto estado eran Prision Shield en varios estados. El oxidado era débil, pero generaba envenenamiento de 5 minutos en su máxima potencia. El de perfecto estado solo era un escudo indestructible que duraba 5 minutos.

Ambas habilidades las usaba solo cuando habían enemigos que le hacían un daño notorio, como pasó con el puercoespín que le perforó una nalga en ese entonces.

Entonces, él descubrió que su escudo no era lo único que obtenía sus bonos ofensivos de los objetos que absorbía...

\- ¡Naofumi-sensei! ¡Ya casi estamos allí-desu!

\- Oh. Perdón, pensaba demasiado.

Naofumi solo avanzó, para notar a Raphtalia.

\- Un momento... ¿Cuándo fue que me llegaste al vientre?

\- ¿Hmm? Es la alimentación y la subida de nivel repentina. Mi cuerpo madura exclusivamente para tolerar dichos avances forzosos, haciéndome más apta a las exigencias de mis encuentros hostiles... Supongo que no sabía eso-desu.

\- En absoluto. ¿Debo pedir disculpas por no permitirte una niñez apropiada?

\- El mundo es oscuro, cruel y vil. Su humildad, cariño y enseñanzas hicieron que lo supiera de manera "suave". Gracias por eso, Naofumi-sensei. No habría mejor regalo que este-desu.

\- Me siento culpable de todos modos...

\- Si terminaba creciendo lentamente, no podría ayudarlo en la gran batalla que se acerca. No olvide que faltan unos días.

\- Cierto... No quería pensarlo.

\- Es curioso. Me dijo que apenas le hicieron todas esas cosas, pensó pelear para abandonar este mundo. ¿Ahora por qué quiere quedarse-desu?

\- Por ti. Eres bella, pura e inocente, Raphtalia. Aún no has visto la oscuridad del reino; quiero ser capaz de poder evitarlo. Necesito que seas fuerte, para que cuando lo afrontes, puedas seguir adelante. Eso sí, sí logro estar a tu lado mucho mas tiempo, entonces yo evitaré que esa imágen no te marque eternamente. Eres el único tesoro caído que me dió este mundo. Estoy procurando velar por estos regalos que la suerte me dió todo el tiempo posible... Si tú murieras, de cualquier manera o a manos de cualquier sujeto existente, aseguraría que yo... Acabaría con toda vida en ese lugar.

\- ¿N-Naofumi-sensei?

\- ¡Llegamos! ¡Recojamos los minerales, así como tengamos lo suficiente para desarrollarte una armadura, y larguemonos!

Naofumi aceleró el paso, dejando atrás a su estudiante que lo observaba con cierta preocupación...

\- ¿A qué se refería con "acabaría con toda vida de ese lugar"...?

...

\- Así que así de duro fue, ¿Eh?

\- Umu... Mis padres se sacrificaron para salvarme. Pronto después me tomaron de esclava y me vendieron al postor más cruel, con lo que resistí un tiempo hasta que me volvieron a vender por las enfermedades que contraía mi débil cuerpo. Creí que moriría sola en esas jaulas, que no habría esperanza... Y entre la densa oscuridad, una armadura brillante relució a la luz de las velas. Usted me sacó de allí y me mostró un hermoso futuro. Un hermoso porvenir... Por eso le doy gracias por mostrarme de este horrible mundo bajo sus enseñanzas.

\- Niña, alza la cabeza. No soy un maestro ejemplar, menos tu señor. Solo soy un hombre que, gracias a su moral y valores, tomó la decisión correcta. No pensaba hacerte pasar ese tugurio desde el momento en que te tuve en mis brazos... Oh, ahora hay algo que tengo pensado decirle a los otros héroes en cuanto los vea nuevamente.

\- ¿Hmm? ¿Que cosa-desu?

\- Nada. La paciencia es virtud, niña. El karma es un arma genial, y estoy seguro que estará a mi favor en cuanto menos se den cuenta. Sigamos picando

\- ¡Umu! ¡Azote esas piedras-desu!

Sin más, el par continuó con el minado en la tercer minería abandonada de la zona.

...

\- ¿Escudo de hierro, plata, carbón y cobre?

\- Sí. Resistencia 7. Conductividad 4. Ignición 6. Conductividad 8. Los bonos de equipo solo favorecen en defensa. Tuve que usar como 7 pedazos que minaba hasta que conseguí las mejoras de esos escudos. Ambos subimos a nivel 25 tras enfrentarnos a los monstruos de allí ... Entonces, ¿Con eso puedes hacer algo?

\- ¿Qué si puedo hacer algo? Chico, tengo una armadura completa para la señorita de aquí, y me sobrarían lingotes para hacerles a tus pequeñas alimañas colgantes.

\- Espléndido. Procura que Raphtalia tenga algo fijo, ya nos faltan pocos días para la Ola. Por cierto, requiero saber en donde puedo encantar mi armadura.

\- La conjuradora del reino está en el centro, cerca de los barrios ricos. Deberás pasar por encima de los guardias. Sin embargo, deberías saber exactamente el día de la Ola. Te recomiendo ir a la torre del reloj que está en la plaza principal. Así sabrás si siquiera tendré tiempo oar5a terminar la armadura.

\- Entiendo. Volveré en cuanto acabes la armadura... ¿Tres días?

\- Dame dos si haces que esa niña siga manteniendo el acento.

\- Haré mi mayor esfuerzo entonces.

\- ¡Hasta luego Oyaji-san-desu!

El hombre sonrió algo sonrojado, para luego romper su camisa de fuerza bruta, en lo que una intensa aura lo abrazaba y sus ojos brillaban con fuerza.

\- ¡Bien! ¡Estoy lleno de energía! ¡Es hora de trabajar! ¡ANDANDOOOOOO!

Sin más palabras, el par se retiró mientras que en la tienda resonaban los golpeteos de metal y unos enérgicos gritos de guerra.

...

\- Asi que esta es, ¿Eh?

\- ¡ES ENORME! ¡¿PODEMOS ENTRAR-DESU?!

\- ¿Hmm? Nunca entré allí. Siempre pasaba, ya que era fácil evadir a los soldados, pero ahora que lo pienso, tomaré la idea de Oyaji. Andando.

\- ¡Súper-desu!

Ambos caminaron hacia la entrada. Al notar a la recepcionista, que miraba al héroe con cierto recelo, él se retiró el casco con la única mano no escondida. Raphtalia notó la tensión de la mujer, por lo que puso una postura digna y un rostro serio.

\- Supongo que sabe quién soy.

\- En efecto, Tate no Yuusha. ¿Viene a ver el tiempo que queda?

\- Exactamente. ¿Nos guiarás?

\- Por favor, siganme.

Al entrar a la especie de templo, Raphtalia se deslumbró de magnificencia al ver el enorme reloj de arena de 7 metros que había en el centro del edificio.

\- Maldición, nos quedan 20 horas...

\- ¡¿Qué?! ¡P-Pero, mi armadura-desu!

\- La prioridad es obtener una armadura completa ahora mismo antes de que el día termine...

\- ¡Me adelantaré-desu!

\- ¡Vaya! ¡El Demonio del escudo se presentó en el templo sagrado!

Naofumi se congeló de inmediato, mientras que Raphtalia volteaba y miraba al desconocido agresor verbal con intensidad asesina, así como al grupo de mujeres que los veían con burla, desdén y asco.

\- M-M-Motoyasu... Raph, nos vamos.

\- ¡Oh! ¡¿Huirás ahora?! ¡Sabía que superaba con creces tu nivel ahora, pero esto es ridículo!

El héroe del escudo no perdió su nombre porte y sostuvo con dignidad su mirada, colocándose su casco nuevamente a los pasos que dirigía rumbo a la salida.

\- ¡Motoyasu-sama te está hablando! ¡Escucha con claridad, violador!

Él no respondió, siguió avanzando con una seriedad inaudita, mientras sus ojos no eran visualizados. Raphtalia estaba por sacar su arco y darle un disparo a la mujer que ya la estaba irritando desde el momento que habló, pero la detuvo y la hizo voltear rumbo a la salida.

\- Esos dos... No esperaba que la hija del rey y el héroe de la lanza fueran tan... Odiosos-desu.

\- Es inevitable. Ellos son... Momento, ¿Cómo sabes de ellos?

\- Mi invisibilidad me permitió investigar algunas cosas con mis tiempos libres. He aprendido mucho en estos días a su lado-desu.

Justo cuando la calma arribaba encima del par, Itsuki y Ren aparecieron con sus respectivos grupos, bloqueando la salida accidentalmente.

\- Oh... Genial...

\- ¿Naofumi-sensei? ¿Eh?

Motoyasu se había acercado para enfrentar a Naofumi, pero se desvió al ver a Raphtalia en todo su esplendor. Entonces, su pasión se desbordó.

\- ¡Belleza! ¡¿Eres la ladrona que tanto mencionaban?! Un placer conocer a alguien como tú. Me llamo Motoyasu, héroe de la-.

\- Sé quién eres...

\- ¡Agh! ¡Lengua filosa y fuerte carácter! ¡Que genialidad! ¡Déjame saber tu nombre!

\- Denegado-desu. No estoy interesada en un mujeriego... Por cierto, vuelve a tocar mis manos, y te aseguro que lo que te quedarán bajas serán las ganas de vivir-desu.

\- ¡Oye, no es manera de hablarle así, esclava!

\- ¿Esclava, dices? Que divertido. Ufu, fu, fu... Creer que me dicen niña a mí. Lamentable de una "princesa"-desu.

\- ¡¿L-Lamentable?! ¡¿Acaso sabes quién soy?!

\- ¡Por su puesto! ¡Ahora mismo la saludaré con respeto, "alteza"!

Golpe. Naofumi se sorprendió completamente al ver como Raphtalia, que apenas alcanzaba la estatura de Maire, la dejaba sin aire de un rodillazo perfecto en el estómago.

~ ¡¿Muay Thai?! ¡Nunca he utilizado esta arte por la ausencia de oponentes de alturas mayores, y ella da un perfecto rodillazo a la boca del estómago!

\- ¡Raphtalia! ¡¿C-Cómo...?! - Fue lo único que llegó a salir de sus labios ante la sorpresa.

\- ¡MAIRE!

La Demi-humana retrocedió, soltando a la chica que cayó al suelo, intentando recuperar el aire. Naofumi la abrazó por la espalda, jalando de ella en señal de retirada.

\- ¡Aquel que ose faltar el respeto de mi maestro, se comerá una dosis de mis mejores golpes-desu! ¡Se los advierto! ¡No se les ocurra ofender a mi maestro-desu! ¡Naofumi-sensei, suélteme! ¡Le partiré los dientes a esa desgraciada-desu!

\- ¡Es suficiente, jovencita! ¡Eso la dejará sin aire por un buen rato! ¡Ahora cálmate! ¡Debemos tener una armadura de inmediato!

Bajo la mirada de Ren, Itsuki y Motoyasu, Naofumi se retiró con una rabiosa Raphtalia que anhelaba acabar con la vida de la mujer que había visto.

...

\- ¿Bromeas?

\- No, Naofumi-sensei. Todas las noches me pasé usando mi invisibilidad para espiar los barrios bajos y soldados en patrulla de la zona para saber todo lo posible de los demás héroes y el reino en sí-desu.

\- ¿Q-Qué sabes? - Consultó Oyaji aterrado por perder la inocencia de la pequeña que tanto le agradaba.

\- Los héroes tienen nivel 30, exceptuando al héroe de la lanza que tiene nivel 35. El problema de todo esto es que ellos no tienen mucha experiencia de lucha, puesto que muchas de las criaturas que vencieron, fueron perseguidas por su equipo, concediendole el golpe de gracia a él. De la princesa, sé que no es la heredera. De hecho, es hija del rey, de otra mujer. No es hija legítima de la reina. Curiosamente, ella se halla fuera del reino por una especie de reuniones importantes, por lo que el tey tiene todo en sus manos hasta entonces-desu.

Oyaji, que había perdido su "aumento de determinación" en cuanto notó que Naofumi entraba a la tienda arrastrando a la enfurecida jovencita, miraba a Naofumi asombrado por el genuino shock que su rostro mostraba.

\- Brutal...

\- No se si debo asustarme, pero si él se muestra así de desconcertado, es para hacerlo.

\- ¿C-Cuánto tiempo llevas haciendo esto, Raph?

\- Cuatro días. Era extraño que haya salido tan bien, ya que a los que lograba interrogar, jamás los volví a ver. Por ende, la alarma en los barrios bajos jamás llegó a anunciarse-desu.

\- Hmm... ¿Esta es la armadura más apta?

\- Hasta que acabe la de plata... Es una lástima que solo queden 16 horas.

\- No, está bien. Debí haberlo previsto. Fui confiado del tiempo, pero desde que llegó Raphtalia, perdí la noción del tiempo... Y de cuál era mi propósito aquí.

\- Naofumi-sensei...

\- Bueno, es un hecho. No seguiré esta armadura hoy hasta que vuelvan con vida. Más les vale volver en una pieza. A los dos... ¡Ya que estamos! ¡Me compré un delicioso conejo, por lo que pensé compartir una buena cena con mis más grandes clientes!

\- ¡Quedémonos, Naofumi-sensei-desu!

\- ¡No te compres a mi alumna con comida, viejo!

...

\- Espada...

\- Afilada y lista-desu.

\- Escudos...

\- En forma-desu.

\- Ánimo...

\- Por los suelos-desu.

El par estaba calentando para la Ola. Los 10 minutos que quedaban eran importantes para prepararse o si no, habrían serías consecuencias.

Entonces, el contador llegó a cero.

Naofumi solo notó que el cielo repentinamente se volvía rojo vino, con estelas de colores variados y extravagantes. Cuando se dió cuenta, ambos estaban en el pueblo de Riyuuto.

\- ¡Naofumi-sensei! ¡He visto civiles por los alrededores! ¡Aún no evacuaron todos-desu!

\- Era casi obvio, Raph. Ni sabíamos dónde caería, por lo que muchos no se molestaron en indagar al respecto y mantenerse lejos de sus hogares hasta que la Ola pasara. Es hora, Raph... ¡Mantengamos a salvo a esas personas! ¡No permitamos pérdidas humanas!

Al llegar al centro del pueblo, en lo que notaron que los demás héroes habían ido a buscar a los enemigos, olvidando cuidar a la gente en peligro, Naofumi y Raphtalia notaron en la soledad de la calle como las criaturas iban rumbo al camino principal. Los aventureros y caballeros que se preparaban para rechazarlos se sorprendieron al ver al par adelantarse lentamente entre la gente.

\- Los enemigos nos superan en número, sensei-desu. ¿Deberíamos idear un plan?

\- Ve y cubrelos. Eres hábil para poder hacer lo que yo no puedo... Daño.

\- Entonces...

\- Yo... ¡SERÉ LA PRIMERA LÍNEA!

Naofumi comenzó a correr agresivamente, cargando consigo sus Door Shield, sorprendiendo a todos.

\- ¡IRÉ DE FRENTE CONTRA ELLOS! ¡EY! ¡PEDAZOS DE EXCREMENTO FERMENTADO! ¡ATÁQUENME!

Las criaturas no dudaron un segundo en prestarle atención a él, que corría fuera del pueblo, justo al lado de ellos. Estos comenzaron a seguirlo, permitiéndole a los demás soldados y aventureros poder ganar terreno y comenzar a pelear. Pocos notaron como el usó un Air Strike Shield para defender a una familia de un asedio repentino, permitiéndoles escapar a expensas de su desventaja.

\- ¡Hora de bailar! ¡Puños de jabalí!

Un bono absurdo de los escudos en sus manos, era que beneficiaba a todo su cuerpo, dándole más ventajas ridículas que usaba para poder pelear. Técnicamente, estaba haciendo trampa.

Abusando de la velocidad de envestidas del escudo, Naofumi comenzó a arremeter contra sus enemigos. Temía de un daño físico, pero incluso su armadura salió ilesa de los golpes.

\- ¡SOY UN JODIDO TANQUE! ¡TAMBIÉN GOLPEO COMO UNO!

La fuerza del puñetazo que le dió a un esqueleto, arrasó con su cabeza, dejándolo completamente estropeado. Mientras comenzaron a golpearlo, Naofumi tomó un pedazo de los esqueletos y los absorbió.

[ Escudo roto: Esqueleto Inmunidad 9. Daño 2. Bono de equipo: Daño contra esqueletos +8 ]

\- ¡¿Puedo romper la realidad con trampas?! ¡Genial! Entonces... ¿Quién será el imbecil que me haga evolucionar este escudo?

Los caballeros y aventureros aprovechaban que las criaturas estaban distraídas, pero entonces, notaron un ejército acercarse.

\- ¡Retrocedan todos! ¡Monten un perímetro!

\- ¡Naofumi-sensei!

Ella pudo notar como este luchaba desesperadamente contra los monstruos a su alrededor. De hecho, todos notaban su valor intrépido.

\- ¡VAMOS! ¡VAAAMOOOS! ¡VENGAN A POR MÍ! ¡VENGAN CON LA CARA DESCUBIERTA! ¡VENGAN A PELEAR CONMIGO! ¡VOY A ACABAR CON USTEDES! ¡VOY A ACABAR CON TODOS USTEDES!

Los esqueletos al lado de Naofumi comenzaron a explotar. Raphtalia no entendía el motivo, pero levantaban una estela blanca incapaz de permitir visualizar los alrededores.

\- ¡NAOFUMI-SENSEI!

\- ¡ALTO! ¡SI VAS ALLÍ, MORIRÁS!

\- ¡NO ME IMPORTA MORIR SI ES A SU LADO!

Los aventureros lucharon por aferrarse a Raphtalia paea detenerla. Hasta ahora, era la única que pudo hacerle mucho daño a los monstruos, razón de más para rogarle que no muriera de una manera tan patética.

Los golpes y la batalla desaparecieron por completo. Raphtalia no entendía nada, pero estaba en extremo preocupada.

\- N-Naofumi-sensei...

Un movimiento los abrumó, de la estela, un esqueleto gigante aparentemente sobrevivió, lo que hizo que todos pensaran lo peor. Entonces... Ocurrió.

\- ¿A dónde crees que vas?

Sujetado. El rostro de la calavera fue sostenida brutalmente por la mano enguantada de Naofumi, que comenzó a partir dicha cabeza con fuerza. Todos se abrumaron por la increíble escena frente a ellos.

\- He dicho que pelearan conmigo... Y que iba a acabarlos...

La estela comenzó a desaparecer, permitiendo visualizar a Naofumi sobre una enorme montaña de huesos y armaduras, siendo que sobre esta estaba él, sosteniendo al único esqueleto que se le escapaba.

Raphtalia entonces pudo notar algo increíble.

\- Naofumi Iwatani... Nivel 28.

El héroe había logrado acabar con todos los esqueletos a su alrededor. Ese era el último.

\- Regla número nueve: Aprende de los errores. Lamentablemente, tú ya no podrás hacerlo. Pero te diré en que se equivocaron... Ustedes pelearon conmigo... Y ese fue un grave error.

Finalmente, tras un pequeño crujido, la cabeza del esqueleto fue pulverizada, derrumbando el cuerpo en segundos.

Con ese acto de valentía auténtico, Naofumi demostró ante todos su capacidad y su fuerza.

\- N-Naofumi-sensei...

Envuelta en lágrimas, la alegre Raphtalia estaba más que feliz de ver a su maestro a salvo. A proposito, ella había subido a nivel 25.

...

Noche. Luego del encuentro, los civiles del pueblo oyeron que Naofumi fue el héroe que salvó a la gente, por lo que comenzaron a agradecerle y rendirle respeto como héroe. Por primera vez en días, Naofumi no pudo evitar más que feliz de sus méritos. Pero decepcionado por sus actos.

Él más que nadie sabía de los errores que cometió, tales como ir al ataque de frente y bien suicida, sin un plan sólido, así como también manifestar su odio contra la Ola en toda regla. La Ola había sido muy fácil. Seguramente fue por ser la primera, ya que la siguiente podría ser todo un reto.

Tras la victoria, los héroes fueron llamados al castillo del rey para ser recompensados. Naofumi estaba por rechazarlo, hasta que Raphtalia oyó "cena gratis". Él no pudo decirle que no cuando ella lo miró con los ojos brillando de ilusión.

Mientras todos hablaban babosadas y derrochaban su tiempo en comida y tonterías, así como la tierna Raphtalia arrasaba con la comida que quería, Naofumi cenaba a lo lejos. Un detalle que lo hacía feliz era que él había recuperado el gusto de la comida lentamente luego de que Raphtalia y él hablaron sobre su pasado.

En lo que prestaba atención al duelo de hormigas que luchaban por un pedazo de pan, el notó un guante en el suelo.

\- ¿Eh? ¿Qué?

\- Naofumi-sensei... ¿Acaso no escuchó nada?

\- ¿Qué pasó? Habían unas hormigas peleando. Era entretenido.

Risas. Las carcajadas no pudieron evitarse bajo ningún término. Esto permitió que Naofumi notara varías cosas: La risa de Raphtalia era endemoniadamente magnífica y que Motoyasu lo miraba con odio, frente a él.

El guante ausente en su mano izquierda le hizo evidente que ocurría. Sin embargo, fingió demencia al completo.

\- ¡¿Te burlas de mí?!

\- Motoyasu, con esa actitud altanera y tu lasciva actitud con las mujeres, burlarse de ti se vuelve hábito.

\- Maldito... ¡Entonces acepta el reto! ¡Libera a Raphtalia de su esclavitud si pierdes!

\- ¿Esclavitud? Creo que las moscas que revoloteaban por tu trasero fueron a tu cerebro, porque Raphtalia no es mi esclava. Ella es mi alumna.

\- ¡¿Alumna?! ¡¿Qué clase de cosas grotescas y horripilantes puede enseñar un monstruo como tú?!

\- Sobrevivir, supongo. Déjame un segundo dándole instrucciones de como partirte el trasero y lo hará mejor que yo.

\- ¡No te creo en absoluto! ¡Eres un desgraciado monstruo mentiroso!

\- Oye, que me dediqué a enseñar a cazar jabalíes y conejos a una niña pequeña. Mal no estás.

\- ¡Naofumi-sensei! ¡No se burle de él-desu! ¡Ufu, fu, fu!

\- ¡Pero son halagos para él! ¡Apenas su cerebro notaría la diferencia! Bien... Motoyasu. ¿Qué gano yo si te derroto?

Seriamente, Naofumi se cruzó de brazos, mirándolo luego de colocarse su casco reluciente.

\- ¡Seguirás haciendo con ella lo que quieras!

\- No es justo. Piensa en la situación, cualquiera notaría que no tiene un valor para mí esa pelea.

\- ¡Dinero!

\- No lo necesito.

\- ¡Fama!

\- Con la que me dieron, me da abasto...

\- ¡Mujeres!

\- ¿No era un violador?

\- ¡¿Qué diablos quieres entonces?!

\- Todo el permiso para humillarte...

\- ¿Eh?

Todos, incluso el rey que estaba por intervenir, se sorprendieron ante el pedido.

\- Lo que oíste, Motoyasu. Quiero tu permiso y el de la nobleza para humillarte si te derroto.

\- ¡No puedes exigir algo así! - Declaró Maire enfurecida.

\- Tengo el derecho. Soy el receptor del duelo, mi exigencia, como la del retador, son puestas en la mesa para ser impuestas en cuanto el vencedor es constatado.

\- ¡Bien! ¡Yo, Motoyasu, héroe de la lanza, permito que mi rival, Naofumi, el demonio del escudo, pueda HUMILLARME si vence en el duelo! ¡Si pierdes, Raphtalia será liberada de su esclavitud!

\- Como gustes. Supongo que el "rey" elegirá el lugar, ¿No es así?

\- E-En el jardín del castillo... Todos verán el encuentro.

\- Hmm... Me parece bien... Muy bien.

El rostro de Naofumi asomó una diabólica sonrisa, que solo sorprendió a su alumna que caminaba a su lado.

~ El héroe de la lanza sufrirá una paliza...

\- Por cierto, Motoyasu. Si gustas, puedes llamar a un compañero contra mí. Un "dos contra uno" asegurará tu victoria.

\- ¡No necesito algo como eso! ¡Yo puedo vencerte con mi nivel y mi arma!

\- De acuerdo, no hacía falta un escándalo... Niña orgullosa.

\- ¡¿Qué has dicho?!

...

\- ¡Ya todos listos! ¡Se dará comienzo a la batalla del héroe de la lanza contra el héroe del escudo! ¡El duelo termina ante el derribe de uno o que este asuma la derrota!

Las palabras del rey, que sonreía con orgullo de sus palabras y/o confianza, fueron por habilitado el duelo.

\- Esto es patético...

\- ¡Si vas a insultarme, házlo más alto, Motoyasu! ¡Yo no recuerdo haber visto a un cobarde desde que llegamos aquí!

\- ¡Maldito! ¡Deja de subestimarme!

\- ¡¿Hmm?! ¡¿Cómo crees que hago eso?!

\- ¡Tu mirada! ¡Estás confiado! ¡Pelea en serio!

\- Ya veo... No tiene mucha experiencia, pero presta atención a los detalles... ¡Está bien entonces...!

Naofumi entonces suspiró y se descolgó la capa roja que tenía montada siempre en su izquierdo. Al sacarlo de un tirón, dejó notar su otro escudo en manos, sorprendiendo a todos.

\- ¡¿Qué?!

\- ¡Esta es mi arma sagrada, Motoyasu! ¡Los escudos del filósofo! ¡Hasta hoy no he requerido su uso! ¡Siéntete honrado de ser el primer enemigo con quien lo usaré!

Todos miraban emblesados como la armadura plateada relucía con los escudos. El muchacho entonces se paró de costado, separó un poco las piernas y las flexionó, luego miró de frente alzando la mano derecha cerca de su rostro, mientras la izquierda lo sobrepasaba, dejando al antebrazo cerca de este. Era una pose de combate muy singular. Raphtalia miraba esto impresionada, puesto que para ella era rotundamente impresionante.

\- ¡¿Qué estás...?!

\- ¡Querías que no te subestime! ¡Aquí me tienes! ¡Ahora... ADELANTE!


	13. El escudo del odio de la lanza

La batalla comenzó. Si bien los segundos para discutir ocurrieron, Raphtalia solo observaba como su maestro giraba sobre si mismo, evitando el impacto superficial que intentaba enfrentar al héroe de la lanza en cada estocada, midiendo su distancia.

(...)

\- Raph. ¿Sabes que es esto?

\- Una rama.

\- Sí ... Por supuesto que lo es ... ¡Pero hablo de su forma! - Mencionaba con tono desilusionado, para motivarse nuevamente.

La vara que Naofumi tenía en sus manos solo mostraba una punta tallada y su mango era un pedazo de tela doblada en la otra esquina.

\- ¿Una rama con punta?

\- ¡S-! ¿What? ¡No! ¡Una lanza! ¡Se parece a una lanza!

\- ¿Una lanza? ¿Como la que porta uno de los héroes?

\- Esto es más económico ... Pero su utilidad existe. Escucha Las lanzas son especiales en distancias largas y medias, ya que su capacidad de penetración es mucho más brutal y efectiva que una espada. De hecho, ser más efectivo si se usa montado sobre un animal de transporte como un caballo. También es arrojadiza, pero eso requiere mucha práctica.

\- ¡Oh! ¡La lanza entonces es muy útil!

\- Es por eso que debemos practicar con ella ... Entonces, ¿Estás lista?

Naofumi se sacó su túnica, dejando ver su escudo izquierdo reluciente, pidiendo que su alumna se empuje en guardia inmediatamente al reconocer la posición en la que se puso.

\- ¡Umu!

\- ¡Andando! ¡Muéstrame que tanto puedes hacer con algo que desconoces!

(...)

Ella sabía que él evadir para esperar un ataque que podría tener éxito, como una habilidad por ejemplo. La proximidad corta, forzaría al portador a retroceder o intentar usar el bastón como secuencia de golpes. Para esto último se requiere habilidad en Kung Fu ... Ella fue fácilmente capaz de notar eso cuando se peleó con él con su rama en aquel entonces.

Algo que le dio un escalofrío fue la devastadora hostilidad que ahora dejaba relucir, algo que nunca mostraba con ella cuando tenían varias contiendas de práctica. Negó con la cabeza para ignorar esos pensamientos y se dedicó observar a su maestro que solo tiende a "danzar" a su alrededor, evitando los golpes. Aún no usamos algunos de sus escudos y habilidades, pero sabía que eso terminaría irritando al rival, forzosamente a usar tratar de atacarlo con intensidad.

\- ¡Lanza del caos!

\- Oh. Una habilidad

La chica se sorprendió al ver como la lanza se estiró con fuerza y velocidad. Sin embargo, fue desviada con éxito por un golpe seco del escudo que evitó el impacto, para desviarlo brutalmente a una de las paredes del jardín al empujar con fuerza el escudo en sentido contrario. Era ridículo que ella supiera como lograr evitar esa evasión del escudo, siendo que ella no era portadora predilecta del arma punzante. Pero no se mostró con superioridad, ya que recuerda haber. De hecho, no podría evitar sonreír con desdén mientras se mordía la uña del dedo pulgar para evitar carcajear.

Volviendo con nuestro querido protagonista, este desenvolvía la batalla con relativa facilidad. Fue cuando su rival usó una habilidad, que comenzó a realizar su plan. Él tuvo sentido el impacto contra su escudo, pero su buen estado físico evitó que padeciera algún dolor notorio.

Cuando el efecto comenzó rápidamente, la lanza comenzó a retroceder, cosa que aprovechó al tomar el mástil en sus manos, soltando descargas dolorosas, aproximándose a él gracias al envión.

\- ¡¿Qu- ?!

\- **¡AHORA ES MI ** **TURNO! ** **¡AZOTE DE GLADIADOR: JUSTICIA CONSECUTIVA!**

Activando su escudo rebotador y el globo, Naofumi comenzó una secuencia de golpes que Motoyasu no pudo evitar por la cercanía. Con las prácticas que tuvo en el paso del tiempo, mejorar la velocidad de uso de dicha habilidad.

Los golpes asediaron el rostro, pecho y piernas del rival, haciéndolo retroceder con fuerza.

\- ¡M-Maldita mar! ¡¿E-EH ?!

\- **¡Vamos! ¡Vamos! ¡VAMOS! ¡EVITA ESTO, MOTOYASU! ¡MUÉSTRAME QUE HACE TU LANZA! ¡DEMUÉSTRAME ** **QUE ESTO NO ES UNA PÉRDIDA DE TIEMPO!**

Él siguió con la secuencia, siendo que ahora Motoyasu se defendía con el mástil de su lanza, devolviéndola con fuerza. Ambos se mantenían en un enfrentamiento similar a un partido de tenis intensamente estrecho. Fue entonces que Motoyasu logró desviar el escudo secundario, enviándolo a la lejanía, incrustándolo contra un pilar cerca de Maire, que saltó del pánico apenas sintió que rozó su cuello.

\- **¡ ** **Escudo ****puntiagudo ****!**

\- ¡Ni lo sueñes!

Naofumi tuvo una ráfaga de espinas de su escudo de puercoespín. Sin embargo, Motoyasu se desplazó hacia delante, evadiendo el ataque.

\- **¡De hecho, fue como lo soñé!**

Gancho izquierdo a la mandíbula. Motoyasu no pudo evitar concentrarse en el escudo, esperar otro asalto, que descuidó su posición, incapaz de evadir el golpe en el rostro.

\- **¡SUFRE, BASTAAAAARDOOOO!**

Raphtalia se cubrió la boca arrepentida al ver cómo su maestro aprovechó el desequilibrio del rival para alzarlo sobre sus hombros, para luego apretarlo contra su cabeza, lastimando su pecho, lanzándolo lejos.

\- ¡AGH! ¡BASTARDO! ¡ESO DOLIÓ!

\- **Y eso que podría acabar fácilmente esto con una llave de judo ... Patético.**

\- ¡YO TAMBIÉN PUEDO GOLPEARTE CON MIS PUÑOS!

Motoyasu corrió destartalado contra Naofumi, quién lo esperaba observándolo con desdén. Justo cuando él iba a darle un puñetazo, su mano recibió un mordisco completo. Al notar que estaba ingiriendo su puño por completo, exclamó adolorido.

\- ¡¿Eh ?! ¡Sí! ¡Sí! ¡Sí!

\- **¡Esperabas que fuera de mi mejilla, pero era mi mascota Dio! ¡Dale con todo mi niño!**

La esfera, ahora roja de nivel 12, comenzó a saltar y mordisquear al héroe por todas las partes. El rey estaba por declarar algo, pero la mirada de Motoyasu fue hacia él con ira, impidiéndole actuar. Él tenía un orgullo tan grande como para reclamar algo.

\- ¡Lo entiendo! ¡No eres el más capaz para hacer daño, así que usas sirvientes! ¡PERO TENER UNA ESCLAVA ES INACEPTABLE!

\- **¿Hoo? ¿Sirvientes? ¿Esclava? ¡José! ¡Jonathan! ¡Muéstrenles ** **su fuerza! ¡Aquél que falta el respeto a mis compañeros, merece castigo sin misericordia!**

Los dos globos rojos faltan no dudaron en abalanzarse sobre el enemigo con hostilidad. Motoyasu ya lamentaba haber dicho esas palabras antes de eso.

\- **¿Hmm? Ese olor es el de una perra ... ¡Yo odio a las perras! ¡Reflejar!**

Un ataque repentino fue deslizado por el escudo hacia Motoyasu. Los globos saltaron lejos de él, volviendo con su cuidador, mientras este miraba enfurecido a la multitud que le temía.

\- **Maire ... ¡Si tanto deseas enfrentarme! ¡¿Por qué no bajas aquí ?! ** _**Te recibiré como correspon.**_

Raphtalia se deslumbró ante el repentino tono de su maestro. Llegó a reconocer cierto gramo de ...

_**Odio**_

A pesar de tener la ventaja, él no descuidó la mirada sobre Motoyasu. Entonces, un anuncio se dió.

\- ¡El duelo se verá en la integración de una compañera para el héroe de la lanza ante este acto de presencia de compañía del héroe del escudo!

\- ¡NOOOOOO! - Exclamó el abatido con un golpe aparente en su orgullo.

\- _**Que así sea ... ¡Raphtalia! ¡Esta es mi verdadero ser! ¡Hoy dejaré de ser tu maestro y le mostraré quién soy realmente! ¡Les daré el demonio que tanto quieren! ¡Mi odio es tan grande que no tendrá limitaciones! ¡Finalmente, iré con todas mis fuerzas! ¡ESTE ES MI ODIO HACIA LAS LANZAAAAAAAS!**_

Un brillo intenso comenzó a brotar de los escudos. Motoyasu se había levantado y tenía esto con la guardia alta, increíble abrumado por sus palabras. Al prestar atención, notó que Maire se le acercó y comenzó a curarlo de las mordidas de las criaturas. Se sintió disgustado pero no rechazó el acto ya que no podría renegar de esto.

\- ¡Podrá vengar el acto contra mi vida, Motoyasu-sama! ¡Usted puede vengar lo que este monstruo intentó hacerme antes!

Él no contestó, más si observaba al héroe que lo abrumó apenas el brillo cesó. También Raphtalia se mostraba genuinamente sorprendida ante las habilidades de su maestro.

Naofumi miraba el suelo semi-flexionado. Su armadura seguía perfectamente reluciente, pero lo que destacaba era su escudo, que tenía la forma de una lágrima al inverso. Su forma era tradicional a su escudo original, pero tenía un grabado tribal en líneas rojas de lss tenía brotaba energía.

\- _**Escudo del odio: Lanza del blasfemo ...**_

Al alzar la vista, los ojos de Naofumi brillaban de un rojo extremadamente intenso. Se comenzó a afirmar, tomando aire en el camino.

\- _**¡TODOS! ¡OIGAN LAS PALABRAS DEL PRIMER FILÓSOFO DE ESTE MUNDO! ¡ESTA NOCHE, MIENTRAS NUESTRO TIEMPO SE PIERDE RIDÍCULAMENTE, VA A CAER UNO DE LOS HÉROES QUE PORTA LA MENTIRA, SIENDO EL VENCEDOR EL QUE PORTA LA VERDAD! ESTA NOCHE...!**_

Extendió el escudo enfrente de sus rivales, observándolos con mucha confianza. Sin que ambos logren prestar mucha atención, él comenzó a avanzar a paso lento.

\- _**¡... SE HARÁ MI VENGANZA POR TODO LO QUE ME HICIERON, DESGRACIADOS!**_

Instinto Motoyasu empujó arrepentidamente a Maire, evitando que ella recibiera un impacto del escudo que Naofumi había perdido al inicio de la pelea. Sin embargo, el impacto lo acercó demasiado a él.

\- _**Tú primero, oh, mi gran compañero héroe ... ¡Necesitas disciplina!**_

De una brutal patada a la mejilla, este voló contra una de las paredes lejanas. Mientras él miraba divertido esto, una daga se clavó en su escudo. Al fijar atención, notó que el escudo de globo retuvo el impacto.

Ella luchaba por intentar penetrar su defensa, pero al fijarse en el rostro del rival, notó que este sonrió horrorosamente.

\- _**Avaricia Ego. Engaño ... Incluso hueles a una zorra desvirgada. Curiosamente, no fue por mí ... ¡Necesitas disciplina!**_

Sacudió el escudo suavemente, rompiendo el arma y haciéndola caer. Él río con burla ante esto, aún sin verla.

\- _**Espera aquí. Me encargaré de ti más tarde ...**_

Ignorándola completamente, comenzó a avanzar hacia donde había mandado en Motoyasu. Ella se sintió para poder atacarlo, pero se espantó al ver su sonrisa al voltear.

\- _**Casi lo olvidaba. Unos amigos quieren conocerte ...**_

Fue así como 3 globos furiosos se abalanzaron sobre ella, penetrando su armadura, haciéndola sangrar.

\- ¡AAAAAAH! ¡SACÁMELOS!

\- _**Desármenla. Si quieren mordisquear, solo brazos y piernas. Ella es mucho más débil que los héroes o Raphtalia.**_

Ellos parecieron comprender, ya que obedecieron, encajando brutales mordiscos en brazos y piernas que le perforaron la carne con dolor. Dio, de los tres, comenzó a sacar las armas y armas que podrían ser posibles para desnudarla.

\- ¡Deja a Maire!

\- _**¡¿Acaso tú me dejaste irme en paz cuando me acusaron injustamente de violador ?! ¡Sin pruebas! ¡Sin evidencia! ¡¿Qué clase de justicia rige este reino estúpido ?!**_

Naofumi recibió el impacto directo en su escudo de la oleada de estocadas que su rival lanzaba con una sonrisa confiada y muchos movimientos movimientos rápidos.

\- _**¡Levántate y camina hacia delante, Motoyasu! ¡Tienes las piernas para eso! ¡Abre los ojos, estúpido! ¡Mírame como he estado sobreviviendo! ¡Mira como he prosperado de esfuerzo! ¡¿Acaso tiene oído mas rumores de mis supuestos actos ?!**_

\- ¡Sí! ¡Enfrentaste a un hombre en un restaurante y lo interrogaste con agresividad! ¡Derribaste a un centenar de soldados y les robaste! ¡Amenazaste a muchos mercaderes! ¡Se todo lo que hiciste!

\- _**¡Me designaron un asesino para terminar con mi vida! ¡Ellos intentaban arrestarme por defenderme y los humillé! ¡Desde que destruyeron mi reputación, me obligué a sobrevivir como un lugar de las estafas con las que pensaban arruinarme! ¡Todo el que me enfrente o estafe terminará así!**_

Impacto La punta punzante del escudo dióxido con el estómago del héroe, dejándolo adolorido. Sin embargo, aprovechó la cercanía para poder darle un golpe con su lanza. La punta dió con la armadura de Naofumi, destruyendo la cota de malla y el pecho, cosa que miró con sorpresa. Al tocar su piel, la hoja no pasó de eso.

\- _**M-Mi armadura ...**_

\- ¡Al fin! ¡Es mi turno de golpearte! ¡Lanza de meteorito!

Un repentino brillo azotó la lanza, lo que hizo que Naofumi se lanzara de espaldas para evadir el impacto, cayéndose su casco en el proceso.

Asedio El ataque devastador fue un colapso de energía que atrapó su torso, brazos y cabeza. Luego del ataque, que llegó a golpear el techo del jardín, mandando el rastro de poder al cielo. Finalmente, una explosión dió con Naofumi, que fue la parte final del ataque, generando una estela oscura. Motoyasu se encontró y fue un rescatar a Maire, siendo que los globos habían tenido un gran momento de ver la desventaja contra el héroe.

\- ¡Maire! ¡Tranquila! ¡Ya se terminó! ¡Lo vencí! ¡Ese impacto penetra armaduras por completo! ¡Su defensa debería solo poder dejarlo con un poco de salud!

El héroe le dió medicina a la chica, que tenía pérdida de sangre por las mordidas de las criaturas, así como había perdido sus fuerzas por luchar por defenderme.

El público había dejado enmudecido. Raphtalia se mostraba realmente preocupada ahora, sabiendo a leguas que ese ataque debió ser muy agresivo.

\- _**Mi armadura que ocultaba todo mi poder ... Ha sido destruida ...**_

De la estela, una mano desnuda salió tomando un reluciente casco de plata que se encuentra algo raspado y maltratado.

\- _**Lo siento, viejo amigo. No pude salvar el resto ... Espero que Oyaji pueda recuperarte. No podría seguir mi sueño sin tu imagen ...**_

La estela comenzó a desaparecer. Naofumi tenía severas quemaduras en algunas partes del torso desnudo. Portaba Door Shield en ambos brazos, lo que indica que forzó una defensa inmensa en el último momento para sobrevivir. Sonreía tristemente al ver como solo quedaba su casco de todo el peto, hombreras y brazales de su armadura. Incluso su ropa se había desvanecido en la parte superior, dejando dos tiras de ropa colgando de su cintura, balanceándose gloriosamente por el viento.

Gritos abrumadores. El esplendor del pecho desnudo y expuesto del héroe deparó en la presencia de todos, fruto de su fulgor y belleza que hizo paso en su grandeza, mostrando su musculatura y firmeza, que con fiereza deslumbraba al público. También Raphtalia tuvo que taparse el rostro de la vergüenza por tan gloriosa vista que tenía de la espalda de su maestro y las miradas que le dedicó la gente al razonar que ella era su compañera. Muchos aventureros que habían sido invitados a la cena chiflaban enblezados con la belleza del portador del escudo.

\- _**¿Hmm? Parece que tengo al público de mi mano ahora ... ¿Qué tal sí ...?**_

Dejó el casco junto a sus mascotas, que se miraban en el reflejo de esta con curiosidad, mientras alzaba los brazos y los estiramientos con firmeza, para luego acomodar los brazos, mostrando la fuerza de sus brazos. Los gritos de todos abrumaron el jardín con esplendor, incluso Raphtalia no pudo evitar gritar sonrojada mientras miraba con gloria y lágrimas la estructura de los brazos de su maestro. Aún más cuando este pasó los brazos por su nuca, luciendo sus pectorales. Él no podría evitar reír divertido ante la admiración de la gente por dichosa imágen. Si viera a sus espaldas, vería un Motoyasu anonadado, abrumado y muy impresionado. A su lado, Maire estaba sonrojada y sostenía una respiración pesada.

\- _**Bien ... Ya que yo estoy en perfecto estado, la batalla prosigue, ¿No es así?**_

Naofumi se arrepintió chifló, extendiendo los brazos a los lados. Sus tres mascotas se abalanzaron sobre él, mordiendo distintas partes del cuerpo, quedándose quietas allí.

\- _**¡Deleiténse con mi cuerpo señoritas! ¡Hasta ahora solo ellos han llegado a morderme! ¡Hay espacio para más!**_

Las risas llegaron a surcar el jardín y el público así como se desvanecieron en cuanto el héroe se puso en la misma postura con la que comenzó el combate con un rostro serio. Sus ojos rojos aún seguían asustando a Motoyasu.

\- ¡¿C-Cómo ?!

\- _**Soy el prota, hermano. Estás jodido.**_

\- ¿Eh?

\- _**Veo que estás aturdido, Motoyasu. ¿Recuerdas la paliza que te dí cuando intentaste atacarme al salir del castillo? Esa paliza la di con mi pesado escudo. Door Shield es mi escudo más fuerte, sin importar las ediciones y habilidades que tenga yo con los demás escudos. Este duplicado todas mis defensas, dándome la potencia de un tanque, pero, por desgracia, es terriblemente pesado. Es por eso que me ví obligado a entrenar mi cuerpo con toda mi capacidad para poder portarlo ... Hasta hoy, me es difícil utilizarlo incluso en una pelea. Raphtalia a logrado romper mi defensa fácilmente con este escudo en todos nuestros combates.**_

Al bajarlos suavemente, Naofumi asentó un terrible golpe al suelo, dejando en evidencia sus pesos con solo asentar su borde.

\- _**Sin embargo, con la adrenalina cargada en mis poros, incluso siento la dificultad. Así que ... ¿Qué te parece ayudarme a perfeccionar mi capacidad de defensa?**_

El par se tuvo y se puso firme, abrumados por la presencia del héroe que tenía un aura aterradora.

_****\- ¡Esta es mi venganza, Motoyasu! ¡Aquí viene el segundo round!****_

* * *

_¡Buenos días gente! __¡Feliz 2020 para todos y todas! ¡Este año tengan pensadas claramente las reglas de Naofumi y sueñen en una supervivencia plena! ¡Vivamos para ver el futuro! ¡Es un placer tenerlos como lectores! ¡Gracias por ser tan pacientes con las actualizaciones! ¡Espero este capítulo les haya gustado! ¡Tomé el tiempo para poder darle la suficiente apreciación a Naofumi, ya que se lo merece el papucho! UwU_

_Eso es todo. __Y como dijeron un grande de la Argentina ... Si molestan, que la sigan chupando. Cuídense todos._


	14. La victoria del filósofo

EroJimmy: Me alegra mucho que te esté gustando la historia xd. Aquí está la continuación, espero la disfrutes. Con respecto a si hacerla harem o no, lo pensaré a futuro, por ahora, solo Raphtalia está bajo su atención.

Para desgracia, no he visto "To Aru Majutsu no Index", ya que paso mas tiempo leyendo novelas ligeras o Webnovels. Espero no desilucionarte a futuro si es así.

En fin, espero disfrutes este capitulo. Esperaré reviews a futuro, ya que serán a utilidad.

* * *

\- **_Venganza del filósofo: Tormenta abrasiva__..._**

La escena comienza con un azotador combo de puñetazos veloces que dieron con Motoyasu en distintas partes del cuerpo sin poder evadirlas o repelerlas. Ante estos ataques, Maire solo corría espantada por los tres globos que la lastimaban gravemente con cada mordida que llegaban a darle.

El azote perdió fuerza, momento en el que el héroe de la lanza trató de huir, pero la mirada aterradora de Naofumi le dió a entender que no se lo permitiría. Este había tomado el mástil, abalanzándose sobre su enemigo.

\- **_¡No huirás! ¡Te __destrozaré__ a ti y a este gobierno corrupto! ¡Venganza del filósofo: Azotes sin contención!_**

Dicho y hecho. En cuanto Naofumi consiguió acercarse lo suficiente, comenzó una brutal cantidad de patadas consecutivas sobre su rival, que terminó cayendo al suelo, pero que no le brindó ni un poco de lástima a él.

\- **_¡ODIO DE LA LANZA: TORMENTA DE VIENTO PENETRANTE!_**

Magia. Frente a todos los que observaban, Naofumi comenzó a golpear y patear el viento, unos centímetros lejos de su enemigo, generando ondas de choque que dieron brutales golpes en una secuencia abrumadora.

\- ¡T-Tormenta de lanzas!

Una enorme tormenta de lanzas salió disparada de la punta del arma, abalanzándose sobre Naofumi, que con uno de sus ojos rojos, observó esto con fineza.

\- **_¡Escudos del odio: Odio de las lanzas!_**

Los escudos tomaron la forma que presentaron en cuanto él obtuvo la serie.

[ Serie Odio:

Requerimientos: Rencor, odio, desolación y conciencia contra la ira, genera que estos requisitos permitan la obtención de una serie de escudos capaces de rivalizar con las armas enemigas. Menos capaz que la Serie Maldita, pero no porta efectos secundarios que no sean momentaneos. Afecta la personalidad del portador que la porta.

Estos fueron los indicios que leyó Naofumi en cuanto había desbloqueado este escudo, mucho tiempo antes de encontrar a Raphtalia...

El ataque dió con los escudos, que juntos daban la forma de un enorme escudo del odio de las lanzas. Repentinamente, con un simple movimiento de brazos, la estela negra desapareció completamente, permitiendo a todos ver al héroe del escudo intacto.

\- **_¡Eres débil, Motoyasu! ¡Te falta odio!_**

\- ¡Deja de ser tan arrogante!

\- **_¡__Oblígame__!_**

El héroe de la lanza observaba a su rival. Este sostenía una mirada de superioridad y una sonrisa divertida. Detrás de él, pasaba Maire que seguía huyendo de los globos.

Prestando atención a sus habilidades, supo que le quedaban dos ataques hasta que se quedara sin recursos por el enfriamiento de las habilidades anteriores.

\- ¡Lanza-!

\- **_¡Escudo de liebre!_**

Sin más, Naofumi comenzó a correr a gran velocidad, acercándose a él, que de pánico golpeó el piso con con la punta de la lanza, generando una brutal explosión. Sin embargo, salió expulsado de la estela por un puñetazo.

\- ¡Eso no me dolió!

\- **_¡Patético es no darte cuenta! ¡El escudo de liebre aumenta mi agilidad, pero no promueve mi fuerza base! ¡Para eso tengo este! ¡Escudo de jabalí!_**

Al tenerlo equipado, el héroe se abalanzó en una estampida contra él. Con éxito, logró detenerlo con su lanza.

\- ¡Ahora sí! ¡Lanza de electricidad!

\- **_¡Mejor para mí! ¡Escudo de globo!_**

Un impacto eléctrico se dió contra el escudo de globo, provocando una especie de absorción, que luego se volvió un ataque reflector, provocando que Motoyasu gritara por el dolor del impacto.

\- ¡¿Q-Qué?!

-_ **¡Los globos son de goma! ¡Son immunes a la electricidad! ¡Un estúpido como tú jamás habría notado eso! ¡Escudo de jabalí!**_

Ambos escudos se volvieron parte del escudo de jabalí, y juntos, arremetieron con fuerza. Motoyasu no pudo hacer nada cuando dejó su pecho descubierto, recibiendo el impacto de lleno.

Al seguir la carrera, Naofumi chocó con la pared del jardín, donde se veía al otro héroe devastado. Cuando se separó, lo incrustó de una patada, sin compasión.

\- ¡¿C-Cómo es posible que seas tan fuerte?! ¡He enfrentado cosas más fuertes que tú!

\- **_No lo entiendes, Motoyasu. Es esfuerzo. Mientras que ustedes tuvieron todo en bandeja de plata, yo tuve que __ganarmelo_**_**...** _**Ustedes destruyeron mi reputación, eso solo hizo que entendiera todo lo que este mundo es...** Tengo una alumna por la que velo día a día para que sea mejor que yo y tenga un futuro prometedor. Pero ustedes no me lo hacen fácil... piensa lo que quieras de lo que he dicho.

Naofumi solo lo miraba desde arriba. Su odio se fue y solo quedaban sus dos escudos base, así como sus tiras de cuero que flameaban con fulgor.

\- Yo he ganado. Tu humillación es esta derrota, Motoyasu. Vivir con que el dilema que he roto. ¿Qué ocurre cuándo un objeto inamovible, choca con una fuerza imparable? Se genera una devastación... Si el objeto inamovible es más fuerte, lo desvía. Mi escudo es una pared inmensa. Siempre te desviaré... **_Y no te dejaré pasar jamás._**

Dejando a un abrumado rival en el suelo, Naofumi miró a sus globos. Dió mordía el trasero de Maire como nunca, mientras los demás la habían hecho correr en círculos. Ahora se hallaba agotada en el piso, mientras ellos se burlaban, amenazándola y gruñendo. Chifló llamando su atención, provocando que fueran con él, saltando a sus hombros y cabeza. Se sorprendió por eso, pero no le molestaba.

\- Buen trabajo. Dos liebres para los tres en cuanto volvamos.

Se acercó a Maire y la observó. Se veía mejor que la vez anterior, ya que las mordidas de ellos a ella la perforaban, aún así, seguía intacta, con el trasero sangrando.

\- Nunca es suficiente, pero soy mejor que ellos... Tú no te mereces las palabras que usaría para expresarme. Solo te digo esto, Maire, Regla número 5. Jamás esperes empatía, respeto o cariño de mi parte... Tú te lo buscaste.

Abandonó a la agotada joven en el suelo, dándose vuelta y caminando frente a ella. Esta solo lo veía con ira palpitante.

\- ¡E-El duelo! ¡Ejem! ¡El vencedor del duelo es el héroe del escudo! - Declaró el rey a regañadientes. Sin embargo, se mostraba algo tranquilo, cosa que preocupó al mencionado, ya que podía suponer algunas cosas.

\- ¡Púdranse! ¡Aléjense de mí!

A golpes, Raphtalia se abría paso para llegar hasta su héroe y maestro. Su emoción se dejaba lucir en sus lágrimas y la sonrisa de orgullo que portaba.

\- ¡Naofumi-sensei!

Apenas llegó al jardín, ella se abalanzó al hombre que recibió el abrazo con gusto. Ambos se estrujaban con fuerza, como si nunca en la vida pudieran realizar estos actos nuevamente.

\- Tranquila, se acabó...

\- Estaba preocupada... Cuando ví a la heredera atacarlo por la espalda, no esperaba que hubiera estado atento. Estaba por integrarme al combate...

\- ... Pero yo ya tenía compañero.

\- ¡Exacto! ¡Entonces solo me quedaba ver todo, desesperada!

\- Ya, ya... Un momento, ¡¿Eres más alta?!

\- ¡Umu! ¡Le dije que mi nivel difiere de mi cuerpo, por lo que maduré rápidamente!

\- ¡P-P-Pero es demasiado rápido!

\- Ufu, fu, fu... ¿No me diga que se enamoró de mí, Naofumi-sensei?

\- ¡Eras como mi hija, mocosa insolente! ¡¿Desde cuando eres tan audaz?!

\- ¡¿Haaaa?! ¡Es su culpa de enseñarme a tener confianza de mi misma apenas comencé a aprender!

\- ¡Noooo! ¡Maldicióóóóón!

\- ¡N-Naofumi-sensei! ¡No llore, por favor! ¡Aaah! ¡Deje de llorar!

Gritos. Justo cuando el par estaba en un momento emotivo, muchos aventureros comenzaron a agitar sus manos y a gritar.

\- ¡NAO-FUMI! ¡NAO-FUMI! ¡NAO-FUMI!

Mirándose mutuamente, Raphtalia sonrió al comprender que ocurría, por lo que señaló con la cabeza a su maestro para que se fuera a celebrar. Este se levantó y avanzó, pasando por al lado de un Motoyasu que se levantaba a duras penas y una Maire que era retirada por los médicos. Al llegar al medio del jardín, escuchando con eco los gritos de su nombre, Naofumi se mostraba muy orgulloso y contento. Lágrimas caían de su rostro al finalmente ser reconocido como siempre quería. Finalmente, alzó ambos brazos, reluciendo su cuerpo ante la audiencia, soltando un grito de victoria esclarecedor envuelto en lágrimas ante todos presentes que aún no se fueron y aclamaban su gran determinación.

\- ¡AQUÍÍÍÍÍÍ! ¡AQUÍ ESTOY! ¡YO SOY EL VENCEDOR! ¡LA FILOSOFÍA SE HACE ECO EN MÍ Y VENCERÁ A LA TIRANÍA!

\- ¡AHU! ¡AHU! ¡AHU!

Bajo esta batalla, Naofumi se ganó el respeto de los aventureros, y así, la victoria de él tuvo más de un sentido en todo su esplendor.

...

Al día siguiente, los héroes y muchos nobles estaban presentes en la gran sala para recibir sus recompensas tras su trabajo duro en el mes.

\- Ahora, frente a ustedes, se otorgará la financiación de apoyo y la recompensa por sus esfuerzos en la ola.

\- 1000 monedas desde el inicio. Aparentemente, aún no se me retrajo dicha financiación, cosa que se me hace rara.

\- Tenemos suerte, Naofumi-sensei.

\- Y ahora, la apremiación por los enfrentamientos. 4000 monedas de plata para Motoyasu-sama...

Este las tomó con un rostro serio, ya siquiera vanidoso como desde un principio.

\- ... 3800 para Ren-sama...

Este las tomó con un rostro frío, sin un gesto de emoción. Sin embargo, su rostro muestra aparente molestia. Seguramente es por la influencia de Maire sobre el éxito del héroe de la lanza.

\- ... 3800 para Itsuki-sama...

Por obviedad, este también miraba a Motoyasu con envidia.

\- ... Y esta vez, aparentemente el escudo hizo algo notorio, por lo que se le adjudican 1600 monedas. El reino agradece su trabajo - Declaró con claro sarcasmo en su voz.

\- De hecho, le pertenece 2000 monedas, oh, honorable rey-desu.

Repentinamente, Raphtalia dió un claro reclamo con una postura firme y una bella sonrisa.

\- ¿Hmm? ¿Acaso tú, una demi-humana, tiene el derecho de reclamarme algo?

\- Pues... Soy ciudadana del reino, trabajo con el héroe del escudo y genero las limpiezas de monstruos que atosigan las paredes del reino. Ante registros claros de mi labor en el reino, tengo el derecho de adjudicar un reclamo como ciudadana libre, ya que, como han notado sus soldados al intentar quitarme el sello que no tenía, no soy la esclava de Naofumi-sensei. Las recompensas se dividen en monstruos enfrentados, jefes vencidos y territorios rescatados. Por ende, Tate no Yuusha-sama debe de obtener la módica recompensa de 2000 monedas, puesto que rescató el pueblo que sus tropas no pudieron proteger...

\- ¡¿C-Cómo puedes-?!

\- Aún no he terminado. Es de mala educación interrumpir a los demás, oh, gran rey. Él expuso su vida para la primera línea, venciendo a la élite de ejércitos esqueletos que los otros héroes ignoraron al estar ocupados con el jefe de la ola. Por supuesto, protegió a aventureros, soldados y civiles por igual, por lo que me extraña que estos no le hayan entregado algún tributo por sus esfuerzos. ¿Podría ser amable de disponer lo que le corresponde a mi maestro, o deberé conseguir datos de los testigos y personas rescatadas en ese momento?

Silencio. El rey estaba casi sin voz por la declaración pulcra de la joven. Ella casi se veía como un noble ante él.

\- ¡No puedes reclamarle esas cosas al-!

\- ¿Otro rodillazo-desu?

\- ¡HIIIII! ¡MOTOYASU-SAMA!

Ella arremetió contra la espalda del héroe de la lanza, procurando mantenerse a salvo de la sonriente Raphtalia que le había dado una mirada siniestra en ese momento. En eso, un hombre pasó y llegó hasta al rey, susurrándole algo.

\- ¿Y bien, oh, gran rey? ¿Cómo será entonces-desu?

\- ¡V-Vaya! ¡Parece que muchas personas han declarado a favor del héroe del escudo y su bolsa de tributos alcanza las...

Repentinamente, se asustó la ver la mirada filosa de la muchacha, como si le advirtiera de su respuesta.

\- ... A-Alcanza las 4300 monedas de plata... Puesto que acabó con una armada de 170 esqueletos y defendió exitosamente a un pueblo cercano al reino, siendo que la gente rescatada declaró a su favor y le envió tributos. El impuesto de retención será removido como disculpas por la mala información - Declaró el rey, nuevamente a regañadientes, ya que las miradas de los nobles iban en desconfianza hacia él. Nadie quería ser sometido por malos actoa y menos desconocer de información importante.

Sorpresa. Finalmente, la muchacha observó el rostro atónito de su maestro, que poco y nada entendía que ocurría.

\- ¿C-Cómo? ¿Cuándo?

\- Estuve trabajando por las mañanas en búsqueda de personas que quisieran deshacerse de criaturas cercanas, esto es trabajo de un aventurero, así como demandé una lista de leyes que cumplen los ciudadanos al esclavista de barrios bajos. Así aprendí todo.

La bolsa apareció, abrumando a los demás héroes que no creían posible algo así.

\- Y-Yo... No la quiero.

Naofumi rechazó la bolsa en manos de un sirviente, dejándosela a Raphtalia, que la transportó con una sonrisa ante la sorpresa del hombre.

\- Mi señor se maneja con algunas reglas. El dinero no le importa y menos lo quiere, por lo que yo me encargaré de tenerlo en sus manos y disponer de costeos relevantes.

\- Regla número uno...

Maire fue vista por algunas personas al lograr oír su murmuro, incluso la oreja de Raphtalia siguió el orígen de dicho murmuro.

\- Incluso sabes de sus reglas...

El murmuro de Raphtalia llamó la atención de Naofumi, que se intrigó al ver cierto grado de odio en su voz. Sin embargo, decidió ignorarlo.

\- ¡Bien! ¡Ya no tenemos que perder el tiempo aquí! ¡Hemos desperdiciado ya bastantes horas, Raph! ¡Nos largamos!

\- ¡Por supuesto! ¡Debemos hacer algo con su... Bueno... Su...!

Raphtalia se mostraba incómoda y sonrojada, resultado de un Naofumi que aún no tenía ropaje superior, así como aun colgaba dos tiras de lo que quedaba de su camiseta.

\- Oh. Lo olvidé.

\- ¡¿C-Cómo puede olvidar algo así?! ¡Su cuerpo está muy expuesto! ¡Nadie merece verlo! ¡Nos vemos la próxima vez!

La muchacha comenzó a empujar al héroe a la salida, sacándole escalofríos porque sus finas manos se paseaban por su espalda, aparentemente aprovechando la ocasión.

\- R-Raph...

\- ¡Oh! Olvidaba que debíamos ir a por el esclavista.

\- ¿Hmm? ¿Por qué volveremos allí?

\- He oído que tiene unas ofertas grandes en cosas que no son esclavos. Es interesante.

\- Ya veo... Creo que podemos darle un intento.

Sin mucho más que el tacto de la sonrojada muchacha por toda su espalda, que sonreía con un rostro travieso, lanzando la bolsa de monedas al aire y atrapándola en el trayecto, el héroe salió del castillo con una sonrisa en su rostro.

La vida del héroe del escudo estaba por dar un nuevo giro hacia el futuro.

* * *

_Hola gente. ¿Qué les pareció el __cap__? Siendo sincero, a mí me encantó. Esperaba poder introducir a Filo ya, pero tengo pensado darle todo un capítulo para ella adelante._

_Un pequeño precio por la salvación de una __waifu__ muy _

_¿Esperaban mayor humillación para Motoyasu? Yo solo buscaba dejarle en claro las diferencias entre él y Naofumi._

_¿Les gustó el escudo del odio de la lanza? Así será la serie armas que Naofumi portará para suplantar su ira._

_¿Qué les parece la actitud de Raphtalia? ¿Creen que hay que retocar algo a futuro?_

_Y por último, ¿Les gusta cómo introduzco mi filosofía al personaje de Naofumi? ¿Creen que deba darle más enfoque a su exploración en este arte?_

_Como siempre: gracias por leer y votar, aún más por comentar. Son los mejores al darme esta oportunidad de explorar nuevas historias._

_Un gustazo gente. Nos vemos en la próxima._

_¿Entienden? Nos vemos, pero ustedes lo leen xd_

_Ya, está bien, me voy a mi rincón..._


	15. Sorpresa, chance, más sorpresa y ultraje

\- ¡Naofumi-sensei-desu!

Naofumi abrió los ojos con lentitud en lo que Raphtalia lo ayudaba a levantarse.

\- Cielos. Raph, ¿Cuánto tiempo me desmayé?

\- 5 minutos. Estamos en la entrada del castillo aún-desu.

\- Ya veo... Eso quiere decir que ellos realmente me pidieron algo hace un momento. Lamento sonar ruin, pero, ¿Pueden repetirme su petición?

El héroe del escudo miraba a todos los aventureros que detenían su camino con una gota en la nuca. Raphtalia aprovechó la situación para que, mientras estaba desmayado en las escaleras, pudiera acariciarle la cabeza en lo que trataba despertar, así como manosear sus brazos y hombros.

\- ¡Queremos que usted simbolice a los aventureros! ¡Que sea nuestro representante ante la corte de nobles y el rey!

\- ¿Un sindicato? ¿Y eso es por qué...?

\- ¿Sindicaqué?

\- Naofumi-sensei usa una palabrería muy avanzada para nuestro entendimiento-desu. Seguramente es alguna palabra que representa a un grupo representante de aventureros, ¿No es así, Naofumi-sensei-desu?

\- A-Algo así... Entonces, ¿Para qué lo quieren?

\- ¡Su valentía y diplomacia pueden certificar que usted es óptimo para velar por nuestra representación! ¡Somos la burla entre los nobles! ¡Queremos que nuestros esfuerzos se noten!

\- Ahora entiendo por qué nunca los ví burlarse de mí en el reino. Esperaban saber si todo esto era legítimo para aparecer...

\- Lamentamos posicionarnos en una forma neutral, Tate no Yuusha-sama, pero, ¿Cómo podíamos confiar en alguien que desconocemos? El rey ha demostrado actos muy sucios desde su... "Incidente".

\- Lo entiendo completamente. No hace falta aclarar más. Entonces... Si me hago representante de ustedes, ¿Deberé participar en juntas para discutir algo?

\- Usted solo vendría para saber nuestros reclamos al reino, hasta pondría ideas que piense justas y favorables, para luego reclamar ante el rey y su corte.

\- Mis honorarios no son costosos, pero quiero que entiendan que necesitaré todo en condiciones para esto. Necesito perder el menor tiempo posible... De esta manera, Raphtalia y yo podremos representarlos.

\- Entiendo... ¿Unas 1500 monedas de plata estarán bien?

\- Si es un desafío obtenerlas, no hace falta pagar tanto. Con tal de poder burlarme del rey en su cara cuando los reclamos se den óptimamente, yo aceptaré poco o nada.

\- ¡Naofumi-sensei! ¡Eso es ruin! Quiero estar ahí-desu.

\- Yo no te detendré... ¡Bueno! ¡Ya resuelto esto! ¡Mi alumna y yo nos debemos ir! ¡Nos vemos! - Declaró el héroe echando a correr con su compañera tirada de un brazo. Esta tuvo que sostener su lanza fuertemente para que no cayera de la fuerza de los jalones.

...

\- Bien... Aquí estamos-desu.

\- Sí. Creo que deberíamos pensar en sacar a varios esclavos concientes si llegamos a verlos... Es lo menos que podríamos hacer.

\- Umu. Siempre muy bondadoso, Naofumi-sensei-desu.

\- Andando.

Al entrar a la carpa, el par notó que el olor nauseabundo estaba casi desvanecido y que el lote de esclavos que el hombre tenía se hallaba casi desvanecido.

\- ¿Qué ocurrió aquí?

\- Ni idea, pero puedo suponerlo.

\- ¡Ho, ho! ¡El héroe del escudo! ¡¿Ya disfrutaste de tu primera compra?!

Ambos voltearon y notaron al enano de sonrisa atroz acercándose a ellos con naturalidad.

\- Sigue hablando, desgraciado. No tendré problemas con colgarte de un mástil luego.

\- ¿Hmm? Su nivel a aumentado mucho. Sin embargo, al no estar virgen pierde valor. 16 piezas de oro.

\- ¡¿Haaaa?! ¡¿16 monedas de oro por mi cuerpo-desu?! ¡Valgo más que solo eso-desu! ¡Además, soy virgen, enano desgraciado-desu!

\- ¡Hu, hu~! ¡Que acento! ¡Que lengua tan audaz! ¡22 piezas!

\- ¡AÚN UN PRECIO BAJO! ¡MALDITO HIJO DE UNA-!

\- Raph, tranquila y sonriente te ves más bonita. No vengo a vender a Raphtalia, esclavista. ¿Qué ocurrió con los que estaban aquí antes?

\- Murieron. Las infecciones que tenían en sus heridas y demás problemas solo facilitaron sus pérdidas.

\- Ya veo...

Raphtalia notó el enojo de su maestro y sostuvo su mano con suavidad y firmeza. Este entendió el gesto y la apretó suavemente, acariciándola.

\- ¿Hmm? Mano suave y fin-. ¡Ugh!

\- ¡N-N-No diga esas cosas pervertidas, Naofumi-sensei-desu!

\- ¡¿Acaso tienes un concepto de la perversión invertido?!

\- ¿En qué puedo servirte entonces, héroe?

\- ¿Eh? Oh, lo olvidaba. Te explico. Raphtalia aparentemente descubrió algo que pensabas ofrecerme y vine a verlo.

\- ¡Así que tú eras el mapache que hurgaba por los alrededores con tu invisibilidad! ¡Maldita mocosa impertinente! ¡Perdí mucho tiempo por culpa de esas tonterías que hacías!

\- ¡UMU! ¡Eso te ganas por burlarte de mi especie, Beloukas-desu! ¡Así será todo el tiempo que molestes-desu!

\- ¿Beloukas?

\- Oí su nombre cuando exploraba una vez-desu.

\- Ya veo... Por cierto, también llevaré tinta de esclavo.

\- Para esclavizar gente por tu cuenta, necesitas a un mag-.

\- No es para esclavizar. De hecho, no viene mal mostrártelo...

Naofumi tomó un tintero lleno y lo volcó en la gema de su escudo. Entonces, repentinamente, su escudo obtuvo un brillo.

\- Escudo de esclavitud.

Frente a todos, el brazo izquierdo de Naofumi se volvió una especie de escudo lleno de cadenas y con un collar encadenado sobrevolando a su alrededor.

\- Ahora, necesito alrededor de 13 tinteros. 6 monedas de oro deben servir.

\- ¿Hmm? ¿Y dónde pagarás?

\- Ya está pago... No lo olvidaste, ¿Verdad?

\- ¡Ha, ha, ha! ¡Me agradas mocoso! ¡Vuelvo enseguida!

Raphtalia se sentó en la silla, enfrente de Naofumi, observando al héroe con bastante fijación.

Con su torso fornido expuesto, el escudo de esclavitud, y un rostro casi hostil al ver a este, ella imaginó algo bastante siniestro. Pero que solo la avergonzaba.

\- C-Chico malo-desu...

\- ¿Hmm? ¿Dijiste algo, Raph?

\- ¡¿C-CÓMO SE VE MI CUERPO-DESU?!

Silencio. Raphtalia se hallaba cerca del héroe, deslumbrándolo con su escote.

\- Bien... Está bien.

\- Oh... Gracias por su opinión-desu.

Vergüenza. Él se sostenía la naríz mirando a otra parte con un sonrojo innato por la presencia del escote; ella se abrazaba su escote, algo decepcionada por la respuesta vaga de su maestro.

\- ¡Aquí! ¡Chico, aquí tienes! ¿Hmm? ¿Interrumpo algo?

\- ¡Llegas tarde para ello-desu!

...

Finalmente, tras usar más de 18 tinteros, Naofumi obtuvo el mayor nivel en el escudo de esclavitud.

\- Posibilidad de esclavizar a cinco personas y genera el sello de inmediato a base de consumo continuo de magia. Esto no servirá con monstruos, ¿Verdad?

Entonces, algo más apareció.

[ Escudo de esclavitud: Bono de mascota y apoyo de equipo.

[ Mascotas: Aumento en progreso de nivel/Otorga beneficios base del portador/Concede conciencia y obediencia/Reduce periodos de enseñanza.

[ Esclavos (sin sello): Collar sostenido/Otorga y bloquea aumentos de nivel/Concede conciencia y obediencia/Enlace mental.

[ Esclavos (con sello): Collar capaz de aislarse/Otorga y bloquea aumentos de nivel al duplicado/Concede bono de 0.5 de beneficios base del portador/Concede obediencia absoluta/Enlace mental.

~ La madre de Dios... Rompí el escudo otra vez.

\- ¡Arruinarás mi negocio así, mocoso! ¡Es increíble!

Despertó de sus pensamientos ante las palabras del esclavista. Este sonreía con increíble sorpresa, mientras que Raphtalia seguía observándolo con un sonrojo y timidez notorias.

\- Solo quería el escudo, ni siquiera pienso usarlo. Necesito que sigas consiguiendo esclavos para poder rescatarlos.

\- ¿Eh? ¿Acaso estás pensando rescatar demi-humanos?

\- Pienso comprar todo tu negocio a futuro.

\- ¡¿Estás demente?!

\- Sí, pero tengo posibilidades... ¿Y bien? ¿Qué es lo que Raphtalia dijo que tenías que mostrarme?

\- ¡Oh! ¡Ví tu batalla contra el héroe de la lanza y pensé en acercarme y mostrarte algunas cosas como recompensa por tu victoria! ¡Ya lo traigo!

\- Raph, ¿Me podrías dar una gota de sangre tuya luego?

\- Umu. Si quiere, saque tanta como guste... Con sus dientes-desu...

\- ¿Hmm? Sí, luego lo haré. - Bromeó ante las últimas palabras que llegó a oír, pensando que era un chiste.

\- ¡Debo irme un momento-desu!

La pobre demi-humana avergonzada se levantó de su silla, casi tropezando al escapar del lugar, y se retiró por el momento, intrigando a su maestro.

\- ¿Y ahora qué le pasa?

\- ¡Aquí está! ¡Le presento esta caja de huevos de monstruos! Son de la mejor calidad de la tienda.

\- ¿Tienda? Ya veo... Tu faceta es la de una tienda de monstruos.

\- Como era de esperar de Naofumi-sensei. Se dió cuenta al momento-desu.

Al voltear, el héroe notó que la muchacha había vuelto casi agotada, con su armadura de acero casi en pedazos, su peinado desarreglado y un sonrojo más controlado.

\- Fui a golpear algunos soldados. Estaba aburrida-desu.

\- Y-Ya veo...

\- ¡Jo, jo! ¡Así que estabas exc-!

Lanza. El impacto de la lanza de Raphtalia dió justo al lado del rostro del esclavista, que mantenía su sonrisa un poco nervioso.

\- No debería decir esas cosas si busca mantenerse con vida, Beloukas-desu~.

\- C-Como decía antes. ¿Ha visto las aves que transportan carretas?

\- Sí. ¿Tienes una acaso?

\- No, pero en esta caja yacen 250 huevos. Uno tiene la probabilidad de sacar un huevo de dragón volador montable y hay 30% de chances de obtener uno de ellos...

\- Ya veo... 1/250 y 75/250. ¿Costo?

\- 100 monedas de plata por tiro. Se otorga la probabilidad de obtener un Firo Rial, un dragón, o partes de estos.

\- Hmm... Un riesgo de derroche o un milagro que duplica el dinero gastado. Tengo tres mascotas ahora. Sin embargo, una bestia no vendría mal en algún momento. Además, se ve más rentable que comprar un esclavo.

\- Comprendo. Comprar huevos predilectos es más rentable. Espere un segundo.

\- ¿Hmm? Raph, ¿Dio, Joseph y Jonathan acaso no están muy mimosos contigo?

Los tres iban en brazos de la muchacha, sonriendo tranquilamente en lo que tomaban una siesta. Era interesante ver como esos tres podían hacer algo así al ser simplemente domados y educados.

\- ¿Hmm~? Supongo que les caigo bien...

\- ¡Bien! ¡Acá está la selección de los mejores 3 huevos que disponemos! ¡Uno de estos es un Firo Rial o una criatura varia!

\- Entiendo. ¿Cuánto cada uno?

\- 150 monedas de plata. Evade el juego, paga más.

\- Me parece aceptable. Quiero el último de la derecha.

\- ¿Obediente o salvaje?

\- Prefiero ahorrar tiempo. ¿Cómo lo hago obediente?

\- Sangre sobre el huevo. Una gota, por favor.

Trás la obtención del huevo, que aparentemente será incubado por si mismo ahora, el par se retiró del área rumbo a la armería de Oyaji. Si bien ya era mediodía, no perdían mucho tiempo al caminar con algo de lentitud.

La gente los miraba con miedo, más que nada a Naofumi, pues su apariencia salvaje era bastante abrumadora ahora.

\- Raph, ¿Crees que deba cubrirme para no asustar a nadie más...?

\- No. No. No. No. - Declaró en lo que las mascotas de Naofumi también negaban con desaprobación.

\- ¿... E-Entonces sigo así?

\- Yes! Yes! Yes! Yes! - Exclamó con la nariz sangrando mientras las mascotas asentían con aprobación.

~ Son demasiado fáciles de leer...

Sin más, el héroe continuó caminando sin preocuparse de su apariencia.

...

\- ¡Yoh, Oyaji! ¡¿Has visto la pelea?!

\- ¿Hmm? Oh, chi-. ¡¿QUÉ DIABLOS LE PASÓ A TU ARMADURA?!

\- ¡Ja, ja, ja! ¡Es una historia divertida! ¡Pero el casco está intacto!

\- ¡Es casi lo único quedó intacto!

\- ¡P-Pagaré el doble por el trabajo!

\- Maldición, chico... De todos modos, como prometí, la armadura de ella está en una pieza. Cuida tus cosas un poco más la próxima vez. Apenas 2 meses te duró.

\- E-Entendido... Eso ya está. Falta encantarla. ¿Cuánto tardarás en reponer una de cero como la anterior?

\- 3 días. ¿Quieres ropa?

\- ¿Hmm? No. Puedo sonar exibicionista, pero me gusta estar así ahora hasta que concluyas la que hagas. ¿Podemos ver la armadura?

\- Seguro. Está arriba, depuesta en un mostrador. Tienes la habitación si quieres proba-. ¡La niña creció!

\- ¡Hola, Oyaji-san-desu! ¡Por eso le planteé mayor tamaño-desu!

\- Maldita niña inteligente. Agradezco que hayas sido tan precavida... No como cierto maestro idiota a tu lado.

\- ¡Oye! ¡Eso ofende! ¡Tú ve a cambiarte!

\- Relájese, Naofumi-sensei-desu. No vaya a ser que le crezcan canas...

Mientras pasaba, Raphtalia se aproximó al oído de su maestro, que yacía algo agachado por su repentina depresión, apenas sosteniendo el huevo en sus manos, y río con sensualidad para susurrar unas palabras.

\- ... De todos modos, me gustan los hombres mayores~.

El muchacho no pudo reaccionar a tiempo para verla pasar escaleras arriba, pero pudo asegurar que ella volteó para verlo de reojo con una sonrisa traviesa y un sonrojo enorme.

\- E-Eso es nuevo...

\- ¿Hmm? ¿De qué hablas, chico?

\- Nada, Oyaji. Tengo que tener cuidado más adelante.

\- Si tu lo dices... Eres un joven muy problemático.

\- Para tener 23 años, es algo normal.

\- ¡Oh! ¡Chico, buenos rumores han llegado a mis oídos tras la Ola!

\- Eso es raro. Cuando se trata de mí oyes de todo, pero no buenos rumores.

\- ¡Hablo en serio! ¡Resulta que salvaste a varias personas inconscientemente, por lo que quieren agradecerte! ¡Entre ellas, la encantadora del reino! ¡Está cerca de la farmacia, por lo que podrás pasarte por ambos!

\- Hmm... Interesante. Gracias por esa información, Oyaji.

\- Como gustes.

\- Ya estoy lista-desu~.

Bajando las escaleras, una joven de cabello corto relució su armadura frente a la audiencia. No portaba un casco como su maestro, pero si portaba una armadura de cuerpo completo. Contaba con brazales de estilo samurái, hombreras altas de doble malla, sobrepasando las que su maestro tenía, un peto completo de estilo inglés, como una malla de plata en las piernas, parecida a las irlandesas o las nórdicas, portando botas pesadas al final que se asemejaban aún más a los nórdicos.

\- ¿Cómo me veo~?

\- Como una dama de guerra. Te ves preciosa, niña.

\- Mooo~. Oyaji-san-desu, deja de tratarme así~.

El armero reía divertido por el rostro enfadado de la muchacha. Por otra parte, Naofumi veía dicha presencia con mirada plana. Era casi una imitación de su armadura.

~ No voy a preguntar de dónde se inspiró... ¿Acaso tiene casco?

\- Por cierto, chico, puedes portar algo para verte más intimidante...

...

\- Raphtalia...

\- ¡¿Sí, Naofumi-sensei~?!

\- ¿Podrías dejar de verme así, además de procurar soltar mi brazo para sostener bien el huevo?

\- Hmm... No~. Mi brazo izquierdo puede sostenerlo si lo abrazo bien~.

\- Me temía eso...

Naofumi suspiró profundamente mientras seguía caminando hasta la farmacia. Su apariencia no había cambiado mucho, pero ahora tenía anillos de prisión, rotos forzosamente en sus muñecas y tobillos. Sea lo que sea que quería lograr con esta imagen Oyaji, no funcionaba de manera correcta con Raphtalia.

\- ¡Buenos días, Tate no Yuusha-sama!

Al llegar al lugar, Naofumi recibió un regalo de 7 medicinas más, así como casi obtiene un libro, pero fue rechazado por la evolución que el escudo obtendría en estos últimos avances, para poder ascender el escudo de medicina al máximo, así como aprovechó para renovar el escudo con la sangre de Raphtalia.

[ Escudos: General: Bono de equipo: Aumento de experiencia +50 (Total de +90 actualmente) (Sangre de compañero de equipo Demi-humano)

[ Escudo de Hoja: Medicinas consumidas obtienen doble de efectos. Medicinas elaboradas aumentan a calidad alta.

\- ¡Al fin! ¡He pasado por tantas compras por ese escudo malnacido!

\- De hecho, creo que sufrió más con el escudo de construcción o minado, Naofumi-sensei.

Para estos, él tuvo que romper martillos, picos, palas, azadas y hachas con el fin de obtener escudos al máximo de estas habilidades. Gracias a Raphtalia y sus hurtos nocturnos, se pudo evitar perder mucho dinero.

[ Escudo de Construcción: Mejora la calidad de una construcción al máximo/Resistencia y calidad de objetos aumenta a coste de magia.

[ Escudo de Minado: Mejora la calidad de objetos extraídos de mina/Distingue minerales/Permite mejor utilizado en forjado/Probabilidad de 5% de obtención de mineral raro.

[ Escudo de Excavación: Facilidad extrema al realizar excavaciones/Permite distinguir superficies aptas para construcción, arado, etc.

[ Escudo de Trabajo de tierras: Mejora la calidad de tierra trabajada/Repone la tierra de cero para poder repetir huertos a base de magia/Mejora la calidad de las extracciones/Probabilidad de 30% de obtención de doble plantación.

[ Escudo de Talado: Mejora la calidad de madera obtenida/Facilidad extrema al realizar talado/Distingue maderas a talar/Reduce a 5% la obtención de madera en mal estado.

Sí. Esos habían sido un verdadero martirio. Recordaba haber estado destrozando alrededor de 40 martillos y picos. Del resto, perdió la cuenta.

\- Este escudo de mierda me exige un martirio auténtico.

Luego obtuvo el escudo de papel, de cerámica y demás objetos poco relevantes en combates, pero prácticos en utilidad doméstica.

Naofumi se estaba volviendo un ama de casa realmente impecable con estas habilidades. Sin embargo, para obtener muchas cosas, era poco sanitario. Muchos de sus escudos fueron evolucionados con basura.

\- Naofumi-sensei. ¿Dónde hay que ir ahora?

\- ¿Hmm? La librería. Allí está una mujer que nos ayudará con el encantamiento de armaduras y armas.

Mal no estuvieron. La mujer ayudó a descubrir las afinidades que ambos no sabían de cada uno. Así como les permitió visualizar su estatus nuevamente.

Iwatani Naofumi (Héroe del Escudo) (####)  
Nivel 38.  
Equipamiento: Dos escudos indestructibles. Armadura en piernas y pies sin encantamiento.  
Habilidades: Diversidad de escudos.  
(*) Habilidades del mundo paralelo: Resistencia mejorada. Aptitud ante batallas cuerpo a cuerpo (Experiencia lúcida (Falta pulir)).  
(*)Paquete de experiencia: Imaginación 2 (Comic "Capitán América") (Juego "Dark Souls") Fuerza, Agilidad y Resistencia 3 (Conocimientos de artes marciales, práctica, desempeño)  
Magia: Curativa/Apoyo.

Iwatani Raphtalia (######)  
Nivel 40.  
Equipamiento: Espada de plata, Arco de roble, Lanza de plata. Armadura de plata completa sin encantamiento  
Habilidades: Ocultación y distracción.  
Magia: Negra/Luz.

Bono de equipo: Aumento de experiencia: +90 de progreso.

Fue cuando notó el asterisco que lo acarició con sus dedos, activando un informe.

(*) "Habilidades físicas del mundo paralelo" y "Paquete de experiencia" brindan soporte a los compañeros de equipo y desempeñan evolución en sus paquetes hasta la disolución del grupo.

Entonces, sus ojos se abrieron brutalmente al ver el análisis de Raphtalia nuevamente.

Iwatani Raphtalia (######) (#########)  
Nivel 40.  
Equipamiento: Espada de plata, Arco de roble, Lanza de plata. Armadura de plata completa sin encantamiento  
Habilidades: Ocultación y distracción.  
Magia: Negra/Luz.  
(*) Habilidades de aprendizaje: Resistencia Demi-humana mejorada. Aptitud ante batallas cuerpo a cuerpo (Experiencia Desarrollada (aún cumple posibilidad de mejoras)).  
(*)Paquete de experiencia: Imaginación 5 (Enseñanzas y habilidades observadas, imitación a gran escala) Fuerza, Agilidad y Resistencia 5 (Conocimientos de artes marciales, práctica, desempeño con práctica progresiva)  
Bono de equipo: Aumento de experiencia: +90 de progreso.

Él no se equivocó en absoluto. Ella había progresado brutalmente cuando menos lo notó.

La observó. Ella sonreía mientras prestaba atención a las palabras de la señora que la sonrojaban y la hacían sonreír mientras negaba, aparentemente le estaba dando ocurrencias extrañas.

\- He oído las cosas que pasaron en el castillo, héroe.

\- ¿Hmm? Olvídelo, señora. Ahora tengo a Raphtalia y quiero que ella tenga todo para poder sobrevivir a futuro. Quiero que crezca siendo fuerte y bella, capaz de detener a todo aquel que quiera hacerle algo malo. Ese es mi objetivo en este mundo.

La mencionada se sonrojó, mientras la anciana río divertida.

\- Ya que estamos en eso... He hecho unos pedidos hace unos días. Ahora los tengo, pero creo que es perfecto para ustedes...

La anciana sacó una caja de abajo del mostrador, sorprendiendo al par por la cantidad de libros y las dos esferas mágicas en esta.

\- Esta caja solo sale 3 monedas de oro. Contiene todo conocimiento mágico de sus estatus en este reino. Les será útil.

Naofumi vió a Raphtalia con una sonrisa, mientras que ella sonreía traviesa en lo que lanzaba una pequeña bolsa de monedas al aire repetidas veces.

\- ¡Tenemos un trato, señora!

...

\- Ufu, fu, fu~.

\- ¿Por qué ríes así?

\- Se ve muy fuerte transportando la caja así, Naofumi-sensei~.

Raphtalia sonreía divertida mientras los tres globos estaban sobre su cabeza y hombros, observando a su cuidador con atención. El héroe trasportaba la caja con una mano, desde su hombro. En la cima estaba el huevo bien protegido. Todo esto denotaba la musculatura de dicho brazo.

\- ¿Tú crees? Creo que debería pensar en pedirle a Oyaji-.

\- ¡Un restaurante! ¡Al fin! ¡Tenía hambre!

La muchacha no dudó en llevarse todo el dinero rumbo a un predio alimenticio, dejando el intento de persuasión de su maestro en el aire.

El estómago le gruñó en el silencio, avergonzándose ya que dos mujeres se rieron por lo bajo al verlo.

\- ¡Raph! ¡Tráeme algo a mí también!

...

El par salía del reino con la caja, comiendo albóndigas con palillos punteados.

\- Diga "Aaaah~"

\- A-Aaaah~.

Albóndiga a la boca. Naofumi mascó con sumo apetito el alimento. De vez en cuando le daban a los globos que estaban hambrientos.

\- 27 albóndigas por 20 monedas de plata. Menos mal que seducir al mesero fue pan comido.

\- Era un joven como tú. Deberías sentir un poco de pena por él.

\- Hmmm... umu. - Declaró vagamente mientras ingería 3 albóndigas juntas, mascando con la boca terriblemente llena ahora.

\- ¡Oye! ¡Eso es injusto!

\- ¡Ka, ka, ka! ¡Usted es muy despistado, Naofumi-sensei!

\- ¡Ya verás cuando te... Agarre...

\- ¿Hmm? ¿Naofu-? ¡Nuestro hogar!

Asomada en la distancia, el par podía ver como su rincón boscoso había sido ultrajado, así como las cosas ocultadas que aparentemente habían sido descubiertas.

La muchacha fue más rápida, tirando su mochila en el proceso, preocupada por el estado de todas las cosas que tenían, siendo un techo de hojas para evitar tormentas ahora devastado, una cocina con fogata improvisada, ahora desmantelada y saqueada. Incluso los materiales de creación de medicinas de Naofumi estaban destrozados y desparramados.

\- Ya veo... Fue inevitable que lo supieran si íbamos siempre por el mismo camino...

Naofumi trataba de mostrarse tranquilo, bajando la caja sobre un tronco que usaban de asientos.

\- Esa princesa...

Al entender que ocurría, las mascotas se mostraron furiosas.

\- ¿Raph?

\- No pasa nada, Naofumi-sensei... ¿No está enojado?

\- ¿Yo? No... _En absoluto..._

Los ojos de él se volvieron un rojo intenso, así como sus escudos base comenzaron a desprender una estela oscura. Raphtalia se preocupó de inmediato, aliviando su enojo, para saltar en apoyo de su maestro, abrazándolo.

\- Tranquilo... No te enojes. Ya pasó... Empezamos de nuevo, ¿Sí? Naofumi-sensei... ¡Naofumi! ¡Mírame!

Lágrimas. Él no pudo ocultar sus lágrimas de dolor ante todo el horrible atentado en su contra, aún sin explicación. Ella sintió como algo se partió en su interior al verlo así.

\- Se mi caballera fuerte hoy... Porque yo no puedo soportarlo más...

Sin más, lo abrazó con fuerza, siendo devuelvo con un inmenso dolor.

\- ¿Por qué yo, Raph? ¿Qué cosas hice para merecer esto? Yo soy un héroe también... Entonces, ¿Por qué a mí me hacen esto? ¿Por qué...? ¿Por qué...?

Ambos cayeron arrodillados, siendo que él se aferraba a la reluciente armadura de ella buscando confort. Ella solo acariciaba su cabeza, besando su frente y oídos cuando podía.

\- A veces... Solo los más nobles son los que enfrentan las peores desgracias... Es por eso que hay que sostenerlo firme, hasta que se queme tu mano, y decir "Nadie. Nadie, nunca más, pasará por esto. No en mi guardia, hijos de puta...

\- Lenguaje. - Declaró él mientras moqueaba y se limpiaba el rostro de las lágrimas.

\- Perdón. Ke, ke, ke. Me dejé llevar... Debemos pensar otra cosa para que no vuelva a pasar.

\- Tengo algo, pero tendremos que trabajar toda la noche si queremos que sirva.

\- Si eso permite que ellos no se acerquen a nosotros otra vez, lo que sea.

\- Toma la caja bien. Segura. Ustedes cuiden el huevo

Se levantó y tomó la mano de la muchacha, para luego comenzar a tirar de ella con suavidad a la profundidad del bosque en la que comenzó a caminar hasta correr. Sus escudos cambiaron al de construcción y talado.

\- ¡¿Tienes el set de construcción que compramos hace unas semanas?!

\- ¡Umu! ¡Incluso seguimos comprando clavos ya que no sabíamos que hacer a futuro en cuanto consiguió el escudo de clavos! - Declaró confundida, al igual que los tres globos que miraban confundidos a su cuidador dentro de la caja, de la que procuraban velar por el huevo para que no se cayera o se sacudiera.

Sea lo que sea que fuera a ocurrir esa noche, Naofumi y Raphtalia harían algo más que sobrevivir a las criaturas de los alrededores en esa noche.


	16. Un nuevo hogar y un nuevo integrante

_Naofumi abrió los ojos. Se hallaba sentado en pose luto, observando frente a él un sin fin de faros en el atardecer._

_\- ¿Qué diablos?_

_Al levantarse, pudo notar que él se hallaba en uno. Atrás estaba una puerta de madera, la cuál le sorprendía por llegar a oír la voz de Raphtalia gritando su nombre a lo lejos. No dudó en abrirla de par en par, provocando que una deslumbrante luz blanca lo consumiera por completo._

_\- ¡Raph! ¡Raphtaliaaaaaa!_

...

\- ¡Naofumi! ¡Naofumi!

\- ¡¿Eh?! ¡¿Q-Qué?! ¡Raph! ¡¿Qué pasó?!

Ella sostuvo su cabeza con fuerza contra su pecho. De hecho, él notó que Dio mordía su nuca y sus hermanos intentaban morder sus brazos.

\- Terminamos la construcción... Pero te desmayaste cuando gastaste toda tu magia con las mejoras de las barricadas. Nos habíamos quedado sin pócimas de mana, por lo que no pude recuperarte y me preocupé.

\- Está bien. Tuve un sueño bien raro, eso es todo... Vaya...

Frente a él, el amanecer golpeaba lentamente una enorme edificación que se denotaba escondida en medio del bosque. Varios monstruos se acercaron a verla, ya respetando al par que vivía por allí.

\- Lo logramos...

\- Sí. La construcción tomó desde la tarde del día pasado hasta ahora. Al menos, ahora tenemos un campamento digno.

El lugar tenía un techo hecho de maderas y hojas en forma de cúpula. Bajo este estaban las cosas que ambos disponían. Alrededor había un atrincherado y unas enormes vallas de madera que hacían de muros. Las puertas eran elevadizas, por lo que se veían similares a los muros.

\- Solo unos titanes serían capaces de tirarla abajo.

\- ¿Hmm? ¿A qué te refieres, Naofumi?

\- ¡A las referencias, cariño! ¡Las referencias son la clave del mantener mi cordura de ambos mundos!

\- Y-Ya veo... Bueno, tengo sueño. ¿Usted?

\- Sí, yo también. Oh, debemos atrapar tres liebres después. Se las prometí a los tres...

\- A dormir.

\- ¡También debemos preparar algún acolchado!

\- ¡Podemos dormir juntos~!

\- ¡Por supuesto... Que NO!

\- ¡¿HAAA?! ¡LO HACÍAMOS HACE UNOS DÍAS!

\- ¡ERAS UNA NIÑA! ¡PARECÍAS MI HIJA!

\- ¡¿HI-HIJA?! Oh...

\- ¡Raphtalia! ¡No te desmayes aquí!

...

Piquete. Naofumi gruñó en su burbuja mientras luchaba por mantenerse dormido.

Piquete y jilgeo de ave. Repentinamente, abrió los ojos, topándose con una pequeña ave que lo veía contenta.

\- ¿Pájaro?

Prestando atención a la situación, notó que Raphtalia estaba acostada sobre él. Su expresión era tranquila y demostraba estar realmente tranquila a pesar se usar su armadura a medias tintas.

\- Genial... Tengo el olor de su perfume acá no-. Momento, ¿De dónde consiguió perfume? ¡Oye! ¡Deja de picotearme la frente!

Al intentar espantarla, notó como este se dirigió a los globos y estos la escoltaban a Dios sabe que páramo de los muros. Al seguirles el campo de visión, notó que del huevo solo habían cáscaras.

\- ¡Oh! ¡Gané un Filo Rial! Se siente como una victoria vacía... Supongo que ese es el precio de ir "Pay to Win".

\- Ufu, fu, fu~. Anata, no deberíamos hacer esas cosas aquí~. Podemos tomarnos de las manos en casa~.

Raphtalia comenzó a removerse con un sonrojo y una sonrisa que babeaba contra el césped, ya que corrió su cabeza justo en el último momento.

\- Esta loca tiene un sentido de la perversión muy... Invertido.

Finalmente, luego de lograr escapar de las garras de la muchacha, comenzó a caminar por los alrededores. Naofumi montó los muros que rodeaban un alrededor de dos kilómetros. Tenía dos entradas, conectándose con el pueblo y el reino. Al tomar la cáscara del huevo, absorbió todo en su escudo.

[ Escudo de Criador: Cocina +2/Crianza +1

\- Hmm... Curioso. Supongo que es apropiado ir a explorar. Cuiden a Raphtalia. Ave, conmigo.

El pequeño animal voló lentamente hacia su cabeza, mientras que los globos se alineaban para estar cerca de Raphtalia, observándola murmurar con una sonrisa.

\- Volveré en un rato.

Sin más, Naofumi fue rumbo al pueblo en donde se enfrentó a la Ola.

...

\- Esto me explica todo... Este mundo no es un juego.

Apenas había llegado al pueblo, Naofumi había sido recibido con respeto y apreciación por su labor en la Ola. Sin embargo, no tardaron para pedirle un favor con respecto a un incidente aparte de la reconstrucción. Resulta que los monstruos que lo perseguían no tenían de chocarse cosas y devastar en el camino.

Frente a él, hacían los restos de la quimera que los héroes abatieron, mientras la gente luchaba por arrastrar el cadáver con sogas. Eso quería decir que si la Ola se desvanecía, las consecuencias estarían allí.

\- ¿Les sirve de algo?

\- ¿Hmm? No. De hecho, si usted puede hacer algo, nos ayudaría mucho.

\- Déjenmelo un momento. Intentaré sacarle todo lo que me sirva y les dejaré lo que se pueda comerciar. Hay gente que pagará mucho por estudiar este material, por lo que podrán favorecer su reconstrucción.

[ Carne de Quinera: +10 cocina.

[ Ojos de Quimera: Visión nocturna breve.

[ Cuero de Quimera: +10 defensa.

[ Garras de Quimera: +10 ataque.

[ Sangre de Quimera: +10 resistencia a envenenamiento y ejecuta pociones de parálisis con mayor efectividad.

[ Hígado de Quimera: -10 sedentarismo.

[ Estómago de Quimera: -10 hambruna.

Demás elementos aparecieron en cuanto Naofumi aprovechó lo que pudo de la quimera. Del resto que ya no podía utilizar por la putrefacción, los aldeanos se encargaron de disecarlo y secarlo al sol para poder venderlo.

\- Escudo de Quimera: +20 Ataque/Envenenamiento/2 serpientes se lanzan contra el enemigo para poder paralizarlo... Hmm. Interesante.

También obtuvo un escudo de mosca gracias a las larvas que asquerosamente estaban en la carne, pero fue difícil lograr obtenerlo.

Como recompensa por sus esfuerzos en la limpieza, Naofumi pidió una tabla del alfabeto completo para poder estudiar a futuro.

Y entonces, todos notaron el ave en su cabeza.

\- Tate no Yuusha-sama, ¿Acaso esa es una Filorial?

Y, gracias a comparaciones de las criaturas que ayudaban en el pueblo, descubrió que obtuvo un ave de carga que comería hasta madurar y luego se convertiría en un ave enorme.

\- Firo... Me traerás problemas a futuro, ¿Eh?

...

Y así fue... En los 45 días que quedaban para la siguiente Ola, unos pocos fueron devastados por el entrenamiento y alimentación que el ave comenzó a tener.

\- Menos mal que descubrí ese suplemento alimentario cuando te alimentaba, Raphtalia. En otro caso, hubieras engor- ¡Ugh!

Gracias a distintos brebajes especiales, Naofumi logró que el ave consiguiera un buen nivel en tan solo 3 días.

\- Nivel 12, ¿Eh? La desgraciada creció más rápido que nosotros... Que envidia.

Su tamaño era enorme y portaba un plumaje rosa más claro. El cambio de plumas brusco les permitió desarrollar almohadas y colchones, más no pudieron evitar que Naofumi obtuviera otro escudo.

[ Plumas de Filorial: +10 agilidad/Planeo.

Resulta que ahora, si Naofumi portaba su escudo base con ambas manos sobre su cabeza, y se lanzaba de un lugar alto, él planeaba hasta llegar a tierra firme a salvo.

\- ¡Es genial!

Por alguna razón que Raphtalia agradecía, su querido compañero había recuperado la sonrisa luego de todo lo que había ocurrido por culpa del reino.

Por cierto, curiosamente, él se iba varias veces que ella dormía y volvía justo cuando despertaba, para dormir. Luego de dos horas, continuaban el día a día.

\- Naofumi, ¿A dónde vas mientras duermo?

\- ¿Hmm? Ah. Voy a la iglesia de los tres héroes en el reino.

\- ¿Eh? ¿Para qué o qué?

\- Es un secreto. Necesito que no me sigas, ya que lo que necesito hacer es muy importante para mí... Cuando consiga toda la información que requiera, te diré lo que supongo.

\- E-Entendido.

...

El paso de los días continuó. El ave creció gracias al adiestramiento, alimentación y cariño del héroe y su alumna. Ambos pasaban el mayor tiempo así desde que el ave comenzó a ser una pesadilla hambrienta.

[ Iwatani Raphtalia (######) (#########): Nivel 42.

[ Iwatani Naofumi (####): Nivel 43.

[ Iwatani Firo (Mascota) (##### ########): Nivel 18.

Esos son los estatus que ellos portaban ahora.

\- Hnnn...

\- Raph, ¿No has estado durmiendo bien? No, es más, ¿Por qué Dio muerde tu hombro?

\- Es afecto...

\- Está sangrando.

\- Es un afecto agresivo.

Resulta el ave había crecido mucho, tanto que Naofumi miraba rara la situación:

Los globos se encariñaron de Firo y la seguían escoltando o hasta montaban su espalda mientras que ella velaba por entretenerlos.

Raphtalia, que dormía con un colchón pegado a su lado, ahora dormía un poco más lejos, ya que Firo se había instalado en el medio.

Por último, los últimos días, Raphtalia despertaba con ojeras y alguna herida de picotazos y mordiscos, pero la cuestión no era esa, si no que ella no afirmaba nada negativo ante esto. La realidad era que Raphtalia luchaba con Firo por dormir al lado de su compañero, pero el ave y sus compañeros no se lo permitían.

El ave por reclamar el lugar; los globos para proteger a su cuidador de una violación.

\- Bien, comenzaremos la tala.

El pueblo había solicitado ayuda con la reconstrucción, a cambio, le otorgarían al héroe un carro de transporte, por lo que le pareció un negocio justo. Firo transportaba a todos con una sonrisa innata, Naofumi observaba las letras mientras estudiaba y usaba la esfera que tenía en sus manos, girando con su mano de vez en cuando. Raphtalia vomitaba a un lado del carro por los mareos que había sufrido en el camino.

\- Raph... ¿Estás bien?

Ella subió el pulgar débilmente. Eso le fue suficiente.

\- ¡GAJA, JA, JA, JA! ¡ES RIDÍCULO!

\- ¿Hmm? ¿Motoyasu?

Él alzó la cabeza, notando que en la carretera, estaba el héroe de la lanza con un grupo de mujeres, riendo sin parar al ver a Firo.

\- ¡UN PÁJARO GORDO Y LENTO! ¡ESTO ES MUY DIVERTIDO! ¡ADEMÁS DE FRACASADO, COMERCIANTE!

Naofumi pensó seriamente en eso con algo de gracia.

\- ¿Hmm? ¿Firo?

Golpe. Motoyasu salió volando de un devastador golpe en la entrepierna que lo mandó a volar 5 metros.

\- Oh. Homerun... **_¡Yo lo bajo! ¡Escudo de Quimera!_**

Con una sonrisa cruel, Naofumi desplegó dos serpientes que mordieron la pierna del héroe de la lanza, paralizándolo mientras se sostenía los testículos, para luego caer al suelo en seco.

\- **_¡JA, JA, JA! ¡CUÍDATE MUCHO MOTOYASU! ¡AH, UN REGALO! ¡ESCUDO DE AVISPAS DE LA OLA!_**

Y así, el héroe del escudo abandonó el área ante los gritos de agonía y pánico de Motoyasu y sus acompañantes.

...

\- Descansa, Raph. Ustedes, cuídenla.

Los globos asintieron mientras que la mareada Raphtalia dormía. Naofumi suspiró y comenzó a golpear a los árbol, abrumando a los trabajadores del área.

Varios troncos cayeron al suelo por consecuencia de los golpes a puño limpio que daba. Luego tomó dos troncos bajos sus brazos y comenzó a caminar hasta el transporte, donde Firo esperaba sonriendo. Luego repitió el proceso unas 3 veces.

\- Firo, traga al conejo. Ya no lo aguanto chillar.

Ella hizo un gesto abrupto, tragando una enorme cosa que desapareció de su garganta. Así obtuvo 34 de experiencia.

[ Iwatani Firo (Mascota) (##### ########): Nivel 22.

\- Creces rápido...

Y entonces, montando al animal tras asegurar la carga, volvió al pueblo para terminar el día y rescatar a Raphtalia de las garras del mareo.

...

\- Creo que algo anda mal...

\- ¡Recién lo notas! ¡¿Y si el escudo hace eso conmigo?!

\- ¡Loca! ¡No hay ningún bono de equipo que diga que modifica el crecimiento! ¡Yo mido 170cm!

\- ¡Pfff! ¡Enano!

\- ¡¿TE BURLAS DE MÍ?!

Firo soltó un tierno chillido ante la situación que ocurría frente a ella. Resulta que ahora medía 3 metros, mucho más de lo que medían los de su especie.

\- Debemos volver al reino...

\- Si lleva esa ave, alguien morirá del susto...

\- ... O de la ternura.

Sin duda alguna, esa ave no era normal.

...

\- 2 metros, 30 centímetros. Seguramente se reformó en el camino, ya que es más ancha que los de su especie. Probablemente ya maduró, pero te digo algo, se parece mucho a una Reina Filorial. Es decir, tienes a una líder de grupos.

\- Ya veo...

Naofumi se sentó en una silla mientras Raphtalia masajeaba sus hombros expuestos. Él había obtenido su armadura. Sin embargo, no tendía a usarla al trabajar en la reconstrucción.

\- ¡Naofumi! ¡No te desmayes!

\- ¡No voy a desmayarme!

Ahora que lo pensaba, desde el incidente de su hogar, Raphtalia había cambiado su forma de relacionarse con él. Trataba de tomar más atención de él y demostraba preocuparse excesivamente en su bienestar. Siendo sinceros, hasta había cambiado su forma de mirarlo.

Antes, ella lo veía con admiración y respeto, pero ahora, era algo mucho más suave y distintivo. Sea lo que sea que ella viera de él ahora, no era un maestro.

\- Emm... ¿Tate no Yuusha? Creo que quiere ver esto...

Al llegar, Naofumi encerró a Firo en una jaula mientras la estudiaban con la mirada. Luego se comenzó un análisis de su forma distintiva, determinando lo que es.

Cuando el grupo se acercó a la jaula que hospedaba al ave, sus ojos se abrumaron ante la presencia de una pequeña niña rubia con alas en la espalda y notoria desnudes.

\- No otra vez...

...

\- ¡Oyaji! ¡Oyaji!

\- ¡Por una vez puedes dejarme cerrar la tienda sin tener un problema!

\- ¡Mira!

Frente a él, en el aire, se mostraba a la pequeña niña apenas cubierta por la capa de Raphtalia.

\- ¡Más hijas! ¡Que terrible hábito tienes conmigo!

\- ¡Lo siento mucho!

...

\- Gracias por su ayuda, Oya-san-desu.

Raphtalia le agradeció encarecidamente mientras bajaba la mochila que tenía alrededor de 7 conejos listos para cocinarse.

\- Bien. Raph, déjalos ahí. Cocinaré de inmediato.

Naofumi desapareció en la cocina, preparando casi de inmediato la cena para todos al arrastrar la mochila hasta dentro con su pie mientras picaba cebollas.

\- No hay de qué, Raph. Ella me recuerda a ti.

Firo miraba los alrededores con curiosidad intensa. Sus alas se removían con cada cosa que notaba distinta.

\- ... Demasiado. ¿Y bien? ¿Cómo te va con él?

La muchacha se sonrojó completamente mientras se abochornaba.

\- B-Bien...

\- Eso es bueno. Él estaba muy devastado por lo que hizo el Rey y su hija. Aún le cuesta reponerse.

\- ¿Cómo era antes de conocerme?

\- No había mucha diferencia a lo de ahora... Pero tenía un odio enorme. Un pozo sin fondo que aborrecía de odio todo lo que este reino conlleva. Era aterrador. Pude corroborarlo cuando te rescató...

\- ¿Eh? ¿Corroborarlo?

\- Estabas muriendo, niña. Naofumi era el más consciente de ello... Fue en ese momento que lo supe... Si tú morías esa noche, el reino y su gente no tendrían posibilidades de sobrevivir a su ira. De eso no me cabe duda.

La muchacha miró a su compañero, quien cocinaba con una seriedad inaudita mientras procuraba que la cuchara siguiera removiendo todo para que no se pegara. Si algo podía notar algo ella era un brillo inimaginable en sus ojos.

\- Él lo hace por nosotras... Él solo vive por nosotras...

\- Entonces vuélvete fuerte y has que ese tonto no se mate intentando sacrificarse por ustedes. Además, dale un nuevo motivo para vivir.

Oyaji jamás había sido tan duro con ella. Por primera vez, ella sabía que él no bromeaba con lo que decía. Y si él lo decía, entonces Raphtalia debería tener mucho cuidado al velar de Naofumi.

Después de todo... Su odio era una bomba de tiempo.

Y no tardaría en estallar... **_Jamás._**


	17. Firo, un ángel sin igual

\- ¿Transformación?

Ya había pasado un día desde el encuentro con una Firo humana. Aparentemente, ella podía volverse ave cuando lo quisiera, por lo que tendía a estar desnuda casi todo el tiempo al no mantenerse con la capa de Raphtalia puesta.

Ahora estaban en la armería de Oyaji mientras que la pequeña comía un postre, avergonzando a Raphtalia ya que le recordaba a sus actos en aquel entonces.

\- Sí. Resulta que el esclavista me dijo que los Reyes Filorial tienen la capacidad de convertirse para ocultarse entre otras especies.

\- Vaya... Eso es increíble.

\- ¡Umu!

\- ¡Maestro! ¡Quiero comer!

\- ¡Ya comiste 5 platos, enana endemoniada! ¡Deja de comer!

\- De ninguna manera.

\- ¡Pues ve y caza tu comida!

\- Okey.

Firo se aproximó a la puerta y luchó por intentar abrirla. Finalmente, Naofumi suspiró y tomó su mochila nuevamente.

\- Raph, nos vamos. Gracias por albergarnos un rato, Oyaji.

\- Seguro, chico... Al menos no fue terrible esta vez.

...

\- Maestro, quiero jugar.

\- No. Déjame trabajar de una vez.

\- De ninguna manera.

Firo, en su forma original, observaba a Naofumi que montaba una mesa donde a los bordes pendían materiales de construcción. Sobre esta estaban, los materiales para desarrollar medicinas.

\- Maestro, qui-.

\- ¡Suficiente! ¡Naofumi, haz algo con esa maldita ave!

Raphtalia, que trabajaba para desarrollar camas de madera para ya no tener los colchones en el suelo, se mostró realmente agotada por la situación.

\- De acuerdo... Creo que es hora de ponerle las pautas. Firo, ¿Vas a oírme?

\- Firo oye.

\- Bien. En este lugar, y entre nosotros, se rigen reglas. Debes obedecerlas si quieres vivir con nosotros.

\- De ninguna manera.

\- Entonces... Así será.

Naofumi avanzó hasta una de las puertas, bajándola repentinamente, dejando la entrada libre.

\- Si no puedes obedecer esas reglas, entonces no puedes vivir con nosotros Firo. Sin importar si te gustan o no, debes respetar el piso de otros. Si te niegas, no mereces el respeto de estar aquí.

El ave perdió su característica sonrisa al verlo hablar seriamente. Se preocupó mucho al verlo invocar sus escudos.

\- Obviamente, como incumples las reglas, y te niegas a salir de mi hogar, me veré en la obligación de sacarte por mí mismo.

\- ¡N-Nooo!

\- ¡Respeta las reglas!

\- ¡De ninguna manera!

\- ¡Entonces serás abandonada! ¡Última advertencia, Firo! ¡Pasaré a mano de hierro!

Buscó el apoyo de Raphtalia, pero ella la veía con los brazos cruzados y un agotamiento notorio.

\- Lo que haces por las noches no cuenta en esto. Entiendo que seas rebelde, Firo, pero debes entender que en este mundo no durarás mucho así. Naofumi me mostró eso antes de que yo siquiera actuara así.

Firo retrocedió en negación. Estaba reacia a obedecer, pero temía la actitud de los seres a su alrededor.

\- ¡Firo! ¡Te venderé o te volveré una esclava si no nos ayudas en algún termino!

\- ¡Naofumi!

\- ¡Es lo mejor que se me ocurrió! ¡Perdón por no ser bueno amenazando niñas!

...

Finalmente, luego de una actuación de villano de película "serie B", Filo cedió con algo de tristeza y molestia.

\- ¡Maestro, no me odie por favor!

\- ¡Ya te dije que no lo haré si respetas las reglas! ¡Haz lo que quieras, pero deja de abrazarme!

Si, bastante tristeza.

Pero... La pregunta ahora era, ¿Por qué ahora era más inteligente de lo que era?

Estando en la armería, Oyaji sonrió algo divertido al ver a Firo aún con una capa como vestimenta. Con un gesto, guió al grupo hasta una tienda de magia, en donde una mujer los recibió.

\- Firo, no te transformarás hasta que yo determine si hay una amenaza, ¿Queda claro?

\- ¡Sí!

\- Vaya, eso fue rápido.

Luego miró a Raphtalia con algo de nostalgia, sonriendo algo divertido.

\- ¿P-Por qué me miras así?

\- Je, je, je... Salvaje.

\- ¡¿Acaso te burlas de mí, Iwatani Naofumi?!

...

\- ¡¿Puede hacer eso?!

Naofumi estaba mirando a la joven bruja del edificio con emoción latente. Raphtalia miraba esto con un puchero y algo de celos. Firo solo reía por la actitud de su maestro.

\- Encantamiento, desvanecimiento. Tengo todo lo apto para poder estar listo para un combate.

\- ¡Entonces necesito varias órdenes! ¡Pagaré todo!

Luego de unas horas, en las que Oyaji volvió a su trabajo, Naofumi y Raphtalia tenían sus armaduras encantadas.

\- Con un poco de magia, la parte de la armadura o todo el set volverán a ser portados encima tuyo. Además de que ahora se repone con magia por alrededor de 20 usos.

\- ¡Muchas gracias! ¡Monto!

\- ¡800 monedas de plata! ¡Más 50 por el hilo!

\- ¡670! ¡Más el hilo!

\- ¡Trato! ¡Vuelvan pronto!

...

Con varios encantamientos en la armadura, Naofumi comenzó a caminar mientras experimentaba de vez en cuando con el enorme ave a su lado. Aún debían llevar el hilo mágico a tejer, y eso llevaba con una persona que Oyaji había recomendado.

Por supuesto, por su ayuda, Naofumi le prometió una cena al hombre, y este aceptó decepcionado por esperar mejor recompensa.

\- Estamos a 400 monedas de quedar pobres. Debí cobrar por los trabajos de reconstrucción.

Finalmente, el grupo llegó a un tejedor al que se le pagó por preparar una túnica mágica para Firo. Por curiosidad, la chica parecía una Fujoshi que escribía doujinshis eróticos.

\- Extraño mis mangas... Y mi hentai.

\- ¿Naofumi? ¿Qué murmuras?

\- Nada, Raph. Viejos hábitos. Entonces, ¿Cuánto saldría esto?

\- ¿Hmm? 100 monedas.

\- ¡80!

\- ¡Cruel y ruin! ¡Aaaah~! ¡Acepto!

...

\- ¡Debo admitirlo! ¡Cenar aquí es maravilloso, que aplaca la incomodidad de entrar!

Invitado por ellos, Oyaji cenaba con el grupo mientras compartían un bello momento de paz y tranquilidad en los muros de madera que se hallaban altos e intactos.

\- Madera de roble... Ese escudo hace maravillas, ¿Eh?

\- Es mi don, mi maldición.

\- Te envidio en cierto grado...

\- Te lo daría si pudiera sacármelo. No me hago responsable por las tragedias que pasen a tu alrededor por portarlo... Además, mis probabilidades ofensivas son muy diminutas. Todo lo que hago lo he logrado con esfuerzo... Los encantamientos que pagué aumentan mi fuerza +90 en brazos y piernas. Hubiera sido más costoso si no le daba los libros de encantamiento que la anciana nos regaló a mí y a Raphtalia. La defensa aumenta en pecho y cabeza.

\- Ya veo. Es algo problemático.

\- Me he estado acostumbrando. Además, tiene un encantamiento para invocarla cuando quiera.

Inmediatamente, armadura de brazos hasta hombros y piernas aparecieron con solo pensarlas. Eran reluciente como antes pero desprendían un brillo rojo de vez en cuando.

\- ¡Vaya! ¡Ya me preguntaba por qué no la usabas!

...

Al día siguiente, Firo ya tuvo su traje de ángel celeste. Su figura podía simular serlo, pero ella no tenía de uno.

Ahora tiraba del carro en su forma animal, transportando a la "Otaku" que solicitó sus servicios para poder ir al pueblo. Raphtalia no vomitaba gracias a una medicina de Naofumi, pero si se mostraba mareada.

\- ¿Qué tal han estado sus estudios? Mi abuela a dicho que, tras salvar a mis tíos, usted solicitó algunos avances en su magia.

\- ¡Oh! ¡Dale las gracias por su ayuda! ¡Los libros que te dí los aprendimos al completo gracias a la esfera!

No había mucho que detallar de esos libros. Todo lo que brindaban era magia ofensiva y defensiva que fueron muy útiles para ambos.

\- Firo, estás bien de trote. Mantente así.

Ella había estado entrenando su velocidad para tardar poco y a su vez, ser más efectiva. Por lo que, para no aburrirse y tardar menos, iban a una velocidad determinada.

\- Tome esto. Esto será para que pueda acceder.

35 monedas de cobre para entrar con vehículos de transporte y mercancía. Parecía un trato justo.

\- Oh. Raph, ¿Puedes oírme? Estuve pensando en volvernos un servicio de reparación mercante. ¿Qué te parece?

La muchacha apenas pudo alzar el pulgar del mareo.

\- Ya que Firo soporta el peso de esto ligeramente, deberemos forjar una de acero. Tengo pensado crear una carroza de hierro capaz de brindar la situación favorable. Primero, deberemos saber cuando es el peso que Filo puede transportar sin sentir dificultad. A partir de eso, comenzaremos.

Luego de un cambio de ideas, Raphtalia, ahora mejor compuesta, viajaba sobre la espalda de Filo. Escondidos entre sus alas, estaban los globos que dormían cómodamente.

\- Parecen parásitos esos holgazanes... ¡Me adelanto!

Repentinamente, Naofumi saltó tan suavemente que no hizo marca alguna en el carro, alzándose por alrededor de 3 metros más desde su superficie, hasta impactar suavemente dentro del pueblo. Lo que se podía oír a lo lejos era la tala magistral de los carpinteros que luchaban por tener madera en rápidos procesos.

...

\- Me gusta. Provisorio y bastante desarrollado.

Naofumi había logrado descubrir que gracias a la tala de árboles, y absorción extrema del aserrín, obtuvo Carpintería 10. El escudo era igual al base pero tenía sectores para depositar herramientas. Ahí tenía una sierra, un martillo y demás.

Mientras la gente trabajaba duro al generar tablones, se deslumbraban con el desempeño de Naofumi al reparar y modificar el carro de transporte. Raphtalia miraba a su compañero sudar y trabajar con ojo critico mientras transportaba los tablones. Firo descansaba bajo la sombra sobre una especie de colchón de pasto fresco.

Fue entonces que notaron que él comenzó a sacar pieles de globo que notaron algo distinto.

\- ¿Naofumi? ¿Qué haces con las ruedas?

\- Hay baches en el camino. La goma hará efecto reversible, permitiéndonos salir de estos sin desmontar la rueda o romperla.

El carro ahora era largo y más ancho. La madera era dura y estaba reforzada con el escudo de madera. Sus ruedas eran menos atractivas, pero más seguras. Los arcos que tenía estaban cubierto por goma de globos roja, tapada con una lona blanca sobre esta.

\- ¿Hmm? Dio, ven un segundo.

El globo salió despegado hacía él, y cuando usó el escudo de globo sobre su cabeza, así como el de puercoespín en el otro brazo, y este brilló. Cuando cesó, sonrió divertido.

\- Ya veo... Ustedes dos vengan. Esto será útil.

Dio ahora era gris, pero mostraba una extraña maleabilidad en su cuerpo. Cuando se retiró rebotando, oyó un chiflído de ataque de su cuidador, por lo que se lanzó a un árbol, clavándose en este con puntas formadas sobre su cuerpo.

[ Dio (Mascota): Nivel 23

[ Formación de Globo avanzada (Aplicación de imaginación II con escudo de Puercoespín y Globo)

~ Rompí a mis mascotas... Esta cosa está cada vez más OP.

\- Naofumi... Los tres están haciendo de almohadones para Filo. Van a ser aplastados.

\- ¡O-Oigan! ¡No les dí ese poder para matarse así de rápido! ¡Salgan de ahí abajo! ¡Es una órden!

\- De ninguna manera...

\- ¡NO TE HABLABA A TI, SANGUIJUELA CON PATAS! ¡TUVE QUE PEDIR DISCULPAS PORQUE TE COMISTE LA CARNE DE QUIMERA POR TU CULPA!

\- Filo tenía hambre.

\- ¡¿SABES QUE TE VAS A COMER?! ¡SUÉLTAME, RAPH! ¡VOY A DARLE DE PATADITAS A ESTA AVE MALNACIDA, COMO ME DICEN NAOFUMI! ¿Eh?

Un hombre apareció agotado, aparentemente de correr mucho, y miraba al héroe con mucha desesperación. Él reconoció el gesto, mostrándose algo disgustado por lo que podría ocurrir en cuanto el hombre hablara.

\- Raph. A las armas.

\- ¡Umu!

Naofumi se delantó, llegando detrás de la ronda de gente que se mostraba preocupada e intrigada por la aparición de caballeros, de Motoyasu y Maire.

\- No me digas que...

\- ¡Atención, ciudadanos! ¡Como recompensa por sus esfuerzos de la Ola, Motoyasu-sama fue apremiado con el gobierno de este pueblo!

\- ¡Maldición! - Susurró Naofumi, enojado porque seguramente fue por su encuentro anterior que estaban haciendo esto.

\- ¡Se deberá pagar un peaje de 50 monedas para entrar y salir con carretas mercantes!

\- ¡Si hacemos eso, no nos quedará nada para comer!

\- ¡¿Acaso van a desobedecer a su gobernador?!

\- **_¡POR SUPUESTO!_**

Silencio. Todos voltearon a ver al héroe del escudo que portaba sus aterradores ojos rojos y se mostraba enojado con sus brazos cruzados. Raphtalia sostenía su hombro, tratando de calmarlo y Firo se hallaba molesta al ver al héroe.

\- ¡¿Demonio del escu-?!

\- **_¡Motoyasu! ¿Sabes cuanto cuesta un comer y dormir por día aquí?_**

\- ¿Y-Yo? E-Este...

\- **_¡Es una moneda de plata al día! ¡Su peaje cobraría lo que serían 100 noches! ¡No solo dejaría el pueblo en bancarrota, si no que sería una locura! ¡Los forzaría a aventurarse al bosque con amplias probabilidades de morir!_**

\- ¡Exacto! ¡Además, Tate no Yuusha-sama fue quien salvo el pueblo de los monstruos!

Regocijo. El odio de Naofumi se redujo a cero en cuanto vió que muchas personas saltaron en su defensa de inmediato ante su arrebato.

\- ¡¿Osan desobedecer al reino?! - Declaró la compañera de Motoyasu alzando la mano, haciendo que los guardias se enlistaran para una batalla.

-_** ¡NOOO! ¡ATRÁS TODOS! ¡RAPHTALIA, SÁCALOS DE AQUÍ! ¡FIRO, CONMIGO! ¡QUICK EQUIP!**_

Sin más que declarar, la armadura apareció, en lo que Naofumi lanzaba una esfera brillante al aire y la atrapaba con su mano, depositando en su cabeza su fiel casco espartano. La preocupación del héroe del escudo se avivó con fuerza ante esta amenaza, por lo que, mientras la gente huía aterrada, este se puso en guardia al momento.

-_** ¡Ya que ninguno de ustedes tiene respeto por el prójimo, los enfrentaré! ¡VENGAN TODOS JUNTOS SI ASÍ LO QUIEREN!**_

\- ¡No será necesario!

Repentinamente, una élite de mujeres con túnicas oscuras apareció del cielo en medio de la armada y Naofumi.

\- ¡La reina ha cambiado las reglas de juego, Princesa Maire! ¡No se deberá evacuar, ni generar ninguna acción agresiva contra los aldeanos! ¡Lea el decreto de la reina!

Maire obtuvo un pergamino en sus manos, intrigando a Naofumi y su equipo. Raphtalia pareció reconocerlas y se acercó a su compañero.

\- Ahora entiendo quienes son... Te presento a las "Sombras del reino". Una élite encargada de actuar ante las órdenes del rey... O la reina. Son quienes permitieron que yo obtuviera la información del reino, ya que me rescataron incontables veces y son quiénes desaparecieron a los que interrogaba. Es la conclusión más obvia que puedo obtener.

\- Ya veo... Una reina, ¿Eh? Ya lo voy entendiendo todo...

\- Umu... ¿Hmm? ¿Naofumi?

\- Aún no, Raph. Necesito un poco más de información para contarte mi suposición... ¿Eh?

\- ¡Maldición! ¡Akuma no Yuusha! ¡Te retamos a un duelo de carreras por el pueblo!

\- Oh... Maire, cometiste un error... Me retaste a un desafío... **_¡Y yo amo los desafíos!_**

...

\- Las reglas son simples. Gana quien de 3 vueltas al pueblo y cruce la meta primero...

Mientras el anterior gobernador del pueblo estipulaba las reglas básicas, Naofumi observaba a Motoyasu, quién montaba un joven dragón.

\- Filo... Si ganamos esto, tendrás una docena de conejos para ti sola.

\- ¡Docena y media!

\- ¡Maldita sea! ¡Docena y un cuarto!

\- ¡Siii~!

\- ¡Dicho todo! ¡Inicien!

Firo fue más rápida en arrancar, obteniendo una ventaja visual ante la marca. Motoyasu y su dragón estaban recibiendo ataques continuos de la tierra que levantaban.

Justo cuando daban la vuelta, Naofumi notó un pequeño agujero en su camino.

\- ¡Firo! ¡Planeo!

Ella saltó y mantuvo la velocidad en el aire, justo sobre el hueco, sin embargo, Motoyasu aprovechó esta acción y aumentó su velocidad, pasando al par por unos pasos.

\- **_¡ADELANTE, __FIRO__!_**

\- ¡A la órden, maestro!

Sobrepasando a Motoyasu con creces, el par logró pasar por la meta en ese momento. Quedaba una vuelta. No podían fallar.

Magia. Repentinamente, Naofumi notó que magia de terceros redujo su velocidad, así como aumentó la de Motoyasu.

\- **_¡__Noo__! ¡__Nooo__! ¡__NOOO_! _¡__FIRO__! ¡2 DOCENAS SI ACABAS ESTA ESTUPIDEZ DE UNA VEZ!_**

\- **¡SIII~!**

La carrera se logró igualar con esfuerzo, pero entonces, Naofumi notó como un enorme hueco se formaba justo enfrente de ambos.

\- ¡¿Qué diablos?!

\- ¡Firo! ¡Por amor a lo más preciado, haz algo!

\- ¡ARRIIIBAAAA!

Elevándose en dos aleteos progresivos, el ave logró pasar, llegando a la meta sin dificultades. Salvo el pobre dragón que cayó en el hueco que se formó, sin poder reaccionar a tiempo.

\- **_¡__SÍÍÍÍÍ__! ¡LO __LOGRAMOOOOOS__!_**

Naofumi alzó los puños al aire mientras montaba a Firo, provocando que la multitud del pueblo gritara emocionada.

\- ¡Hiciste trampa!

Saliendo del hueco a duras penas, Motoyasu observaba a Naofumi furioso. Su dragón se esforzaba por alzarse, pero seguía atrapado.

\- Firo, ayúdalo. Me da lástima verlo así...

Aún cuando Filorial's y dragones se odiaban, ella obedeció en su forma original, con una sonrisa.

\- ¿Eh?

El héroe de la lanza, que aún estaba intentando levantarse, veía como el ave de su rival ayudaba al dragón a levantarse. Este no mostró queja alguna, logrando levantarse y salir del agujero. Finalmente, ambos se vieron y asintieron.

\- ¡Ahu! ¡Ahu! ¡Ahu! ¡El héroe del escudo es rudo y bellacudo! ¡Ahu! ¡Ahu! ¡Ahu! ¡Forzudo y desnudo, él gana por valor, respeto y honor!

La gente lo había levantado en brazos y había comenzado a lanzarlo al aire continuas veces. Raphtalia veía con alegría como este luchaba por retener sus lágrimas mientras sonreía.

Respeto. Naofumi había ganado el respeto de ese pueblo con este acto sin duda alguna.

\- ¡Hicieron trampa!

La Demi-humana se mostró furiosa ante tal declaración, encarando a Maire que se acercaba hacia el tumulto enfurecida. Estaba por tomar su arco para amenazarla, pero dos sombras la interrumpieron.

\- No es así, Princesa Maire. Hemos tomado apresados a los responsables de intentar sabotear la carrera y serán enjuiciados de inmediato. En lo que usted respecta, tenga más cuidado o sus aliados saldrán lastimados si sigue intentando actos así. La magia de los aliados del héroe del escudo, así como del mismo, rondan entre luz, oscuridad, protección y sanación. No hay habilidades de trampas y capacidades de facultades de apoyo y penalización en ellos...

~ Ellas saben de nuestras habilidades. - Fue el razonamiento de Naofumi que era bajado por la gente con cuidado, así como escuchaba la charla con atención.

\- ... Como su victoria está estipulada, el héroe del escudo tiene la permanencia de este pueblo en sus manos. Su regimiento está tras su victoria.

\- ¡D-De acuerdo! ¡Nos iremos por esta vez!

Maire y sus tropas no apresadas se comenzaron a retirar de inmediato. Motoyasu pasó cerca de Naofumi, sin mostrar ningún gesto en particular. Lo que sí, es que acariciaba a su dragón con más cuidado. Aparentemente, se arrepintió de haberle exigido tanto.

Fue en el momento que las sombras se retiraban, que Naofumi se percató de intentar detenerlas.

\- ¿Podemos pedirles un minuto?

Raphtalia se adelantó, sorprendiendo al muchacho, pero agradeciéndole por su participación.

\- Por supuesto, Raphtalia. Supongo que necesitan sacarse algunas dudas.

Una de las mujeres distinguió a la muchacha Demi-humana, cosa que sorprendió aún más a Naofumi.

\- Gracias... Naofumi, por favor, pregunta lo que quieras.

\- Y-Yo... Gracias, Raph... Lamento interrumpir su retirada, pero tengo algunas preguntas. Espero poder ir una respuesta al respecto.

...

Gracias al trabajo duro y la ayuda proporcionada por el héroe del escudo de armadura brillante, su ave celestial y su compañera de reluciente belleza, el pueblo fue reconstruido en 13 días desde la Ola. Finalmente, Naofumi y su grupo se marcharon del pueblo con varias novedades.

Aparentemente, el reino tenía sometido a todos los nobles y distintos pueblos a su alrededor con la aparición de este rey. Ya que en realidad, era una reina quien gobernaba el lugar.

Varios nobles mostraron su descontento contra algunas medidas del rey, y terminaron apresados. Esto generó miedo y nadie desobedecía sus órdenes desde esto.

La reina se hallana fuera del reino en una seria junta con otros reinos, puesto que se suponía que cada reino invocaría a un héroe, pero la cosa no salió como debía.

Ante esto, la tensión se armó y ella debía quedarse velando porque los otros reinos no pensaran en armae una guerra ante las Olas, ya que esto acabaría con la vida de todos.

Eso había ocurrido varios días antes de ser invocados.

Luego, el conocimiento de Raphtalia. Aparentemente, una de las sombras que no espiaba al héroe siguió a la muchacha y procuró de su bien estar en sus investigaciones. Incluso se arrodilló con respeto ante ella por su labor.

\- ¡Gracias por mantenerla a salvo! ¡Gracias! ¡Gracias...!

Naofumi había llorado como nunca al saber que había buena gente a su alrededor, y que finalmente podía dejar de dudar de todo a su alrededor.

Luego estaba su permanencia del pueblo...

\- Nadie debe ser obligado a someterse a mi voluntad. Libero este pueblo de mi manto...

\- ¡Si hace eso, volverán!

\- Entonces solo tendré el título engañoso. Yo no soy nadie para determinar el futuro de otros, ni menos establecerlo...

Sin más, todo volvió a la normalidad, y como recompensa por sus esfuerzos, el jefe del pueblo le otorgó un papel legal que permitía a Naofumi entrar a otros pueblos sin pagar un centavo.

Y así, el héroe del escudo y su pandilla avanzaron hacia el siguiente pueblo, lejos del reino de Melromarc.


	18. El día a día de la RRS

[ Escudo de Búho: Agilidad +20/Visión +20. Rapidez de reacciones.

[ Escudo de Murciélago: Percepción +10/Visión -10. Genera ondas sensitivas que permiten distinguir el lugar en la oscuridad sin ver.

[ Escudo de Polilla: Percepción +30/Visión -20. Más hábil que el escudo de Murciélago, sin requerir ondas, pero no visualiza en la oscuridad.

[ Escudo de Paloma: Agilidad +30/Visión +10. Percepción del clima en unos tres días de anticipación.

[ Escudo excepcional: Escudo de Vuelo. Con magia, el portador del escudo podrá elevarse, afectándose por su peso actual.

[ Escudo de Rata: Agilidad +30/Percepción +30. Peste. Genera intoxicación y envenenamiento al tacto contra este. Duración de 20 segundos.

Naofumi cerró la tabla de estadísticas de sus escudos, suspirando con agotamiento. Raphtalia dormía sobre su hombro, con excesiva tranquilidad. Habían pasado unas pocas noches en viaje, durmiendo en el bosque y cazando para seguir progresando, para finalmente proseguir su viaje hasta ahora.

\- ¡Maestro! ¡Más bandidos a las 12!

\- Lo que faltaba... Momento, ¿Cómo sabes distinguir los puntos numéricos?

Naofumi se acercó a Firo, olvidando su pregunta, para enfocarse en los enemigos. Suspiró al ver siete personas esperándolos en el paso.

\- **_Iré. Cuida a Raph... ¡Escudos del odio: Odio de los bandidos!_**

Saltando con destreza hacia la carretera, Naofumi se lanzó contra los hombres que inmediatamente lo interceptaron.

Luego de unos gritos de agonía e interrogación, descubrió que no venían a por él, si no por un hombre que estaban por asaltar, que justamente acaba de salvar.

\- ¿Necesita ayuda?

\- ¡Necesito llegar al pueblo detrás de la montaña rápidamente!

\- ¡Suba! ¡Lo llevamos!

\- ¿Eh?

Y así, viajando con una Demi-humana que dormía en el regazo de un musculoso humano, el hombre era transportado en el vehículo tirado por una Filorial gorda pero veloz, rumbo al pueblo a toda velocidad.

\- ¿Quiénes son ustedes?

\- ¿Hmm? Somos la primera organización no gubernamental sin fines de lucro de este mundo. Unidad de reparación, rescate y salvamento. Puede llamarnos R.R.S.

...

Llegada. Firo y la carreta llegaron a destino sin problemas de por medio. Las miradas de la gente solo tomaron por sorpresa la imagen de un joven algo manchado de sangre bajando con ayuda de un hombre con dos escudos montados en sus brazos.

\- ¡Ve y prepara agua caliente! ¡Me encargo de la medicina!

Naofumi hizo que su escudo de hoja apareciera en su brazo izquierdo mientras se montaba una especie de cinturones con distinto material médico de provisión alquímica. Raphtalia bajó con su armamento, supervisando el vehículo, al lado de Firo.

La gente se acercaba por curiosidad, o por la belleza bárbara que presenciaba con el rostro serio y firme de la joven que ahora estimaba una apariencia de una joven de 19 años.

\- Les recomiendo no aproximarse a la carreta o tomaré maniobras ofensivas contra el infractor, sin importar el sexo de la persona. - Declaró ante todos por el simple gesto de cercanía. Eso solo enamoraba aún más a los hombres.

\- ¡Raph! ¡Inventario! ¡Reducción de dos pócimas de medicina mejoradas! ¡Obtención de hierbas medicinales! ¡7 zanahorias y 4 trozos de carne seca! ¡Procuremos ver donde se puede vender! - Declaraba el héroe mientras volvía a retomar su escudo base, removía los cinturones y se subía a la carreta para depositar la bolsa.

\- ¡Gracias por salvar a mi madre!

\- ¡No hay de que, chico! ¡Cuídala! Raph, nos vamos... ¿Por qué te miran tanto?

\- Me creen atractiva.

\- No opinaré al respecto...

\- Me temía eso...

Luego de lograr vender algunos productos que disponían en la zona, Naofumi y su armada avanzaron por la salida. Sin saber que el simple hecho de la existencia de ese grupo haría eco en los pueblos vecinos con la velocidad del rayo.

...

El tiempo ha pasado. En tan solo dos semanas, la reputación del conocido "R.R.S." comenzó a aflorar en los pueblos y unidades de necesidad.

¿Como distinguir al grupo? Simple, el grupo contaba con una enorme ave de plumaje blanco portando una carreta distintiva con un bárbaro médico brujo junto a su fría y fuerte guardia.

La ayuda fue prosperando. Varios aldeanos fueron salvados de distintas enfermedades y varios edificios en malas condiciones fueron repuestos con ayuda.

Sin pedirlo, Naofumi fue apremiado lentamente por su labor con dinero, comida, productos mobiliarios y hasta material para mano de obra...

Pero lo más importante para él... Información.

Resulta que con las palabras de los pueblos, logró descubrir que ocurrieron distintas cosas:

Motoyasu aparentemente salvó a un pueblo de la hambruna con una semilla milagrosa en el sur-este, a tres pueblos que aún no había conocido, de los cuales obtuvo información rápidamente. Itsuki detuvo a un dictador en el sur-oeste, a cuatro pueblos que también desconocía pero sabía. Y a unos cuantos kilómetros, Ren enfrentó y venció a un dragón que aterrorizaba un pueblo.

Otro detalle informativo que descubrió por su propia cuenta era que los animales de los bosques ya no lo atacaban, e incluso no le temían, por lo que convivían con él fácilmente... Esto también le permitía cazar jabalíes más fácilmente.

Finalmente, los avances de Naofumi y su grupo llevaban a este punto...

#### Naofumi (Humano) (Héroe del Escudo) (Maestro) (Cocinero experto) (Lider de grupo "R.R.S.") (Constructor experto) (Alquimista intermedio) (Mago intermedio) (Leñador experto) (Minero experto) (Agricultor experto) (Domador Experto) (Excavador experto) (Guerrero cuerpo a cuerpo) (####)  
Nivel 49.  
Equipamiento: Dos escudos indestructibles. Armadura completa con encantamiento de equipamiento, aumento de fuerza (brazos y piernas), aumento de defensa (pecho y casco) y restablecimiento de 20 usos (sin cambios)  
Habilidades: Diversidad de escudos.  
(*) Habilidades del mundo paralelo: Resistencia mejorada. Aptitud ante batallas cuerpo a cuerpo (Experimentado (Aún puede mejorar)).  
(*)Paquete de experiencia: Imaginación 3 (Comic "Capitán América") (Juego "Dark Souls") Fuerza, Agilidad y Resistencia 6 (Conocimientos de artes marciales, práctica, desempeño continuo.)  
Magia: Curativa/Apoyo.

Iwatani Raphtalia (Demi-humana) (Guerrera cuerpo a cuerpo, armas blancas y armas a distancia) (Sub lider de grupo "R.R.S.") (Maga intermedia) (######) (Catadora experta) (#########)  
Nivel 46.  
Equipamiento: Espada de plata, Arco de roble, Lanza de plata. Armadura de plata completa con encantamientos defensivos, y aumentos ofensivos en guantes y botas.  
Habilidades: Ocultación y distracción. Habilidades improvisadas en el destacamento de armas portadas.  
Magia: Negra/Luz.  
(*) Habilidades de aprendizaje: Resistencia Demi-humana mejorada. Aptitud ante batallas cuerpo a cuerpo (Experiencia Desarrollada (Aún puede mejorar)).  
(*)Paquete de experiencia: Imaginación 6 (Enseñanzas y habilidades observadas, imitación a gran escala, capacidad de liderazgo ante distintas situaciones) Fuerza, Agilidad y Resistencia 5 (Conocimientos de artes marciales, práctica, desempeño con práctica progresiva)  
Bono de equipo: Aumento de experiencia: +90 de progreso.

Iwatani Firo (Bestia) (Reina Filorial) (Guerrera combate cuerpo a cuerpo) (Miembro de grupo "R.R.S")  
Nivel 40.  
Equipamiento: Ropa mágica convertible sin encantamiento.  
Habilidades: Sin destacar.  
Magia: Sin destacar.  
(*) Habilidades de aprendizaje: Resistencia Bestia mejorada. Aptitud ante batallas cuerpo a cuerpo (Experiencia Nula (A mejorar y pulir)).  
(*)Paquete de experiencia: Imaginación 1 (Absolutamente perdida) Fuerza, Agilidad y Resistencia 7 (Fuerza abismal, agilidad anormal, resistencia abominable)  
Bono de equipo: Aumento de experiencia: +90 de progreso.

Naofumi se hallaba dentro del carrito, generando pócimas de medicina, herbicida, suplementos nutricionales, polvora (que le obsequio un escudo), ácido, insecticida y algunos ungüentos.

[ Escudo de Polvora: Genera un escudo que al ocasionar un contacto de chispa, provoca una explosión inflamable, dejando solo la gema del escudo. Tarda 10 segundos en recuperarse. Ataque +60.

[ Escudo de Libro de conocimientos: Utilizando los conocimientos aprendidos, se permite generar hechizos sin encantamientos y usar magia al pensarla sobre el objeto o persona. Mana +30.

[ Escudo de Ácido: Derrite armas sin encantamientos defensivos al tacto. Ataque +80.

[ Escudo de Restablecimiento: Genera un aura de recuperación en el equipo en estado pasivo. Magia +120 (si no se está en combate)

[ Escudo de Abejas: Convoca a un ejército de abejas para atacar/Más débil que el escudo de Avispas de la Ola. Ataque +20.

[ Escudo excepcional: Defensa contra insectos 90%.

\- Así que este es el gran lider del R.R.S...

El mercader, así como las personas que estaban siendo transportadas gratuitamente veían a Naofumi, sin su set de armadura superior, trabajar tranquilamente mientras que Raphtalia miraba la mercancía. Así como en su segundo escudo, el héroe afilaba las flechas del arco de Raphtalia, puesto que las utilizó contra unos bandidos hace rato.

\- También el héroe del escudo, pero veo que no es una sorpresa para ustedes... Ahí está la solución de sulfato con la mescla de-. Ah, Raph. Dale esto al niño y a su madre, ya está en su mayor calidad. Debería curar la gripe de él, así como subir sus inmunidades.

Ella obedeció y le alcanzó la pócima a la madre, que no dudó en abrirla con lentitud y brindársela a su hijo dormido. Este la ingería con esfuerzo, hasta que finalmente comenzó a retomar el color de su piel, así como mejoraba su condición.

\- ¡Aleluya! ¡Un milagro! - Exclamó el héroe con pleno sarcasmo al esperar que la mujer agradeciera al cielo.

\- ¡Naofumi! ¡Compórtate! ¡No deberías burlarte de la religión de la gente! ¡Podrías ofender a alguien!

\- ¡N-No se preocupe! Él ayudó a mi hijo y a mucha gente, cosa que las oraciones a Dios no hacen, puedo entenderlo... ¡E-Espero esto les sea útil!

La mujer extendió una bolsa con monedas de cobre, cosa que le rompió el alma a Raphtalia por entender que lo juntó con esfuerzo.

\- No acepto monedas por nuestros servicios, señora. Disponemos de ayudar al prójimo sin costearlo ya que podemos permitirnos hacerlo.

En realidad, Naofumi mentía, puesto que no aceptaba monedas era porque ya rondaban un monto de 2000 monedas de oro y 8000 de plata. Las recompensas de la gente se ahorraban tanto que se volvían montos de dinero invertible.

\- Y-Ya veo... ¿Hay algo que puedo ofrecerles?

\- Cuide del chico bien y de usted misma. Él estará a salvo ahora.

\- ¡Yoh, chico! Ya que estamos aquí dentro, ¿No te interesaría ver mi mercancía?

\- ¿Vende materiales de monstruos?

\- No.

\- Lo escucho.

\- Vendo accesorios para aventureros. Dispongo de mala calidad ahora mismo, pero podría enseñarle a hacerlos por su cuenta como pago por sus servicios. Seguro le será útil.

\- Raph, trae un anotador para más tarde. Necesitaremos esa información. Firo, puedes acelerar, ya he acabado.

\- ¡Yeeey! ¡Oh, no! ¡Maestro, se acercan bandidos!

La gente dentro del carro se mostró preocupada, pero Raphtalia reaccionó y les hizo un gesto para que guardaran silencio.

\- ¿Hmm? **_Oh, genial... Raph, ¿Podrías?_**

\- Umu. Será un placer... Con permiso, debo salir.

\- Firo, detente. No expongamos a nadie... Si estás aburrida, ayuda a Raph.

\- ¡ES INJUSTO! - Fue el grito que se oyó fuera de la carpa, así como un molesto pisotón al suelo.

Y así, el grupo de bandidos fue apalizado antes de que siquiera lo notaran. Obvio, al extraerles información, descubrieron que el mercante portaba un objeto extraño que ellos buscaban.

Finalmente, los bandidos fueron usurpados de sus pertenencias y equipo, para ser luego ser abandonados en una ciudad al ser arrastrados por la carreta. La gente que transportaban no aportó comentarios al respecto, pero algunos vieron algo cruel su accionar.

\- Yo y mi equipo nos regimos de reglas. Una de ella es no perdonar ninguna actividad malévola en mi contra o la de los inocentes. Es simple y el castigo debe ser ejemplar.

Luego de llegar al pueblo más cercano al reino de Melromarc, la gente bajó, exceptuando al mercader que se ofreció para enseñarle al muchacho sobre distintas cosas como la fabricación de accesorios.

Primero aprendió de las minas de gemas que habían en la zona, y que cada joya determinada tenía un valor y potencial específico.

[ Escudo de Fabricación Mágica: Facilita desarrollo de herramientas con encantamientos.

[ Título de "Joyero inicial" otorgado.

Luego, este les otorgó una carta antes de bajar y retirarse, habiéndo ayudado a Naofumi enormemente.

Al volver a los muros de su hogar, el héroe se acostó en su cama, observando el techo de hojas.

\- Debemos ir con el Beloukas mañana...

\- ... Saludar al viejo Oyaji...

\- ... Y finalizar mi investigación.

Finalmente, el trío se durmió, mientras los globos salían y rebotaban hasta llegar abajo de Firo, haciendo de almohadones.


	19. Un esclavo desesperado se une al grupo

Carreta resguardada y supervizada por las criaturas del bosque. Naofumi y su equipo salieron de unos arbustos mientras se acercaban al reino.

Primero fueron a lo de Oyaji, saludándolo e informándole de sus movimientos. Naofumi le agradeció toda la ayuda que le había brindado hasta la fecha, por lo que decidió mejorar la estructura de la edificación al máximo, así como la calidad de las armás de la tienda. Finalmente, le ofreció pócimas mágicas de utilidad en combate para venderlas.

Luego fueron a donde estaba la joven "otaku", puesto que aún habían olvidado de encantar el vestido de Firo. Así como también le prepararon un encantamiento de equipamiento de armadura al ave.

Fue entonces que notaron que en el cuello de Firo, escondido por mucho plumaje, había un collar de esclavo.

\- ¿Eh? ¿Firo?

Resulta que Naofumi había mostrado el escudo de Esclavitud una vez y se distrajo tanto que no prestaba atención a que Firo estaba cerca. Por miedo al abandono en aquel entonces, Firo se sometió a un collar sin encantamiento, permitiéndole no solo mejorar, si no también aprender.

Aparentemente, este collar no tenía ninguna actitud de esclavitud, pero usaba los atributos de ventajas de uno, permitiendo que en realidad, Firo obtuviera una gran cantidad de mejoras. Fundamentalmente, aumentos colosales de experiencia y conocimiento.

Al descubrir las ventajas de esto, Raphtalia se sometió al collar también, siendo esto solo un pequeño pedazo de metal que sostenía una cadena fantasma al escudo, siendo Naofumi el único capaz de verla. Sin embargo, este les prometió nunca jamás obligarlas a algo que no quisieran.

Para colmo, los collares hacían juego con el de él, que aún portaba las argollas que Oyaji le había dado.

Peto de plata. Garras de plata. Montura de transporte y un casco. Todo esto estaba comprado, encantado y listo para que Firo lo usara.

Después, Naofumi se separó de ellas para poder ir a ver a cierto sujeto que lo ayudaba con su investigación. Finalmente, tras volver, fueron con Beloukas... Y aquí estamos.

\- ¡Tate no Yuusha! ¡Ha pasado tiempo que no me visitas!

\- He estado ocupado. Por lo que oí, todos saben del R.R.S.

\- Supongo que has comenzado a hacer tus movimientos, chico.

\- Así es... Vengo por noticias de esclavos.

\- Bueno... Hace unos días obtuve un cargamento de Bestias salvajes. A casi todas las estoy logrando vender... Pero entonces apareció él. - Comentaba el enano mientras avanzaba por los pasillos, guiando al trío que avanzaba por la zona.

Al llegar a una jaula tapada, él removió el trapo que lo cubría, mostrando a un hombre de larga cabellera y barba descuidada, algo corpulento pero desnutrido, con el sello de esclavitud. Su mirada estaba perdida en el más allá. Sus orejas eran de conejo, portando un color celeste como todos los vellos de su rostro.

\- Resulta que este Demi-humano sufre de una especie de coma inducido tras el sello. Aún no logramos hacerlo hablar u obedecer. Siquiera el sello aplica algo de reacción con sus descargas en él.

\- Ya veo... Lo llevo.

\- Una moneda de oro... ¿Eh?

Beloukas se sorprendió al ver una enorme bolsa cayendo en su mesa, que al estar abierta, deslumbraba con un brillo dorado una enorme cantidad de monedas de oro.

\- Voy a comprar tu negocio, Beloukas. Solo quiero que veles por la seguridad de los Demi-humanos y bestias conscientes que comprarás hasta que yo aparezca... Piénsalo, te estoy ofreciendo la compra de más de 200 esclavos con sus sellos respectivos. Es una oferta que no deberías desperdiciar.

El enano se removió los lentes con lentitud, mostrando su característica sonrisa.

\- Eres todo lunático... Y no creí que hablaras en serio...

Todos pudieron observar una horrible cicatriz en el rostro, sin declarar algo con sorpresa o malestar. Habían pasado por cosas peores.

\- ... Sin embargo, como veo que no altera mi negocio del todo, deberé cambiar algunas cosas menores... Supongo que tenemos un trato...

Al estrechar sus manos, ambos sonrieron. El hombre se colocó sus lentes y sombrero, mientras se acercaba a la jaula del Demi-humano. El hombre fue arrastrado brazo, hasta salir, mostrando que temblaba y estaba desnudo.

\- Déjame esto ahora. Después iré a removerle el sello... Raph, siéntalo contra la jaula, le daré algo de medicina.

El sujeto no se movió y dejó que todo ocurriera. Luego, Naofumi lo hizo beber una bebida, la cuál hizo que el sujeto cerrara los ojos con lágrimas.

\- Naofumi... Él...

\- **Él esperaba que fuera veneno...**

Odio. Repentinamente, un odio hacia ninguna persona brotó de su ser al comprender que este hombre anhelaba morir por lo que sea que hubiera vivido.

El cuerpo del hombre brilló levemente, y entonces este se mostró en mejor aspecto, más se veía desnutrido aún.

\- Deberemos alimentarlo por unos días. Así podrá sobrevivir a la hambruna que padeció.

\- Entendido.

\- Sostén un brazo. Vamos a sacarle el sello.

Al llegar a la sala principal del lugar, Naofumi acostó al hombre y le acomodó el trapo que usaban para ocultarlo como falda.

\- ¿Es alguna raza que conozcas,?

\- No conozco ninguna con vellos celestes, Tate. Supongo que deberé investigar al respecto.

\- Entiendo... Remueve el sello.

El enano se aproximó al hombre y comenzó a derramar el líquido que se deshizo con el sello. Inmediatamente de esto, el hombre abrió los ojos y se removió, lanzando un puñetazo hacia el rostro de Naofumi, quien lo recibió por completo, sin remover sus brazos cruzados.

\- ¿Nivel 12? No, 14.. Incluso un puñetazo de Raphtalia en ese nivel se sentiría más duro... Pero eres un hombre adulto, ¿Cómo...?

El sujeto comenzó a correr al reconocer que no podía hacer nada contra él, pero Raphtalia se interpuso en su camino.

\- ¡Evasión fantasma!

A una velocidad anormal, el hombre saltó contra una pared, pasando por atrás de la Demi-humana, siguiendo su camino con dificultad plena. Cuando pensaba ya estar lejos, chocó con un enorme y suave colchón.

\- ¿Eh?

Frente a él, había una molesta Firo tapando la salida.

\- Si te ofrezco comida y agua, ¿Te sentarías a hablar como un hombre normal? No venimos a someterte, queremos salvarte.

\- Y-Ya me salvaron entonces... ¡Déjame ir!

\- ¡No hasta saber todo lo que te pasó!

\- ¡¿Y por qué te importaría?!

\- ¡Solo siéntate y habla conmigo!

Silencio. La incomodidad estaba en el aire y nadie hacía nada para contrastarlo.

\- Beloukas... Retírate un segundo. Raph, ve por comida. Cualquier cosa que se pueda combinar con pócimas.

\- ¿Qué? ¿Vas a envene-?

-_ **¡¿Puedes callarte... una maldita vez?!**_

...

Plato en mesa. Naofumi trabajaba mientras el hombre lo observaba fijamente, analizando sus movimientos.

\- Dale esto. Que lo huela. Así sabrás que es...

\- ¡¿Qué me hace confiar en que no es un somnífero?!

\- Es una poción bebible. No hay forma de desprender olor si no está hervida... Estoy seguro que sabes eso.

Él dudaba. Tomó la poción de la mesa e instó en olerla a distancia, para luego acercarse y lograr distinguirla.

\- Suplemento nutritivo de alta capacidad... Esto sacaría de la desnutrición a alguien en tan solo tres comidas. ¿Dónde la has obtenido?

\- La he fabricado yo mismo...

\- ¡Mientes! ¡La gente de mi tribu son grandes médicos y brujos! ¡Jamás lograron algo como esto!

\- Entonces este escudo debe sonarte familiar - Declaró el héroe mientras retomaba su escudo base, impactando al hombre.

\- E-El héroe del escudo...

\- Bien... Ahora, ¿Quieres hablar?

El hombre se sentó obedientemente, algo incómodo, pero bañó el producto en las albóndigas y comenzó a comer sin dudarlo. Esto intrigó a Firo y al héroe. Pero Raphtalia lo miraba seriamente, comprendiendo su reacción.

\- L-Lhamhentoh mhi heghashpherranthe... reacción... S-Sho sholho...

\- Está bien. Come sin preocupaciones... Luego de unas preguntas que Tate no Yuusha-sama quiere hacerte, podrás salir en libertad al completo sin problemas de por medio.- Declaró Raphtalia sonriéndole con algo de pena.

\- ¡¿E-Enserio?! ¡¿L-Lo dicen enserio?!

\- Nunca me ha mentido... Yo fui una esclava con 10 años, señor. Él me compró y me convirtió en la mujer que soy... He pasado todo este tiempo dándole todo de mí para compensarle su ayuda, pero no sería suficiente para pagar mi vida y el aprecio que le tengo.

\- Una Demi-humana... ¡Tú eres la del pueblo devastado! ¡Ví como muchos de ustedes caían en las manos de esclavistas!

\- Entonces puedes ver que no miento. No tengo ningún sello. Vivo a mis anchas, bajo mis propias reglas... Bueno, también las de mi maestro al vivir bajo su manto. Pero soy libre de tomar el rumbo de mi vida si así lo deseo.

\- ¡Yo también~! - Se integró Firo al notar que todos estaban comentando al respecto de su maestro.

\- Ya veo... Lamento mucho la desesperación. Es solo que, mi pueblo fue devastado hace años y... Mi esposa e hijo...

\- Entiendo. ¿Qué ocurrió con tu pueblo, así como puedes también decirme quién eres?

\- ¡Sí! ¡Por supuesto! ¡Mi nombre es Kalhana Mushenal, hijo del lider de la tribu "Tengoku no usagi"! Mi pueblo fue asediado por la primera Ola. Sin embargo, saqué a mi hijo y mi esposa a tiempo... Les pedí que se fueran a algún lugar lejano, en búsqueda de una vida mejor. Yo me quedé ayudando a la gente, hasta que fui presa de los esclavistas, que me tuvieron retenido más de 8 años, hasta que llegué a las manos de el héroe de Demi-humanos, Tate no Yuusha-sama.

\- No te inclines, Kal. Yo solo hice lo que considero correcto... Escucha, ¿Sabes dónde pudieron haber ido?

\- No... Los pueblos cercanos eran de Demi-humanos. No aceptaban seres de otras especies. El más próximo sería uno que está bastante lejos del reino, casi cerca de Siltvelt.

\- Entiendo. Será un problema para mí poder llevarte allí, por lo que podría alcanzarte hasta un cierto punto.

\- ¿Eh? Pero, ¿No es que los héroes pueden entrar y salir de los países sin problemas?

\- Debería ser así, pero yo tengo problemas aquí en Melromarc. Fui acusado de violador, esclavista, asesino y ladrón... La gente de aquí me quiere muerto y jamás me dejarían irme de este reino por cuestiones de obviedad.

\- ¡¿C-Cómo?! ¡Es imposible! ¡La reina no haría jamás algo así!

\- No sé de eso. Pero aquí reina un hombre que hizo de mi vida una miseria... **_Ya no me importaría este lugar de no ser por las pocas personas que creen en mí..._**

\- Naofumi...

\- **_Esta bien_, _Raph._** Ya me calmé...

\- Comprendo... ¿Ustedes quienes son?

\- Supongo que nos toca presentarnos entonces. Raphtalia. Soy compañera y alumna del héroe del escudo.

\- Firo. ¡El transporte de la carreta~!

\- Naofumi. El héroe del escudo. Un gusto conocerte, Kal... Por cierto, ¿Cuántos años tienes?

\- ¿Hmm? 43 años, Yuusha-sama. He pasado toda mi vida en paz junto con mi bella esposa... Hasta que pasó el desastre.

\- Que envidia... - Murmuró Raphtalia con un puchero, sosteniéndose desde el mástil de su lanza.

\- Comprendo. Bueno... Nosotros podemos acercarte hasta allí si gustas. Así podrás verlos y volver a vivir en paz mientras nosotros enfrentamos a las Olas.

\- ¡Por favor! ¡Acérquenme a mi familia! ¡Se los ruego! ¡Les pagaré con lo que sea!

\- ¡Está bien! ¡Está bien! Nos vendría bien una ayuda en la carroza, ya que necesitamos mano de obra. ¿En qué te especializabas en tu hogar?

\- ¡Mi raza se destaca en la agilidad y el sigilo! Yo... Era inventor. Había logrado crear varias herramientas y armas para mi pueblo. Sin embargo, me detuve en cuanto me anunciaron jefe del pueblo. No podía seguir mis sueños si tenía tantas responsabilidades. De esto se encargaría mi hijo a futuro... Pero pasó esto...

\- Está bien. Buscaremos algo en que permitirnos tu ductilidad. Ellos están seguramente a salvo... Bien. Ya que estamos listos para avanzar, nos largamos.

...

\- ¡Yoh, Oyaji! ¡¿Qué tal todo?!

\- Chico, ¿Qué pasó ahora? Vinieron en la mañana... Oh.

Frente al hombre estaba el Demi-humano que se mostraba incómodo por cubrirse con la capa de Raphtalia.

\- Traeré algo...

Luego de unos minutos, el pobre indigente traía unos harapos más convenientes.

Y así, pasamos a la cena. Todos los presentes comían gustosamente la comida de Naofumi, mientras que este terminaba un plato y se acomodaba para descansar.

\- Buen provecho... Guíen a Oyaji para volver al reino luego.

\- ¡Umu!

\- ¿Solo comerá un plato? ¿No que él es un humano?

\- Naofumi-sensei-desu tiene un estado de alimentación muy simple gracias a su escudo. Puede sobrevivir mucho tiempo gracias a él, pero no puede portar ninguna arma, salvo la que tiene.

\- Ya veo... Es algo feo tratándose de solo portar un escudo.

\- A él no le molesta. Se ha acostumbrado con el paso del tiempo a solo depender de su escudo... Y sus puños.

\- Entiendo... Haré todo mi esfuerzo por no estorbar en su trabajo.

...

El tiempo pasó. Naofumi logró adaptar a Kalhana a su estilo de vida en cinco días, así como recuperó su plena forma en dos.

Habían viajado a un pueblo minero, en donde sus compañeros obtuvieron grandes tesoros gracias a la carta. También permitieron a los mineros de gozar de mejores cosas al mejorar la calidad de sus sistemas y herramientas. Así como hicieron un record al haber cavado tan profundo que se encontraron con quimeras y distintas criaturas fácilmente vencidas.

\- ¡Está lista, muchacha!

El hombre le arrojó la lanza a Raphtalia, que ahora se hallaba afilada, para luego lograr perforar a una quimera en un costado. Sorpresivamente, Naofumi cayó en picado sobre otro que esperaba atacar escondido, matándolo. Luego azotó al que Raphtalia atacaba con su escudo rebotador.

\- ¡Raph, cúbrelo! ¡Firo, a subir de nivel!

\- ¡Sí~!

\- ¡Umu!

Mientras el par luchaba, el hombre extraía partes de las quimeras para el escudo de Naofumi, así como para pociones y experimentos. Gracias a algunas criaturas que este pudo combatir, llegó a nivel 23.

Luego llegaron a otro pueblo en donde vendieron y ayudaron como pudieron, permitiéndose más reputación por los alrededores.

[ Escudo de Monedas (Melromarc): Fabricación de monedas. 500 por día.

\- Ese escudo es una verdadera trampa...

\- No discutiré con lo que dice Kalhana-san.

\- ¡Ustedes dos! ¡No me hagan ver de villano!

Finalmente vendieron muchos accesorios de lujo visual y habilidad bajas.

Raphtalia portaba un rubí bello en su collar de esclavo que le daba un aura que recuperaba mana y salud progresivamente, así como 2 anillos de efectos anti-magia y 2 anillos de magia de luz y negra. Dos pulseras de resistencia a ataques de agua y fuego.

Firo llevaba un collar reductor de daño al completo.

Kalhana portaba 2 anillos de agilidad, dos pulseras de sigilo y un collar de invisibilidad a cambio de magia.

Naofumi portaba un gran set de joyas, pero solo proporcionando todo el daño posible. Siendo el collar lo único que tenía para defenderse al crear un escudo que resistía un impacto sin excepción, pero que se rompería ante esto. Como una última carta.

\- Emm... Chico. Creo que quieres ver esto...

\- ¿Hmm? ¿Qué ocu-? ¡¿QUÉ DEMONIOS ES ESA COSA?!

A lo lejos, en un pueblo cubierto, la armada vió como un enorme árbol extraño había tomado el pueblo por completo.

\- ¡Raph! ¡Kal! ¡Hojas, ramas, frutos, raices! ¡Denme todo lo que puedan para ver que diablos hacer con esa cosa!

...

[ Escudo Plaga del bosque: Genera infestación parasitaria al tacto/Proporciona lianas para atacar o defender. Ataque +60/Envenenamiento +40.

\- Ya veo... Tenemos un problema severo aquí. - Comentó Kalhana con algo de asombro. Verlo desde dentro del pueblo era una novedad completamente distinta.

\- ¡Gracias al cielo llegó el R.R.S.! ¡Hemos pedido auxilio al rey, pero no han hecho nada hasta ahora! ¡Ni siquiera el héroe de la lanza, que nos otorgó esta planta, volvió a aparecer!

\- No me sorprende... Raph, distribuye los antídotos y medicinas. Kal, Firo, conmigo. ¿Puede explicarme que pasó tras el crecimiento de esta... Cosa?

\- Fue rápida. Otorgó buena cantidad de cultivos, pero de un momento a otro creció mucho y se volvió peligrosa. Comenzó a aterrorizar a todos...

\- ¿Algún idiota se quiso hacer el héroe intentando enfrentarla?

\- Bueno...

Gritos. Varios gritos hicieron que Naofumi estrellara su palma contra su frente.

\- Por su puesto que sí... ¡Firo! ¡Sácalos con vida! ¡Puedes comerte la planta!

\- ¡Yuu~! ¡Allí voy~!

\- Kalhana, necesito que me ayudes a detener esta porquería. Obtengamos información.

...

Como si no fuera obvio, la semilla había estado sellada y resguardada por un guardián canino. Motoyasu lo venció, tomó la semilla sin más y la plantó. Obviamente, las repercusiones aparecieron.

Luego de extraer partes del guardián canino para el escudo y derivados, Naofumi y Kalhana volvieron al pueblo, ahora comprendiendo la situación.

Con la experimentación en los frutos, él logró revertir la plaga, así como mejorar la capacidad de plantación, y permitirse crear un antídoto para la gente.

\- ¡Oigan, ustedes tres! ¡No es momento de jugar!

\- ¡Dio, Joseph, Jonathan! ¡Dejen de-! ¡Oh!

Tras morder las raíces infecciosas, los tres globos evolucionaron, volviéndose unas pelotas que desplegaban lianas pinchudas cuando quisieran.

\- ¡Recuérdame nunca intentar detenerlos al enfrentar parásitos, chico!

\- ¡Dalo por hecho!

Luego de destripar una especie de capullo y a una de las criaturas de ese, obtuvo algunos escudos extras.

[ Escudo de Mandagora: Infecta al enemigo vivo con esporas de plantas aliadas/Mortífera. Ataque +200

[ Hongo de Mandagora: Análisis de plantas 9.

[ Escudo de Plantriwe: Genera dos unidades aliadas de nivel del usuario. Apoyo +120.

[ Escudo excepcional: Lianas: El portador puede atraer o ser atraído a ciertos lugares o sujetos por medio de lianas desplegadas desde la gema del escudo base.

\- ¡Raph! ¡No dejes que te muestren como Dios te trajo!

\- ¡Deja de hacer chistes así! ¡Firo, no te rías!

\- ¡Escudo rebotador! ¡Escudo de globo!

Y así, la pobre Demi-humana fue salvada de una bochornosa situación.

\- Bien... Ataques convencionales no funcionan. ¿Es hora de usar el herbicida?

\- ¡No, tú lo harás! ¡Vuela conejo!

\- ¡E-Espere un segundo!

Agarrado por las lianas de su escudo, el pobre hombre fue enviado directamente a la planta cual bala de cañón. Al lograr aproximarse con excesiva suerte, lanzó dicho producto contra el centro de la criatura, en donde se formaba un ojo, desmoronándola en pedazos ante la reacción alérgica que no pudo tolerar. Mirando el lado bueno, esto le concedió la experiencia suficiente para subir a nivel 30.

...

\- Entonces... Con esto así...

Naofumi configuraba las estadísticas de la semilla, concediendole una configuración de

Fertilidad 4. Sobrevivirá con buen cuidado.

Productividad 20. Su capacidad de generar fruta se duplica.

Vitalidad 10. Durar poco podría ser un problema. Así que se establece así.

Inmunidad 4. No resiste un herbicida. Será suficiente con eso.

Inteligencia 1. Ni en sueños. 

Potencial de crecimiento 20. Será eficiente para durar el tiempo suficiente.

Variabilidad 1. Ni se te ocurra cambiarte a un demonio, porquería.

[ Al morir, la planta generará otra semilla.

Sin más que organizar, las configuraciones se dieron, permitiendo que la semilla estuviera lista. Al plantarla, la planta fue regada levemente, y un brillo hizo que un pequeño tallo creciera rápidamente, desarrollando hojas, y sacando lentamente ramas y frutos inmaduros, que se volvieron rápidamente tomates. Cuando todo el proceso se dió, la planta otorgaba 4 tomates. Cuando se arrancaron todas, esta murió. Y el tallo se reformó a una semilla.

\- ¡Plantación de tomates! ¿Qué? Para mí fue todo un éxito.

Plantó dos semillas y miró a la gente.

\- Cuídenlas. Ya no traerán problemas.

\- ¡E-Espere! ¡Podemos apremiarlo!

Kalhana se hallaba disgustado ante el acto anterior en su contra, pero no recriminaba nada al respecto. Raphtalia reía incómoda por la tensión que generaba la mirada del hombre. Firo se alimentaba de varios tomates que habían sido usados de experimentos, sin importar si estos podían causarle efectos adversos. Los globos verdes aparentemente se volvieron omnívoros, ya que también comían los tomates, usando las lianas para atraerlas a ellos.

Y ahora estamos en la recta final. Naofumi fue apremiado con carrozas de alimentos y materiales tras la ayuda con la reparación del pueblo, la sanación y el restablecimiento de la fruta, arreglando la hambruna.

Con cuatro carrozas, Firo comenzó a caminar con tranquilidad y gozando de la nueva dificultad. Kalhana caminaba al lado de la carroza, pues este podía correr varios kilómetros sin cansarse, permitiéndole al grupo ser los ojos y oídos de las amenazas cercanas.

\- ¡Adelante, Firo! ¡Al pueblo del norte! ¡Ayudemos con la hambruna!

Con el decreto de Naofumi, las carretas comenzaron a funcionar mientras este se sujetaba de una especie de agarres que creó para su carreta inicial.

\- Deberemos pensar en crear un tren algún día.

\- Emm... Chico, el reino de Faubley es el reino más moderno de todos y cuenta con trenes a vapor.

\- ¡¿Enserio?! ¡¿Cómo es que el resto se mantiene tan anticuado?!

\- No hay alianzas políticas y los avances son por cada uno. Zeltoble es un reino de comercio absoluto, en donde abunda la mercancía ilegal como preferencia. Luego está Shieldfreeden, un reino que se creó por el disgusto intermedio de las los problemas en el reino de Siltvelt; quienes se dividen en dos grupos con grandes problemas discriminatorios. Uno creé que los héroes deben ser ayudados y son necesarios para mejorar los países, y luego esta el otro, que piensa totalmente lo contrario.

\- Ya veo... Supongo que los reinos son todo un verdadero martirio por si solos.

\- Quisiera poder negarlo, pero 8 años de esclavitud no diferencian los años de problemas de estos reinos.

\- Espero y uno sea suficiente para poder marcar la diferencia...

Con ese diálogo enigmático, Naofumi miraba el atardecer seriamente mientras su cabello revoloteaba en lo que Kalhana corría al lado de él, y Raphtalia se apoyaba sobre la espalda del héroe con una sonrisa, obsevando el camino sobre la cabeza de su compañero, acariciándola con afecto.

\- Deberíamos hacerte retoques... Me gusta mucho, pero sé que puede mejorar ese cabello rebelde.

\- Temo de una Raphtalia con tijeras en mano...

\- ¡Eso es cruel!


	20. Un descubrimiento delicado

[ Escudo de Carbón: Ignición regulable. Defensa +5.

[ Escudo de Brazas: Escudo más débil, pero más fuerte. Ataque +5.

Naofumi terminó de analizar sus escudos obtenidos con curiosidad. Al finalizar un brebaje que elaboraba, lo observó.

[ Brebaje de devolución de daño: Al recibir impacto, el enemigo se quemará. Duración 30 segundos.

\- Inútil... Meh.

Guardó la poción en el cajón de venta, y guardó unas 7 pociones medicas en el cajón de provisiones de ayuda y rescate. Al observar a lo lejos, notó que los 3 carros que transportaba Firo estaban casi vacíos.

\- Hemos recuperado todo lo que gastamos con Beloukas. Me hace sentir orgulloso ganar dinero de esta forma... ¡¿Cómo andan?!

Kalhana golpeó un bandido que Raphtalia derribó con un golpe con el mástil de su lanza. El hombre desapareció en una velocidad abismal, mientras que la muchacha sacaba su arco y disparaba dos flechas contra varios bandidos que salían de los arbustos.

\- ¡Maldita sea! ¡Son muchos y no me dejan recuperar lis flechas!

\- ¡Yo voy!

El hombre Demi-humano recuperó las flechas de las armaduras, así como también robó unas cuantas cuchillas de los enemigos abatidos. Al llegar hacia Raphtalia, le entregó las cosas y comenzó a elaborar varías flechas con agilidad, incluso logró evadir una flecha de un salto, terminando una que armaba y entregando la que usaron en su contra.

\- Son lentos, chica. Puedo armar más, pero...

\- ¡Naofumi está confiando en nuestro deber! ¡Si la cosa es incontrolable, recurriremos a su ayuda! ¡El carro no debe detenerse! ¡Cambio en la regla 5! ¡Sin compasión ante ellos!

\- ¡Solo quería oír eso!

Saltando ágilmente, el hombre abatió a varios enemigos de severas patadas en la cabeza. Sus golpes eran demasiado contundentes que su nivel para comprender como era capaz de hacer dicho daño.

\- Los conejos siempre se destacan por depender de sus patas traseras y dientes. Veo que no me equivoco al ver tu fuerza. Flecha al este...

Naofumi se hallaba sentado en el frente, sobre una aburrida Firo, protegiéndola con un escudo inmune a impactos.

\- ¡La ví!

\- Solo digo.

Raphtalia desvió la flecha contra el suelo. Kalhana la tomó y la guardó en la bolsa de la Demi-humana.

\- Firo, ve a divertirte...

Descolgando el set de transporte de Firo, esta rio y se abalanzó contra los enemigos.

\- Bueno, me aburrí... **_Acabemos con esto._**

Una espada surcó contra su rostro, pero este solo sonrió, partiendo la hoja en pedazos con sus dientes. Los metales de la espada fueron a sus escudos, absorbiéndolas al caer.

\- **_Escudos del Odio: Odio de los bandidos._**

Un pequeño escudo con forma de corazón, bordado de cadenas y alambres punteados apareció. Parecía sucio y oxidado.

\- **_¿Qué pasó? ¿Les robaron la lengua? ¡Ja, ja, ja!_**

Golpe al rostro. Uno de los bandidos no pudo evadir el golpe en el rostro del escudo, comenzando a retorcerse del dolor en su nariz partida.

\- **_¡VAMOS! ¡DIVIRTAMOS A LA AUDIENCIA!_**

...

\- Así que ese escudo cambia su personalidad...

El héroe estaba acostado, siendo que Raphtalia y Kalhana retiraban una flecha que había logrado perforar la defensa de su brazo al tener un portador que tenía una técnica de perforación.

\- Exactamente. Los escudos del odio son de los menos peligrosos, pero son difíciles de manipular y controlar... Esto te pasa por no salir con tu armadura. Hasta ahora no te he visto mantenerla puesta por más de 5 minutos al día.

\- D-De hecho... La uso cuando enfrentamos enemigos desconocidos o nos presentamos contra los ciudada-. ¡AAAAH! ¡PIEDAD!

Raphtalia estiró la piel del agujero con un poco de fuerza por el repentino comentario estúpido de Naofumi.

\- ¡No actúes como una niña! ¡No llegó a darte en el hueso! ¡DEJA DE USAR SU SANGRE CON EL ESCUDO!

[ Sangre de héroe del escudo: Defensa +500.

Silencio.

\- Ese escudo está cada vez más roto.

\- Créeme si te digo que esta es la primera vez que hago algo así conmigo mismo.

...

Naofumi y su grupo se habían estacionado en un marchito pueblo desmoronado por la guerra. Aparentemente, las cosas habían terminado terriblemente mal luego de una revolución. Los vencedores comenzaron a cobrar tributos para, supuestamente, comenzar de cero y reacomodar a la milicia. Las tierras se habían descuidado, los edificios derribado y la hambruna había aparecido. Era obvio que el tirano había sido removido, pero esto solo había posicionado a muchos peores.

Una cosa era segura. Ese pueblo fue el que Itsuki había liberado de un tirano.

\- **_Ese estúpido condenó a todos sin siquiera tener un plan y ahora todos se condenaron con peores tiranos..._**

[ Obtención de Escudo del Odio: Odio de los Arcos.

\- _... Lo que faltaba... _Raph, comida para todos. Kal, vigila los carros con Firo... Voy a reparar todo este lugar de inmediato.

Desvanecido entre el gentío desnutrido, el héroe se abrió paso hacia los barrios, ignorando los tactos de la gente contra su armadura y sus escudos.

...

3 días han pasado. Las casas del país fueron restablecidas con éxito con los esfuerzos de Naofumi por excederse al máximo en la reparación. Los equipos y materiales fueron también reconstruidos. Incluso el cementerio donde se enterró a los nobles revolucionarios fallecidos y los pobres desamparados por la hambruna ahora era un sector boscoso lleno de flores y vida.

Luego de plantar varios tomates en el pueblo, este se repuso fácilmente de los problemas alimenticios. Luego se recuperó los suelos en su mayor capacidad, exterminando la arena desértica que había existido.

[ Escudo de arena: Genera una tormenta que ciega al enemigo a cambio de magia.

\- ¡Háganse hacia atrás todos! ¡Vamos, escudo, ayúdame en esto! ¡Escudo de Tierra!

Propagando tierra por todo lo que podía en el pueblo, Naofumi plantó raíces de árboles modificadas por él, que dieron paso a la finalidad de repoblación de árboles, y pronto de suelo fértil.

\- Se acabó... Finalmente...

\- ¡Naofumi!

Y trás tanto esfuerzo, el héroe cayó desmayado del agotamiento.

...

_Muelle. Naofumi volvió a despertar en pose de flor de loto en las puertas de una torre. Era exactamente igual a la anterior vez, pero ahora veía algo._

_\- ¿Qué diablos?_

_Un Naofumi adolescente corría con vestimentas Cyberpunk portando un brazo robótico, tomando de la mano a una mujer parecida a Raphtalia que se mostraba similar a él, atravesando distintos trayectos de un muelle que se armaba rápidamente ante cada paso dado por ambos. Luego, una Raphtalia adulta que portaba un escudo pasó por otro lado, acompañada de un niño de cabello verde con una espada, formando un muelle por donde pasaban. También había un Naofumi aparentemente soldado médico de alguna guerra mundial del mundo moderno, portando rifles y armas, que corría acompañado con una especie de Raphtalia de rango sargento que velaba tironear de su ropa para que no se despegara de ella._

_\- ¿Estoy soñando o veo demasiado mal?_

_\- Depende de lo que defines como sueño... O mala vista._

_El muchacho se cayó del suelo, aterrado, arrastrándose levemente del susto. A su lado había estado un extraño sujeto se ahora se le quedaba mirando con los brazos detrás de su espalda. Rondaba 170 centímetros seguramente, ya que parecía de su altura. Su rostro era extraño, parecía partido en dos y era solo hueso puro, así como también mostraba una porción de mandíbula. Lo que era su cuello era una sustancia azul oscura parecida a la tinta._

_\- ¡Ay! ¡Válgame Dios! ¡Un monstruo!_

_\- Oh, genial... ¿Sabés qué? No pienso pasar por esto. Vete._

_El ser se acercó a la puerta del faro y la pateó, para luego estirar sus brazos anormalmente, agarrando a Naofumi como si lo enredara, demostrando no poseer articulaciones._

_\- ¡Adióóóós~!_

_\- ¡E-Espera un segundooo!_

...

\- ¡AAAAH!

\- ¡AAAAAAAH!

\- ¡AAAAAAAAAAH!

\- ¡¿POR QUÉ GRITAN, MALDITOS LOCOS?! - Se quejó racionalmente Firo ante el repentino pánico de todos lo que estaban dentro de las carretas que portaba.

Silencio. Kalhana, que se aferraba a una caja aterrado, observaba a Raphtalia, que se había alejado y se aferraba de sus armas con la cola erizada, y a Naofumi, que se había despertado y había arrastrado su espalda de un aparente susto contra la carreta y temblaba, abrazándose a si mismo.

\- Aterrador... Yo... Yo... ¡Raph, papel y lápiz! ¡Necesito dibujar!

...

\- ¿Y eso que es?

\- ¡Un dibujo! ¡Esa cosa me está acosando en sueños!

\- ¿No será una premonición o alguna secuela de usar ese escudo?

\- Lo dudo mucho, Raph. Las estadísticas dicen que solo afecta a mí personalidad. Por otra parte, ¿Qué clase de premonición habría si en este mundo no hay... Faros...

\- ¿Eh? ¿A qué se refiere?

\- ¡Faro! ¡Siempre hay un faro! ¡Siempre hay un hombre y una mujer! ¡Siempre hay un monstruo! ¡Miles de "yo's" distintos! ¡Multiverso! ¡Espacio-tiempo! ¡Formación molecular! ¡Mis...! ¡Maldición! ¡Mis libros de la biblioteca de mi mundo ya no existen! ¡Deberé anotar todos los patrones que pueda! ¡Déjenme solo! ¡Necesito pensar! ¡No cenaré!

\- Oye, chica... ¿Eso que le pasa es normal?

\- Quisiera decir que sí, pero esta es la primera vez. Supongo que deberemos dejarlo solo esta vez... Volveremos luego, Naofumi. - Declaró la muchacha al observar como este comenzaba a clavar dibujos de una especie de ser, un faro y un Naofumi muy infantilmente dibujado en una caja, comenzando a hacer trazados en otras hojas, así como exponía ideas y datos de cosas que ella no entendía en un idioma que tampoco entendía.

Si algo aseguraban, es que las cosas estaban por cambiar en la mente del héroe.


	21. El despertar de algo peligroso

Mientras el viaje había avanzado lento en dos días, una carpa oscura al estar completamente cerrada, mostraba a un Naofumi repleto de hojas escritas con el mismo dibujo de la criatura impresa en casi todas ellas. Este aprovechó la soledad en este momento para poder indagar en los escudos

[ Escudo Reflector (Escudo de Justicia): Desbloqueado al llegar a nivel 50. Todo ataque enemigo es devuelto con mayor potencia. Ataque x2 en estadísticas al portarlo.

El escudo era parecido al base, salvo que se veía mas ligero. De hecho, él podía asegurar que se basaba en el escudo que portaba el Capitán América cuando tuvo que pelear en la segunda guerra mundial, hasta que enfrentó a Cráneo Rojo, que lo desmoronó de un golpe.

[ Escudo Rebotador (Escudo de Libertad): Desbloqueado desde el inicio. Proporciona un escudo que rebota con superficies y enemigos. Ataque +180 del base establecido.

[ Escudo Filoso (Escudo de Dignidad): Proporciona un escudo filoso que ataca al enemigo, generando sangrado y provocando mucho daño. Ataque +800. Bloqueado hasta nivel 55.

Era un escudo negro más fino y largo, con hoja filosa a cualquier tacto. Era muy peligrosa.

[ Escudo Invocador (Escudo del Águila): Desbloqueado en nivel 50. Convoca a un ave fantasma excepcional para inspeccionar el terreno. Al tomar su control, el portador deja su cuerpo expuesto a cualquier ataque y diferentes amenazas.

Era su escudo base, pero aparentemente formado por plumas de la mencionada ave que aparentemente no existía en este mundo.

[ Escudo Triturador (Escudo de sierra): Proporciona un escudo que gira cual sierra con la capacidad de matar en segundos, además de generar sangrado por 60 segundos. Sin embargo, no deja el cuerpo a reconocimiento y utilidad. Bloquea el saqueo al portador. Ataque +3000 Bloqueado hasta nivel 60.

Era un escudo redondo como el rebotador, pero giraba continuamente como una sierra. Se veía peligroso.

[ Escudo de estampida medieval (Escudo de un alcohólico irlandés negro y tuerto): Provee una carrera abismal capaz de atravesarlo todo sin detenerse. Solo puede detenerse al impactar contra una persona o al atacar. Agilidad +1500/Ataque +2000.

El escudo parecía a un timón de barco, con una punta filosa en medio y placas de metal mal aplicadas alrededor. Incrustado en la madera visible había un pedazo de botella de whisky.

~ Eso es nuevo... Nunca he visto algo así.

[ Escudo de magia: Se genera por consumo de magia y detiene todo tipo de ataque mágico. Sin embargo, desaparece al quedarse sin mana el usuario. Defensa +3000.

~ Eso será útil a futuro.

Finalmente, un cartel que no quería haber leído apareció.

[ El set de escudo del requisito de experiencia "Cómic: Capitán América" se ha eliminado al ser completamente utilizado.

~ Bien... Me quedé sin un "arma secreta". Eso es una verdadera cagada.

[ El set de escudo del requisito de experiencia "Juego: Team Fortress 2" instaurado de manera desconocida hace dos días se ha eliminado al ser completamente utilizado.

~ Eso no lo entiendo en absoluto... Pero no suena bien.

[ Artes marciales afiliadas al héroe: Boxeo, Kickboxing, Jujutsu, Aikido, Karate, Kung Fu, Taekwondo, Muay Thai, Capoeira. Gun Fu.

~ Una lástima que las armas de fuego no existan... De todos modos, no podría tomar alguna por mi escudo... Sin embargo, me sorprende que aplique mis conocimientos teóricos de este arte sin saberla prácticamente.

\- ¡Naofumi! ¡Ya es hora de salir! ¡La cena está lista!

Raphtalia había aumentado su nivel de cocina de manera abismal en varios días al someterse a una intensa práctica para lograr un nivel decente.

Ahora mismo abrió la carpa, viendo el desastre de papeles de su maestro.

\- Conseguiré un baúl de inmediato... Y le recomiendo bañarse en alguna parte.

...

El viaje había prosperado con los pueblos interceptados. La ayuda prosperó y el esfuerzo rindió frutos.

Kalhana se mostraba comprometido a ser útil para el héroe, y así dio con la finalidad de descubrir que capacidades daban sus frutos.

\- Chico, ¿Qué es eso?

\- Goma de globo derretido en forma de bandas plásticas. Sirven para almacenar objetos en conjunto y comprimidos. Toma un poco si gustas...

\- ¿Y esos dibujos?

\- Ah. Es un proyecto que abandoné. Es un arma de gatillo llamada "Ballesta". Es más eficiente que un arco y flecha.

\- Hmm... Veo que los dibujos muestran la secuencia de funcionamiento... ¿Puedo tomarlos?

\- Claro... Solo te pido no brindárselos a alguno del reino o estaremos en problemas cuando logren desarrollarla.

\- Yo no me preocuparía por eso...

Y entonces, luego de 5 días de viaje, el hombre logró descifrar el sistema del arma a gatillo y goma y la creó.

\- Usa esto. Se llaman poleas. Sirven para que el uso sea más eficiente.

Con los rodamientos y otra base superficial con rodamientos, el par logró desarrollar una ballesta de un disparo fuertemente preciso y perforador. Sin embargo, duró 3 usos antes de romperse.

\- Debemos seguir probando... Por cierto, revisa estos. Se llama "Trabuco" y este "Cañón de mano", pero para estos requerimos un herrero.

\- Maestro, ¡Pueblo a las 10!

\- Aún quiero saber cómo diablos puedes hacer eso... ¿Hmm? Espera, ¿Este no es el que decían que Ren enfrentó a un dragón en las montañas? Se ve muy... Demacrado.

\- Aparentemente hay una enfermedad. Cuando te desmayaste, pregunté si alguno sabía de los pueblos cercanos y dijeron que, aparentemente, el cadáver del dragón se pudrió al completo, provocando una enfermedad en el aire. Por cierto, allí ya deben de conocer su unidad de trabajo.

\- Ya veo... Gracias Kalhana. Raph, toma los cintos de médicos. Necesitaré tu ayuda para poder salvar a la gente que se pueda.

\- ¡Umu! ¡Todo lo que necesite!

\- ¿Hmm? Maduraste al completo. Ya te vez más preciosa y grande... Deberemos pedirle una armadura en condiciones a Oyaji...

Mientras él divagaba con respecto a nuevas necesidades, la pequeña Raphtalia seguía desmayada con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

\- ¡Chica! ¡Oye, deja de divagar! ¡Se desmayó! ¡Firo, dí algo!

\- ¡El maestro debería dejar de coquetear y concentrarse!

...

Fue tal y como se había previsto. Naofumi y su equipo se logró mantener inmune gracias a las medicinas del héroe, pero lo pudieron evitar la enfermedad latente de la gente.

\- ¡Necesito ver al más afectado ahora mismo!

Al darle de beber a un anciana que tomaba de su mano a un pequeño niño, Naofumi pudo notar que ambos se curaron gracias a la defensas humanas que otorgaba su sangre en el escudo, fortaleciendo el brebaje elaborado.

Finalmente, luego de unos pocos usos y cuidados, la gente se repuso de inmediato. Naofumi y su grupo entonces se dieron por rumbo en búsqueda del dragón para poder enterrarlo.

\- ¡Velaremos por la paga correctamente si se encarga de ello!

\- ¡Solo manténgase a salvo! ¡Equipo, avanzamos!

\- ¡Sííí~!/¡Umu!/¡De acuerdo!

Y así, el grupo comenzó su viaje arriba de las montañas muertas por la sangre de la criatura. En el paso, disgustado por el corrompimiento de la naturaleza, Naofumi fue plantando árboles y arando tierra nuevamente.

[ Escudo de rana venenosa: Dispara una lengua retráctil que envenena al afectado. Envenenamiento +30.

[ Escudo de hongo de árboles: Desprende un parásito que seca arboles y las consume. Facilita la leña para usos varios.

[ Reacción en cadena: Semillas elaboradas de árboles ante este hongo obtienen inmunidad 3.

[ Escudo de Aveja Venenosa (Enlace de nivel con escudo de avejas): Genera una horda de abejas que generan envenenamiento por 3 segundos por piquete. Ataque +5/Envenenamiento +7.

...

\- Hay que admitir que Ren seguramente tuvo un duelo muy duro aquí. Un dragón de 10 metros seguramente no es de simple chiste.

\- Confirmo.

\- Reconfirmo.

\- Tengo hambre.

Todos miraron a Firo, que comenzaba a comer algunos bichos del área.

\- Hubiera querido no haber creado una pócima con inmunidad a enfermedades así puedo ver a esa maldita ave empachada una vez, agonizando.

\- Naofumi. Control.

\- **¡Control es lo que más pierdo con ella!**

\- Análisis de lo que puedes distinguir, chico.

\- Emm... Piel negra. Evidentemente rostizada o podrida. Hay extractos removidos, lo que quiere decir que Ren tomó lo que servía para su arma y el resto lo extrajeron los habitantes hasta que la cosa terminó con el primer enfermo. Tripas plagadas de toxinas y expuestas por un corte vertical al abdomen.. Seguramente propagaron la enfermedad al momento que se acercaron. Atentos. Tienen larvas y varios parásitos dentro... Lamentablemente, mi escudo no tendrá bonos útiles si utilizo sus partes. Aún le quedan algunos dientes, garras y huesos. Eso si servirá...

Raphtalia detuvo al héroe con su mano, sintiéndose algo incómoda por la presencia.

\- Naofumi... Está respirando.

\- ¿Qué? ¿De qué ha-?

\- ¡GRRROOOOOOAAAAAAAAGGGG!

Un estruendoso rugido resonó de la bestia alada que se alzaba lentamente mientras su piel putrefacta se comenzaba a regenerar. Al levantarse, sus órganos se cayeron contra el suelo, más no su corazón del cuál brotaba un intenso calor, así como los parásitos a su alrededor morían sofocados.

\- Ren no lo mató... Él lo dejó ganar. Su cuerpo se adapta a las malformaciones genéticas y evoluciona... ¡Debemos exterminarlo o no podremos detenerlo!

\- ¡Kalhana, no se aleje de Naofumi! ¡Firo, al otro lado!

\- ¡No pensaba hacerlo realmente!

\- ¡Esperen a que este ataque primero!

Tal y como se esperaba, el dragón intentó lanzar una llamarada, pero solo rugió torpemente. Al ver su estómago, se acercó y comenzó a ingerirlo de un bocado.

\- ¡Firo, no permitas que lo trague!

\- ¡Entendido!

El ave se abalanzó, aplastando el intestino de un salto. La criatura enfureció e intentó morderla, más falló y esta retrocedió y le dio una patada al hocico. Este se removió mandando a volar al ave contra una pared. Finalmente, tragó el descompuesto resto de estómago sin más.

\- ¡Firo! ¡Maldición! ¡El corazón! ¡Debemos extraer su corazón para acabar con él!

[ Serie Odio: Progreso en el odio de Dragones. Bonificación impulsada por la raza Filorial.

Naofumi no prestó atención al aviso y se fijó en el enemigo. Raphtalia logró cortarle algunas partes de la carne, pero esta se volvía a reacomodar antes de caer del cuerpo.

\- ¡Raph! ¡Atrás! ¡Tu poder de ataque no le hace nada!

\- ¡Maldita sea! ¡Estúpido zombie dragón y su sistema de regeneración!

Este casi consigue morderla, pero la Demi-humana logra evadirlo y correr hacia el escudo. Al intentar hacer una llamarada, este expulsó un enorme humo morado.

\- ¡Veneno! ¡Maldita sea!

[ Escudo de Aliento de dragón zombie: Genera una estela morada furiosa contra el enemigo, envenenándolo por 30 segundos. Envenenamiento +400. Resistencia a envenenamiento +500.

\- ¡Ahora no es tiempo de un nuevo escudo! ¡Eso es! ¡Chicos, salgan de aquí!

\- ¡¿De qué estás hablando, mocoso?! ¡No podemos simplemente dejarte aquí!

\- ¡Puedo enfrentarlo si uso mi Escudo del Odio! ¡Solo necesito manifestar un fuerte odio hacia él y será suficiente. **_De hecho, estoy bastante enojado ahora mismo..._**

\- ¡Naofumi! ¡Por favor! ¡Con cuidado!

\- **_¡Trataré, Raph! ¡Tú, infame bestia maloliente! ¡Presta atención a mis palabras sobresalientes! ¡Fomenta el odio latente en mi corazón contra la ira abrumadora de mi alma! ¡Remplaza la sin razón por la fuerza consciente de mi calma! ¡Comprende el mundo bajo la gente inconsciente! ¡Muestra mi poder sin límites ante la ira de la gente que me miente! ¡Asciende mi poder con toda calma y renace de entre la ascendente ira escondida! ¡ESTE ES MI ODIO HACIA DRAGOOOONEEEEEES!_**

Los escudos comenzaron a brillar intensamente. Y fue en ese momento cuando algo anormal ocurrió.

[ Equipamiento: 2 escudos indestructibles...

[ Equipamiento: **#** escudos indestructibles.

[ Escudo del Odio: Odio de dragones desbloqueado. Equipamiento escondido ha sido desbloqueado.

Raphtalia, que se preocupaba por su compañero, se sorprendió al ver que sus piernas brillaron mientras aparecían dos escudos base repentinamente desde sus piernas. Sostuvo del joven, para luego recibir una pequeña quemadura que le impidió portar sus armas.

\- ¡¿Qué?!

Fue entonces cuando el brillo desapareció. La armadura brillante de Naofumi ahora tenía un brillo extra sobre el rojo, siendo este más morado. Los escudos de sus brazos se habían juntado en uno con la cabeza de un dragón.

\- ¿N-Naofumi?

\- **_Se acabó... Yo me encargo de esto..._**

Su cabello ondeaba de una manera más afinada hacía atrás. Sus rulos y cabello ondeado se reformaron en un cabello punteado y lacio por el momento.

[ **_Un poder controlado se abre paso a la consciencia de la mente. Pronto no quedará nada latente, y la ira sobresaliente te consumirá como a toda la gente..._**

Fueron palabras. Naofumi oyó esas palabras dentro se su mente. Sin embargo, su mente estaba tranquila.

~ **_¿Y eso quién lo decidió? Dices que me consumirá la ira, ¿Y eso quién lo decidió? Te diré una cosa... Escudo de la Ira... Yo soy el único que decide. Yo soy tu portador. Tú me oyes. Me obedecerás. Te mantendrás encerrado y lejos de mí por toda la existencia. Yo no permitiré que alguien más sufra el poder latente que me amenaza. Yo seré el héroe que todos necesitan..._**

[ **_Heh... Eso también lo dijo el anterior..._**

Sin más palabras que anunciar, Naofumi se reanimó alzando la vista hacia la enorme bestia.

\- **_El atardecer de un mundo en llamas clama que acabe con tu alma. El solo hecho de haber tocado a Firo es tu condena... No habrá pena que clame por tu pena. ¡Técnica contra no muertos! ¡Devorador de almas!_**

Fue entonces que los escudos se dividieron en dos, siendo que los de las piernas también tomaron la forma del escudo del odio de dragones, estirando unos enormes cuellos contra el animal, atrapando sus patas, para luego notar como un círculo mágico se hacía por debajo de él.

La criatura comenzó a intentar elevarse en el aire, pero los escudos lo retenían. Fue entonces cuando notaron el hocico de un enorme dragón rojo salir de la tierra, elevándose lentamente, hasta atrapar a la criatura en sus fauses, enterrandose lentamente dentro del círculo. El no muerto luchaba por escapar, pero la fría mirada de Naofumi le indicó su final. Cuando finalmente desapareció de la vista. El círculo desapareció, partiéndose en miles de pedazos.

\- **_Está hecho..._**

Al revisar los stats de obtención de objetos, notó que obtuvo un escudo de dragón, así como también...

También...

\- ¡Naofumi!

\- ¡No otra vez! ¡Ya no se puede estar así sin que se esté por morir a cada rato!

Naofumi cayó tieso de espaldas al suelo. Lo último que pudo sentir fue un suave tacto de unas manos sedosas contra su rostro antes de caer desmayado.


	22. El odio de dos almas en pena

EroJimmy: Respondiendo a tu reseña, me alegra que te guste y que sigas la historia. Sin embargo, aclaro que el motivo por el que subo muchos capítulos de golpe es porque me olvido de esta plataforma.

Inicialmente, como todas mis historias, primero las subo en Wattpad y luego son puestas acá. Allí, yo puedo ver comentarios en todas las secciones del capitulo, pero acá no, por lo que espero reviews para saber que mejorar o que cambiar. El hecho de profundizar en la iglesia en este capitulo es por tu petición.

No me desanima, pero me despisto facilmente y el lector es más atento, por lo que decirme que cosas faltan o fallan no está demás. Eso es todo. Disfruten el capitulo.

* * *

\- Agua bendita, ¿Eh? Supongo que tenemos un cambio de planes... Y yo que me adapté a solo recoger los huesos del dragón.

Kalhana suspiró profundamente al verse obligado a detener el viaje para volver a la capital. No mal interpreten, estaba agradecido con Naofumi por su ayuda y todo lo que él le brindó a brazos abiertos, sin pedir nada a cambio. Pero era un martirio tener que volverse el dirigente del viaje ante la incapacidad de ambos.

Me explico, ahora mismo, el héroe estaba en reposo, incapaz de moverse bajo cualquier termino, pero con ayuda de Raphtalia, quién padeció resultados negativos de una especie de maldición.

[ Maldición de negación de uso del escudo de la Ira: Incapacidad de subir de nivel/Incapacidad de portación de arma.

Esa información resonó en el escudo base en cuanto la Demi-humana le informó de la quemadura que aparentemente abarcó todo su brazo izquierdo.

\- ¡Lo siento, Kal, pero volveremos a la capital!

\- ¡Ya lo oíste, Firo! ¡Andando!

El camino si bien no fue un martirio, la afectada se vió obligada a depender de las artes marciales que tenía para evitar ser un estorbo o traer dificultades en una ofensiva. El incapacitado pedía disculpas de manera exagerada cada rato que veía a la muchacha, así como se incomodaba cuando ella se encargaba de acomodar su cabeza en su regazo, velando que descansara cómodo.

La reposición de Naofumi no fue complicada, pero resulta que se trataba por el uso del escudo del Odio contra el dragón que reclamó mucha energía... Pero, en realidad, esa era una pequeña mentira que él dijo.

[ Maldición: Ira contenida: El portador que aborrece la Ira por sobre el Odio desarrolla la maldición que gastará toda su stamina al usar los escudos de categoría "Odio", así como también, mientras más ira obtiene, más exigente se hace el consumo, hasta reclamar magia o salud.

~ Era de esperar que de tantos beneficios, las cosas malas vinieran juntas...

Sin más, el viaje continuó con una Raphtalia preocupada, dedicándose a cuidarlo a todos ratos.

* * *

\- ¿Cómo le pido que se muevan del camino?

\- Se ven deliciosos~.

Resulta que, antes de llegar a la capital, el grupo se encontró con una pequeña manada de Filorial que cortaban el camino repentinamente.

\- ¡FIRO! ¡SON DE TU MISMA ESPECIE, CANÍBAL ESTÚPIDA! ¡AAAAAH! ¡MI PECHO!

\- ¡Deje de gritar! ¡Le advertí de intentar levantarse cuando su cuerpo aún no puede tolerar los movimientos bruscos!

Para su suerte, el escándalo del héroe aterró a las aves y las hizo alejarse sin dudarlo.

* * *

La llegada a la capital derivó a una simple situación. Un Naofumi avanzaba con apoyo de Raphtalia y Kalhana, mientras que Firo los seguía desde atrás, arrastrando el carro.

El avance se hacía algo incómodo, ya que las miradas de la gente daban con el héroe que odiaban, burlándose o aparentando no notarlo. Raphtalia estaba enfurecida, mientras que el conejo la miraba seriamente, procurando controlarla en cuanto perdiera la cordura.

\- ¡Ja, ja, ja! ¡El demonio del escudo es un inválido que depende de sucios Demi-humanos!

\- **¡Al demonio la compasión!**

\- ¡RAPHTALIA! ¡ESPERA! ¡NO LE PARTAS EL BRAZO!

* * *

Al llegar a la iglesia, luego de que Raphtalia se enfrentara a 50 personas y las humillara con sus propias manos, el grupo entró, notando que el edificio estaba relativamente vacío y solo habían muy pocos creyentes en la zona.

\- **Es extraño... Siempre estaba lleno este lugar...**

La ira de Raphtalia no se había aplacado luego de la intervención de Firo y Kalhana, pero si se contenía era por procurar velar de su compañero.

\- **_Ya empezó el plan..._**\- Murmuró Naofumi, sorprendiendo a sus compañeros.

\- ¿Naofumi? - Consultó ella al notar su tono de voz.

\- ¡Alto ahí! ¡¿Qué los trae a esta iglesia?!

Todos alzaron la vista, observando como un hombre de bigote sacó una espada y se preparó para encarar a los recién llegados con hostilidad.

\- ¡U-Un momento! ¡Venimos en son de paz! - Declaró Kalhana desesperado por no armar un escandalo.

\- **¡Naofumi! ¡Permiso para partirle la cara!**

\- ¡Nada de partir caras, Raph! ¡Firo, ni se te ocurra pensar en comerlo!

\- No hay nada de que preocuparse... Calmados todos en la casa del señor, por favor.

Repentinamente, un hombre con anteojos y traje de sacerdote apareció sonriendo, avanzando con relativa calma y reluciente calvicie.

\- No huele a... ¿Carbón? - Consultó el mismo con una intrigante sonrisa.

\- **_Fue mi error... Perdón... _Ejem... Lamentamos venir a la casa del "señor", pero vengo en búsqueda de Agua Bendita para poder curar la maldición que mi compañera cuenta en su brazo.**

El grupo de él notaba su ira rebosante en la voz, pero no dijeron nada al respecto. Fue entonces cuando Raphtalia miró al hombre de bigote enfurecida, para sorprenderse al verlo parpadear de maneras irregulares mientras observaba al héroe del escudo. Este solo parpadeó una vez con los dos ojos, sin dejar de ver al sacerdote.

\- Ya veo. Los costos de la ofrenda por el agua rondan en la siguiente distribución.

Al mirar la tabla que otro creyente ofreció, Naofumi notó que la de mejor calidad valía una moneda de oro. Suspiró ante el acto que pensaba concretar.

\- **Llevaré 50 de alta calidad. Raph, págales con la bolsa menor.**

\- E-Enseguida.

Ella removió la bolsa y se acercó al hombre calvo, entregándola con respeto. Al volver, sostuvo la mirada hacia el héroe que le sonrió con cierta diversión, como si hubiera notado las dudas en ella.

\- Por supuesto, mi guardia aquí les conseguirá dichas botellas como compensación por su agresiva conducta.

\- ¡Así se hará! - Declaró el hombre mencionado con seriedad mientras avanzaba escaleras arriba.

Silencio. El héroe notó que el sacerdote tenía dos pulseras doradas muy bellas y cubiertas de gemas.

\- **Bonitos accesorios... ¿Sus habilidades?**

\- ¿Hmm? Oh, no. Dios obsequió a su representante el don de un tesoro solo aparente. No tiene habilidades algunas y solo se encarga de velar por ser estéticamente representante de nuestro señor.

\- **Ya veo... Pensaba comprársela.**

Fue entonces cuando apareció el hombre con una caja llena de botellas pequeñas que aproximó hacia el grupo. Naofumi pudo corroborar la calidad de todas, asegurando su costo. Finalmente asintió.

\- ¿Estás seguro de que quieres gastar tanto en eso, Naofumi?

\- 50 monedas de oro no se comparan al valor que me das tú como parte de mi vida, Raph. Incluso si tuviera que pagar miles de monedas de oro, tú serías motivo suficiente para ir al fin del mundo y conseguirlas...

Sonrojo. Raphtalia sonrió mientras se encogía de hombros y se mordía un dedo, conteniendo las ganas de decir o hacer algo. Su cola delataba su felicidad al mecerse con relativa velocidad a los lados.

\- **Bien, sacerdote, no interrumpiré más su encomienda y proseguiré en mi deber... Nos volvemos a ver.**

\- Hmm... De eso no me caben dudas, Tate no Yuusha-sama. - Declaró con una sonrisa mientras los veía retirarse.

* * *

\- Bien... Estamos en casa, por lo que ahora, quiero respuestas. ¡Ese hombre y tú! ¡Ese es el informante que te ayuda en tu investigación! ¡¿No es así?!

Naofumi rió al ve a la muchacha tan enfurecida. De hecho, Kalhana se sentó en el suelo frente a ambos para ver el enfrentamiento, mientras que Firo se sentaba en sus piernas, aburrida.

\- En efecto, sí. Así es, Raph... Ese hombre es la pieza importante de un plan que tengo para vengarme de los responsables de aquellos quienes me humillaron e hicieron que sea lo que soy...

\- ¿Plan? Perdón por ser el nuevo aquí, pero no entiendo nada...

\- Primero, acaba de evolucionar el escudo y déjame curarte. Voy a responder todo.

La mayor suspiró y derramó el contenido de la décima novena botella dentro de la gema del escudo.

[ Escudo Santo: Inmunidad a ataques de oscuridad/Inmune a maldiciones/Cura a los aliados en un radio de 5 metros a cambio de magia.

\- ¡Bien! ¡Ahora...! ¡Escudo Santo!

El escudo brilló brutalmente, cegando a casi todos, excepto a la menor que lo veía fijamente para esperar sentir algún efecto. Naofumi apenas pudo buscar con el tacto, hasta sintió la mano de Raphtalia y la tomó, entrelazando sus dedos con los de ella.

Sonrojo masivo. La muchacha se derrumbó contra el suelo ante el gesto, ignorando que la maldición de su brazo desaparecía por completo.

El escudo volvió a la normalidad y Naofumi se levantó con normalidad consistente. Casi como si amara tanto verse las piernas que abrazaba y alzaba la derecha, para luego besar la rodilla.

\- ¡Al fin puedo mover-! ¡UGH!

Raphtalia lo hundió al suelo de un devastador puñetazo mientras sostenía su mano, avergonzada.

\- ¡¿Y ESO POR QUÉ?!

\- ¡P-P-POR SER TAN PERVERTIDO! S-Si quería hacerlo en privado, yo no tendría mucha resistencia... ¡Pero estamos en público! - Declaró entre murmuros la muchacha que se sentía más que avergonzada.

* * *

\- ¡¿QUÉ?! ¡¿C-CÓMO-?!

\- Como has oído, Kalhana, es una hipótesis. Si realmente no me equivoco, entonces mi vida a sido sumida a esta miseria por culpa de ese hombre. Las evidencias son claras ante la dicha. La reina se retira para una junta urgente, el rey a cargo invoca a todos los héroes juntos en un único punto, derivado peligroso del considerado acto a traición a los reinos. Esto permite a la iglesia accionar su plan, culpando al héroe del escudo actual, utilizando el odio que el rey le tiene por razones que desconozco. Jugó al titiritero con el rey y su hija, y yo caí en el...

\- Naofumi...

\- Desde que Raphtalia me ayudó a controlar mi ira y odio, pensé claramente en descubrir la verdad. Secuestré al hombre que habían visto, puesto que él no vive en la iglesa y le fue fácil. Sin embargo, estaba reacio a decirme algo. Fue entonces que probé con filosofía. Las preguntas "¿Por qué?", "¿Cuando?" y "¿Cómo?", sumadas mis reglas de supervivencia hicieron que él comenzara a dudar de los movimientos del sumo sacerdote, lo que me permitió que hablara, arrepentido. Le pedí ayuda para detener el plan que tenía la iglesia, cosa que no costó, ya que me contó todo...

\- ¿P-Plan?

\- Ellos quieren asesinarme. Sin embargo, los planes cambiaron y pensaron en asesinar a todos los héroes. Con eso, sea lo que sea que hagan después, solo se asegurarían de que nosotros no logremos intervenir. La desgraciada de la heredera sabe cuándo y cómo, ya que los ayuda de manera directa.

\- **¡La mataré!**

\- ¡No! ¡Si haces eso, los planes, así como el esfuerzo de mantener la discreción de todo esto, se irán por la borda!

\- **¡No puede decirme que va a protegerla! ¡Ella fue quie-!**

\- No voy a protegerla, Raph. Pero mi plan y el de ellos la necesita... Este el punto de ebullición, Raph... Si esto rebalsa de la caldera, mi ira estallará sin más... No puedo permitirlo...

Ella se sorprendió al verlo tan preocupado, así como temblaba, mostrando con varios movimientos de cabeza, como sus ojos enrojecían hasta calmarse. Él entonces la miró nuevamente, aterrado.

\- **_... Si eso sale del escudo, todo lo que conozco desaparecerá..._ Naofumi morirá, y lo que hará el escudo será un desastre de magnitudes horripilantes.** Yo lucho por mantenerlo escondido, pero será cuestión de tiempo de que esto no sea suficiente, y ahí será cuando no sabré que hacer... No puedo perderte... No puedo perder a Filo... No puedo perderlo todo otra vez...

Lo abrazó al instante que notó lágrimas cayendo de sus ojos. Su dolor estaba carcomiéndolo. Ella no podía dejarlo solo, por lo que estaría cuidándolo sin importar las cosas que debiera afrontar.

\- Gracias, Raph...

Ella se avergonzó terriblemente al verlo tan cerca de su rostro. Sin embargo, este se enfocó en algo que se veía al lado de su nombre.

Naofumi: nivel 55  
Raphtalia: nivel 50 [⋆]  
Firo: nivel 48

\- Kal, ¿Qué nivel eres?

Kalhana no estaba en el grupo de equipo, por lo que no debía extrañar que no supiera su nivel a simple vista.

\- ¿Hmm? Nivel 32. ¿Por qué?

\- ¿Sabes algo de una estrella al lado del nivel de alguien nivel 50?

\- No, se supone que eso aparece en nivel 40. En dicho caso es a raíz del "tope de crecimiento", un límite que se libera gracias a la aprobación del reinado que permite el avance para seguir subiendo de nivel al elegir una especialidad...

\- Ya veo... Eso es problemático.

* * *

\- ¡¿DOS MIL MONEDAS DE ORO?!

\- ¿Sabes? Estoy pensando cambiar el casco por un protector de oídos. Me sería más útil...

\- ¡Naofumi-desu!

Ella solo lo llamaba así cuando estaba frente a Oyaji o cuando había alguien con quién negociar. Había que admitir que daba frutos.

\- ¡P-Perdón por eso! ¿Y bien? ¿Qué compraran? Oye, conejo. Cuidado con los cuchillos, son...

Kalhana tocó un pequeño estante que estaba partido, provocando que una serie de cuchillos filosos casi cayeran sobre él. Ágilmente, tomó cada uno y los depositó en los mostradores vidrio, sin ningún rasguño.

\- ... Filosos.

\- Bien, ya tenemos avances. Cuchillos para el conejo. Espadas, arcos y lanzas para la mapache. Y algún arma para el ave.

\- Si que notas potencial en tu grupo, chico... De acuerdo, veré que tengo en gran valor... Por cierto, chico, aprecio mucho que vengas a mi tienda seguido, pero sabes que puedes ir a tiendas de otras personas.

\- "La sabiduría y práctica se carga en la espalda más trabajada. Aquél que pretenda no ver eso, solo fracasará continuas veces hasta saber que hace mal.". Eso, junto con que me ayudaste a seguir adelante en este mundo de mierda me dejaron en cuanta que aún hay gente buena en este mundo. Si lucho, es porque yo voy confiando en mis habilidades y mi equipo... Además, no dejo de admirar tus obras. Esta armadura es bellísima.

\- Ya lo creo... ¡Aprecio la crítica, mocoso! ¡Pero no olvides que no existo en otros reinos y hay gente con mi nivel o incluso mayor!

\- ¡Tomo nota de eso, y una futura apuesta en el mayor caso!

\- ¿Tienes materiales a adaptar?

\- Huesos de dragón. Piel de quimera... A gusto.

\- Me sorprendes... Necesitaría los huesos, puedo mejorar las armaduras de ambos así.

\- ¡Lo tomo!

\- Ah... Y esto que encontró Kalhana...

Sacada detrás de su escudo, Naofumi le mostró a todos una especie de gema en sus manos. La mitad se veía fragmentada, pero estaba en perfecto estado.

\- La otra mitad me dió el escudo de cazador de almas. Aparentemente, puedo absorber la stamina del enemigo a cambio de magia. Se ve de utilidad ante enemigos difíciles. Ah, también obtuve una habilidad excepcional...

\- ¿Y eso?

\- Al recoger más de cien mil objetos, se me recompensó con la habilidad de extracción automática. El escudo extrae partes útiles del enemigo muerto y me permite mejorar el escudo con todo lo que pueda de estas.

\- ¡Increíble!

\- ¡Ese escudo está demasiado roto!

\- Bueno, tras la explicación de tus objetos regalados, voy a lo que nos incumbe. Me tomé la molestía de forjar una espada del mineral extraño que trajiste. Mango de plata y soporte de cuero de Quimera. Es un arma ya encantada apenas la hice. Otorga penetración de defensas +90. Tiene filo al roce y genera desangrado al tacto.

Naofumi sorprendió a todos al tomar la hoja con firmeza entre sus manos, para luego soltarla suavemente, denotando un ligero corte que perdía mucha sangre.

\- El desangrado es de 30 segundos. Me hizo un daño general de +900 de lo que provoca su vieja espada. - Informó el héroe mientras bebía una de sus pociones de salud.

\- Y-Ya veo... Arco de otro mineral raro. Soporte de cuero de Quimera y usa hilo mágico, así que está caro. Penetración +300. Daño +1000. Su distancia es más precisa. Finalmente, la lanza. Mineral también raro. El mástil es de plata y tiene soportes de agarre con cuero de quimera. Daño +3000. Penetración +800. También tengo armadura para el ave gigante en su forma salvaje. Servirá un encantamiento como el tuyo para siempre tenerlo encima.

\- Verdaderamente útil. ¿Entonces...?

\- Casco de plata. Pechera de plata, que cubre los costados con las mallas de plata, y unas mallas de plata para las largas patas. Sin embargo, no tengo nada de armas para ellas.

\- Eso es una desventaja. Lo veremos a futuro... Una consulta, Kalhana. ¿Participarás con nosotros en la Ola o estarás en la defensa del pueblo con los aventureros?

\- ¿Eh? Y-Yo... Pensaba no participar en absoluto, pero veo que todos son muy valientes y tengo algunas cosas que puedo ofrecer al estar dentro del equipo... Quiero participar como pago por todo lo que está haciendo por mí.

\- Lamento posponer el encuentro con tu familia. Te aseguro que te llevaremos apenas esta se termine...

\- Lo aprecio mucho, y por eso quiero acompañarlos...

\- De acuerdo. Armadura ligera de plata y los cuchillos.

\- Hasta ahora llevas 80 monedas de oro.

\- Bien. ¿Guantes que mencionaste?

\- Recién hechos. Son guantes con malla de defensa al inverso. Protegerán de armas filosas al no poder contar con los escudos por alguna circunstancia. Ah, también aumentan Fuerza en 9.

\- Me serán útiles. ¿Cuánto?

\- 3 monedas de oro. Oferta exclusiva por mi fiel cliente.

\- Hmm... Ojalá fueran todas así.

\- Necesito comer, ¿Sabes?

\- Obviamente... ¡Bien! ¡A encantar todo! ¡Andando!

* * *

El set de armadura de Firo fue encantada con defensa y quick equip. Eso le permitiría a ella estar siempre disponible para batallar.

Con Kalhana, los cuchillos obtuvieron la capacidad de volver con él, ya que no se le hacía difícil poder retomarlos en el aire, generar hemorragias y perforar armaduras. Su armadura ligera le otorgaba más agilidad, salvo su pecho que tenía mas defensa y sus brazos que aumentaban su fuerza.

El arma de Raphtalia generaba aún mas daño, y su armadura esperaría a dos días para ser finalmente remodelada. La ropa de aldeana le quedaba algo apretada, pero le ocasionaba alguna que otra sonrisa al notar los ojos de Naofumi sobre ella.

\- Naofumi. Poste.

\- ¿Eh? ¡Cogh!

Por otra parte, este solo compró unos pantalones de aventurero ajustados, permitiéndose mostrar sus piernas trabajadas y su pecho trabajado al aire con las tiras de su antigua camiseta aún flameando.

\- Vamos a intentar subir tu clase, Raph. Adelante...

\- ¡Umu!

Al llegar al reloj del dragón, Naofumi y compañía entraron, sorprendiendo a una hermana por su aspecto.

\- Consulta general. ¿El ascenso a clase alta de mi compañera está disponible ante mi posición? Deme una respuesta clara, sin mistisismos de Dios.

\- E-Eh... El héroe del escudo y sus compañeros t-tienen prohibido...

\- **_Me quedó más que claro. Nos vamos._**

Con rostro teñido en odio, Naofumi no esperó más respuesta de la monja. No fue hasta que vió un hombre corriendo hacia él con una carta que fue interrumpido.

\- ¡Carta de recomendación del gremio! ¡El dictamen general del reconocido "Sindicato Naofumi" ha sido declarado permitido bajo los términos de su labor político con los aventureros! ¡En caso de desobediencia, se amenazará una devastación al reloj del dragón a manos de la "Ley 9" de "Protección y Servicio" al pueblo!

El chico dictó esto, le otorgó el papel al héroe y se estaba por retirar, para sorprenderse al ver una moneda de oro en sus manos.

\- Las gracias al gremio y su soporte... Ya lo oíste, mujer.

Naofumi y su grupo volvieron a subir las escaleras y extendieron el papel a la mujer. A regañadientes, esta los miró, pero antes de decir el costo, Dio se asomó desde la espalda del héroe con dos tentáculos llenos de espinas, subiendo por su hombro.

\- ¡E-El costo es de 7 monedas de oro!

\- **_Bien. Un placer hacer negocios... Raph, adelante. Elije tu clase a gusto._**

Ella asintió y cerró los ojos con una sonrisa.

Muchas hermanas aparecieron en los pisos superiores, espiando y observando. Naofumi entrecerró los ojos, sospechando que algo iba mal.

\- N-Naofumi. No pude elegir ninguna clase... Sin embargo...

Fuego. Al darse la vuelta, la muchacha sorprendió al héroe por notar como su cabello era de flamas y ella se mostraba sorprendida porque no ardían. Cerró los ojos un segundo, para que estas se apagaran por completo.

\- Creo que algo raro pasó. Mis estadísticas aumentaron un 50% de lo que tengo hasta ahora, pero obtuve estas flamas como puede ver.

### Raphtalia (Demi-humana) (Guerrera cuerpo a cuerpo, armas blancas y armas a distancia) (Sub lider de grupo "R.R.S.") (Maga intermedia) (######) (Catadora experta) (#########) (Pirómana experta)  
Nivel 50  
Equipamiento: Espada de Vibranium, Arco de Diamante, Lanza de Adamantium. Traje de aldeano sin estadísticas.  
Habilidades: Ocultación y distracción. Habilidades moderadas en el destacamento de armas portadas.  
Magia: Negra/Luz/Fuego.  
**(*) Habilidades de aprendizaje: Resistencia Demi-humana mejorada. Aptitud ante batallas cuerpo a cuerpo (Experiencia Aumentada (Aún puede mejorar)).**  
**(*)Paquete de experiencia: Imaginación 8 (Enseñanzas y habilidades observadas, imitación casi perfecta, capacidad de liderazgo ante distintas situaciones y toma de decisiones habilidosa) Fuerza, Agilidad y Resistencia 7 (Conocimientos de artes marciales, práctica extrema, desempeño altamente mantenido)**  
Bono de equipo: Aumento de experiencia: +90 de progreso.

Él se sorprendió ante los cambios de estadísticas. Notando que ella realmente había mejorado.

\- Abismal. Raph, mejoraste todo lo que había analizado con anterioridad.

\- Tengo un buen maestro y compañero. - Declaró sonriendo mientras le tomaba las manos al muchacho. Ambos se sonrieron un rato, hasta que un grito resonó en el área.

\- ¡Tú! ¡Oí que estabas aquí!

Al voltear, el grupo de Naofumi se acercó a él al notar a un hombre y su grupo en la entrada.

\- ¿Enemigos? - Consultó Kalhana asomando uno de sus cuchillos desde su chaqueta abierta.

\- No, solo un idiota y su harem. Escudo Filoso. **_Escudo del odio: Odio de las lanzas. Escudo de globo. Escudo Reflector._**

Sus brazos obtuvieron los escudos mencionados primero, mientras que los escudos en sus rodillas obtuvieron los últimos. Ante esto, Raphtalia preparó su espada desde su cadera, mientras que su cabello se encendía con intensidad. Firo solo miraba todo, enfadada. Kalhana preparó algunos cuchillos desde dentro de su malla.

\- **_¿Qué quieres de mí ahora, Motoyasu? ¿No te bastó que te ganara dos veces?_**

\- ¡Vengo por ese pájaro gordo!

Ante el anuncio, todos perdieron sus posturas con decepción y algo de pena.

\- ¡Oh! ¿Cómo están tus... Bueno, ya sabes?

\- ¡Deja de reírte! ¡Ese maldito pájaro casi me rompe la entrepierna!

\- Detalla el "Casi", así no volverá a fallar.

Impacto desviado al piso, devastando el suelo con repentina fuerza. La lanza de Motoyasu fue desviada fácilmente hacia el piso con el escudo del Odio. Luego dió un rodillazo con el escudo de globo, elevándolo contra el codo que tenía en escudo filoso. De una patada, quedó a los pies de Maire con un corte en su espalda.

\- ¡Sanación! ¡Tú, maldito escudo desagradable!

\- **¡AAAAAGH! ¡SUFICIENTE! ¡NO VOY A MATARTE, PERO ME HARTÉ DE TI! ¡PELEA CONMIGO!**

De frente y con todos los huevos que una mujer no necesitaría, Raphtalia le plantó cara a la... puta frente a ella.

\- ¿E-Eh? Y-Yo...

\- ¡Adelante, Maire! ¡Si tú vences, podrás humillar a Naofumi!

\- **_Lo avalo. Raphtalia tendrá lo que quiera..._**

\- **Entiendo... Yo quiero que Naofumi sea respetado como héroe también. Si gano, llamarás a Naofumi bajo su título de héroe con respeto.**

**\- ¡No puedes-!**

\- ¡Vamos, Maire-sama!/¡Usted puede!/¡Demuestre su poder ante ella!

Con el apoyo moral tan alto, la heredera se vió incapaz de desistir el encuentro. Suspiró nerviosa y sacó sus dagas, nerviosa. Raphtalia respondió desenvainando su espada con suavidad para sostenerla frente a ella con movimientos algo pulidos y refinados en la portación. Sin embargo, solo la portaba en un brazo, mirándola con seriedad, pero cierta altanería.

Moviéndose con sutileza, la Demi-humana dió un corte hacia arriba, pero Maire la evadió con distancia. Ella sonrió suavemente, enfadando a su enemiga.

\- ¡¿De qué te ríes?!

\- **Tienes miedo. Sudas. Tu postura está desestabilizada y tiemblas mucho... Quizás porque sabes que aún cerca mío, puedo enfrentarte.**

\- ¡En absoluto! ¡Tienes ropa de aldeana, jamás podrías superarme!

\- **Mis pechos son más grandes y soy virgen. Creo que ya te he dicho mucho con tan poco... Esa información debe de serle útil, Naofumi-sama~.**

Kalhana notó como el muchacho se avergonzó terriblemente, tapándose la boca y mirando para otro lado. Como ayuda, Joseph le tapó los ojos con sus lianas sin espinas.

\- ¡IMPOSIBLE! - Exclamó el indigena de Motoyasu que no podía creer el cuerpo digno de dioses de la Demi-humana no hubiera sido tocado por Naofumi.

La muchacha de cabello rojo intentó un pequeño apuñalado en una esquina descubierta, provocando que ella retrocediera con precaución. Se sorprendió ante eso y sonrió al confiar que un golpe de ese arma la lastimaría gravemente.

\- Envenenamiento... - Comentó Naofumi ridículamente al ver entre las lianas la batalla, para ser estrujado en cuanto se desvió al ver las curvas de Raphtalia. - ¡AAAAAGH! ¡DEJA DE CASTIGARME CON ESE DAÑO PENETRANTE! ¡¿TAMBIÉN LEES MENTES, JOSEPH?! ¡TÚ ESTÁS MÁS ROTO QUE YO!

\- **¿Las reglas de los duelos impiden contactos físicos, Héroe Motoyasu?**

\- ¿Eh? ¿Yo? E-Este... - No podía responder el héroe ante todas las miradas, salvo de Naofumi que aún era estrujado severamente como castigo por ver las caderas extremadamente seductoras de la muchacha.

\- **¿Naofumi?**

\- Los pantalonsillos cortos apremian tus caderas... ¡AAAAAGH! ¡DIO, MI PIERNA! ¡SIN ESPINAS!

\- Me alegra que mi atractivo sexual se encuentre entre sus preferencias, pero, ¿Sobre mi pregunta?

\- ¡GHHH! ¡MALDITOS HIJOS DE-! ¡Ah, sí! Regla número tres de duelos: Se puede realizar todo golpe físico que no de en una parte obviamente sensible del cuerpo del rival. Como los testículos, por ejemplo.

Motoyasu se sostuvo la entrepierna, recordando el horrible dolor que había pasado antes. Todos los ojos fueron a él, incomodándolo.

\- **Perfecto entonces... Judo y Boxeo vienen bien ahora.**

Guardó su espada y se arremangó, tomando pose de boxeo que el héroe de la lanza reconoció al imaginar por un segundo a Naofumi en esa pose.

\- **Jab, Uppercut, Jab, Hook... **\- Declaró en voz alta, esperando que su enemiga la escuchara. Sin embargo, no entendió nada.

Golpe rápido al rostro. Intentó cortarla por abajo, pero descuidó la barbilla, que recibió un puñetazo en ascenso. Finalmente, recibió otro en la mejilla, con otro en el estómago.

\- Le dijo que iba a hacer, y aún así los recibió todos. Incluso en tu mundo has de reconocer el boxeo, ¿No es así, Motoyasu? Oh, se cayó una daga.

Mareada. La pelirroja quedó llena de moretones ante los golpes duros a su rostro.

\- ¡¿Q-Qué nivel es?!

\- Mismo pregunto de tu compañera, Motoyasu. Me parece que tiene mucho más que yo, Raph... Le devastaste la cara.

\- **Soy nivel 50. ¿Tú, "princesa"?**

\- ¡80! ¡Por eso voy a partirte la cara ahora que se que puedo!

\- **Te Waza: Seio-nare.** \- Declaró nuevamente en voz alta, mostrando una expresión de odio intenso.

\- Ese quise usar con Motoyasu, pero su lanza me alcanzaría y me hubiera devastado fácilmente.

Aún con el comentario evidente de Naofumi, ella descuidó su postura y fue tomada del brazo del arma, para luego ser elevada por la espalda de Raphtalia, para caer al suelo de espaldas en un seco movimiento. Aprovechando esto se acostó en el suelo y cruzó sus piernas sobre el brazo se ella, tirando fuerza en sentido contrario al hueso.

\- Llave de gancho. Un clásico... ¡AAAAHGG! ¡DEJEN MIS OJOS! ¡YA DUELE MUCHO!

Ignorando la escena de Naofumi, todos observaron como Maire luchaba por separarse, para que su rival solo hiciera un poco de fuerza, generando un gran dolor.

\- ¡Maire!

\- **_¡Ni se te ocurra, Motoyasu! ¡O tú serás mi presa!_**

\- ¡Es igual de salvaje que tú!

\- **_¡RAPHTALIA ES EL NOVENTA POR CIENTO MÁS HUMANA QUE TÚ O YO! ¡ESO NO SE LO QUITA NADIE!_**

\- ¡ERES UN ANIMAL!

\- **¡Rindete!**

\- ¡AAAAH! ¡ME RINDO! ¡ME RINDO! ¡BASTA, POR FAVOR!

Clamando por el silencio de los héroes, ambas muchachas se separaron bruscamente. Maire se sostenía el brazo adolorida, y Raphtalia se limpiaba el trasero de la mugre. Sonrió al sentir una mirada que esperaba.

\- Solo háganlo... ¡AAAAAAHHHGGG! ¡DUELE!

\- ¡Oigan! ¡Dio, Joseph! ¡Deberían ser como Jonathan y estar tranquilos en los brazos de Firo! - Regañó la niña angelical mientras que Naofumi sacaba una poción de sanación y recuperaba sus puntos de salud perdidos por el estrujado.

\- ¡MALDITO, LIBERA A ESA NIÑA HERMOSA!

Impacto. Harto de su actitud, Naofumi clavó el ataque al piso tomó el mástil, ocasionando descargas eléctricas, para luego lanzar una patada alta, que lo elevó en el aire, con el fin de tumbarlo en el piso con una llave de acompañamiento. Finalmente, su escudo reflector lo sostuvo en el suelo, mientras que Naofumi miraba a Motoyasu enfurecido.

\- **_¡ESCÚCHAME PEDAZO DE MIERDA IRRITANTE! ¡ELLAS ESTÁN LIBRES DE DEJARME SOLO CUANDO QUIERAN! ¡SI ME SIGUEN EN MI VIAJE, ENTONCES NO LAS DETENDRÉ! ¡SI SIGUES MOLESTÁNDOME! ¡ACOSANDO A MIS COMPAÑEROS, SIN EL VALOR DE ESTAR FRENTE A MÍ! ¡SI HACEN MI VIDA UNA PESADILLA, O ME QUITAN LAS POCAS COSAS QUE TENGO! ¡VOY A-! ¡AGH! ¡__GHH__...! ¡Él! ¡Ese escudo está queriendo salir! ¡Está_ _rasgando la puerta! ¡Pateando y gritando a la puerta! ¡Mi ira quiere salir! ¡Y NO QUIERO DEJARLA SALIR! ¡N-No debo...! ¡AGH!_**

Separándose, Naofumi cayó al suelo, cubriéndose de calor y humo negro sus escudos.

\- ¡No...! **_¡Basta!_ ¡Yo mando!** ¡No me dejaré someter por eso! ¡Te ordeno... **_QUE TE DETENGAS_**!

Silencio y calma. El aura desapareció completamente, así como Naofumi se cayó al suelo arrodillado y mareado. Motoyasu se alejó de inmediato, aterrado.

\- ¡¿Q-QUÉ FUE ESO?!

\- Eso... **_Eso es lo que todos ustedes crearon de mí..._**

\- ¡Naofumi!

Raphtalia se deslizó de rodillas al lado de su compañero, abrazándolo. Firo se acercó e hizo lo mismo con su otro brazos. Kalhana ya tenía un cuchillo listo para atacar a todo el que le viniera a enfrentarlo.

Lo que pasó en ese día, fue solo una premonición para Naofumi, algo que inevitablemente ocurriría...

**_Y dejaría a este mundo en ruinas._**


	23. ¡Más gente se une al combate!

\- ¿Hmm? ¡Héroe del escudo! ¡¿Qué te trae por aquí?!

\- Beloukas. Vengo en búsqueda de un equipo agresivo para Firo.

\- ¿Armas para Filorial? Una herradura estará bien para ella. Podría revisar el almacén si cuento con algo... Por cierto, gracias a usted, la venta de bestias a aumentado con creces.

\- Ya veo... ¿Plata?

\- Lamentablemente, de hierro. Es de Wyverns, pero ha de ser útil para ella por su tamaño.

\- Maldición... De todos modos, me lo llevo.

\- ¡Cinco monedas de oro!

\- Cuatro y lo llevo yo mismo al carro.

\- Su codicia es aterradora, héroe.

\- Hmm... Curiosamente, eres el primero que me lo dice.

Antes de retirarse, Naofumi recordó algo y volteó a verlo.

\- Un segundo, Beloukas. ¿Por casualidad tienes información de todo lo referido a los otros reinos?

\- ¿Hmm? No te seré de tanta utilidad como el gremio de aventureros. Sabes porque lo digo... Soy esclavista, pero solo compro de sistemas extranjeros.

\- Seguro que sí...

* * *

Al salir, el grupo se movilizó al restaurante en el que Naofumi y Raphtalia habían comido la primera vez que se acomodaron como alumna y maestro. Siendo más nostálgicos, ella recordaba la posición y el lugar en donde habían estado sentados mientras le enseñaba las reglas de supervivencia y comenzaban a entrenar.

Ahora eran muchos más. Le hacía sonreír que Firo comiera hamburguesas con bestialidad, Kalhana comiera una ensalada elegante pero muy velozmente y el héroe recurriera al tradicional menú barato, así como ella también lo hacía por viejo hábito.

\- ... Y así fue como mi hijo casi se desnuca en un árbol.

\- Ha de ser aterrador que lograra saltar en vez de dar un primer paso.

\- Los bebés tienden a ser diferentes dependiendo a la personalidad y la raza. Ella tendrá hijos de carácter fuerte y si están a tu lado serán tan peligrosos como me imagino...

El comentario hizo que Raphtalia se ahogara y comenzara a toser abruptamente. Naofumi solo comió con cada vez más desesperación para que nadie viera su rostro teñido de rojo. Sin embargo, ninguno esperaba que estos actos llamaran la atención de dos héroes, con sus respectivos grupos, que los vieron en una esquina. Ante esto, los mismos se levantaron a buscar al héroe del escudo, que les daba la espalda al lado de la chica Demi-humana. Por varias cuestiones raras, notaron que esta intentaba tomar la mano del muchacho, pero la interrumpieron de inmediato, intentando tomar el hombro del muchacho.

Impulso mediático. La mano de Itsuki fue tomada con severidad y fue doblada, mandando al héroe del arco contra una pared.

\- ¡No otra vez, Tate no Yuusha!

\- _**¡Pagaré eso luego! ¡Veamos quién envió ahora el rey para asesinarme!**_ ¿Eh? ¿Ren? ¿Qué hacen tú y tu grupo aquí? Momento, el de Itsuki está amenazándome... ¿Acaso hice algo ahora?

Impacto desviado a una parte superior de la pared, derrumbándola sobre el héroe del arco, pero este siquiera se detuvo para intentar golpear a Naofumi con su arco. Él se levantó de su asiento, así como también Raphtalia, que lo dejó retroceder para evitar el impacto que rompió la mesa en la que Firo aún tenía 3 hamburguesas para acabar.

\- ¡Maldito ladrón! ¡Incluso vas y me atacas así!

\- ¡Se llama reacción de inercia! ¡Si tomas el hombro de alguien con actitud hostil, normalmente responde de la misma manera!

\- ¡No te creo!

\- ¡Itsuki, espera! ¡No servirá para explicar nada si está muerto!

El rubio recapacitó y suspiró profundamente para calmarse y alejarse. Naofumi solo sonrió con burla por el rostro del héroe del arco, como si mirara al muchacho con pena por creerse capaz de hacerlo fácilmente.

\- ¡Como si pudiera hacerme algo! - Se burló el héroe del escudo, para recibir un tirón de oreja de su compañera. Esta detuvo su actitud para que actuara como correspondía. - ¿Y bien? ¿Qué quieren de aquel a quien le arruinaron la vida?

\- ¡Tú mismo te jodiste al intentar violar a Maire!

\- Sigo esperando las pruebas y el juicio. Ignoramos la ridiculez de tu moral de confiar en simples personas poderosas, y díganme que quieren.

\- ¡¿Por qué diablos te robaste mis recompensas y méritos de trabajo?! ¡Incluso ronda por el gremio que los representantas!

\- Creo que algo anda mal de un punto de partida. Quiero que me aclares que te he robado... Además, recompensas no he obtenido de nada. Ni siquiera he salido de la pobreza aparentemente en la que estoy sumido desde que empecé a ser un héroe en este mundo.

\- ¡Los señores feudales que enfrenté! ¡Me disfracé de soldado raso y cuando reclamé las recompensas por desterrarlos, resulta que se te dieron a ti!

\- Supongo que hablas del reino hambriento. **_Bien, es bueno saber que puedo encargarte de eso..._**

Odio. El odio de Naofumi comenzó a presenciarse sobre sus escudos divisibles al desprender humo. Este los miraba seriamente.

\- **_Bien, "soldado raso". ¿Acaso sabes que la identidad de héroe debe de estar desde un inicio? El solo hecho de mostrarte como uno más presencia un desconocimiento para la gente. Es bueno hacerse un héroe ficticio, es malo no saber aplicarlo... Después de derrotar al noble tirano, ¿Sabes que le pasó a la gente de la resistencia?_**

\- ¡Ahora son libres!

Aplastamiento. La madera de la silla se hizo añicos por la fuerza de Naofumi que estaba enfurecido.

\- **_¡ESTABAN MUERTOS DE HAMBRE! ¡LOS SACRIFICIOS, LOS MUERTOS QUE DEJASTE ALLÍ, SOLO CAMBIARON EL PUESTO DEL TIRANO Y AHORA LO ES LA RESISTENCIA! ¡SALVE A ESA GENTE CON TODO LO QUE TENÍA! ¡SUS TIERRAS SON FÉRTILES AHORA GRACIAS A MI ESCUDO!_**

\- ¡P-Pero la escritura de aceptación de la misión!

-** ¡Yo no acepté tu estúpida misión! ¡Si recibí recompensa, fue por el gremio al que no participo! ¡Actué porque el mismo pueblo estaba de paso en mi camino e hice lo que pude! ¡No soy un superhéroe, por lo que no encaré a los tiranos sin gente ni un plan! ¿Quieres la recompensa? Bien. Acompáñame al gremio y te la quedarás con gusto... No la necesito.**

Este estaba por reclamar su actitud, pero el héroe de la espalda lo interrumpió.

\- Itsuki, espera. En caso de decir una mentira tan clara, los gremios hubieran accionado sin dudar a su acto. En caso de haber más pruebas, podrás atestiguar una justicia clara. ¿Cuál es tu defensa a mi caso?

\- El dragón, ¿No es así? **Su cadáver comenzó a generar una peste inmunda que propagó una epidemia al pueblo que lo albergaba. De la misma forma, el tiempo que estuvieron sobreviviendo dató de semanas, lo que conllevó a varias muertes. La recompensa la asumí porque seguramente la derivaron a mí por la limpieza de su cuerpo y la sanación con la enfermedad... En un enfrentamiento directo, me deshice de él, pero algunos de sus huesos rondan por ahí aún. _A costo de esto, Raphtalia y yo fuimos maldecidos..._**

\- P-Por eso salían de la iglesia...

\- **_Como ninguno de ustedes respondió a las demandas de sus respectivos reclamos, casualmente yo estuve a tiempo para ayudar. Un pueblo no puede salvarse sin un plan, y un dragón no desaparece al ser vencido. Si se asume una responsabilidad, se capta todo el deber._**

\- Lo entiendo completamente. Cuando la Ola termine, iré a dar mis disculpas como se debe y ayudaré en lo que pueda.

Ren asumió la situación con esa respuesta, calmando el odio de Naofumi con creces.

\- Algo más, los dragones aquí tienen la capacidad de vivir todo el tiempo, siempre y cuando la gema en su pecho no sea extraída. Escudo devorador de almas.

Al mostrar el escudo con forma de cabeza de dragón, todos se sorprendieron.

\- Este escudo es incontrolable y drena casi todo mi potencial. Sin embargo, la mitad del cristal me lo otorgó. La otra estará equipada en mi armadura para hacer frente a la Ola, así sabrás que no miento. **_¿Vienes, "Yumi no Yuusha"?_**

El grupo se alejó, dejando a Ren solo, junto a su grupo.

\- No debería creerle al héroe del escudo, Yuusha-sama. Él solo es un mentiroso y...

\- No. Ustedes me advirtieron y yo confié en las funciones de mi mundo... Era claro que esto no funciona como pienso yo... Maldición, ¿Qué he hecho?

* * *

Al llegar al desconocido gremio de aventureros que Naofumi había oído, entró y su presencia silenció el área. Sin embargo, muchos la tomaron como algo regular y lo dejaron pasar.

A paso lento, el grupo del héroe del escudo avanzó hacia el mostrador vacío y se aproximaron. Sin embargo, el rostro de la mujer que los observaba era suave y distintivo a la de al lado, que lo miraba de reojo con asco.

\- Un placer conocerlo, Tate no Yuusha-sama. Soy dirigente aclamada por el directivo. Usted no viene a inscribirse al gremio, ¿No es así?

\- En absoluto. Vengo para hablar con los directivos y representantes sobre una situación con una misión del "héroe" de aquí a mi lado que reclama la recompensa falsamente a mi manto.

\- ¿Hmm? ¿La misión de limpieza del dragón?

\- No, la de unos nobles removidos por una revolución.

\- Hmm... No, en absoluto, la recompensa fue regida por un hombre representante de la resistencia. Su nombre no figura en ninguna parte...

\- **_Ahí tienes tu maldita respuesta, __Itsuko__..._ ¿Dónde se encuentran?**

\- A-Arriba. Segundo piso.

\- Muchas gracias. Disculpe las molestías.

El grupo se retiró mientras que Raphtalia miraba al héroe con enojo, ignorándolo por completo. Por otra parte, el héroe buscaba una respuesta concreta sobre su situación, queriendo pedir disculpas por el malentendido, pero fue retenido por Raphtalia y su mirada desaprobatoria.

Había cometido un error y se ganó un enemigo por ello.

* * *

\- Bienvenido, Tate no Yuusha-sama. Por favor, tome asiento.

Frente al grupo habían alrededor de 4 hombres de aspecto físico armado y experimentado, pero de peso maduro. De ellos, solo uno tenía piel blanca, uno de ellos era Demi-humano murciélago y otro una bestia oso.

\- Gracias por su ayuda con el ascenso de grado para mi compañera. Ha sido muy útil.

\- No como usted con sus cartas. Su dictado de palabras, así como su colaboración en los documentos de reclamos al reino han sido muy útiles. Las cosas que hemos conseguido a través de su colaboración con los reclamos nos concedió una gran cantidad de información del corrupto que se piensa derrocar en cuanto la reina vuelva.

\- Brindaré mi aporte para ello. Yo solo busco justicia.

\- Tenemos constancia de su posición y su situación, por eso hacemos esto... Hemos oído que su provisión monetaria ha sido limitada. El rey ha tenido el descaro de reducir su cuota a casi cero.

\- No me sorprende. Su capacidad dista de ser amigable conmigo.

\- Por eso instamos de que cobre su participación en los distintos pueblos a los que ha laborado. Hemos oído grandes noticias de su red de salvamento gratuito y pensábamos atribuirle personal y material. Nuestra red está conectada a todos los reinos, permitiéndole fácilmente disponer de conexiones.

\- Lo apreciaría mucho. Sin embargo, primero quiero reconocer los reinos y sus situaciones por mi cuenta, información es lo que me falta.

\- Ya no será un problema...

Tras un chasquido de dedos, una especie de guardaespaldas salió de entre las cortinas, demostrando un sigilo excepcional. Al ir a uno de los armarios, retiró una serie detallada de pergaminos y los depositó hábilmente en una mesa.

Los ojos de ella chocaron con Kalhana, quien notó que ella una Demi-humana guepardo que tenía una cicatriz bajo el ojo y un cabello rojo hasta el cuello.

\- ¿Kalhana?

\- ¡¿Royce?!

Ella no dudó en acercarse a él y abrazarlo con fuerza. Repentinamente, sollozos se oyeron de la joven mientras que él solo golpeteaba su espalda y acariciaba su cabeza, casi en shock.

\- Sabía que me parecía familiar tu estilo de sigilo.

\- La Ola... Creí que...

\- Estoy vivo, eso es lo importante... Un momento. Mijka... Mi hijo... ¿Tú los has...?

\- No... Dejé el ejército hace unos días, ya que el comenzó a expulsar a varios compañeros míos Demi-humanos. La cosa está fea afuera... Pero tu gente. Yo ví que...

\- Los saqué a tiempo y traté de salvar a otros. Me atraparon esclavistas y me salvó él. Deberían andar cerca de Siltvelt.

\- ¿La conoces? - Consultó Naofumi, intrigado por la interacción de ambos.

\- Fue una colaboradora del ejército de este reino. Me ayudó muchas veces con... Bueno, su fuerza.

\- Él no puede talar árboles - Susurró con tono burlón. Raphtalia tuvo que cubrirse la boca para no escupir una carcajada repentina.

\- ¡Ahora puedo hacerlo, veinteañera solterona!

\- ¡Oh! ¡Mediste mi edad fácilmente! ¡Tu cerebro sigue siendo increíble? ¡Así como una jovencita se encargaba de talar árboles para tu pueblo, ya que tu fuerza era decepcionante!

\- ¿Puedo llevarme esto? - Consultó el héroe a los hombre que sonreían complacidos por la situación frente a ellos. Estos asintieron e hicieron gestos para que se retiraran tranquilamente.

\- ¡Sosa! ¡Siquiera sabías escribir!

\- ¡¿Q-Q-Qu-?! ¡No te burles de mi, abuelo! ¡O-Oye! ¡No huyas!

\- ¡Es retirada táctica!

* * *

\- Estás demente...

\- Se llama respeto. Incluso me compró armas y equipo, le debo tanto a este hombre que pagarlo solo es imposible... Deja de intentar persuadirme, iré de todos modos.

\- Sigo diciendo que es una locura. Ir a las Olas es un suicidio, y tú no tienes la capacidad física para ayudar en los ataques... ¡Tienes una familia afuera! ¡No deberías morir así por tu estúpido honor

\- ¡No es cuestión de honor! ¡Es cuestión de ayudar al héroe que me sacó de ese poso en el que ocho años me la pasé siendo arrastrado, golpeado y humillado! ¡Fui un simple pedazo de mierda, y mientras siga en este reino lo seré! ¡Pero él, el único capaz de ayudarme, pagó un montón de monedas por un desnutrido hombre y no pensó en esclavizarlo! ¡Eso es lo que hace un hombre bueno! ¡Eso es lo que me convence a seguirlo!

Habiendo seguido al grupo por horas trás su finalización de turno, la joven guardaespaldas regañaba al hombre por su aparente inclusión a la operación de la Ola.

\- ¡Entonces déjame participar también! ¡Quiero ayudar!

\- ¡Espera un momento, loca! ¿Hablas de unirte a mi grupo?

\- ¡Exacto! ¡Quiero cubrir a este cabeza hueca!

\- Ya veo... No tengo contradicción con eso.

\- ¡Mocoso! ¡¿Me fallarás ahora?!

\- Dijo que iba a proteger tu afelpada cola. Demuestrále que se equivoca... ¿Necesitas dinero para un equipo?

\- ¿Hmm? No, estoy bien. Gracias...

\- Naofumi. Ahora nos pondremos al pendiente de todo, pero aguarda un rato...

\- Entiendo. ¿Hmm? ¿Y esos niños?

\- ¿Eh? Son soldados. ¿Qué querrán...?

Al notar que se acercaron lo suficiente, el aparente lider comenzó a hablar.

\- ¡Tate no Yuusha-sama! ¡Queremos luchar con usted en la Ola!

\- ¿Perdón?

\- ¡Queremos ayudar como compensación por su labor al defender nuestro pueblo en la primera Ola! ¡Su labor fue increíble!

\- Hmm... ¿Tienen dinero?

\- ¿Eh? N-No... ¿Por qu-?

\- Raph...

\- ¿Está seguro?

\- Yo no le temo a las apuestas.

\- De acuerdo... ¿Una bolsa de 300?

\- 500. Son cuatro, incluso podrán compensar los accesorios que he hecho hasta ahora.

\- Comprendo.

La muchacha extendió una bolsa a los jóvenes, sorprendiéndolos enormemente.

\- Escuchen. ¿Necesitan recomendaciones para saber dónde comprar?

El grupo entero asintió, abrumado.

\- Bien... Tengo un amigo...

* * *

\- ¡Yo' Oyaji! ¡Trajimos clientes!

\- ¡Chico! ¡No acaba el día y no paras de sorprenderme! ¡¿Qué necesitas ahora?!

\- Primero... Clona esta porquería en plata. Luego, ayuda a esos chicos a conseguir armadura apta. Irán a la Ola a defender los pueblos cercanos.

\- ¿Qué mierda es eso?

\- Garras para Firo. Está cubriendo la carreta con Raphtalia.

\- Ya veo... ¿Y la chica de allí?

\- Royce, Oyaji. Oyaji, Royce. ¿Podemos enfocarnos?

\- ¡Hablaba de si quería algo, insolente!

\- ¡Ah! ¡Kal! ¡¿La ayudas si quiere algo?! ¡Toma! ¡Aquí están las que creó mi escudo en el día! ¡Suerte!

Sin más, el héroe se salió de la tienda, dejando al pobre herrero luchando por arrastrar las pesadas garras.

\- ¡Le hubieras mejorado la calidad cuando te lo hubiera devuelto, maldito desgraciado!

* * *

\- Entonces... ¿Ya me integro al equipo?

\- Primero, a la Naofortaleza. Luego hablamos...

Silencio.

\- Perdón por eso. Mi maestro tiene mal gusto para los chistes...

\- ¡Raphtalia! ¡No seas así! ¡Suban todos!

Todos se acomodaron en la carreta de hierro mientras que el grupo quedó apretado por el poco lugar. Kalhana se avergonzó terriblemente ante la cercanía de la joven que estaba en mismas condiciones. Poco servía la sonrisa traviesa de Raphtalia, que observaba todo como si viera una telenovela.

\- ¡Tate no Yuusha-sama! ¡¿Podría firmar mi capa?!

\- ¿Tiene un conjuro raro?

\- ¿Eh? No, solo es estética de maga.

\- Hmm... Seguro. ¿Por qué no? Oh, no molesten mucho o mis mascotas durmientes despertarán.

Todos miraron a las cajas, de donde sobresalían tres pelotas parecidas a sandías con raíces. Dio despertó y observó a los presentes, atónito. Estos lo veían, sorprendidos.

\- ¿Son globos de pradera?

\- ¡Así es! ¡Mutaron a través de parásitos de bioplanta y se hicieron altamente conscientes! ¡Son increíbles!

\- Uno parece estudiarnos...

\- ¡Dio, son amigos! ¡No los muerdas!

Acatando las palabras, el mencionado se dió la vuelta con sus lianas y los ignoró por completo. Jonathan estaba por despertar, pero fue dormido por Joseph, que golpeó su superficie, desinflándolo, para que retomara su forma original al roncar.

El grupo nuevo miró a Kalhana y este sonrió tenso.

\- Bienvenidos a la manada. Je, je, je...

* * *

_Hola otra vez xd_

_¿Qué decir? Amo casi todo en esta obra. Generalmente, el hecho de que puedo darme el lujo de abusar de mis grandiosos elementos_ _en buenos términos y traer cosas nuevas._

_Naofumi está cada vez más jodido por la maldición. ¿Habrá un punto de quiebre fatal o podrá sobrellevar su ira y volverse el héroe que tanto debe ser?_

_Raphtalia está dando pasos en su confianza. Lentamente, la muchacha se va acercando a su querido compañero de otra manera... Sin embargo, su corazón es muy debil para soportar muchos actos de ternura._

_Kalhana __encuentra__ a alguien cercano y logran introducirla al grupo a regañadientes de él. Pobre xd._

_Firo se la pasa con hambre, pero está contenta con su armadura y garras. Es momento de ponerlas en acción._

_Y, finalmente, yo, que ya estoy escribiendo el siguiente capítulo, dando por finalizado la segunda parte de la historia, pero no el de la evolución de Naofumi, quién lentamente logra su siguiente paso de ser..._

**Ascender.**

_Eso es todo, damas y caballeros. Disfruten de unas muy buenas noches._


	24. El grupo está listo

_**Guest: **_**¡Esperabas que te constestara, afirmando! ¡Pero era yo! ¡Dio! *Pose poco masculina de Dio***

* * *

Al llegar a la salida del castillo, Naofumi detuvo a Firo y se bajó junto a Raphtalia.

\- Agárrense bien. Esto puede ser brusco. - Advirtió Kalhana, tensando todo el cuerpo por lo que sabía que vendría.

\- ¿De qué ha-? ¡Aaaah!

Repentinamente, el carro se elevó con fuerza, así como se movía a un lado. Varios dirigieron su vista hacia afuera, notando en shock como el héroe y su compañera alzaban con esfuerzo la parte trasera del carro con un guante en cada uno y lo empezaban a girar. Sin embargo, no entendían quién alzaba la otra parte. Al acudir al otro lado, se encontraron con una niña rubia de alas de ángel que sonreía contenta y cantaba al trabajar sin dificultad alguna.

Al acomodar el carro de costado a la ruta, Naofumi y Raphtalia volvieron a subir, así como una explosión de plumas abrumó el área, metiendo varias dentro del carro. Dio y sus hermanos se pelearon por agarrarlas con sus lianas en el proceso de vuelo, entreteniéndose fácilmente.

\- ¡Adelante, Firo! ¡El tiempo es oro!

\- ¡Sí~!

\- ¡Atención pasajeros! ¡A partir de este punto, no se asomen o podrían recibir ataques de las criaturas del bosque! No les gustan los extranjeros...

\- ¡Tarado! ¡Los asustas!

\- ¡La primer prueba es esta mapache hostil que no me deja bromear! Aburrida...

\- ¡Firo opina lo mismo que Onee-chan!

\- ¡Complot de mujeres! ¡Kalhana, ayúdame con esto!

\- ¡Cállate y vela por lo que se acerca! ¡Siento a un jabalí olfateando desde afuera!

\- ¡Ey! ¡Ey, ey, ey! ¡Eso es mío, puerco inmundo! ¡No te comas mi lona, es cara! ¡Raphtalia, él será la cena!

\- ¡Umu! ¡Ya tenía hambre! - Con dicho comentario, ella bajó velozmente e hizo girar su lanza notables veces hasta estar lista para enfrentarse al animal que huyó al verla.

\- ¡Yey~! ¡Comida del maestro~!

\- ¡Maldición! ¡Firo despertó el apetito! ¡Trae cinco!

...

\- ¡Abrid las puertas a su rey!

Silencio. Naofumi bajó rápidamente y corrió hacia las puerta de su fortaleza, permitiendo el acceso de la carreta al interior, para volver corriendo nuevamente, montando nuevamente el carro y entrando.

\- ¡Adelante, mi corcel!

\- Maestro, ¿Enloqueció?

\- ¡Déjame ser feliz una vez! ¡Raph! ¿Todo bien atrás?

\- Traje seis jabalíes. - Contestó la muchacha mientras alzaba a los animales asesinados desde sus patas traseras atadas.

\- ¡Perfecto! ¡Dejémos que repoblen el área y luego dejaremos que los más maduros sean nuestras cenas! Buscaremos liebres la próxima. Su población es excesiva.

\- Umu. Prepararé la olla.

\- Firo, procura no comértelos. Kal, deténla, iré a cerrar las puertas.

\- Seguro. - Aseguró mientras velaba por los animales en lo que Firo ya les clavaba la mirada intensamente.

\- ¿No hablan de liebres como si fueras a estar en el plato? - Consultó la gueparda, casi sorprendida por la naturalidad de Kalhana, quién era vegetariano.

\- No te preocupes por ellos. El problema es la mocosa de aquí... Esta casi se hace caníbal.

\- ¡Oji-san es malo! ¡Nadie prohíbe comida a Firo! ¡Firo tiene hambre!

\- ¡Todos comeran esto, pájaro desgraciado!

\- ¡Los conejos no comen carne!

\- ¡Por eso recolecté hongos para hacer el caldo mientras cocina la carne aparte! ¡Piensa en los demás!

\- ¡Firo quiere sopa de carne!

\- ¡Y yo quise volar de niño! ¡No todo se puede en este mundo, mocosa!

Royce observaba con gesto plano como ambos se clavaban la mirada con severidad. Realmente parecían enemigos o retadores a matarse. Detrás estaba el grupo de soldados recién integrado que exploraba el área, admirando la cantidad de cosas que Naofumi tenía para trabajar. Sus miradas pasaron a la muchacha Demi-humana mapache que mecía su cola con admiración y una sonrisa soñadora, esta observaba como el héroe hacia un conteo del inventario con sus tres más cotas latigueando objetos al son de su numeración, notando sorprendidos que este ya no portaba la armadura característica que siempre tenía, pareciendo un bárbaro u esclavo rebelde.

El muchacho asintió ante la observación y dejó el documento en una mesa de madera. La hoja estaba clavada en una tabla de madera fina que desarrolló al recordar las tablillas de control de los supermercados que habituaba. Raphtalia le seguía el movimiento y suspiró profundamente, algo abatida por su lento avance con el héroe.

\- ¿Usted está enamorada del héroe?

Seco. Raphtalia se tensó por completo, así como su cola se erizaba de la sorpresa, y volteó lentamente, encarando a la pequeña Demi-humana frente a ella que la miraba con ojos brillantes y un sonrojo.

\- ¡Y-Y-Yo-!

\- ¡Ah~! ¡El amor~! - Comentaba esta plenamente encantada por la evidente situación de la muchacha frente a ella, abrazando su bastón y bailando con el.

\- Tifa, tranquila. Se está avergonzado. - Comentó la chica a su lado, también sosteniendo un bastón con evidente aburrimiento mientras su flequillo cubría su ojo derecho.

\- ¡¿Ya intentaste algo con él?!

\- ¡¿E-Eh?! ¡N-No! ¡Es decir sí! ¡Agh! ¡Es complicado!

\- ¡Debería intentar pedirle un favor! Y cuando menos lo espere... ¡ZAZ! ¡Le da un beso!

\- Tifa, detente, los chicos comenzaron a seguir al héroe. Andando.

\- ¡E-Espera! ¡Aún no le dí mis consejos! ¡La biblioteca! ¡Sección 3, ala 7! ¡Allí estará la solución a sus problemas!

Sin más que decir, Raphtalia quedó sola, pensando en las cosas que la joven le planteó con respecto a su relación con el héroe y las últimas palabras que ella detalló. Miró al héroe que estaba jugando con los globos mientras cocinaba en la olla grande. El grupo estaba sentado, tocando el plumaje de Firo, que reía divertida. Kalhana y Royce hablaban con respecto a sus vidas, poniéndose al corriente.

Al acercarse a Naofumi, este le sonrió y le alcanzó una cuchara de plata para que probara la comida. Al degustarla, las orejas y cola de la muchacha de removieron con gusto.

\- Delicioso~. Falta un poco más de azúcar para que la sal no sea tan modesta con algunos.

\- Capto. Lo corregiré de inmediato...

\- ¡Ya veo! ¡Así que, se aquí vienen los rumores!

Todos miraron a uno de los tres soldados hombres que sostenía su casco limpio a su lado. Este era humano y se mostraba sorprendido por el olor de la comida.

\- ¿Rumores?

\- ¡Sí, Tate no Yuusha-sama! ¡Hay rumores de un brujo en el bosque que cocina delicias para atraer a los niños y comérselos!

~ ¿En serio, Motoyasu? ¿Hansel y Gretel? Mínimo podrías haber usado la de Blancanieves. La parva enfurecida buscaría a la joven encantada, es decir, Raphtalia, y la salvarías de mi "control mental". Pero, ¿El brujo de las delicias del bosque? Oye, no suena mal...

\- Naofumi. Lo que pienses, olvídalo.

\- ¡Me gusta!

\- ¡Suena horroroso para un héroe!

\- ¡Oh! ¡El almuerzo está listo!

\- ¡No me ignores!

...

\- Bien. Todos hemos comido... Firo aún se está acabando el quinto jabalí, y yo ya no tengo ganas de lavar nada, lo que conlleva a que todos deberíamos discutir ahora mismo los pasos a seguir en la Ola.

\- ¡Eso esperaba desde que llegué aquí!

\- Tú tranquila, yo nervioso. Bien. Primero uniremos a todos al sistema de equipo...

Se tomó un momento para ver los niveles y estado del grupo general actual, por lo que se dió la posibilidad de sonreír complacido.

### Raphtalia (Demi-humana) (Guerrera experimentada a cuerpo a cuerpo, armas blancas y armas a distancia) (Sub lider de grupo "R.R.S.") (Escribana de "Sindicato Naofumi) (Maga intermedia) (######) (Catadora experta) (#########) (Pirómana experta) (Cocinera intermedia)  
Nivel 50.  
Equipamiento: Espada de Vibranium con encantamiento de daño, Arco de Diamante con encantamientos de precisión y penetración, Lanza de Adamantium con encantamiento de penetración. Traje de aldeano sin estadísticas.  
Habilidades: Ocultación y distracción. Habilidades notorias en el destacamento de armas portadas.  
Magia: Negra/Luz/Fuego.  
**(*) Habilidades de aprendizaje: Resistencia Demi-humana mejorada. Aptitud ante batallas cuerpo a cuerpo (Experiencia Aumentada (Aún puede mejorar)).**  
**(*)Paquete de experiencia: Imaginación 8 (Enseñanzas y habilidades observadas, imitación casi perfecta, capacidad de liderazgo ante distintas situaciones y toma de decisiones habilidosa) Fuerza, Agilidad y Resistencia 7 (Conocimientos de artes marciales, práctica extrema, desempeño altamente mantenido)**  
Bono de equipo: Aumento de experiencia: +90 de progreso.  
[#]

#### Naofumi (Humano) (Superviviente experto) (Brujo de las delicias del bosque) (Héroe del Escudo) (Maestro) (Cocinero experto) (Lider de grupo "R.R.S.") (Escribano de "Sindicato Naofumi") (Constructor experto) (Alquimista experimentado) (Mago avanzado) (Leñador experto) (Minero experto) (Agricultor experto) (Domador experto) (Excavador experto) (Guerrero experto de cuerpo a cuerpo) (####)  
Nivel 55.  
Equipamiento: # escudos indestructibles. Traje de aldeano sin estadísticas.

Habilidades: Diversidad de escudos. [Serie Odio]. [Serie Ira]. [Serie Santa]  
**(*) Habilidades del mundo paralelo: Resistencia mejorada. Aptitud ante batallas cuerpo a cuerpo (Experimentado (Aún puede mejorar)).**  
**(*)Paquete de experiencia: Imaginación 4 (Juego "Dark Souls") Fuerza, Agilidad y Resistencia 7 (Conocimientos de artes marciales, práctica y desempeño continuo.)**  
Magia: Curativa/Apoyo/Rayo.

Iwatani Firo (Bestia) (Reina Filorial) (Guerrera de combate cuerpo a cuerpo) (Miembro de grupo "R.R.S") (Catadora inexperta) (Ave Santa)  
Nivel 48.  
Equipamiento: Ropa mágica convertible con encantamientos de defensa. Armadura de plata con encantamientos de defensa y equipamiento.  
Habilidades: Carga/Elevación/Agilidad.  
Magia: Asalto/Agua.  
(*) Habilidades de aprendizaje: Resistencia Bestia mejorada. Aptitud ante batallas cuerpo a cuerpo (Experiencia intermedia (Aún por mejorar)).  
(*)Paquete de experiencia: Imaginación 3 (Observación dotada, inteligencia creciente, noción decepcionante) Fuerza, Agilidad y Resistencia 7 (Fuerza abismal, agilidad anormal, resistencia abominable)  
Bono de equipo: Aumento de experiencia: +90 de progreso.  
[#]

Sonrió. Realmente, las cosas se sentían mejorar mucho. Sin más, observó a Kalhana primero y este asintió.

Kalhana Mushenal (Lider de tribu "Tengoku no usagi") (Demi-humano) (Guerrero intermedio a cuerpo a cuerpo y armas arrojadizas) (Miembro momentáneo de grupo "R.R.S.") (Mago experto) (Alquimista experto) (Inventor experto) (Explorador maestro)  
Nivel 32.  
Equipamiento: Set de cuchillos de plata encantados con envenenamiento. Traje de cuero de "mercenario" con encantamientos de ligereza y fuerza en brazos.

Habilidades: Evasión/Agilidad.  
Magia: Envenenamiento/Agilidad/Viento.  
**(*) Habilidades de aprendizaje: Resistencia Demi-humana mejorada. Aptitud ante batallas cuerpo a cuerpo (Experiencia nula (A mejorar)).**  
**(*)Paquete de experiencia: Imaginación 10 (Enseñanzas, habilidades observadas, imitación casi perfecta, razonamiento ágil, invensión extrema y toma de decisiones habilidosa) Fuerza, Agilidad y Resistencia 1 (Destreza abominable, resistencia abominable)**  
Bono de equipo: Aumento de experiencia: +90 de progreso.

Un razonamiento rápido le hizo entender que Kalhana funcionaba muy bien como un soporte, siendo que podría trabajar muy bien junto a Firo con sus capacidades para hacer mucho daño. Debería pensar en enseñarle magia de soporte de curación y sería casi lo que él con su escudo, exceptuando el hecho de poder defenderse extremadamente bien.

Royce Shunja (Guardaespaldas experimentada) (Demi-humana) (Guerrera experta en cuerpo a cuerpo y espadas) (Maga intermedia) (Tanque)  
Nivel 58.  
Equipamiento: Espada de plata con encantamiento de daño. Armadura de Guardia de Melromarc con encantamientos de defensa.  
Habilidades: Resistencia/Daño penetrante.  
Magia: Asalto/Fortaleza/######.  
**(*) Habilidades de aprendizaje: Resistencia Demi-humana mejorada. Aptitud ante batallas cuerpo a cuerpo (Experiencia avanzada (Puede mejorar)).**  
**(*)Paquete de experiencia: Imaginación 2 (Enseñanzas, habilidades observadas, comparación dócil) Fuerza y Resistencia 9 (Resistencia abominable, fuerza abominable)**  
Bono de equipo: Aumento de experiencia: +90 de progreso.

Un tanque. Serviría para procurar mantener distraídos a los enemigos sin preocuparse por el daño, casi como si tuvieran otro escudo, pero que podía hacer daño.

Finalmente, insertó al grupo con la división líder del muchacho que sería su general, siendo que respondería ante órdenes de él o Raphtalia.

\- ¡Bien! ¡Pongámonos en marcha!

...

\- Chico, si piensas usar mi taller como cocina para almorzar, te pienso cobr-.

\- ¡Pagaré!

\- ¡No! ¡Lo decía para que te negaras! ¡No puedo permitirmelo! ¡Todos vienen a preguntarme de donde sale semejante olor exquisito. Y viene mucha gente, sí... ¡Pero no por armas o armaduras!

\- Considéralo un pago por tu ayuda. Te traigo gente.

\- ¡Gracias! ¡Pero no gracias! ¡Lárgate! ¡Tu armadura aún no está disponible! Ah, ahí tienes las garras de mierda. Fue fácil.

\- ¡Gracias! ¡Nos vamos!

Mientras Naofumi avanzaba con las garras en manos, así como lanzaba las de acero que Firo tenía en su carruaje al río, fueron a la tienda de encantamientos para nutrirlas de capacidades de fuerza. Kalhana había ido a ayudar al gremio con Royce para mejorar la reputación del héroe que poco y nada hacía para mejorarlo.

\- Quick equip. Desangrado. Daño +80. ¡Esto está genial! ¡Estaremos listos para la Ola en mejores condiciones!

Luego de que se la pasaran de lado a lado por la ciudad, el anochecer apareció. Fue cuando Raphtalia notó que Naofumi palpaba su bolsillo, corroborando que algo se hallara dentro, asegurándose de mantener discreción que Kalhana y Raphtalia evidentemente lograron percibir.

\- Collares.

\- Pulseras.

El par de atentos se estrechó las manos, en son de apuesta. La muchacha tocó el hombro del héroe con un dedo, llamando su atención.

\- ¿Hmm? ¿Qué ocurre Raph?

\- ¿Qué tiene en los bolsillos?

\- ¿Eh? Oh, parece que no logré ocultarlos bien... Había pensado en ti...

Ilusiones. Raphtalia ya estaba imaginando casarse con el héroe que se arrodillaba frente a ella y le extendía un collar, así como un anillo de bodas.

\- ... Ya que me ayudaste con la primer ola que enfrentamos y, gracias a tu liderazgo con los aventureros, permitimos que los civiles no sufrieran daños, cosa que pensaba apremiar con un collar con bono de defensa. Está encantado con mi escudo, creando un "Prision Shield" sobre ti para protegerte de un impacto. Dura 5 segundos, pero creo que sería útil ante emergencias... Luego hice otro para Firo, ya que se enojaría si no lo hago, pero en forma de una horquilla.

\- Y-Ya veo... - Comentó entre decepcionada e ilusionada por recibir un regalo de su compañero. - Naofumi...

\- ¿Hmm? Dime. Aquí está el tuyo, espero te guste.

Ella notó que el collar era la cola de un mapache con flama a su alrededor.

\- Es bellísimo... Ah, Naofumi, quiero pedirte algo egoísta hoy.

\- ¿Egoísta? ¿Qué quieres decir?

\- Iré a la biblioteca, sin su compañía.

Silencio.

\- Raph, ¿Te eduqué mal?

\- ¡N-No! ¡Solo quería que supiera que hoy no iba a llegar a casa a tiempo!

\- Y-Ya veo... Je, je, je, je...

\- ¡No me mire como si fuera una niña!

Ella suspiró por los pensamientos de su compañero y bajó la mirada, algo molesta.

...

Raphtalia suspiró. Alzó la mirada, notando que la biblioteca era una enorme edificación por donde entraban y salían muchas personas que miraban con desagrado a la muchacha.

\- No la mires hijo. Seguramente está aquí por alguna orden de su amo.

Entre las dichas, ella no se preocupaba. Más bien, disfrutaba de ser considerada así, ya que le ahorraba problemas con intolerantes a los Demi-humanos.

Acarició el collar de esclavo que tenía y sonrió con algo de travesura.

~ Fue la mejor idea que tuve.

Sin más, comenzó a avanzar hacia el ala que la Demi-humana de la tropa de soldados iniciales había mencionado.


	25. El Tercer Desastre

\- Niña, tráeme ese martillo.

\- ¡Sí~!

Teniendo en cuenta que Naofumi le permitió usar su mesa de trabajo, Kalhana y Firo, quienes descansaban de los tiempos de trabajo, ya que Naofumi y Raphtalia habían ido a traer sus armaduras y no los acompañaron. Bueno, a Firo se le otorgó carne seca en dotaciones irracionales con tal de no discutir.

Ayer, mientras estaban por la ciudad, Kalhana y Firo decidieron ir con el armero a molestarlo, ya que Naofumi había ido con Raphtalia para encargarse del plan que tenían contra la iglesia. Pero entonces, el conejo mostró un plano de cosas que Naofumi le había fabricado y mostrado.

Luego de la fabricación de distintas piezas de acero, así como herramientas fuera de la realidad del armero, Kalhana comenzó a trabajar en la ballesta. Gracias a su enorme capacidad de observación y evaluación, logró determinar varías funciones en objetos del plano.

La base era de madera, el sistema de trabajo era sencillo y la munición era una simple flecha.

El sistema de arco que había implementado a diferencia de la primera versión tenía un duplicado inferior, con el fin de no romperse con cada disparo, como pasó en los primeros usos. Luego usó el sistema de poleas con el fin de reducir el retroceso y la velocidad de las tiras de goma, que remplazó por hilos mágicos. La ballesta había sido un éxito.

El caso del trabuco era otra cosa. El simple accionar era sencillo de hacer, pero su sistema requería un herrero distinto, siendo que Oyaji no pudo ser de utilidad por su incapacidad de mantener el cañón intacto sin que se partiera en dos. Esto también aplica al cañón de mano.

~ ¿Un herrero no sirve para esto? ¿Acaso requiere otro tipo de personas para poder crearlo?

Sin más, se dispuso a seguir rayando la madera con una piedra para alisarla mientras Firo dormía en su forma original... Por otra parte, se podía ver a un grupo de tres globos volando por los aires continuamente por gracia de sus lianas.

...

Naofumi suspiró mientras Raphtalia observaba con los ojos brillando de admiración.

\- Raph, dí algo. Me aterras.

\- ¡Umu! ¡Genial! ¡Glorioso! ¡Sublime! ¡Asombroso! ¡Hermoso! ¡Perfec-!

\- ¡Esos son adjetivos descriptivos! ¡Dime algo con valor!

Naofumi suspiró amargado. Su armadura ahora no tenía los hombros altos que usaba para relucir su poderío ante la gente, si no que ahora eran gruesos y tenían cuernos y huesos de una columna sobresaliendo de la armadura y procurando servir como trabas por si un arma intentaba lograr atravesar su defensa. El abdomen seguía normal, salvo que las aberturas de los costados ahora estaban cubiertas de huesos molidos que se habían denotado como malla de defensa a los costados. Sus piernas seguían igual, exceptuando que sus botas tenían garras sobresaliendo de estas.

\- Estoy pensando seriamente que quieres que me vea como un mercenario, como Kal.

\- ¡¿Cómo puedes pensar eso de mí, chico?!

\- ¡Deja de sonreír, maldito herrero desgraciado!

...

\- ¿Cómo me veo?

A diferencia de él, la armadura de ella era más ajustada... Mucho más ajustada.

\- Oyaji, te odio.

\- Yo también te quiero, chico. Te ves bien, nena.

\- ¿Por qué te sangra la naríz, Naofumi?

\- Solo olvídalo. Vámonos.

...

Con todo estos sucesos, el encantamiento que hicieron fue casi nulo. Solo destacó el hecho de que Naofumi portaba una gema con el alma de un dragón que llamó la atención de este.

La gema se había partido en pedazos. Los últimos fragmentos del cristal morado estaban dispersos por su armadura. Salvo uno, que posaba en el dorso de sus guanteletes, cerca de los nudillos.

\- Naofumi. ¿Qué piensas?

\- Nada, Raph. Solo sentía la necesidad de erradicar la mitad del universo sin razón aparente.

\- ¿De qué diablos estás hablando?

\- ¡Oh! ¡Albóndigas!

\- ¡No me ignores!

...

El collar de Raphtalia remplazó su anterior collar defensa y lo portaba con orgullo, colgando delante de su armadura. Se notaba contenta.

El par llegó al campamento, sorprendiéndose por notar que no había nadie dentro del área. Como todo estaba en condiciones, sospecharon que el par estaba en alguna parte de las praderas.

En efecto, el par estaba luciéndose con increíble destreza. Kalhana montaba sobre Firo, disparando su ballesta con precisión hacia los globos enemigos. El disparo los hacía explotar, así como que la flecha siguiera su trayecto. Como detalle, los globos de Naofumi estaban destrozando a varios conejos en la zona y los devoraban crudos. Era un espectáculo desagradable.

Fue entonces cuando Naofumi notó que el nivel de Firo ya rondaba el 50.

\- Tenemos que felicitar a Kalhana. Tenemos lo que necesitábamos.

...

\- Bien. Firo, adelante.

Dentro del Reloj de Arena del Dragón, Firo estaba promocionando de nivel. Naofumi prestó atención a la pantalla, notando que el elemento mágico de más frecuencia de uso Firo, Agua, se amaestró y sus estadísticas se duplicaron.

\- Otra vez... ¿Esto tiene que ver con la influencia de escudo?

\- ¡Firo controla agua!

Jugando con una enorme liana de agua que había creado, la muchacha disfrutaba de sus nuevos dotes.

[ Iwarani Firo (Extintora experta)

\- Eso no sé ve bien para un futuro...

El muchacho ya estaba estimando que esa ave le haría tantas bromas con eso, que poco le faltaría para cocinarla por si mismo.

\- Firo no molestará a Maestro. Pero a Oji-san... - Comentó el ave, respondiendo a la duda muda del héroe. Este se sorprendió momentáneamente por la visible astucia de la pequeña niña.

\- ¡Oye! ¡Yo te trato bien, mocosa! ¡No me pagues así!

Naofumi miró el tiempo que quedaba y suspiró algo amargado.

\- Lamento interumpirlos, "niños". Pero nos queda poco tiempo. Dentro de media hora empieza la Ola.

\- ¡¿Niños?!

\- ¿Ola?

\- Raph, explícale a Firo todo. Tenemos que buscar a tu amiga, Kal, así como a los reclutas que vinieron a buscarnos. Ya los llamé con una carta del gremio.

\- Aún me sorprende que trabajes tan duro en este lugar.

\- Cuando tenga la oportunidad, me iré a otro reino y veré si me ofrece algo mejor. Sin embargo, no ignoraré a la gente que me brindó su mano en este lugar.

\- Ya veo...

El grupo avanzó hasta la armería de Oyaji, siendo que Royce se mostraba llegando hacia el grupo con prisa. Luego llegó el grupo de jóvenes.

El silencio recorría el área, poniendo nerviosos a todos.

\- Quedan 15 minutos... Antes de empezar, ¿Alguien quiere retirarse?

Nadie cedió su lugar a una retirada, pero si se miraban unos a otros.

\- Deberías decir algunas palabras, Naofumi. Ellos esperan algo de ti. - Susurró Raphtalia con algo de gracia ante el nerviosismo de uno de los reclutas. Notó la mirada de la Demi-humana del grupo que le guiñó un ojo en gesto de apoyo, avergonzándola.

\- Ya veo... Emm... Supongo que debería decir algo antes de que esto ocurra, ¿No? Bueno... Primero quiero dejar constancia en que confío en todos los presentes aquí y quiero que den todo de sí para luchar. Nada de respeto, nada de honor. Aquí luchamos por supervivencia... Esta es la lucha por nuestras vidas, por las de nuestros seres queridos, y vamos a ganar. Cueste, lo que cueste... Lo siguiente es en cuestión al plan. Sigan los pasos como corresponde. Sin fallos. Si los hay, asúman la responsabilidad. Aquí estamos para darlo todo y avanzar con todo al futuro... Muchos aquí han perdido familia, sus vidas... incluso su dignidad... No podemos permitirnos llorar ahora. El tiempo no se puede comprar lamentablemente, por lo que debemos hacer que cada segundo valga algo por los vivos. ¡Demos todo contra esa maldita Ola y vivamos en paz!

\- ¡SÍÍÍ!

\- ¡ESO ES!

\- ¡ASÍ SE HABLA, MOCOSO!

Mientras todos se armaban de valor, el conteo finalmente llegaba a cero...

...

Naofumi abrió los ojos. El lugar en donde se hallaban era el pueblo en donde el héroe había salvado a la anciana de un joven que habían llevado a su pueblo. El lugar en donde Naofumi creó el nombre de su servicio de ayuda y rescate. Algo, hasta hoy, muy útil y necesario para la gente del reino, que poco y nada tenía de apoyo del rey.

Al notar al frente, notó que estaban los demás héroes y sus grupos.

\- ¡Bien! ¡Tal y como se ha planteado! ¡Andando! ¡Andando! ¡Andando! ¡Kal, verifica el área y busca enemigos desde el terreno alto! ¡Eres nuestros ojos y oídos!

\- Seguro.

\- ¡Royce, cubre a todos los civiles atrapados mientras los reclutas los sacan de allí!

\- ¡Sí!

\- ¡Firo, Raph, conmigo! ¡Vamos a ayudar a todos los que podamos!

\- ¡Suena a plan~!

\- ¡Umu!

\- ¡Escudos filosos! ¡Escudo Reflector! ¡Escudo de Quimera!

Naofumi no esperó más y saltó, elevándose con magia hacia los techos, para comenzar a correr con excesiva facilidad. Firo le seguía el paso volando y Raphtalia pasó por arriba de los héroes con un salto, corriendo por las paredes de las casas, hasta comenzar a avanzar sin freno.

Sin más, los héroes no se quedaron de brazos cruzados y comenzaron a buscar al jefe de la Ola.

...

Naofumi cayó, devastando el suelo, con los cadáveres de dos lob0os en sus manos.

\- ¡Extracción!

Como si el sistema del escudo funcionara de manera extraña, una especie de aspiradora comenzó a funcionar en la gema, desmembrando prolijamente a los cadáveres.

Lobos, goblins, lagartos, cóndores y sombras. Todo lo mataba y lo acumulaba en su escudo.

Finalmente, se levantó, notando como una jauría se aproximaba a paso lento. Suspiró y se limpió la sangre de la mejilla, preparando sus escudos para atacar.

\- Creo que no lo entienden... Yo no estoy encerrado aquí con ustedes...

Golpes. El callejón de donde el héroe se hallaba fue brutalmente resonado en la oscuridad y los chillidos de desesperación. Incluso algunos saltaron hacia el oscuro lugar, solo para unirse al grupo de agónicos.

Cuando salió, casi bañado en sangre de monstruos, Naofumi suspiró y siguió caminando luego de tomar una poción de salud.

\- ¡Naofumi! ¡Tenemos refuerzos de la gente del pueblo! ¡Estamos a un día y medio del reino! ¡Ninguno de nosotros podrá esperarlos! - Gritó Kal desde el techo de una casa, mirándolo seriamente.

\- ¡La carreta está en la plaza! ¡Allí tendrán todo tipo de armas y medicación! ¡Cubre a los que ayudarán allí! - Anunció Naofumi mientras se preparaba para avanzar.

\- ¡Estoy listo para seguir! ¡¿Cómo están todos?!

\- ¡Los reclutas sacaron a todos los civiles! ¡Royce está manteniéndolos al tanto! ¡Firo se está devorando a varios lagartos que están en el área y Raphtalia se está encargando de los espectros!

\- ¡Bien! ¡Seguiré avanzando entonces!

\- ¡Ten cuidado!

\- ¡Yo diría que tú deberías tenerlo! ¡Se acercan cóndores!

\- ¿Eh? ¡Ah! ¡Maldición!

Kalhana evadió un ataqué de una parvada y comenzó a pelear contra las aves.

Abandonando el área, Naofumi se encontró con la plaza llena de aldeanos abastos de armas, listos para enfrentar a la amenaza. Pensó lo obvio, y se decidió por sacarlos del área.

\- ¡Señores! ¡La horda se aproxima hacia aquí, deben irse! - Gritó Naofumi al bajar de un techo con su escudo al planear, cayendo justo enfrente de los ciudadanos.

\- ¡Pero queremos pelear! ¡Es nuestro hogar! ¡Ayudaremos!

\- ¡Lo permitiría si tuvieran los niveles suficientes!

\- Entonces déjanos batallar.

Al voltear, él se encontró con una mujer anciana. Recordándola bien, ella fue la anciana que había salvado con su poción mágica.

\- Será una masacre. No puedo permitirlo.

\- Confía en mí, mocoso. La mayoría aquí fuimos aventureros en el pasado.

Mirando a algunos de los ciudadanos, notó que muchos tenían posturas de combates ejemplares.

\- Ya veo... Te lo confío, anciana. Les dejo ese carro con recursos ahí. Velen por usarlo con cautela...

\- ¡No será necesario!

Al voltear, Kalhana y Royce llegaron a su lado, mostrándose algo agotados.

\- ¿Qué pasó con los civiles retirados?

\- Varios soldados de la zona llegaron, estaban enfrentando bandidos al venir. Los están escoltando fuera del pueblo.

\- Royce, Kal...

\- No... Royce, te lo pido. Cuida de la gente de aquí.

\- ¡¿Qué harás tú?!

\- Iré a ayudar al héroe que me devolvió la vida. Raphtalia y Firo vienen en camino, debemos avanzar... Naofumi. Si no ayudamos en el combate, el desastre será colosal.

El mencionado suspiró profundamente, para luego mirar el cielo con algo de disgusto.

\- ¡Agh! ¡De acuerdo! ¡Ven si quieres! ¡Royce, te los confío!

Sin más, el héroe comenzó a correr con el conejo detrás. Dejando a una joven mirando al conejo con preocupación.

\- Por favor... Vuelvan a salvo.

...

\- Me siento incómodo...

\- ¡Dímelo a mí!

Naofumi viajaba desde la espalda del conejo que trotaba a la par de Firo, que trasladaba a una Raphtalia que le clavaba la mirada de una manera peligrosa.

\- ¡Raphtalia, tengo esposa e hijo! ¡No soy una amenaza!

\- No lo creo...

\- ¡QUE NO SOY DE ESE TIPO!

\- ¡Allí! ¡Vamos a por ese hijo de puta!

\- ¡Lenguaje, Naofumi!

Naofumi se elevó con magia, dirigiéndose hacia las nubes, para comenzar a planear hacia una especie de barco que se elevaba en lo alto. Detrás de él, Firo elevaba al par de problemáticos que seguían discutiendo.

\- ¡No dejaré que te quedes con Naofumi!

\- ¡YO SOLO QUIERO VER A MI FAMILIA!

\- ¡El plan es el siguiente! ¡Bajamos en el barco y comenzamos a dar de pataditas a todos en él! ¡Claro, la división es simple! ¡Kal, tú detrás! ¡Si puedes perforar al enemigo, dale con todo! ¡Raph, Firo, son la primera línea! ¡Si los ataques cesan, vuelven! ¡Si el enemigo es incapaz de recibir daño, nos retiramos! ¡¿Queda claro?!

\- ¡Sí~!

\- ¡Umu!

\- ¡Seguro!

\- ¡Bien! **_¡Escudo del odio: Odio de los fantasmas!_**

No le fue difícil distinguir al enemigo como un espectro ya que vió claramente como este flotaba y recibía ataques simultáneos de los héroes sin daño alguno.

\- **_¡AAAAALLÍÍÍÍÍÍ VOOOOYYYY! ¡IMPACTO METEORO: DESTELLO DE IRA!_**

Dejando brotar algo de su poder oscuro, Naofumi se lanzó en picada hacia el enemigo. Fue cuando dicha oscuridad comenzó a brillar intensamente, acumulando una enorme potencia en los escudos de sus brazos.

Los héroes y el monstruo llegaron a oír el rotundo grito del héroe del escudo, solo para observar al fantasma recibir un rotundo impacto físico que lo perforó por completo y lo electrificó. Sin embargo, se repuso fácilmente, pero con evidente daño causado.

\- **_¡AÚN NO ACABÉ! ¡SERIE SANTA! ¡METRALLA SANTA: ASALTO JUSTICIERO!_**

Los escudos de sus piernas brillaron intensamente, mientras que sus brazos desprendían terribles descargas eléctricas. Sin más, comenzó a azotar a la criatura con irradiante odio. La criatura iba a morderlo, pero un impacto mediocre en su ojo lo hizo enfadar.

\- ¡Ni lo pienses, pescado feo! - Dijo Kalhana mientras recargaba la ballesta y se dedicaba a saltar dentro del barco.

Firo fue directo a él, pateándolo, mientras que Raphtalia saltaba y comenzaba a girar en el aire mientras su cabellos se comenzaba a encender en llamas al igual que la punta de su lanza.

\- **¡Baile de los mil cortes!**

Con estocadas increíbles, la muchacha comenzó a azotar a la criatura. Esta solo se sacudió despidiéndola de su espalda.

\- ¡Naofumi! - Comentó Motoyasu algo enfadado.

\- **_¡Esa cosa es dura! ¡Kal, ¿Crees que puedes hacerle algo?!_**

\- ¡No! ¡Su volumen es incapaz de recibir daño por envenenamiento!

-** _¡¿Raph, Firo?!_**

\- ¡Nada!

\- ¡No, no~!

\- **_¡Ey, ustedes, "héroes" de pacotilla! ¡Vayan y pártanle su puta madre!_**

\- ¡Naofumi, calma! Oh... Es el escudo del Odio.

\- **_¡Que le den a la razón y la noción! ¡Yo fabrico mis propias opciones! ¡Prision Shield!_**

Aprovechando que la criatura estaba quieta, fue encerrada en una esfera gigante de escudos. Naofumi suspiró, algo agotado por la maldición de los escudos que sostenía.

\- **_Raph... Firo... Kal... Cuiden de mí cuando esto acabe... ¡Escudo del Odio: Odio de los dragones! ¡Invoco a la criatura dimensional que me prestará su poder y devorará a mi enemigo! ¡El salto de la odio e ira yace dentro de mi ser y anhela escurrir su sangre ante mi abrigo! ¡Brota de mí la fuerza más inédita y renace a la bestia que maldigo!¡El atardecer de un mundo en llamas clama que acabe con tu alma! ¡El solo hecho de haberme provocado es tu condena! ¡No habrá pena que clame por tu pena! ¡Técnica contra no muertos! ¡Devorador de almas!_**

Un círculo se figuró debajo de este. Intentó huir, desesperadamente, pero la cabeza de dragón rojo que salió desde el círculo acabó con él de un mordisco y lo arrastró hacia el interior. Finalmente, el círculo desapareció, pero el enemigo volvió a aparecer repentinamente, muerto.

\- **¡E-Extracción!**

El aura del escudo comenzó a absorber la mayor cantidad posible de la criatura, permitiéndole obtener un nuevo escudo mientras estaba derribado. Raphtalia se acercó y lo miró preocupada al verle severas quemaduras en todo el rostro.

\- ¡Naofumi!

\- ¡Estoy bien! Creo... ¡Escudo Santo!

El brillo latió con fuerza repentinamente, mientras que el héroe se levantaba nuevamente. Sonrió hacia si mismo y miró a sus compañeros que estaban enfrente de los héroes.

\- ¡Ganamos! - Comentó con felicidad, solo un segundo antes de una explosión detrás de él. Al voltear, notó que entre el humo de la devastación, una especie de mujer se hizo presente.

\- ¿Qué dia-?

\- ¿Hmm? ¿Hmm? - Comentó la mujer al observar a todos los presentes con sus respectivos compañeros. - Si ese monstruo les causó graves problemas, ¿Ustedes realmente son los héroes destinados a velar por el destino del mundo? De hecho, aquí solo veo a un solo héroe.

Naofumi podía asegurar a ciencia obvia que ella era un enemigo, y no uno cualquiera. Se limpió el sudor de su frente con preocupación y se puso en guardia.

\- Raph, Firo, Kal... Atrás mío. Firo, vuelve a tu forma humana.

\- Atento... ¿Cómo te llamas, héroe del escudo? - Comentó con una suave sonrisa.

\- De dónde vengo yo... Comunmente se presenta quien busca saberlo. Pero aquí, me puedes conocer como el hombre que no permitirá que sigan destruyendo el hogar de los inocentes.

\- Jo~. Que presencia. Incluso para ser un héroe, te oyes como uno muy común... Lástima que aquí solo seré tu enemiga.

\- Te equivocas. La diferencia aquí con todos los presentes es que yo no temo a una sola cosa... **Yo no le temo a la muerte...** Escudo Reflector. Escudo Filoso. Door Shields.

Sus brazos tuvieron los mencionados, pero entonces, sus piernas obtuvieron unos pequeños, pero pesados escudos que justamente agrietaron la madera del barco.

\- Glass...

\- Naofumi... ¡Raph, combo de devastación!

\- ¡Umu!

Corriendo hacia ella, el héroe se abalanzó contra la mencionada mujer y comenzó a azotarla con una secuencia de golpes colosal. Raphtalia apareció atrás al remover su invisibilidad e intentó lo mismo, pero los abanicos de ella tampoco se lo permitieron.

\- ¿Ustedes dos solos? Deberían enviar a sus lacayos si son de clase de apoyo.

\- ¡¿Lacayos?! ¡Espada meteoro!

\- ¡Lanza meteoro!

\- ¡Fecha meteoro!

Los impactos iban a Glass, pero ella vió esto y se removió, Raphtalia no notó que estaba en el radio de daño del ataque y se acercó a ella para atacarla.

Naofumi, que también se alejó momentáneamente, notó una sola cosa en el impacto que su compañera recibiría...

**_ELLA MORIRÍA._**

\- **_¡__NOOOOO__! ¡RAPHTALIA!_**

Corriendo en la trayectoria de Glass, que estaba dispuesta a recibir el impacto sin problemas, se sorprendió cuando notó al héroe abalanzarse sobre la chica que estaba con la espada entre sus abanicos.

\- **_¡__DOOOOOR__SHIIIIEEEELDD__!_**

Explosión. Solo pudo ver cuando el héroe llegó a abrazarla, exponiendo su espalda para el impacto.

\- ¡Naofumi! - Gritó Kalhana sorprendido porque la enemiga se había sorprendido de lo que había pasado y había retrocedido por la sorpresa. - ¿Qué le hiciste...? ¡¿QUÉ CARAJOS LE HICISTE, MOCOSO?! ¡VOY A MATARTE AHORA MISMO!

El conejo no dudó en arremeter contra el héroe de la lanza, tomándolo de su armadura. Este se mostraba en shock, incapaz de pensar en lo que ocurrió.

\- ¡Maestro!

[ Equipamiento: # escudos indestructibles.

[ Equipamiento: 5 escudos indestructibles.

Cuando la estela fue desapareciendo, todos se sorprendieron al ver al héroe casi deshecho de heridas y quemaduras, sin la mitad de su armadura superior, que había sido devastada, pero con un notorio escudo enorme en su espalda. Raphtalia estaba en sus brazos a salvo, pero inconsciente.

No. No en sus brazos, si no en uno... Ya que el otro ya no estaba desde el hombro en adelante. El costo había sido sacrificar su brazo para salvarla. La sangre salía a más no poder. Sin embargo, este tomó una poción del pecho de la muchacha y la bebió sin que pudieran ver su rostro. Al asegurarse de que seguía en condiciones para pelear, acarició el rostro de Raphtalia con cariño.

\- **_Estás a salvo... Pude salvarte otra vez... Ahora es mi turno para pelear por ti, Raph. No puedo contenerlo más..._**

Al levantarse, Naofumi tenía los ojos brillando de rojo. Se levantó, tambaleándose, mirando a los héroes con odio y mucha, pero mucha ira contenida.

\- **_Es hora de que mi ira se manifieste en todo su esplendor... ¡ESCUDO DE LA IRA!_**


	26. Paso Dos: Ascensión

\- ¿Naofumi-sensei? ¿A dónde vamos exactamente-desu?

\- Hace poco descubrí que debería guiarte en un paseo directo a la biblioteca. El único lugar en donde podrías disfrutar de lo que yo he aprendido...

Al detenerse, él volteó a la derecha con algo diversión por la estética del lugar. La pequeña se mostraba sorprendida por la enorme estructura, notando que solo entraban personas de un clero elevado.

\- ¡Oh~! ¡¿Aquí se volvió quien es?!

\- No aquí exactamente. Pero si fue en una biblioteca de mi mundo... Yo me nutrí de conocimiento en este lugar. Espero podamos entrar...

Al subir los escalones de mármol, Naofumi se encontró con el receptor de la entrada que veía a ambos sujetos con un ceño elevado en sorpresa.

\- ¿El héroe del escudo y...?

\- Mi compañera. Queremos acceder a la biblioteca, así como puedo asegurarte que cumplo con la capacidad de la tarifa. Puedes contarlas.

La tabla al lado del hombre exigía unas 500 monedas de plata por persona para entrar. Era imposible para alguien de poca capacidad social el acceder a un predio de dicha finalidad sin esa cantidad.

El hombre posó la bolsa en una pequeña mesa y comenzó a contarlas. Al notar que se cumplía con la cantidad, observó a la pequeña que se mostraba incómoda.

\- Adelante... No se les ocurra traer problemas.

\- Así será.

Al entrar al lugar, Raphtalia se sorprendió por el enorme espacio del área, así como su cantidad inmensa de obras y gente andando por el área.

Ella siguió a su maestro hacia un mostrador que tenía a una señora muy anciana en el área. Esta tenía a dos Demi-humanos esclavos a su lado, que le avisaron inmediatamente que el héroe se aproximaba.

\- Verlo para creerlo. El héroe del escudo en persona.

\- Lamentamos la intromisión en sus asuntos, señora. Quiero que la niña aquí presente pueda disfrutar de una interpretación oral de una obra preferiblemente infantil. Yo y ella somos analfabetas de este mundo, por lo que quiero pagarle una educación a ella.

Al asomarse, la mujer notó a la pequeña Demi-humana aferrándose a la pierna del muchacho. Esta sonrió suavemente al notar el afecto devuelto al ser acariciada a la cabeza.

\- Puedo designar a uno de mis esclavos para educarla. Saldría 20 monedas de oro... ¿Puedes pagar eso?

Raphtalia se mostró preocupada al momento, tironeó las mangas del héroe que se mostraba algo abatido por eso, pero suspiró y sonrió levemente.

\- Claro que sí puedo... Por esta niña, el precio que me pongan solo es un obstáculo que atravesaré sin dudarlo para asegurar su futuro... No se lo digan, pero es mi orgullo.

La pequeña se avergonzó por el comentario del héroe y abrazó su pierna con un puchero. Este palpó su espalda con una sonrisa.

\- Eres mi preciosa joya, Raphtalia... Mi estrella en el cielo... - Comentó acariciando su cabeza con cariño y afecto.

...

-** _¡__AAAAAAAAGHHHHH__! ¡__AAAAAAAAH__!_**

Naofumi gritaba con extensa brutalidad mientras el único brazo que tenía se envolvía en llamas ardientes con extrema violencia. Las gemas de la armadura habían sobrevivido al asalto de los otros héroes y fue absorbido por el escudo repentinamente. Raphtalia seguía inconsciente en el suelo, con el cabello algo chamuscado por el ataque que él recibió, evitando que este hubiera acabado con su cabeza.

El escudo base ya no existía, a su remplazo apareció un escudo negro con grabados rojos que resaltaban con intensidad, así como en la piel del héroe se dibujaban una especie de grabados de los tipos de escudos que tenía en con un rojo intenso. Sus ojos estaban del mismo color y destellaban un aura humeante, dándole un aspecto aún más aterrador.

\- **_El reino... Su gente... Los héroes... ¡TODOS AQUELLOS QUE ME HICIERON SUFRIR, PAGARÁN!_**

Ahora mismo, Naofumi no tenía nada que perder. Los quería a todos muertos...

...

\- Naofumi-sensei, ¿Usted va a comer? - Comentó ella al notar que el héroe no tenía ni plato en mesa, más observaba su escudo con atención.

\- Comeré luego. Disfruta el almuerzo, Raph. - Comentó este, distraído.

Lo que no sabía él por la rutina era que la niña ya había oído esas palabras tantas veces que ya no las creía. Incluso había notado que este tenía ya varios días sin comer bien.

\- ¿E-Enserio comerá después?

\- Sí, sí. Tú tranquila, yo nervioso. Disfruta de la comida, debemos entrenar después.

\- U-Umu.

...

\- **_¡TODO, TODO, TODO! ¡TODO LO QUE HICE EN ESTOS MOMENTOS FUE PARA QUE ELLA VIVIERA BIEN! ¡PARA QUE NO LE FALTARA NADA! ¡Y USTEDES...! ¡DEBEN MORIR!_**

\- ¡NAOFUMI, TRANQUILO! ¡FUE UN ACCIDENTE!

\- ¡CÁLMATE UN POCO! ¡NOS MATARÁS!

\- ¡MAIRE TENÍA RAZÓN! ¡ERES UN MONSTRUO!

Con el comentario de Motoyasu, la ira del héroe no hizo más que acrecentar. Alzó el escudo, a sabiendas que cuando atacara, nadie se podría defender. Kalhana y Firo se retiraron del lugar al saber que pasaría por razones de instinto.

**¡Hazlo! ¡Mátalos! ¡Libera toda tu ira y déjala salir!**

Tos. Naofumi cambió su expresión de deleite e ira, y volteó para ver a Raphtalia con preocupación. Ella estaba desmayada aún, tosiendo por la ceniza que el héroe levantaba, abrazada por Firo que se mostraba asustada por las llamas. Por otra parte, Kalhana evadía los ataques de la mujer del abanico y la mantenía entretenida con su velocidad.

Abanico... Un odio creciente comenzó a florecer hacia la mujer al lograr verla.

**¡No! ¡No! ¡No! ¡No tiene sentido! ¡Expulsa tu ira! ¡Masácralos!**

~ **_Olvídalo. No vale la pena exterminar a los idiotas de este mundo si cuando lo logre, Raphtalia no se recuperará. Soy un médico andante, debo ayudarla yo como causante de todo esto..._**

Las flamas se apagaron lentamente, mientras que el escudo volvía a su forma base y Naofumi quedaba con las marcas de su rama de escudos impresas en su piel como tatuajes.

\- **_Yo no seré sometido por ti, ni por nadie..._**

[ Serie Ira: Maldición de agotamiento removida. Obtención de Escudo de la Ira II.

[ Alma de dragón completa: Sangre de Antiguo Rey Dragón obtenida.

[ ####: Bonificación con usos de Serie Odio/Ira/Santo: Uso del elemento "Rayo".

\- **_... Mis seres queridos están allí y no puedo mostrarme arrepentido..._**

Raphtalia abrió los ojos lentamente, notando que Kalhana estaba bastante ocupado manteniendo distraída a la mujer que llegó, así como notó que Firo la abrazaba.

\- ¡Onee-chan~! ¡Maestro enloqueció!

La muchacha observó la espalda de su héroe que estaba frente a los otros, notando que su brazo izquierdo se había desvanecido y su derecho desprendía humo oscuro.

\- **_... He__ bebido de la ira con tentación y no puedo demostrar más descuido..._**

Naofumi entonces volteó, mostrando lo que su cuerpo ahora portaba en frente de todos.

\- **_... He sido agredido y estoy afligido, pero la acción de esa sensación solo hace que crezca la sinrazón..._**

La joven se levantó junto a la rubia, notando ambas como su compañero le sonreía con afecto y con ojos rojos.

\- **_... Mi mente ha adormecido la ira que ha mostrado lo peor de mí. He aquí el atrevido renacido ¡ESTE ES MI ODIO HACIA LOS __ABANICOOOOOOS__!_**

La energía brotó en el escudo y, finalmente, tomó forma de una especie de un rectángulo horizontal con pliegue para tomarlo en otra parte.

\- **_Raphtalia, Firo. Perdón por la demora..._**

\- ¡¿Y A MÍ NADA?!

\- **_Sí, sí, sí. Perdón Kalhana... Terminemos con esto._**

Naofumi observó que Kalhana realmente la mareaba y hacía que se viera obligada a acercarse para atacarlo. Sin embargo, no había usado alguna habilidad aún.

\- ¡Suficiente de esto! ¡Rondó de postura cero: Cuatro estaciones invertidas!

Kalhana evadió el ataque y sacó a Naofumi de en medio de este. Los demás héroes lo recibieron de frente, quedando abatidos fácilmente.

\- Es fuerte...

\- **_Es rápida... ¡Escudo de Quimera! ¡Asalto Hidra!_**

Desplegando el escudo en su rodilla izquierda, Naofumi abalanzó tres serpientes contra la mujer, mordiéndola terriblemente. Sin embargo, no logró manifestar algún efecto.

\- ¿Crees que un veneno de esta potencia me dañaría?

\- **_¡Claro que no! ¡Pero si te __distraería__! ¡Ahora!_**

La mujer no prestó atención a sus espaldas recibiendo un ataque de cuchillos voladores que dieron con su espalda. Al notarlos, intentó reflejar algunos, pero otros lograron perforarla. No le hacían daño, pero su nivel de perforación lograba asaltarla.

\- ¡Tormenta filosa! - Fue la técnica que el Demi-humano había utilizado para tener la ventaja.

\- ¡¿Qu-?! ¡Eres molesto, conejo! - Declaró mientras se disponía a atacarlo.

\- **_¡Ni pienses que te dejaré! ¡__Bals__ de postura uno: Verano intolerable!_**

Con unos movimientos de cuerpo similares a un baile, el escudo de Naofumi giraba como un ventilador, provocando una onda enorme y lenta, que al recibirla la estrelló contra el mástil del barco. Kalhana llamó a sus armas, provocando un desangrado muy pobre en ella.

\- **_¡Firo!_**

\- ¡Alta velocidad!

En su forma original, el ave arremetió a una velocidad abismal, pero esta no tardó en reponerse y defenderse impecablemente.

\- ¡Ocho patadas por segundo! ¡Su velocidad se parece al chico de la espada que derribé!

Flecha reflejada. Logró evadir una flecha disparada por Raphtalia, que la lanzó con su arco desde un área discreta. Fue entonces cuando Naofumi pudo notar una sola cosa en común con los otros héroes y su propio escudo...

Los abanicos de ella tenían una gema roja.

\- **_¿Qué...? ¡¿Quién eres tú realmente?!_**

\- ¡Nosotros seremos quienes ganaremos, héroe! ¡Pelea ahora! ¡Rondó de postura de rotura: Rompecaparazones!

Como una especie de flecha, un disparo morado salió directo del abanico hacia Raphtalia. Ella logró evadirla, pero no Naofumi, que intentó detenerla, pero al solo tener un brazo, la desvió abajo, dándosela en el pié.

-** _¡__AAAAAHG__! ¡MALDICIÓN! ¡MI PIÉ! ¡CURACIÓN RÁPIDA!_**

Gradualmente, la perforación en el pié sanó y dejó de doler, pero se sentía el pié entumecido.

\- Logré hacerte algo... Esa es buena señal para poder vencerte.

\- **_¡Ni te creas capaz! ¡Todos, atrás! ¡Debe haber una manera de vencerla!_**

Fue entonces que el escudo de Naofumi vibró levemente con un aura morada. Él se sorprendió, pero no bajó la guardia.

[ Habilidad de escudo de la Ira: Colapso mental: Berserker.

~ **_¿Y eso?_**

Aparentemente, esta habilidad reducía la defensa momentáneamente, amplificando el daño penetrante. Es decir, provocaba devastadores ataques. Sin embargo, al tener un solo brazo no era factible.

~ **_¡No hay tiempo para llorar por ese brazo! ¡Piensa!_**

[ Habilidad Combo: Cañón. (Escudo de Polvora + Asalto chispeante (aliado). Rango corto. +230 Daño penetrante.)

\- **_¡Raph!_**

\- ¡¿Sí?!

\- **_¡He estado pensando! ¡Hay veces que quisiste golpearme por mis malos chistes y mala conducta, creo que ahora es un buen momento para ello!_**

La muchacha observó al héroe que invocaba el escudo de cambio rápido, cosa que anunciaba un movimiento discreto que ella conocía.

\- **_¡Adelante! ¡Vamos!_**

Ambos corrieron hacia la mujer gritando, mientras que ella alzó la guardia al instante. Raphtalia chocó su espada y Naofumi el escudo. Ella logró separarse brevemente de la Demi-humana, pero se sorprendió cuando ella bajó la espada contra el escudo de Naofumi que tenía una apariencia oscura y rara.

\- _**Hasta la vista, Baby...**_

Arrastre. El deslizamiento del filo de la espada en el escudo generó una chispa breve, para luego determinar en una brutal explosión contra la mujer, que fue enviada contra el borde del barco.

\- Ufu, fu, fu... Es genial... Sin embargo, ya no tengo tiempo.

La mujer comenzó a elevarse lentamente hacia una grieta en el cielo. Naofumi veía esto, atónito, al igual que su grupo.

\- Me llamo Kagami, héroe. ¿Tú?

\- Naofumi... Solo eso. - Declaró, intrigando a sus compañeros que sabían su apellido.

\- ¡Lo recordaré!

Sin más, la mujer fue absorbida y desapareció. El barco convulsionó repentinamente, dando a entender su caída contra el suelo. Naofumi por otra parte notó que se quedó sin stamina ni magia, colapsando contra el suelo. Raphtalia lo tomó de inmediato en brazos, mostrándose molesta por la pérdida de su compañero, para luego ir por Firo y Kalhana, que respiraba agotado, para huir del barco...

...

Faro. Naofumi despertó nuevamente en la entrada de un faro. Al notar los alrededores, vió que el área tenía a muchos Naofumis corriendo con diversas Raphtalias. Esto era obvio que coincidía con su análisis y estudio de diversos universos.

\- _¿Si vuelvo a acercarme a ti, __gritarás__ como niña otra vez?_ _Momento, ¿Te falta un brazo?_

Al voltear de la sorpresa, Naofumi vió al ser que lo recibió la primera vez con algo seriedad. Sin embargo, este mantenía una distancia excelentemente prudente.

\- Olvídate de mí. ¿Quién eres tú?

\- _¡Empezamos bien ahora! Tengo muchos nombres, muchacho... Llámame "Conrad". Así me llamaron unos aborígenes cuando los conocí hace milenios..._

\- ¿"Conrad"? Es extraño para alguien como tú... Digo, tu forma es un poco...

El sujeto era Feo con F mayúsculas. Incluso aseguraba que lo que consistía en su forma era tinta industrial. Su traje elegante al menos lo hacía parecer más humano.

\- _Uju__, __ju__, __ju__... No te confundas, chico. Yo alguna vez fui humano. Rubio, piel blanca. Era hermoso, viendo un análisis claramente subjetivo y sin ego aparente, claro._ \- Declaró con evidente glorificado de sí mismo.

\- Ya no me caes bien... De todos modos, ¿Qué es este lugar?

\- _¡Ja, ja, ja! ¡Eso dicen todos! Bienvenido al Mar de Puertas. Si ves allí al fondo hay un observatorio, ese es mi hogar. Todos los caminos llevan a allí... Coincidentemente, he estado __obsevándote__ en los últimos días._

Lejos del área, el sujeto señalaba un sector lejano con montañas y bosque. Era un lugar atractivo, parecido a una isla.

\- ¿Obsevándome? ¿Qué eres? ¿Dios?

\- _¿Qué? ¡Por supuesto que no, chico! ¡¿Cómo crees eso?! ¡Siquiera sería tan vil para ponerles las Olas en las que combaten!_

\- Entonces, ¿Quién eres? ¿Por qué me vigilas?

\- _Yo solo soy un idiota que cometió un terrible error y se cagó en su hogar original. Tan simple como eso... Como pecado por mis anhelos más profundos, me veo obligado a velar en estos lugares por las vidas de todos los __univer-__. Oh, ahí cayó uno._

El par observó uno de los faros en la lejanía que caía a pedazos repentinamente. Luego, este volvió a reconstruirse por si solo, como nuevo.

\- _Mi trabajo es impedir eso. Sin embargo, hay veces que uno se aburre y busca entretenerse. Tú eres de los pocos con los que logro hablar... No te esfuerces por intentar hablar con los otros "tú" que ves, no te oirán, ni verán. Están destinados a descubrir los universos por si solos y tropezar en el intento._

\- Vaya... ¿Qué sabes de mí y el universo en el que vivo?

\- _Bueno, se que tú eres una secuela de un error que cometí hace mucho tiempo._

\- ¿Eh? ¿A qué te refieres?

\- _Hace mucho tiempo atrás, una chica logró modificar universos y me dijo que quería crear uno a su conveniencia, obviamente se lo impedí a último momento y la castigué por su avaricia. Cambié la personalidad del amor de su vida, con el fin de que este no la amara. No funcionó en absoluto, pero cometí un error. La personalidad que le dí... Era originalmente la tuya._

\- ¿Estás bromeando?

\- _¡No! Cuando hice el cambio, los universos de ambos comenzaron a cambiar por si solos y llegaron a lo que son. En tú caso, ese castigo que le hice a ella me impide entrar a tu universo y ayudarte con mas dirección._

\- ¿Soy lo que soy por tu culpa?

\- _Exactamente, tu aventura iba a ser más trágica. Ibas a desconfiar de las mujeres, __odiarlas__, incluso era frívolo y vil con tus semejantes. Pero las cosas te fueron bien a ti con este cambio... ¡Madre santa! ¡Se nos acaba el tiempo! ¡Si te vas mucho tiempo de tu mundo, __generarás__ un colapso colosal y todo sería destruido! ¡Nos vemos! ¡Vuelve otro día!_

\- ¡O-Oye! ¡Espera, no me empujes! ¡Quiero saber más! ¡¿Qué sabes de las Olas?!

\- _No tengo idea. No sé nada._

\- ¡¿Hay dioses allí afuera?!

\- _No, hay reglas en los universos y el multiverso. Existe gente que quiere jugar a ser Dios, pero es bastante mala y quedan bajo del mar. Cada mil siglos, estos se levantan y una guerra colosal se desata... Estoy buscando gente para detenerla, pero aún tengo mucho tiempo._

\- ¡¿Debería depender de mi ira?!

\- _Esa, amigo mío, es la pregunta correcta..._

Sin más palabrería, Naofumi fue empujado dentro del faro, desapareciendo de inmediato.

...

\- ¡Conrad! - Declaró repentinamente el héroe mientras se despertaba sentado en una cama. Al observar los alrededores, notó que se trataba de una habitación conocida, ya que aquí había logrado salvar a la anciana que combatió monstruos en la Ola. - ¿Eh?

[ Escudo de Absorción: Extracción del 5% de stamina y magia del enemigo por mordisco. Daño contra fantasmas y espíritus +300.

[ Air Strike Shield: Segundo escudo desbloqueado.

\- Oh, eso es bueno. Supongo que valió la pena abusar de su obtención antes del enfrentamiento con Glass... ¿Dónde estarán los otros?

\- Pues yo en la cocina, Naofumi...

\- ¡¿Kal?!

\- Firo y Raphtalia fueron a ayudar en la reconstrucción. Dormiste por unas 3 horas.

\- Vaya... Oh, había olvidado el brazo que me falta.

\- Te lo tomaste muy bien a sabiendas que hablamos de tu brazo.

\- Con dientes y uñas. Esto solo me detiene momentáneamente, no hará que deje de pelear.

\- ¿Momentáneamente?

\- ¿Conoces el termino "Prótesis"?

\- Es una jugada peligrosa, chico. Aquí no existe una tecnología y magia rudimentaria que cuadren con lo que planteas.

\- Entonces comenzaré mi viaje de inmediato. Pero primero, debemos llevarte con tu familia. No estamos lejos si tenemos en cuenta la distancia... ¿La chica que siempre te acompañaba?

\- ¿Royce?

\- Sí.

\- Estaba ayudando en la reparación con las demás. Es extraño. Se suponía que los hombres iban a hacer esas cosas y heme aquí, cocinándole a un manco.

\- Gracias por eso.

\- Descuida. ¿Puedes moverte?

\- Hasta pararme. Supongo que usaron pociones del repertorio.

\- Tres para ti. Estabas destrozado.

\- Ni me digas. ¿Qué comeré?

\- Un sandwich para todos. No me juzgues, no sé cocinar.

\- Podré comerlo mientras voy a buscar a las chicas. Servirá.

Hasta finalizar la preparación, Naofumi se puso al tanto de todo lo que pasó después de la Ola.

...

Salida. Con medio sandwich en mano y boca llena, Naofumi salió de la casa y comenzó a caminar por el área. Su brazo en ausencia se había cubrido con una capa para no incomodar a los niños del área.

En el camino, varios aventureros felicitaron al héroe por su deber y valentía, así como muchos los apremiaban con más comida.

\- Si que estas hambriento... - Comentó el Demi-humano al ver a muchacho devorando una zanahoria a pedazos con el sándwich.

Gracias al carro que Naofumi había instalado en la plaza, los guerreros del pueblo habían logrado hacer frente al invasor con éxito.

Al llegar a Raphtalia y Firo, estas continuaron su deber con ayudar del escudo del héroe que mejoraba la calidad de las estructuras que tocaba. Bueno, medio deber ya que la preocupada Demi-humana abrazaba al héroe hasta reventar.

Finalmente, la paz se desmoronó cuando los caballeros del rey finalmente llegaron. El grupo que solicitó la ayuda de Naofumi vino a amablemente pedirle que lo acompañarán hacia el castillo por órden del rey. El grupo no tuvo más medida que obedecer a ese hombre antes de retirarse del país. Sin embargo, la división se tuvo que hacer.

\- Kalhana, suerte en tu viaje. Espero puedas encontrar a tu familia a salvo y puedas seguir adelante con tu vida.

\- ¡Lo intentaré! ¡Gracias por todo lo que hicieron por mí en estos días, Naofumi, gente! ¡Buena suerte en su trabajo!

\- ¡Cuídate, Oji-san~!

\- Hasta la próxima.

Royce se despidió también, pero se vió obligada a volver con los héroes para informar de la ola y la labor de los aventureros al gremio, por lo que Firo la ayudó con eso.

El día pasó en carro. Al llegar, Naofumi se vió obligado a acudir solo a la junta, siendo que Raphtalia se molestó terriblemente por eso, ya que sospechaba algo malo.

Finalmente, aquí estamos. El héroe del escudo frente al rey corrupto.

\- Lo he visto todo... Si bien me parece lamentable que gracias al escudo se lograra vencer, yo aún no lo creo.

El rey, que se mostraba altamente molesto por como terminaron las cosas que vió desde una bola mágica, miraba a Naofumi que se hallaba con ropa de aldeano, velando por proteger la parte de su pérdida para que nadie la viera.

\- Haga lo que quiera con sus pensamientos. No me importa en absoluto que desea pensar de mí... ¿Puedo irme?

\- ¡Insolente! ¡Respóndeme esto y podrás irte! ¡¿Cómo obtuviste esa fuerza?! ¡Te ves en la obligación de responderme, ya que ese poder nunca se ha visto en el héroe!

Risa. Naofumi comenzó a reír a carcajadas al momento en que la duda se hizo, molestando al rey y a sus soldados.

\- ¡¿Acaso un rey tan basura acaba de pedirme que yo, el gran demonio del escudo, le aclare una duda?! ¡Olvídelo! **_¡Después de todo por lo que he pasado en su tutela, esto simplemente es una barbarie ridícula! ¡Si quieres enfrentarme directamente por lo que sea que quieras de mí, ven! ¡Adelante, vejestorio!_**

La puerta se abrió de una patada inesperada, siendo que marcas de quemaduras estaban en ellas. Raphtalia tenía el cabello ardiendo en llamas y miraba todo con odio.

\- **¡Naofumi! ¡Oí gritos de camino a aquí!**

\- Tranquila, ya se acabó. Este hombre no vale la pena... Nos largamos ahora mismo.

\- ¡Da un paso más sin contestarme y voy a condenar a tus compañeras por tus crímenes!

Silencio. Naofumi se detuvo, mientras que Raphtalia enfurecía terriblemente. El héroe volteó y se removió la capa, cansado.

\- ¡Prision Shield!

El héroe fue encerrado en la enorme esfera de escudos inesperadamente. Todos se tensaron ante eso, pero entonces lo oyeron.

\- ¡Esta es una advertencia para ti, "oh, gran rey"! ¡Roba, mata, cúlpame u ódiame! ¡No me importa! **_¡Pero si vuelves a amenazar a mis seres queridos, no voy a ser indulgente nuevamente! ¡Ese escudo solo es la primera parte de un ritual que te condenará a ti a un dolor sin precedentes!_**

[ Serie Odio: Odio a la nobleza obtenido.

Sin querer saber más nada, Naofumi se dió la vuelta, dejando tirada la capa, avanzando hacia la armería junto a Raphtalia, a quien le acarició la cabeza.

\- Salgamos de aquí...

...

\- ¡¿QUÉ HICISTE QUÉ?!

\- Sacrifiqué mi brazo y perdí mi armadura. ¿Podemos ir a lo importante?

\- ¡Hombre! ¡No puedo pensar en algo tan importante como algo tan básico!

\- ¡Estoy vivo y listo para seguir peleando! ¡Eso es lo que importa! ¡Haz otra armadura con huesos de dragón y mezcla metales raros con la plata, tengo casi lleno el carro aún!

\- ¡S-Seguro! ¡100 monedas de plata!

\- Eres increíble, Naofumi... Incluso así sigues adelante...

\- No hay tiempo para llorar por mi brazo, Raph. Si no hacemos algo por las Olas y esa mujer, entonces moriremos. Estamos perdiendo tiempo. Ya desperdiciamos dos días para nada.

\- Entiendo. Su nivel de eficiencia sigue siendo increíble...

\- Firo, luego irás a toda marcha hasta Faubley.

\- ¡Sí~! Yo quería que Oji-san nos acompañara...

\- Yo también, Firo... Sin embargo, él tiene su vida y debe de seguir adelante con ello. Nosotros debemos protegerlo, ya no tan directamente, claro.

\- ¿Siquiera le cobraste lo que pagaste por él?

\- Yo lo hice porque me recordó a Raphtalia. Se veía desolado y dispuesto a morir... No tenía nada más que aferrarse en los pensamientos de que le pasaría a su familia.

\- Ya veo... Eres muy bueno, hombre.

\- Cambiaste el sobrenombre... No me trates como un hombre, aún tengo mucho para seguir adelante.

\- Cuando menos lo notes, el tiempo vuela.

\- Espero te equivoques, viejo...

Finalmente, la armadura estaría lista para cuando Naofumi volviera de su largo viaje al otro reino, pero antes, él ya se había equipado una armadura de acero con casi la misma consistencia. Solo cubriendo su pecho, piernas y cabeza.

Ahora vemos al grupo listo para retirarse del reino en carretera. Firo se disponía a esperar mientras que el par se preparaba para enpacar todo lo útil en la carreta.

\- ... Y ahí tenemos el set de alquimista. Con eso está todo...

El Héroe se limpió la mano contra su traje de aldeano, convencido de que ya mismo debía entrenar y acostumbrarse a usar un solo brazo en combate. Raphtalia, que estaba detrás, se sorprendió por lo rápido que se empacó y se avergonzó un poco.

\- Oh. Emm... Naofumi. Falta algo... Las sábanas. ¿Me ayudas a buscarlas?

\- ¿Hmm? Claro.

El par avanzó a un rincón alejado de las murallas, notando unos canastos. La Demi-humana tomó uno en ambos brazos y él alzó otro desde su hombro.

\- Ah. Naofumi...

\- ¿Sí? ¿Qué pa-?

Los labios de Naofumi fueron cerrados repentinamente ante el choque torpe de Raphtalia que arremetió contra él al aprovechar la cercanía.

\- Esta es mi recompensa por mi trabajo en la Ola~. Andando. Firo se enojará.

Dejando al héroe aturdido, la muchacha avanzó a paso acelerado con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja. Ya había dado un paso importante en sus anhelos. Y ese solo era el comienzo...

Por la parte de Naofumi, este solo quedó abrumado, pensando en todos los cambios que el tiempo había estado dando hasta hoy...

Había sido despreciado, abandonado y maltratado.

Una pequeña niña se cruza en su vida y le forja un camino para seguir avanzando.

A esto se suma un ave parlanchina y comilona.

Luego, el aprecio que ganó del pueblo. Algo que se ganó con trabajo y esfuerzo.

Él había dado tantos pasos, que recién notó sus avances...

Al comprender lo que había pasado con su vida hasta ahora, sonrió orgulloso.

Naofumi dió el logro más grande hasta ahora...

**Ascender...**


	27. La mocosa que arruinó un plan maestro

\- Maestro, Firo está pensando seriamente en hacerle caminar como idiota al lado del carro...

\- ¡Ya les dije que perdón! ¡Es mi culpa! ¡Solo vamos a saber si él tiene una espada contra espectros y fantamas y nos vamos!

\- Perdemos tiempo...

\- ¡Ya, ya!

Naofumi bajó del carro de acero y corrió hacia la tienda. Al entrar, golpeó el mostrador de Oyaji, espantándolo.

\- ¡Carajo, hombre! ¡¿Qué te pasa ahora?!

\- ¡Espada contra fantasmas! ¡Espectros! ¡Los hijos de puta que no puedo tocar!

\- ¡Lenguaje! - Se oyó en la lejanía de la tienda. Raphtalia si que tenía un oído agudo.

\- Tengo algo barato. Por ahora, ha de servir.

Al desenfundar la espada, el mango estaba limpio de hoja. Naofumi miraba esto con gesto plano.

\- Viejo... ¿Me estás tomando el pelo?

\- ¡Usa magia, idiota! ¡Con un poco de magia, se desenfunda una hoja capaz de enfrentar espíritus, pero no seres vivos!

\- Ah. La llevo.

\- 100 monedas de plata.

\- Bien... Ahí se fue todo mi dinero...

Naofumi suspiró algo abatido por la variedad de gastos que pasó por la Ola. Sin embargo, no lamentaba nada gracias a su escudo de monedas que le formaban monedas de oro cada día. Ya tenía guardado alrededor de 10000 monedas distribuidas por el reino con el fin de estar atentos a apuros que pudieran ocurrir.

\- Gracias, Oyaji. Cuídate.

\- Esa es mi línea. Mantén la cabeza agacha, chico. Este mundo espera atacar en cualquier momento.

\- Ya lo creo...

Al volver al carro, entregó el arma a la muchacha, quien se sorprendió.

\- ¿Tenía?

\- Un poco de magia y me pegó descargas por simplemente portarla. Funciona.

\- Ya veo... Tomo la iniciativa.

\- Quiero dormir. Te lo confío.

\- Descuida, yo te cubro~.

Avergonzado, Naofumi tropezó al meterse al carro y se dió de cara contra el canasto de sus mascotas. Estos se molestaron y lo llenaron de mordiscos.

\- ¡AAAAAAH! ¡LA CARA NO! ¡LA CARA NO! ¡DIO, ALÉJATE DE MI ENTREPIERNA! ¡ME VOY A MORIR!

Los gritos se llegaron a oír hasta llegar a la entrada del castillo. Al avanzar, Firo disfrutaba el aire fresco, señal de llegada del otoño.

Todo marchaba de maravilla, hasta que algo chocó el carro. Naofumi, que luchaba contra Dio para que no lo dejara sin descendencia, escuchó todo y, junto a los globos, se asomaron para ver todo.

\- ¡Ahí estás!

Fuera del carro, había una chica de cabello azúl y una armada de soldados. Naofumi se cubrió con la lona el rostro.

\- No, no puedes verme...

\- De hecho, si puedo.

\- No si hago esto. No, no puedes... - Comentó el héroe mientras de tapaba aún más, dejando los ojos asomarse con diversión.

\- ¡Suficiente! ¡Le hiciste algo a padre y quiero que le pidas disculpas!

\- Una pregunta antes.

\- ¿Hmm? Adelante.

\- ¿Eres hija del Rey Basura? Es al único al que le he jodido la vida hasta ahora y, teniendo nobleza, has de ser alguien cercano a él.

\- ¿Eh? ¡¿R-REY BASURA?! ¡NO LO LLAMES ASÍ!

\- ¡FIRO! ¡A TODA VELOCIDAD!

\- ¡Yey~!

Corriendo sin parar, el ave comenzó a andar mientras que Naofumi y sus globos se aferraban al carro para no ser arrastrados por su fuerza. Y así, la perdieron de vista...

...

El pueblo ambulante estaba lleno por la tarde y Naofumi compró diversas provisiones y vendió otras tantas para estar listo. Si bien la R.R.S. no estaría disponible ahora por este viaje, él no perdía nada por estar alerta por emergencias. Así como también desenterró uno de sus cofres con dinero.

\- ¡Los alcancé!

\- ¡Tardaste demasiado, mocosa! - Se burló el héroe con gracia al finalizar de empacar.

\- ¡Tú! ¡Eres muy cruel! ¡Me costó llegar aquí!

\- Firo, cómetela.

\- ¿Eh?

\- ¿Eh? - Siguió Raphtalia que se asomaba desde el carro mientras procuraba oír la conversación del héroe en lo que guardaba todo.

\- ¿Eh? - Finalizó Firo que no creía que su maestro le pidió algo así.

Fue entonces cuando la niña y Firo hicieron contacto visual.

\- ¡KYYYYAAAAAA~! ¡UN FILORIAL GIGANTE~!

Ella ignoró a los soldados que escoltaban el carro y se abalanzó sobre el ave, enterrándose en su plumaje.

\- Cambio de planes. Firo, ve a jugar si quieres. Vigílala, yo iré a dormir.

\- ¡Te acompaño, Naofumi~!

\- Por eso digo que vigilaré la tienda hasta cambiar de turnos y poder dormir...

...

\- Melty... Si sigues molestándome, tu carro se romperá accidentalmente.

\- ¡Insinuas tus planes malvados! ¡Pide disculpas a mi padre!

\- ¡Oye! ¡Déjame en paz! ¡No tengo nada contra ti! ¡Quédate con Firo si quieres!

\- ¡Naofumi!

\- ¡Maestro!

\- ¡QUÉDATE CONMIGO! ¡PERO DÉJENME DORMIR DE UNA VEZ!

Silencio.

\- ¡Pide disculpas a mi padre!

\- ¿Podrías dejar de ordenarme la misma cosa... POR SOLO 5 MINUTOS?!

Silencio.

\- ¡Pídele disculpas a mi padre!

\- ¡QUE SE MUERA!

Firo suspiró profundamente por la actitud infantil de ambos. Raphtalia solo la miró con algo de burla.

\- Si se entera de que nuestros collares de esclavitud nos transmiten sus conocimientos y pensamientos, ¿Se enojará?

\- No tientes a la suerte, Onee-chan.

Agotado por todo, Naofumi bajó del carro, así como Melty, que le prestó cara.

Frente a frente, Naofumi se le aproximó brutalmente al rostro y comenzó a hacer caras y sonidos de un idiota que simula asustar a alguien. La chica solo lo miraba con intriga?

\- ¿Estás haciendo un conjuro o algo así?

\- Maldición, con Raphtalia funcionaba... Oye, ¿Cuándo me dejarás en paz?

\- ¡Cuando le pida disculpas a mi padre!

\- Lo siento por encerrarlo en una bola de escudos... Aún que se lo merecía. ¿Listo?

\- ¡No a mí! ¡A él! ¡Además, esa disculpa es mediocre!

\- Niña, tú no tienes idea de todo lo que he vivido con ese hombre no es así... Mira, algo de culpa tiene por esto.

Él se sacó la túnica que usaba para ocultar la ausencia de su brazo, abrumando a la chica repentinamente.

\- ¿Q-Qué...?

\- Si te callas de una vez, te cuento mi historia. ¿Te viene bien eso? ¿Hmm?

Alzó la vista, notando como un soldado se acercaba de entre el escuadrón corriendo con su espada desenfundada. Detrás, otros tenían una esfera de cristal, grabando todo.

\- Un momento...

El hombre corría denotando un collar en su cuello... El collar de la iglesia de los tres héroes.

\- La iglesia... **_¡ESTE MOVIMIENTO ES DE LA IGLESIA! ¡__AIR__ STRIKE __SHIELD__!_**

Repentinamente, un ataque a sangre fría a la chica fue detenido con brutal habilidad gracias al escudo aéreo que repentinamente apareció a sus espaldas. Ella se estremeció del terror, mientras que Naofumi se preparaba para la acción.

\- **_¡¿Qué significa esto, maldito?! ¡Denme una respuesta apropiada o voy a acabar con todos ustedes aquí mismo!_**

\- ¡Libera a la princesa, demonio!

-** _¡Oh! ¡Con esas estamos! ¡Esta es mi práctica! ¡Raph, Firo, __cuídenla__!_**

Sin más respeto por el enemigo, Naofumi se abalanzó hacia los soldados y comenzó a destrozarlos a golpes.

...

\- ¡Eres un demonio! ¡¿Cómo es imposible que una espada de plata no te corte?!

\- ¿Acaso soy hombre lobo? ¿Qué clase de influencias les incentivó la iglesia a ustedes, idiotas? Por cierto, mi defensa es tan grande que un corte de serrucho sería tan difícil y gastaría el filo hasta lograr hacerme algo.

\- ¡Deja de pisar nuestra cruz! ¡No tenemos nada que decir!

\- **_¡Tienen para explicar que llevaban los dos compañeros que se fueron a caballo!_**

\- ¡La mejor prueba de tu maldad! ¡MALDITO! ¡NO LE ESCUPAS A LA CRUZ!

\- ¡Agh! ¡Estos tipos comen rocas! ¡Ya ni cerebro tienen! ¡Raph, Firo, nos vamos ya mismo! ¡Déjenla en el pueblo!

\- ¡¿Me abandonarás aquí?!

\- ¡Mocosa! ¡Tú no te haces una idea del problema que acabas de traerme! ¡Esto altera mis planes por completo!

\- ¿Planes?

\- **_¡Mi venganza, desgraciada! ¡Mi...! _He estado planeando una venganza contra la iglesia **hace mucho y tú acabas de arruinarme todo.

\- ¿Venganza? ¿Qué...?

\- ¿Has oído de la Iglesia de los Tres Héroes?

\- N-No...

\- Para ser hija del Rey, eres bastante idiota...

\- Naofumi...

\- No, Raph. Tengo todo el derecho de demostrar mi repudio ante su familia, y a ella. Sin importar la edad de una persona, sus estúpidos actos pueden alterar la vida de otros. ¡Es solo una ridícula conclusión obvia para aquel que simplemente no presta ojo a sus acciones! ¡Te he educado lo suficientemente bien para que sepas eso!

En efecto. La muchacha no intentó replicarle sus palabras, pero lo miró con seriedad. Naofumi se tensó ante esa mirada, una mirada acusatoria.

\- Y-Yo... La vigilas tú, Raph. Firo, sácanos de aquí.

\- Ese es el hombre que conozco~.

\- ¡Yey! ¡Salvemos a Mel-chan!

\- Esperen, vuelvo enseguida.

Al llegar a los soldados, Naofumi los miró con ira y odio evidente.

\- **_Ahora... ¿Puedo empezar la interrogación sin más valor?_**

...

\- Tengo la suposición que tu perra hermana, Maire, ha hecho esto. ¿Tú eres la descendiente de sangre del conjunto de esos dos puercos?

\- ¡No desprecies a mi fami-!

\- Te dejaré una reglas básicas que no sabes aquí, mocosa. Fundamentalmente, la libre expresión existe aquí. Trataré a quién quiera como quiera, dependiendo de como me trató antes. Ahora mismo, tú eres "mocosa". Tu actitud de noble me repugna. Tu hermana, "perra". Su presencia de por sí es repulsiva y nociva. Tu padre, "basura". Es la meca de la irreverencia. Tu madre, "ignorante". Me dejó tirado en esta situación, incluso cuando las sombras sabían todo lo que ocurría. Nadie hizo nada por mí y he estado sobreviviendo en este mundo como he podido, gracias a gente buena a mi lado que no dudó de mí. Ahora, responde.

\- Y-Yo... Sí... Soy hija del Rey y la Reina del reino de Melromarc...

\- Bien... ¿Tú tienes el trono a favor?

\- Sí.

\- Eso quiere decir que... Tu hermana es una verdadera estúpida.

\- Naofumi... - Le regañó Raphtalia desde afuera del carro.

\- ¡Hablo enserio! ¡Ahora entiendo otra cosa del plan de la iglesia! ¡Ella esperaba obtener el trono si los ayudaba al arruinar mi vida y jugaba con la mente de su padre y los héroes! Los tuvo en su cuerda y ella en la de la iglesia.

\- No entiendo...

\- ¡Tu hermana cree que matarte le dará el trono, pero en realidad les da vía libre a esos imbéciles para que tengan todo en su poder! ¡La están usando!

\- Oh...

\- ¡Oooh! ¡Ahora, si no logramos resolver esto, todos estaremos en problemas!

...

El tiempo fue pasando. Naofumi se vió obligado a meterse en bosque para acelerar el viaje porque pasar por los pueblos ya no sería seguro, así como también le contó a la niña el trato que le dió la gente y el reino, así como también le explicó su suposición de la historia detrás de su problema... Por último, le contó lo que le pasó con su brazo izquierdo.

\- ¡Lo lamento tanto!

\- Si me sigues viendo con lástima, vomitaré. No quiero eso, mocosa... Ya bastante le dí a la chica que está cuidando del carro afuera y al ave que le sigue.

\- P-Pero...

\- Yo pienso irme de este reino cuando tenga la oportunidad. No he tenido más que problemas y no tengo anhelos de ningún tipo, pero conozco a buena gente a la que quiero pagarle todo lo que me ha brindado... Sin embargo, si Firo o Raphtalia desean quedarse, yo no daré mi brazo a torcer. Un beso, un abrazo. Lloraré... Pero seguiré adelante. Eso es lo que hacen los hombres. Los héroes siguen adelante, sin importar los golpes que reciban... Si yo me rindiera en este momento. Manco, con escudos a mas no poder, sin pretexto más que mi desventaja, ¿Cuánto tiempo crees que el mundo durará? Morí, morir, moriré. El tiempo cambia, pero el hecho no... Sin embargo, ahora mismo tengo que pelear por Raphtalia, por Firo, por mis seres queridos.

\- Ya veo... - Finalizó la heredera con algo de dolor por su decisión.

\- Bien... Tenemos un pueblo cerca, por lo que debemos obtener información. Raph, ve e investiga todo lo que puedas. Yo iré a comprar información. Firo, cuida a la mocosa...

\- ¡Umu!

\- ¡Sí~!

\- ¡Uwaaa! ¡Deja de llamarme así!

Se dividieron. Naofumi y Raphtalia entraron al pueblo de una manera discreta y muy impresionante. El héroe aprovechó de su discapacidad y comenzó a comprar información sobre él y su grupo disfrazado de tomates. Al saber todo lo que necesitaba, se desvanecía con la compra y el cambio justo.

...

\- Entonces es grave... - Comentó Naofumi mientras pintaba uno de los dibujos que había hecho de Conrad y guardaba en su cajón.

\- Editaron la grabación y tomaron lo peor de Naofumi. Todos los pueblos saben de la carreta y de Firo, por lo que no podemos seguir así... - Contó Raphtalia apoyada sobre el manto del héroe mientras le sostenía el dibujo contra la caja, permitiéndole finalizarlo.

\- Ahí te equivocas, Raph. Podemos seguir adelante aún, pero no por carretera. Si vamos a encontrar enemigos, no pueden haber testigos. No confíen en nadie y teman de todo. Si hacemos todo bien, sobreviviremos... Tú enséñale las reglas de supervivencia.

\- ¡Pero, sin los conocimientos de Filosofía...!

\- No le serán útiles. Es de la nobleza, no los requiere. Sin embargo, si vendrá con nosotros, deberá saberlas para no sorprenderse de nuestro accionar. Firo, adelante.

\- Entiendo...

\- ¡Sí~! ¡Usaré otra forma para camuflarnos~!

Repentinamente, el aspecto de Firo brilló y se parecía a uno de los Filorial's más comunes. Naofumi dejó caer su boca de la sorpresa y las chicas de adentro del carro se mostraban impresionadas por incluso tener el plumaje oscuro.

\- ¡¿Desde cuándo puedes hacer eso, pájaro loco?!

\- Guee~.

\- ¡Incluso no hablas! ¡Es genial!

El héroe fue mandado a volar de una patada de una Demi-humana, que defendió a su hermana, y lo envió al bosque de enfrente.

...

\- En terreno boscoso, yace el héroe más quisquilloso~...

Kalhana corría mientras cantaba una canción que había inventado mientras había pasado todo el tiempo en un viaje que llevaba ya tres días para hallar a su familia.

Sacó de su bolsillo un papel que mostraba una extraña dirección. Sonrió confiado y se adentró al bosque. Allí, luego de seguir las instrucciones, encontró una bolsa de monedas de plata y oro. Suspiró aliviado y la tomó.

\- 800 monedas de plata y 5 de oro. Te las debo, chico.

\- _Piensa bien, sé inteligente y estate atento. Toma, seguramente lo necesitarás. Cuídate, Kal. Buena suerte._

Tras recordar ese diálogo, el hombre conejo se salió del camino y continuó corriendo a toda velocidad.

~ Mijka, estoy en camino...

...

\- ¡¿Volveremos?!

\- Te lo prometo, Firo. Ya está a salvo y no tendremos nada más que buscarla a futuro... Es eso o tú amiga.

\- Firo comprende.

\- Me alegra mucho eso... Salgamos de aquí.

Abandonando el vehículo camuflado con hojas, ramas y un asentamiento a su alrededor, Naofumi y su grupo se retiró del lugar.

\- Jonathan, deja de llorar. Volveremos por él. ¡Dio, no te le burles!

...

\- ¡Santo! ¡Los soldados todavía no llegaron!

Dependiendo de su confianza, Naofumi acudió al pueblo que sobrevivió a la peste y estos le contaron de que no sabían nada de lo que decía.

Luego de explicar la situación y pedir ayuda, Naofumi y su equipo se vieron obligados a cambiarse las ropas por ropas de aldeano para evitar llamar la atención. Raphtalia se vió obligada a abandonar su lanza por el volúmen, así como Firo se debió convertir en humana.

\- No me gusta esta ropa.

\- Mocosa. Si sigues así, los aldeanos realmente verán un asesinato ante mis manos...

\- ¡Uaaah! ¡Firo, protégeme!

\- Naofumi, deberías dejar de burlarte de ella. Eres un héroe.

\- ¡Ahora no hay héroe! ¡Soy fugitivo!

\- ¿Lo estás disfrutando?

\- Siendo sincero, es interesante... Una cosa menos en mi lista de deseos.

Tras estar en condiciones, el grupo se adentró a un carro de aldeanos con paja que iban a un pueblo cercano. Naofumi fue primero, asegurándose de poder caber lo mayor posible sin estorbar. Raphtalia siguió, tomando la mano de él, avergonzada, para tropezar y caer sobre él.

\- N-Naofumi... - Comentó ella al notar la cercanía, más sin retroceder y procurando acercarse a él.

\- R-Raph... - Mencionó este avergonzado y nervioso, sin reaccionar, pero comprendiendo el accionar de la muchacha.

Beso. Raphtalia pudo reclamar los labios del héroe mientras que Firo entraba y notaba la escena. Ellos se separaron suavemente, provocando una sonrisa avergonzada en la muchacha y un completo shock en el muchacho.

\- ¡No es justo! ¡Firo también quiere abrazo! ¡Raphtalia-onee-chan es traicionera! - Dijo la niña rubia enfadada, estrujando a los globos que sostenía que parecía que agonizaban, señalando a la pareja con su brazo libre. Melty, que la seguía, los miraba avergonzada y algo incómoda.

\- Yo dije que iba a ir con todo~. Si me disculpan, debo cobrarme unos días de compañía con mi héroe~. - Finalizó la muchacha mientras codeaba las paredes de la paja que se derrumbaron sobre la pareja.

\- ¡No es justo! ¡Firo también quiere a maestro! - Exclamó la niña mientras comenzaba a abrirse paso para llegar a la pareja, claro, sin notar que ya habían tapado al grupo dentro de la paja para que el recorrido comenzara.

...

\- ¡Inspección!

Un soldado del régimen del reino comenzó a analizar la paja del carro, intrigado por no ver nada más que un poco de cabello negro.

\- ¿Y este cabello?

\- ¿Hmm? Ah, ha de ser de mi sobrino. Siempre tiene el hábito de esconderse en la paja y tontear dentro. Seguramente se cortó el cabello de nuevo.

Si hubieran venido hace 5 minutos, podrían haber visto a Naofumi y su grupo correr hacia el bosque, siendo que el héroe ahora tenía el cabello más prolijo y corto.

La noche había sido la ventaja para todos. Naofumi aseguraba poder hacer algo para velar por el grupo y cocinó algunas cosas. Raphtalia solo lo miraba trabajar con un brazo con relativa dificultad.

\- Naofumi, ¿Quieres ayuda?

\- ¿Hmm? Bueno... Me vendría bien siendo sincero.

Y así, el par velaba por preparar la cena mientras Firo, en su forma original, y Melty jugaban. Sin embargo, de vez en cuando, la pequeña rubia miraba a su hermana con envidia.

...

\- ¿Ahora puedes dormir solo?

Raphtalia y el héroe estaban sentados cerca del fuego con atención latente. Firo se hallaba dormida frente a ellos, junto a Melty.

\- Bueno, lo he intentado los últimos días, pero sigue siendo difícil... Sigo teniendo pesadillas y... Bueno... He tenido el problema de que tengo miedo de hacerlo. - Confesó el héroe con evidente vergüenza.

\- Naofumi, no está mal pedir ayuda para poder dormir... Cuando era niña, tú me ayudaste a mí.

\- Sí, pero esto es diferente, Raph. Tengo miedo... Sigo sin ser capaz de poder dejar de pensar en esos días que pasé solo y sin ayuda, sobreviviendo en el bosque. Aún me atormentan las pesadillas de que todo esto sea falso... De que tú me hagas lo mismo...

\- Creí que confiabas en mí...

\- Lo hago, pero el estrés que tengo me juega malas pasadas. Eso es todo.

\- Ya veo... N-Naofumi. Ejem. Creo que deberíamos hablar de algo importante ahora.

\- ¿Hmm? ¿Hablas de... ?

El chico entró en pánico rápidamente ante los recuerdos de los besos de la muchacha, así como sus propios pensamientos del tema, los cuales iban bastante desequilibrados ya que una parte de él decía que estuviera con esa chica que le brindó amor, comprensión y cariño. La otra parte le recordaba que se trataba de una niña que había salvado hace varios meses. Sin embargo, las cosas no iban bien para sus pensamientos, ya que la muchacha lo empeoraba con su forma de ser. Su conducta, su percepción de la vida, su forma de ser. Directamente, estaba ante una adolescente atrevida y madura... Si contamos con la percepción que Naofumi tenía de sí mismo, entonces tenemos serios problemas con las personas que no les gustaría un romance con diferencia de edades obvias.

\- Naofumi...

Sin embargo, ella quería hablar del tema. El pobre estaba realmente nervioso ya que no tenía una respuesta clara y no quería arruinar su relación con la muchacha, más que nada para no perder su afecto, que hace tiempo le sirvió para dejar atrás los problemas que le generó Maire con todo lo que había hecho en su vida. No podía permitirse perder todo lo que tenía con Raphtalia con brutal timidez y poca adultez. Ella quería resolver esa situación, y debían afrontarla como los adultos que eran...

\- ¡Naofumi!

\- ¿Eh? Perdón, estaba pensando...

\- ¡Mira!

Al señalar a Firo, el héroe se mostró intrigado. Fue cuando notó que la heredera no estaba y solo estaba su ropa a su lado.

\- Emm... ¿Tú crees que ella...?

\- R-Raph, hablamos de Firo. No sería capaz... ¿Verdad?

\- ¡Pero las aves del reino...!

Silencio. El par seguía observando a Firo con rostro plano y algo de preocupación.

\- Raph.

\- ¿Sí?

\- Ahora deberemos esforzarnos como fugitivos.

\- Sí, de eso seguros... ¿Eh?

Firo despertó tras tanto murmuro, notando a su maestro y a Raphtalia frente a ella. Inclinó la cabeza aun lado, sin entender que ocurría.

\- ¿Qué ocurre?

\- Firo, ¿Dónde está la mocosa?

\- ¿Hmm? ¿Mel-chan? Está durmiendo dentro de Firo.

\- Raphtalia, comienza a cavar...

\- ¡Espere! ¡Es muy precipitado!

\- ¡Si defeca sus restos, no pienso tocarlos!

\- ¿Qué es ese escándalo~?

Saliendo del pecho del ave, la cabeza de Melty apareció, algo adormecida, mirando al héroe y a la Demi-humana con intriga.

\- Está viva... Que alegría...

\- ¡Al menos finge entusiasmo, maldito!

\- P-Pero cómo...

Raphtalia intentó examinar la espalda de Firo y notó que se podía hundir terriblemente dentro. Fue entonces que la parte superior fue enterrada en plumas. Sin embargo. Su acto solo sobresaltó algo de adentro que salió apresurado. Los globos aparentemente dormían ahí y se asustaron al ver a Raphtalia, por lo que salieron despegados hacia Naofumi y se aferraron a él.

\- Eso explica porque no los encontraba en algunas ocasiones. Raph, ¿Estás bien?

La muchacha se despegó repentinamente, toda sudorosa y roja.

\- Ha-Hace mucho calor ahí dentro...

\- Eso explica su desnudes. Ya entiendo todo... ¿Estás despierta para unas preguntas, mocosa?

\- ¿Eh? Sheguro... - Mencionó la heredera casi adormecida por completo.

\- ¿Nivel que tienes?

\- Dieshiosho...

\- ¿Atributos?

\- Ajua... Tieshra...

\- Entiendo... ¿Sabes el elemento de tu hermana?

\- Shi... Trampash... Fuegho... Vientho...

\- Hmm... Creo que ya se como sacarte provecho.

...

El camino a pié derivó a terribles desastres. Resulta que las fronteras estaban estrictamente vigiladas por un sin fin de soldados y nadie podía pasar.

\- Si tuviera mi otro brazo, aseguraría que pasaríamos sin problemas...

Lamentando la desventaja, Naofumi solo confirmó el objetivo para llegar a Faubley.

\- Debo agradecerle por la ayuda.

\- Olvídelo, Tate no Yuusha-sama. Usted ha sido muy benéfico para nuestro país con su planta de tomates, por lo que pensé que no sería nada malo ayudarlo. Debo admitir que la barba le queda bien...

\- Descuida tu tiempo sin afeitar unos días y ya ves...

Gracias a un aldeano que reconoció fácilmente a Raphtalia, el grupo pudo descansar en su carreta mientras pagaban por comida y descansaban de la caminata. Este venía de un país vecino en donde la plantación de Naofumi había asentado grandes frutos y se llamó "Ira dulce".

~ Bueno... Los tomates son frutas, pero se usan en almuerzos. Técnicamente, a nadie le gustaría pensar que una ensalada de verduras tiene una fruta.

\- ¿Naofumi-sama?

Todos los que estaban en la carreta enmudecieron al ver como un soldado se asomaba desde el interior del carro. Al reconocer el rostro, Naofumi y Raphtalia se relajaron del susto.

\- Chico, casi matas del susto...

\- L-Lo siento... Mi grupo está aquí y los ví subir desesperadamente al carro. Creí que se trataba de alguna mala visión, pero entonces noté a la heredera del reino.

\- ¿Se conocen?

\- Ese chico y su grupo nos ayudaron en la Ola. Casi no la palmaba la gente del pueblo sin su ayuda.

\- Deben irse de aquí. Los soldados se concentran terminalmente y buscan aniquilarlos.

\- Gracias por la alerta.

\- No, gracias a usted por confiar en mí y no acabar golpeándome al verme. Vayan por el bosque. Su fuerza seguramente no tendrá obstáculo.

\- Suerte, chico. Gracias por todo, mercader.

Sin más que decir, Naofumi y su grupo se retiró luego de enbarrar aún más a Raphtalia para ocultar su apariencia del público.

El grupo comenzó a adentrarse hacia el bosque, sin percatarse de que Motoyasu estaba observando la zona y los notó.

\- ¡En el bosque! ¡Tras él!

La aventura como fugitivos de la ley solo hacia que las cosas se tornaran peligrosas.

Y el héroe del escudo solo estimaba una sola salida para esa situación...


	28. El sacrificio del héroe caído

Naofumi y su grupo corrían por el bosque con el fin de lograr obtener una salida.

\- ¡NAOOOOFUMIIIII! ¡SABEMOS QUE ESTÁS AQUÍ! ¡SAL Y ENTRÉGATE!

Oyendo los gritos de cólera de Motoyasu, Naofumi solo supo que la hermana de la mocosa había actuado a favor de su polémica.

\- ¡Raph! ¡Deben irse! - Declaró alarmado el héroe mientras dejaba de correr y se ocultaba tras un árbol.

Firo, que llevaba a Raphtalia y la heredera por la espalda, se detuvo al oír eso, mirándolo con sorpresa.

\- ¡¿Qué estás diciendo?! ¡Vuelve aquí!

\- ¡Saquen a la heredera de aquí! ¡Busquen refugio en otro país! ¡Si nadie hace tiempo, no lo lograrán! ¡Tú, mocosa, mándalas con tu madre! ¡Dependo de ti! ¡No me falles! ¡ESCUDO QUIMERA! ¡ASALTO HIDRA!

Lanzando tres serpientes venenosas hacia Firo, esta se vió obligada a huir para evitar el ataque de su maestro, sorprendida. Sin embargo, se detuvo y lo miró nuevamente. Ahí fue cuando Raphtalia intentó bajar, pero notó que el héroe se le acercó lo suficiente para darle un beso en la frente que la tomó completamente desprevenida. Al alejarse, este sonrió.

\- No me dejes...

\- No puedo permitir que les pase algo por mi culpa.

\- No será así... ¡Déjame pelear!

\- **_¡ESCUDO DE LA IRA! ¡MURO LLAMARADA!_**

\- ¡NAOFUMI!

\- ¡Voy detrás de ustedes! - Le dijo con una sonrisa mientras veía como Firo alzaba vuelo de inmediato, acatando la orden, confiando en la orden de su maestro.

Cerrando el camino sin más con un enorme muro que dividió el área, el ave solo pudo retroceder mientras que la Demi-humana gritaba y lloraba desconsolada. Sin embargo, no saltó del vuelo, pues sabía que con su ayuda y la de su hermana, la heredera podría cruzar el país a salvo.

\- ¡Naofumi! ¡Te tenemos! - Declaró Motoyasu mientras notaba que este miraba el cielo con una sonrisa, para agachar la cabeza entristecido, con algo de frustración.

Suspiró y volteó. El ejercito estaba con Motoyasu y Ren en el frente, en terreno bajo. En el alto, Itsuki con un ejército de arqueros se preparaba para el fuego de apoyo.

\- Motoyasu... Ren... Itsuki... Tres "héroes" frente a mí. Tres "héroes" que me quieren muerto... Supongo que se acabó... - Declaró Naofumi mientras pateaba una piedrita en el terreno.

\- ¡Naofumi! ¡Entrega a la heredera! ¡Esto no tiene que terminar así!

Ren aparentemente se mostraba convencido de que esto podía terminar pacíficamente. No, de hecho, quería no tener que pelear. Su ejército estaba esperando, pero él no daba señal de tener una guardia lista para un enfrentamiento.

Notó que todos los soldados tenían collares de la iglesia, por lo que suspiró abatido ante esto.

\- ¡Itsuki! ¡Tú, que crees en la verdadera justicia, ¿Tienes algo que decirme?!

\- ¡Entrégate! ¡Tú y tu escudo controlador de mentes son suficientemente peligrosos para el mundo entero!

Suspiro. Naofumi solo negó con enojo ante esto. Eso lo había creado la iglesia cuando comenzó su vida de servicio gratuito, lo que derivó a que el capitolio del reino le tuviera aún más odio.

\- **¡Solo eres un mocoso que busca atención! ¡Es evidente que eres ciego por tu arma legendaria!**

\- ¡¿Tú qué clase de justicia podrías mostrar, demonio?!

\- **Motoyasu... _Tú y tu intento de hacer el bien confiando en esa mujer te llevarán a la perdición. No me importa que venga después de esto..._**

Ren observó al muchacho con consternación, a sabiendas de que ocurriría.

\- **_Ren... Ahora, con esto, solo queda en evidencia que todos son ciegos. Esta pelea solo hará una cosa entre nosotros... __Esto solo nos dividirá..._**

\- ¡Entonces deténla! ¡Rindete!

-** _¡No! ¡No puedo dejar esto así! ¡No cuando moriré como un monstruo proclamado por ustedes!_**

\- Naofumi... Dime qué pasa. Cuando me dijiste lo del dragón, no podía creerlo. Fui hace unos días... Los muertos... Los conté... Yo... Yo solo quería hacer lo correcto... Por favor, hablemos. - Decía Ren mientras intentaba calmar la situación

\- **_Bien..._** Te diré lo que ocurre por mi parte. La iglesia y esa desgraciada de Maire han creado una conspiración contra la corona. Quieren el poder. La heredera acudió a mí por burlarme de su padre, pero esta misma conspiración aprovechó y la quiere muerta...

\- ¡Entonces entrégamela! ¡La protegeré!

Los soldados de atrás del héroe sonrieron y sostuvieron sus armas con más firmeza.

\- No... Lo lamento, Ren. Pero así como ustedes no confiaron en mí una vez, yo tampoco puedo hacerlo... **_¡No cuando esa perra está allí!_**

Repentinamente, dentro del escudo, un ser brillante abrió los ojos rojos y los estrechó con enojo.

Armado. De la carne del héroe del escudo, una especie de montura de un brazo comenzó a alzarse lentamente para finalmente volverse un brazo izquierdo negro con una apariencia dragonica. Naofumi se sorprendió cuando su dorso se abrió repentinamente, mostrando un ojo de reptil que lo miraba con desprecio. Fue cuando el antebrazo comenzó a manifestar un brillo rojo intenso, que notó que había un escudo de la ira equipado en este.

[ Equipamiento: Prótesis de dragón instalada. Escudo de la Ira implantado. Espíritu liberado.

\- ¡¿Qu-?!

\- ¡¿CÓMO?!

\- Un verdadero demonio...

\- **_¡¿__Qu__-__?! Esto... ¿Qué diablos es esto?_ _¡Basta de charla! ¡Es hora de que se pruebe quién es el hombre más fuerte de los cuatro! ¡¿Quién vencerá en este duelo?! ¡El ejército de trescientos hombres en uno o el ejército de moneda y engaños! ¡Escudo del Odio: Odio de las lanzas! ¡Escudo Filoso! ¡__Door__Shields__!_**

Listo para la pelea, Naofumi preparó sus escudos para el combate. Sin embargo, este razonó repentinamente de la sorpresa de que algo iba mal.

-** _¡Air-! __¡Llamarada de descarga!_**

Sorprendido, Naofumi notó por obviedad que lo que estaba por anunciar jamás se dió y solo una invocación de habilidad de su escudo de Ira salió de sus labios.

~ El dragón... - Razonó con preocupación ante la situación, para comenzar a desesperarse e intentar removerse el brazo de armadura. Sin embargo, desistió al sentir un dolor terrible al intentar removerlo, como si intentara desgarrarse la carne.

La llamada salió disparada al frente, mandando al ejército de Motoyasu a la lona. Por otra parte, este fue directo al héroe y trató de penetrar su defensa, dando un impacto contra el escudo del Odio.

[ **_¡No me toques!_ **\- Declaró repentinamente una voz que Naofumi identificó, más sorprendió al héroe de la lanza.

\- ¿Qué...?

\- **_¡No me mires a mí, no tengo idea de qué ocurre!_**

[ **_¡Me asesinas! ¡Me usas como accesorio! ¡Encima olvidas quién soy! ¡Inaceptable!_**

El aura creció brutalmente y el fuego alejó Motoyasu por el calor. Varios soldados con lanzas intentaron acercarse, pero sus armas se derritieron al acercarse, incluso sus armaduras.

[** _¡Patético!_** \- Declaró el espíritu lanzando una onda de aire que mandó a volar a varios enemigos.

\- **_¡Oye! ¡Yo no soy tu enemigo! ¡Tú __ocasionabas__ una enfermedad y tuve que detenerte!_**

[ **_¡ESO FUE PORQUE ME PROVOCARON! ¡YO SOLO ESTABA TRANQUILO! ¡PERO LOS COBARDES Y ATERRADOS HUMANOS FUERON A MÍ PARA CORRERME DE ALLÍ! ¡NADIE ME OBLIGA A HACER LO QUE NO QUIERO! ¡IRA DESCONTROLADA!_**

El aura ardiente se redujo y se envió en una llamarada mortal que dió a varios arqueros. Itsuki fue bajando al notar a varios muertos por el ataque.

\- ¡Mataste a hombres del bien, Naofumi! ¡Es inaceptable!

\- **_¡No, no, no...! ¡Yo no soy! ¡No controlo este brazo! ¡No es mío! ¡YO SOLO QUIERO-! ¡DEJA DE ATACAR! ¡OYE, POR FAVOR, DETENTE!_**

[ **_¡Inaceptable! ¡Muestras compasión contra quienes te hirieron y humillaron! ¡Eres débil...!_**

\- **_¡Si, me falta odio! ¡Ya entendí! ¡Escúchame! ¡Si quieres matarlos, házlo! ¡Pero tengo que salir con vida de aquí!_**

\- ¡Cuidado! - Advirtió Ren al notar que una llamarada se comenzaba a cargar.

[_** ¡Yo no huyo de una pelea! ¡Ira contra el Arco: Volcán Activo!**_

La llamarada se disparó al aire, para formarse un ojo con el seño fruncido, que destrozó con ira a todo el camino frente a Naofumi. Los héroes lograron evadirlo al saltar a los costados.

\- ¡Lanza Meteoro!

Disparando un ataque brutal de su arsenal, Motoyasu esperaba lograr quebrantar la defensa del héroe. Sin embargo, el espíritu fue mucho más habilidoso y condujo el cuerpo de Naofumi para saltar, flexionando las piernas para usar los Door Shield como tabla para aproximarse. Naofumi no dejó que este pudiera acabarlo con una llamarada, por lo que golpeó brutalmente en el estómago, derrumbándolo contra un sin fin de árboles, donde desapareció en la noche.

\- **_¡¿__QU__-?! ¡Soy nivel 54! ¡¿Cómo diablos hice eso?!_**

\- ¡Flecha Meteoro!

Itsuki preparó la flecha, listo para atacar. Ren se mostraba en un conflicto para actuar, incapaz de confiar en toda la situación. Sin embargo, las tropas que lideraba no esperaron su orden y comenzaron a correr hacia el héroe del escudo. Fue cuando vió arriba de la colina que notó a Maire sonriendo con maldad.

[ **_¡El cántico! ¡Saca el escudo del Odio!_**

-** _¡Ah! ¡Ahora me escuchas!_**

[ **_¡Rápido!__ ¡No podemos evadirlo!_**

\- **_¡Yo imparto mi justica con las historias de dos bandos! ¡Aborrezco el espíritu de aquél que solo busca atención, aclamando lo blando! ¡Humillo la falsa justicia sin pruebas que roza lo __inmundicio__! ¡ESTE ES MI ODIO HACIA LOS __AAAARRRRCOOOOSSSS__!_**

El escudo brilló intensamente y tomó la forma de un escudo escudo en forma de lapida con los bordes ondulados cuando se alejaba del espacio del portador.

\- **_¡__Pavés__! ¡Es un escudo italiano!_**

El ataque de Itsuki dió con el escudo, pero su forma desvió la flecha fácilmente hacia un pobre árbol que no aguantó su daño penetrante

~ **_Anula el daño penetrante. Ligero. Solo defiende de arcos... Dragón, necesito que nos dividamos el trabajo._**

[ **_¡No te necesito!_**

~** _¡Vives en mi escudo, maldito! ¡Solo quiero que ataques, mientras que yo defiendo! ¡Es fácil!_**

[ **_Grrr__... ¡Que no se te escape uno solo, mocoso!_**

~ **_¡Tengo 24 años!_**

Corriendo, Naofumi comenzó a arremeter contra los guerreros que dieron contra él con puñetazos limpios.

[- **_¡Vamos! ¡Aquí me tienen! ¡Vengan a mí!_** \- Declararon el dragón y el héroe a unísono, sonriendo con violencia.

\- ¡Deténganlo! ¡Ren, haz algo! ¡Se acerca!

Ren reaccionó y suspiró agobiado. No había tiempo para dudas ahora. Los soldados que cayeron como moscas le dieron una abertura, debía actuar.

\- Lo siento, Naofumi... ¡Corte Meteoro!

[- **_¡Ahora! ¡Yo admito mi debilidad ante el prójimo! ¡Vuela fuerte desánimo que galopa el ilegítimo subestimo! ¡Castigaré a aquel que osa jugar con la vida del otro sin deprimo! ¡ESTE ES MI ODIO HACIA LAS EEEEESSPPAAAAADDAAAASS!_**

El escudo de la rodilla izquierda brilló brutalmente, cambiando el Door Shield por un escudo del odio. Entonces, finalmente, un escudo escudo redondo con dos aberturas a los costados en forma de círculos inacabados dió con su rodilla.

\- **_¡Ni lo pienses!_**

Dando un paso contra el ataque, Naofumi saltó, dando el impacto directo contra su espada. El ataque se desvaneció tras no lograr penetrar la defensa de Naofumi, pero este no se detuvo para encarar al héroe apenas toco el suelo.

\- ¡Maldi-! ¡Cogh!

De un puñetazo ardiente al rostro, Itsuki cayó al suelo, totalmente devastado y con un gran hematoma en la mejilla.

[** _¡Cúpula ardiente!_**

Tendiendo suerte, Ren e Itsuki quedaron dentro de una cúpula que el héroe levantó ante un repentino ataque de bolas de fuego de Maire, que se frustró al verlo vencer.

\- **_¡ESA PERRA ME TIENE HARTO! ¡TE LO DEVUELVO! ¡METEORO __COLAPSANTE__!_**

Apuntando al frente, Naofumi arrasó todo un área alta con una enorme bola de fuego ascendiente. La perra logró evadir el ataqué gracias a que fue atraída por Motoyasu.

[ **_¡__Iron__Maiden__! ¡__Iron__Maiden__! ¡__Iron__Maiden__!_**

\- **_¡¿Puedes callarte?! ¡No usaré el escudo de la Ira! ¡Te estoy dejando el beneficio para que pensemos en como sobrevivir!_**

[** _¡Me deshice del arquero! ¡¿Ahora qué?!_**

\- ¡Cortes venenosos! - Declaró Ren al hacer un corte horizontal que, con un aura morada, amenazaba a Naofumi.

-_ **¡Uy! ¡Eso casi me alcanza!**_\- Comentó Naofumi al agacharse justo sobre la hora para evadir el ataque.

[ **_¡Dragón de asalto!_**

Del escudo, la cabeza de un dragón salió disparada a Ren e intentó atraparlo en sus fauces, pero este lo evadió tras un salto hacia atrás.

[ **_¡Te tengo!_**

Golpeándolo en el estómago, Ren fue detenido con dolor, más no se quedó quieto y evitó la llamarada que casi lo liquida. Al lanzar un corte por debajo, la rodilla de su rival detuvo el impacto y este lo miró con una seriedad inaudita.

\- **_¡Como si fuera a dejarte!_**

\- ¡Tormenta de Estocadas!

Repentinamente, Naofumi no logró protegerse de tres de incontables puñaladas proporcionadas por la lanza de Motoyasu que se había aproximado discretamente.

[ **_¡Cobarde!_**

\- **_¡Me olvidé de ti! ¡Escudo de ebrio escocés! ¡Carga!_**

Cambiando el escudo de su brazo, Naofumi activó la habilidad y corrió a una velocidad brutal, chocando contra el héroe de la lanza, devastándolo contra Maire y algunos árboles. Ellos no se repondrían de eso...

[ **_¡No disminúyas tu ira!_**

Naofumi se arrodilló por el agotamiento, su ira y odio se desvanecieron lentamente, provocando que el brazo de tipo prótesis se oxidara y cayera al suelo, desapareciendo en ceniza. Respiraba agitado y estaba realmente exhausto. Ren se acercaba hacia él con dificultad, dispuesto a apresarlo.

\- Esto no tuvo que ser así...

\- Cállate y déjame morir en paz. Solo hazlo.

Sosteniéndose con su propia espada como bastón, Ren estaba por tomar el hombro del héroe del escudo, para entonces que su mano fuera perforada por un cuchillo que salió de entre los árboles.

\- ¡Maldición! ¡¿Qué...?!

\- Sabía que algo pasaba... Pero no esperaba que se tratara de algo tan grave...

De entre la oscuridad, un hombre se hizo presente, listo para atacar. El héroe de la espada se removió el cuchillo y cayó sentado, agotado por el desangrado.

\- ¡¿K-Kalhana?! ¡¿C-Cómo...?!

El hombre conejo apareció con una seriedad destacable ante la situación. Tenía tres cuchillos listos para atacar, acercándose al héroe del escudo.

\- Ahora no, chico. ¿Qué diablos acaba de pasar? Me voy tres días y ya estás en problemas.

\- Lo siento... Soy bastante problemático...

\- ¡Pídele disculpas a las chicas! ¡Las ví huir, pero no podía alcanzarlas! Supuse que habrías hecho algún movimiento como este para protegerlas.

\- No tengo gran intelecto... Perdón por eso...

\- Eso es un hecho... Nos vamos.

Alzándolo desde el único brazo que el héroe tenía, Kalhana notó que Ren luchaba por levantarse, dispuesto a enfrentarlos.

\- Debí traer una pócima... Que cagada... - Comentaba este al ver como estos huirían.

\- Sácanos de aquí... No puedo moverme...

\- Tenía pensado eso desde un inicio.

Alzándolo sobre sus hombros, el conejo le dió un vistazo al héroe que quedaba, ahora desmayado entre los cuerpos de varios soldados.

\- Déjale la cruz cerca... Eso será importante y útil.

\- ¿Tienes un plan?

\- Algo así... Creo que deberé confiar esta vez...

Tras arrancar uno de los collares, el conejo lo dejó cerca del héroe y se retiró corriendo a toda velocidad. El muro de fuego que Naofumi había creado se había desvanecido desde que el escudo de la Ira desapareció, por lo que tenían vía libre.

\- Ellas están a unas horas de ventaja, ¿Sabes?

\- Sí... Tengo un plan... Necesito algunas cosas...

\- Ropa fundamentalmente.

\- Bueno, sí... Eso...

Naofumi se durmió mientras que el hombre corría a toda velocidad, en el intento de llegar a algún lugar para poder dejar al héroe reponiéndose.


	29. Avance hacia Faubrey

\- ¡Conrad! ¡Aparece, maldito pedazo de tinta parlanchina!

Gritando en un intervalo de 5 segundos, Naofumi buscaba la manera de ver si la criatura que lo recibía en el faro volvía a aparecer.

\- _¡Oh! ¡Volviste! Debo admitir que me sorprende que no mueres a cada rato... Comunmente, quienes me encuentran, acuden a la meditación... Por cierto, deja de discriminar mi piel líquida, soy sensible._

Apareciendo en un camino de piedra construido a cada paso, el ente llegó a Naofumi con una aparente molestia.

\- Mariquita...

\- _¡Oye! ¡Eres muy insoportable!_

\- Siendo lo que eres, me sorprendería que los tuvieras.

\- _¿Viniste a burlarte de mí o quieres algo?_

\- Tengo una idea sobre las Olas y quería saber si quieres debatirla. ¿En algún otro universo has visto esas Olas?

\- _Bueno... Toda esta área son universos sobre ti. No eres el epicentro original, eso es un hecho. Hay pocos universos sobre ti en donde no existen las Olas. He visto uno en donde eres un estudiante escolar simple y __otaku__, junto con todos lo que están en tu mundo. Ah, ahí estás..._

Corriendo por el muelle en proceso, un Naofumi andaba desesperado por el muelle hacia otro faro. Se mostraba con una mirada vacía, dolido. Abrió la puerta de un faro cualquiera y fue engullido por la luz, sorprendiendo al que estaba con el ser. Entonces, notando de donde vino, se abrumó al ver como el faro se destrozaba y se hundía en el mar, sin elevarse.

\- ¿Q-Qué acaba de pasar?

\- _Ese __Naofumi__ fue un cobarde y se negó a morir, reiniciando su universo. Acaba de condenar a todos de donde viene..__. Debe morir para poder reiniciar su hogar._

\- ¿Y si entra a otro faro como ahora?

\- _El hecho de que dos __Naofumis_ _existan en la misma dimensión generaría catástrofes._ _Comunmente, son discrepancias sobrenaturales como adición de elementos fuera de su mundo original, cambios abruptos en el desarrollo de los hechos, modificaciones abruptas por las "lágrimas"... Todo el mundo tiene su propio "universo". Un punto donde es el protagonista principal de su historia, portando sus variables y constantes. Si estos llegasen a ser alterados o desmoronados, las catástrofes no se podrían medir bajo ningún término... Se acabó el tiempo.__ Debo ir a detener a ese idiota__ antes de que destruya algo._

El sujeto portaba un reloj de bolsillo dorado, el cual cerró cuando las manecillas se detuvieron al instante, y guardó en su traje. Naofumi no discutió al respecto y se acercó a la puerta del faro. Antes de abrir, la voz del ente lo detuvo.

\- _Naofumi__... Ten cuidado. El universo es muy pequeño para su infinidad. Sea lo que sea que ocurra dentro del tuyo, piensa que incluso puede haber dioses en algunos de ellos, pero no podrán controlar más allá de sus posibilidades sobrenaturales... Piensa bien en tus pasos o __traerás__ un desastre._

Sin más que oír, el héroe abrió la puerta y el brillo cegador lo envolvió.

...

\- ¡Onee-chan! ¡Onee-chan!

Firo despertó a su hermana del desmayo que padeció tras tanto llanto y tristeza. Está abrió los ojos pesadamente, notando que estaba acostada en el suelo bajo la espesa tarde.

\- ¿Qué pasó...? ¡Naofumi! ¡¿Él...?!

\- No. El héroe del escudo actual no apareció en mi territorio anoche...

Raphtalia volteó rápidamente hacia la mujer que estaba a sus espaldas. Su vestido era blanco, casi como su cabello. Tenía tres cabellos rebeldes que simulaban una corona. Alrededor de su área, Firo y Melty estaban disfrutando de los Filorials que los rodeaban, así como se abrumaron por la información.

\- Él me prometió que volvería... ¡Tengo que encontrarlo!

\- Si vas por él, morirás. Ella me contó situación y ustedes se cruzaron en mi camino por coincidencia...

\- L-Lo sentimos por eso. Pero yo no me detendré. Naofumi es un terco, idiota, excesivamente exponente, y...

\- Lo amas. - Notó ella al ver su aspecto alterado.

\- ¡Sí! ¡Por eso voy ir a rescatarlo!

\- No puedes irte ahora. Son fugitivos, los asesinarán al verlos.

\- ¡No me importa morir si es a su lado!

\- Yo creo que sí importa. ¿No te pidió algo antes de dejarlas ir?

\- ¡Firo!

\- ¡Firo solo dijo la situación que la reina no sabía!

Melty solo se mantuvo al margen, teniendo cierta incomodidad ya que aún recordaba la despedida del héroe, de la cuál no comentaban al respecto hasta ahora. Raphtalia miraba intrigada a la mujer.

\- ¿R-Reina?

\- ¿Es así o no?

\- ¿Eh? S-Sí... Él pensó protegernos, exponiéndose. Nunca fue bueno planificando bajo presión de todos modos... Nos pidió que dejáramos la heredera de la reina de este reino a salvo.

\- Bueno... Yo he apremiado a la siguiente reina Filorial, así como evalué su fuerza cuando estabas desmayada. Debo volver a mi hogar, pero esta noche puedo concederles protección en este templo abandonado.

Resulta que la mujer se llamaba Fitoria, una antigua reina Filorial, y vagaba por el mundo defendiéndolo de las Olas. Ahora volvía a su hogar del anterior enfrentamiento y se cruzó con el grupo en el camino. Finalmente los trajo a un país algo lejano a las costas del reino en una isla ya devastada.

\- ¿Cómo terminaron así?

Luego de disminuir la tensión, y Raphtalia cocinaba para todos, la reina de Filorials indagó en el tiempo que Naofumi fue invocado.

\- ¿Habla de esta vida? Supongo que podría decirle algunas cosas...

\- Quiero saberlo todo.

\- ¿En serio? Bien. Al fin puedo desahogarme... Escuche atentamente, ya que será la primera en oír mi versión de la historia que he pasado junto a Naofumi y no quiero tener que poder repetirla. Todo comenzó en el momento que Naofumi pisó este mundo a través de la invocación de los héroes en este reino...

En ese momento, no dudó en escupir todo lo que sentía y agobiaba su alma desde que fue acogida por el manto del héroe.

\- ... Tras todo ese dolor manifestado por el estúpido reino y la iglesia, la opción de aceptar la propuesta se volvió una necesidad. El esclavista le mostró a sus esclavos existentes en ese entonces... Y así fue cuando me notó escondida entre los trapos y una jaula alrededor de muertos... De hecho, él y el tío Oyaji aseguraban que iba a morir esa noche si no me lograban proteger de mi estado malogrado...

Melty, Firo y Fitoria se sorprendieron por la perspectiva de la muchacha, siendo que ella se mostraba realmente furiosa al contar las cosas que vivieron y pasaron por culpa de la gente del reino. Incluso la heredera se sorprendió por la diferencia de cosas que Naofumi le había ocultado al contar su versión, como que habían sido pobres hasta que conocieron a Firo, o que él se esforzaba para que ella tuviera una educación, a costa de su vida alimentaria y monetaria.

\- _Siempre tienes que tener en cuenta ambas partes de la historia, __Raphtalia__. Desde ahí, debes juzgar..._

\- Lo siento mucho, Naofumi. Esta vez, esa orden de la Filosofía no pienso obedecerla... No cuando mi odio es mayor que la razón...

\- ¿Filosofía? ¿Clasificó a mi especie en una ciencia? - Fitoria incluso ladeaba la cabeza como Firo cuando no comprendía algo.

\- ¿Eh? Oh. No, me refería a una enseñanza básica de mi vida que el héroe del escudo actual me enseñó y me seguirá hasta morir.

Y así, Raphtalia le enseñó a Fitoria y a Melty sobre la Filosofía, sus ramas y las reglas de Naofumi...

En el paso del tiempo junto al héroe, Raphtalia había ganado mucha experiencia cocinando y observando al héroe trabajar en los platillos que hacía. Por ende, la cena para todos no fué un desafío... Fue hasta que ella notó que TODOS los Filorials que estaban cerca miraban con ganas el caldero vacío, que habían hurtado de una aldea cercana para trabajar.

\- Emm... ¡Traigan más ingredientes y preparé más!

Fiel a la conducta voluntaria de Naofumi para ayudar al necesitado, Raphtalia se sintió obligada a cocinar el triple para todos los Filorials que los albergaban entre la niebla y el bosque.

Firo había contado que se había enfrentado a la reina y había perdido mientras esperaban a que la demi-humana despertara. Su fuerza y experiencia le denotaban una distinción a como si se enfrentara a un Naofumi experto, enfurecido.

\- Si él oyera esa diferencia, se sentiría bastante devastado...

\- ¡Onee-chan! ¡No le digas!

Por otra parte, estas palabras solo alimentaban la curiosidad de Fitoria por conocer a este héroe.

Melty por otra parte estudiaba todo. Había pasado el tiempo digiriendo los conocimientos de Raphtalia, pensando en cómo el héroe había sobrevivido a tanto, aún con esas reglas básicas.

Realmente, él era un caso muy extraordinario. Y así, un brotante sentimiento de respeto comenzó a crecer en ella hacia él.

...

\- Esta pelota fue de cuando yo era una niña. Este cuchillo fue de nuestras primeras cacerías...

\- ¿Y ese fragmento de martillo?

\- ¡Oh! ¡Ese fue el día en el que Naofumi, agotado por el estrés de no hacer ningún accesorio bien y la insistencia de Melty, que lo rompió! Eso le dió a entender que debíamos ir a tomarnos un descanso... Y fuimos a unas aguas termales.

\- ¡Yo estuve allí! ¡No los ví!

\- Naofumi medía tus movimientos y esperaba poder evitarte a toda costa. Debo agradecerte, ya que pude hacer los míos sin que él se molestara en pensarlos...

\- ¡¿T-T-TÚ Y ÉL...?!

\- Bueno, no fué así exactamente...

...

Naofumi disfrutaba de un descanso duro en las aguas termales. Últimamente, las cosas no hacían más que empeorar con las molestias de la mocosa que lo perseguía.

Para sumar, Raphtalia empezaba a actuar de una manera muy infrecuente. Más audaz, confiada y salvaje... Claramente, no en los combates.

Esto lo ponía nervioso, puesto que no sabía que pensar y como reaccionar ante esto. Él no había tenido muchas chances con mujeres y la única que se había ganado su atención, lo traicionó... Pero Raphtalia.

Se rascó la nuca con ansiedad. Realmente, esto le estaba poniendo de las muelas y no sabía cómo afrontarlo.

\- ¿Naofumi? ¡Oh, bañémonos juntos!

Casualmente, entrando en el lugar con normalidad plena, Raphtalia apareció con una toalla cubriendo débilmente su cuerpo. Está estaba avergonzada, pero apostaba que no era por su exposición.

\- ¡R-R-RAPH!

\- Sí, así me llamas.

Su andar sensual cesó cuando se adentró al agua provocando que la toalla se pegara a su cuerpo con ajuste. El héroe desvió la vista como un infeliz para no sonreir de los nervios por semejante vista.

...

\- ¿Desvió la vista?

\- Tenía mucha vergüenza de verme... O quizás le gustó lo que vió~.

Malty se avergonzó terriblemente ante las sugerencias subidas de tono de la muchacha que se divertía mucho al relatar la anécdota.

\- ¡Oh! ¡Firo aparece allí!

\- ¡Aún falta para eso!

...

Juntos. Raphtalia se había apegado al héroe y acariciaba su único brazo con algo de pesar.

\- Me siento culpable... Yo debí presentir el ataque de los héroes, pero me concentré en la amenaza...

Naofumi notó esto y acarició el dorso de la mano de ella con cariño y le sonrió algo divertido.

\- Te diría que todos cometidos un error esa noche, pero es muy evidente. Debemos trabajar seriamente y esforzarnos por evitar más errores... Yo debo depender más de Door Shield ante ataques ofensivos, ya que aumenta claramente todas mis estadísticas.

\- Incluso cuando tu daño ofensivo es diminuto...

\- Raph, mírame. Eso jamás me detuvo... Si tú portas la espada, yo seré tu escudo. Firo sería el perro guardián. No se me ocurre otra cosa, de hecho...

\- ¿Y tus mascotas?

\- Unos vagos que atacan de manera impredecible... Ahí están ahora.

En un rincón alejado, los tres globos se mostraban casi desinflados por la humedad, pero se notaban relajados y disfrutando de la temperatura del lugar.

Raphtalia sonrió, para luego morderse el labio inferior con algo atrevimiento. Sin permitirle reacción al héroe, se sentó sobre sus piernas, frente a frente.

\- ¿Eh? ¿Raph?

\- Esta noche, está muchacha quiere cenar carne~.

\- ¡E-ESPERA UN MOMENTO!

Raphtalia se aproximó al héroe y comenzó a lamer su cuello, tapando sus ojos con sus manos. Para luego-.

...

\- ¡AAAAAALTOOOOO!

Malty interrumpió la anécdota completamente avergonzada e incómoda. Por otra parte, Fitoria recordó que algo así le había pasado en pasado, pero quien estaba con ella lo hizo en una habitación sin agua. Ante esos pensamientos, no pudo evitar sonrojarse.

\- ¡Firo aparece ahora!

\- ¡Aún no-! ¡¿Sabes qué?! ¡Da igual! ¡Apareciste y arruinaste mi oportunidad!

\- ¡Maestro estaba atormentado e incómodo! ¡Le diste más estrés! ¡Incluso en el carro con paja!

\- ¡Mis actos hicieron que su eficiencia se duplicara y su estrés se redujera!

\- ¡Le traías más ansiedad!

Finalmente, descanso. Trás tanto discutir, Firo y Melty se durmieron. Fitoria estaba vagando por vigilancia en los alrededores y Raphtalia miraba el cielo con preocupación.

Luego de la separación, ambas dejaron de sentir los pensamientos y emociones del héroe desamparado. Sin embargo, el collar seguía intacto en el cuello.

\- Vuelve a mí a salvo... Por favor...

Sí tan solo supiera que Naofumi y Kalhana estaban en el bosque, sobreviviendo a duras penas, habría saltado sin dudar a ayudar.

\- ¡Kalhana! ¡Perro! - Comentó el héroe mientras le partía las costillas a un jabalí que intentó arremeter contra él de una patada, mandándolo lo más lejos posible.

\- ¡Estás sentado! ¡Deja que se acerque! ¡Estoy ocupado! - Dijo el mencionado mientras pateaba una liebre y soltaba al hongo que intentaba morderlo, para patearlo como balón del pánico. Se detuvo momentáneamente al recibir un horrible escalofrío para recibir una embestida brutal de un jabalí.

\- H-Hola amiguito... ¿Sabes que tus mordidas hacen daño penetrante y pueden lastimarme?

El gruñido, las lentas pisadas acercándose, junto a los ladridos y la baba escueriéndose se le hicieron obviamente evidentes.

\- Por supuesto que lo sabes... ¡Escudo Filoso!

El martirio de los prófugos era realmente agotador.

...

\- Muchas gracias por albergarnos, Reina Filorial. Es hora de cumplir nuestro deber. Naofumi no nos perdonaría fallar...

Tomando la mano de la demi-humana, la joven mujer sonrió al recordar a alguien sobre ella. Sonreían de la misma manera, pero la diferencia de ambos eran la persona y la especie.

\- Te pareces a él... El héroe del escudo actual ha estado haciendo un buen trabajo.

\- ¿Eh?

\- No, lo siento. Estaba divagando...

\- ¿Se refería al anterior héroe del escudo? ¿Fue grandioso?

Silencio. Fitoria alzó la vista al cielo con una sonrisa magnífica.

\- Fue increíble. Él hizo que los demi-humanos y bestias pudieran ser reconocidos como especie conscientes en este mundo... Distintos, pero unos más en este mundo.

\- Vaya... Debió ser realmente genial.

\- Sí... Sí que lo fué...

Finalmente, Filo y Raphtalia se prepararon. Sin embargo, Melty...

\- ¡Por favor! ¡Déjeme montarme sobre usted!

Si Naofumi estuviera aquí, estaría riéndose de lo lindo por ese comentario muy malinterpretado.

...

Las horas habían pasado del incidente de agotamiento del héroe, tanto que siquiera sabían por dónde andaban y sentían que se habían perdido.

\- ¡Me sigue disgustando esto!

\- ¡Menos quejas y más correr! ¡Asegúrate de obtener una Filorial si planeas hacerlo! ¡Filo y Raph ya deben de estar lejos de aquí!

\- ¡Eso es obvio, mocoso! ¡Estamos muy lejos de Faubrey!

\- ¡Pues corre más rápido!

Avanzando, ambos se sumieron en la espesura del bosque, corriendo a toda velocidad.

\- Casi lo olvidaba... Kal, ¿Qué diablos haces aquí? Se suponía que debiste ir a buscar a...

\- Hicieron su vida con otro hombre. No me olvidaron, ya que mi hijo tiene mi nombre, pero siguieron adelante... Estaba pensando en qué hacer, cuando ví como unos soldados aparecían en el pueblo y mostraban un holograma de un idiota de cabello negro y un escudo apalizando y comiendo la carne de soldados mientras secuestraba a la princesa del reino. Claramente me preguntaba qué diablos estabas haciendo y fuí a buscarte, para encontrarte a medio morir en el camino... Aparentemente, el holograma estaba editado.

\- ¿Es posible hacer algo así? Se parecía a una película real...

\- Magia. Todo se puede con ella.

\- Ni imagino... Mirándole el lado bueno, es divertido, no puedes alejarte de mí, conejo desgraciado.

\- ¡Púdrete, mocoso! ¡Eso sonó muy gay!

\- Ya que estamos. No tienes hogar, ¿No? ¿Qué harás? ¡Únete a mi grupo mientras estamos en esta situación!

\- ¡¿Haaaa?! ¡Estás demasiado amigable! ¡Raphtalia me matará! Lo sabes, ¡¿No?!


End file.
